A Life That's Good
by spikessweetgirl75
Summary: After surviving Titanic, Jack and Rose begin their life together. Rose soon learns the truth about Jack's past as they build their future together.
1. She Never Let Go

**Chapter One: She didn't Let Go**

Rose lay on the board, clinging to Jack's hand, void of all hope of survival. The screams that had filled the night were growing silent and she could barely feel her body. She couldn't even remember the last time she had spoken to Jack…he had made her make that stupid promise that she knew that there was no way of keeping. She was pretty much resigned to the fact that they were going to die tonight. It was like this was her fate and not even Jack's love and bravery could help her avoid it. She had been meant to die that evening she stepped over the rail and Jack had pulled her back…and now she and Jack were going to pay the price for cheating death.

"Hello! Is anyone alive out there?! Hello?!"

Rose turned her head at the sound of the voice calling out into the darkness. At first, her mind wasn't processing it. It sounded like something out of a dream. It was the flashlight shining onto the debris/body-filled water that brought her out of the fugue and made her realize that it wasn't a dream. A boat had came back…if she was quick, her and Jack would be saved! She forced herself to turn back onto her stomach and shook the frozen hand that was still clasped around her own.

"Jack," She squeaked, her voice rough and raspy. "Jack, there's a boat. Wake up Jack…there's a boat."

Silence was her only answer. She couldn't help but notice how pale he was and the ice framing his perfect features and caking his usually bright hair. The North Atlantic was trying to claim him for itself…but she wouldn't let it…she couldn't…even if he didn't survive…this ocean was not going to be his resting place…she wouldn't let it be…

She looked up, ready to call the boat over when to her horror, it began to row away, ready to return to the others.

"Come back!," She tried to call to it. "Come back…" Sadly, they couldn't hear her. Her voice was too weak, too damaged from the cold. She looked at Jack and the dead surrounding them. They couldn't stay here…this could not be their resting place. She had made a promise to Jack, and she was going to do her best to keep it.

She frantically looked around at the dead bodies, feeling the spark of hope that had briefly ignited begin to blink out, but it ignited again when she caught sight of the dead officer with a whistle in his mouth. Keeping a tight hold on Jack's hand, she forced herself off the door and pulled him along until they had reached the officer. She snatched the whistle out of the officer's mouth and began to blow on the whistle as hard as she could. This was their last chance and she wasn't going to waste it…not until all hope was lost.

"Come about!" a shout came from the boat and a beam of light landed on her and Jack, who she had pulled onto the dead officer to keep him afloat.

Even then, she kept blowing the whistle until rough hands had grabbed her up and dragged her into the boat, along with Jack, who she still refused to let go of. She could barely hear the officer's talking, saying how she was alive, but there looked to be no hope for the young man. At that, her heart stopped. Jack? No hope for Jack? That was impossible…after all they had gone through together…he had to have survived…there was no way he would leave her…not now…

She tightened her grip on his hand, never letting go. It was a promise that she had made and a promise she meant to keep. Never let go, and she was never going to let go. She didn't care what they had said…no hope for Jack? Impossible…

"Wait…I think there's a pulse…quick, wrap him up in those blankets…get him warm!" Another officer ordered.

That was all Rose heard before the darkness took her.

Rose didn't wake up until that afternoon, swaddled in at least two layers of blankets in a soft bed located in the infirmary of the Carpathia. She looked around to see her fellow patients also laid out beside her with nurses going to and fro with pitchers of steaming hot liquid. Looking around, she tried to spot Jack. He had to have survived. She heard the officer say that there was a pulse…he had been talking about Jack…right? Where was he?

She tried to sit up, wanting to go in search of him, but it was the gentle hand of a nurse that kept her in place.

"No, no Miss. You must stay in bed and rest. You've been in freezing conditions for a rather long time. Would you like some hot soup or tea?" The nurse tsked at her.

"Jack…I have to find Jack. Please…I can't…"

"Tomorrow, Miss. But for now the doctor says that you must stay under the covers and rest and drink warm liquids. Do not worry. I am sure that your Jack is just fine."

How could Jack be just fine when he had been in the freezing water so much longer than her and the officer's had barely found a pulse? For all she knew, he had perished anyway. She had to find him. She couldn't just lay there and do nothing! But of course, she had no choice. Every time she tried to get up and go in search of Jack, a nurse would be there to make sure that she did not leave her bed. The situation was absolutely hopeless. Finally though, later in the day, the nurses must have had to take a break, because there was not one in the infirmary. Of course, most of the patients were asleep, so their help really wasn't needed. It was the perfect time to go in search of Jack.

Being as quiet as she could be, Rose got to her feet. She gasped as her legs nearly gave out from under her, weak from having been in bed for so long, but she maintained her balance and began to walk amongst the beds in search of Jack. He had to be here somewhere…whether he was critical…or…purge the thought…dead.

She searched every bed, every pale, sickly face but so far no Jack. She was nearly about to give up hope when she did find him, at the edge of the room where the near critical patients were. Her heart beat faster in her chest at the sight of him. Gone was the frost that had framed his face and hair, but also gone was his healthy tan, and he was so still. Only the gentle raise and fall of his chest told her that he was still alive.

"Jack…oh Jack," she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep down a raising sob. Weeping was not going to help him get better. It wouldn't help him at all. Gently, she took his hand in hers and clasped it just as tightly as she had those hours ago in the North Atlantic. "It's ok, Jack. It's ok now. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I'm going to keep my promise to you. I'm never going to let go. Never…"

"Miss, what are you doing out of bed?" The nurse that had waited on her earlier gasped in horror. "You should be lying down!"

Rose looked at the woman with steely green eyes. The woman was going to have to kill her if she wanted her to leave Jack's side. It just wasn't going to happen. "This is my husband, the one I asked about. I am not leaving his side. So you can just forget about all the fuss that you're wanting to make."

"But Miss…"

"I am not leaving his side. I don't care about doctor's orders."

The nurse stood there and stared at the determined young woman, at a loss at what to do. The doctor hadn't told her what to do in a case like this. Finally she sighed, giving up the fight. Besides, how can she tell the girl that she couldn't sit by the side of her beloved? Especially after the tragedy that had just occurred. "Alright. Fine. As long as you stay seated and drink warm liquids and for goodness sake, stay under a blanket."

The nurse disappeared and returned with the blankets from Rose's bed and draped them over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Rose nodded her agreement. She sighed and looked at Jack, again feeling a sense of helplessness. "Has he woken up at all?"

"Not since they brought him in. There was barely a pulse. The doctor doubts that he'll pull through…I am sorry Miss…"

Rose grimly nodded and didn't look up when the nurse walked away to tend to her other patients. The news didn't surprise Rose. After all, this section was where the critical patients were…but it still scared her. There was still a chance that she could lose Jack. They hadn't won yet.

She sighed and brought his hand up to her lips. "Jack…did you save me just to leave me? Is that it? Well that just won't do. You can't just rescue a girl just to leave her alone in the world. You made me promise to survive…to go on…to never let go and I'm keeping to that promise…and I'm going to hold you to that promise as well. You can't let go Jack. You just can't. I still need someone to teach me the ropes…to teach me how to make each day count…and I'm afraid that that person has to be you. So you can't let go either. You have to come back to me. Please Jack…"

Rose sat by Jack's side for hours, talking to him, telling him about her childhood, her likes and dislikes, and her dreams for the future. She never let go of his hand and she never gave up hope that he would wake up, but there was never a change. He just laid there like a log, his eyes tightly shut. The only sign of life was the rise and fall of his chest. The nurse would give her a pitying look every time she passed by. But Rose didn't care. She'd sit by Jack's side forever…she'd wait for him forever. She was in love and that was what people in love did.

It was the evening before the Carpathia was due to arrive in New York. Rose was exhausted and she was nearly losing hope of Jack ever waking up. There had been no sign of life from him yet. That evening, she sat there on that stool, his hand clasped in hers, pressed against her tear-stained cheek. The nurse would silently offer her some tea, saying it was important to keep up her strength, but Rose refused. She had no taste for tea or anything else. She just wanted to see Jack's blue eyes again. If she couldn't have that…well then she wanted nothing at all.

Now left along with Jack, she closed her eyes and let the tears she had held back all day fall. Tomorrow, they'll be in New York and if Jack was still like this…there was no telling what was to become of them.

"Oh Jack…why won't you wake up? Come back to me. I need you…," Rose sobbed. "How can I keep my promise when my whole reason for living is gone? Huh?"

She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, her grief overcoming her. She didn't feel the hand in hers squeeze hers in return…she didn't see the closed eyes open and look at his surroundings in confusion. She almost didn't hear the hoarse "Rose" thinking it was her imagination. She opened her eyes, prepared to see the same image she had always seen since finding him in the infirmary. Instead, she found confused blue eyes staring up at her. She gasped and nearly dropped his hand. Her voice was full of tears. "Jack…?"

"Where…are…we?" His voice was hoarse and his grip on her hand was weak, but he was awake! He had finally woken up!

"Oh my god, Jack! You really are awake!" Rose sobbed, kissing his pale hand that she gripped in hers. "Oh my god…"

"Yeah. I am…but…where am I…?"

"The Carpathia. A boat came back and rescued us and the Carpathia showed up and took us aboard and we're heading to New York now…you're in the infirmary…you've been out for days now…I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up…," Rose sobbed.

"I'm cold…"

"I'll call the nurse…she'll bring you something hot to drink..," Rose got to her feet, keeping Jack's hand in hers, afraid to let him go…afraid he'll slip back into his deep slumber once again. "Nurse! Nurse!"

The nurse rushed over and gasped when she saw that Jack was awake. "I see the young man has awoken?"

"Yes he has and he's cold…can you bring him something hot to drink? Some soup or tea?" Rose took the blankets off of herself and draped them over Jack.

"Yes Miss," The nurse nodded, going to fetch some soup from the kitchen.

"It's not the best soup ever made, but it's warm…," Rose sat back down, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh Jack, I was so afraid that I had lost you…you took so long to wake up…"

"I'm…sorry…kind of surprised that I did…."

"We'll be in New York tomorrow night…I don't know what to do then…"

The nurse returned with a cup of soup. She looked at Rose. "Miss, do you want to help him drink it or shall I?"

"I will…," She took the cup, letting go of Jack's hand to do so. She watched as the nurse helped Jack into a sitting position. "Thank you."

The nurse just nodded and then left Rose alone with Jack. She blew on the soup a little to keep it from being too hot and then she bent down and held it to Jack's lips. He placed cool hand against her warm ones and took a deep drink of the soup.

They didn't talk while Jack ate, which was fine. It was a comfortable silence and the sense of despair had left Rose completely. Jack was awake, so in her world, all was fine. Finally he was finished. Rose set the empty cup on the nearby table and took Jack's hand into hers again

"Has Fabrizio and Tommy survived? Are they here?" Jack asked, his mind immediately going to his friends.

Rose shook her head and sighed, feeling guilty. She had been so focused on Jack, she hadn't thought about going to look for anyone else. "I haven't seen the survivor's list yet…"

"So…what's going to happen now?"

"Tomorrow the Carpathia docks in New York…and I plan to get off the ship with you, just like we had planned before…that is if you'll still have me…"

Jack smiled his first smile since he woke up. "Of course I'll still have you…this is crazy…"

"But I trust it," Rose smiled, remembering her words before the iceberg collision. "I…I know we haven't known each other for long Jack…but…I love you. I love you more than anything."

Jack placed a gentle hand against her cheek. "I love you too, Rose."

She couldn't help herself just then. She had to kiss him…she needed to feel his soft lips against hers once again. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss and giggled when his lips returned the pressure.

He pulled away a little, his blue eyes searching her own for any signs of doubt. "And you're certain that this is what you want? To leave the high class life behind and live down here with us mice?"

"I've never been surer of anything else in my life. You and this life you talk about…it's what I want."

Happy to hear Rose's reconfirm her feelings and intentions, Jack pulled her into a hug. Aware of how cold he was, she crawled into bed with him and wrapped her arms around him as well, keeping him close. Hopefully the body heat will help him recover faster. When the nurse came in, she found Jack and Rose, side by side, their heads pressed together, gazing into each others eyes lovingly. It was an adorable picture that she would never forget. Well at least something beautiful came out of the tragedy that was Titanic. Young Love…


	2. April in New York Part 1

**A/N: Ilma: You're welcome, I really love your stories and thank you for the review **

**Moment For Life: Thank you for your review:) I also love your stories and how you portray Jack and Rose. **

**I'd also like to say thank you for the fav and follows and to everyone else who is reading this story:))**

**Chapter 2: New York in April Part 1**

The evening that the Carpathia pulled into New York, it was pouring down raining. Rose had decided to go out and check the passenger list for Jack, who was worried about his friends. He wanted to come out himself, but seeing that it was raining, she wanted him to stay inside as long as possible, so she decided to go check instead.

Sadly, Fabrizio and Tommy's names weren't on the list of survivors. Standing in the pouring rain, watching the ship pass the statue of liberty, Rose wondered how she was going to break the news to Jack. He was going to be devastated. She shivered, remembering the blond girl hanging from the railing of Titanic as it was going down. She had been the girl that was dancing with Fabrizio at the steerage party. Now they were together at least…just like she was with Jack…

"Name Miss?" An officer inquired as he walked pass, a clipboard and pen in hand

Rose looked at the officer, considering the answer to the question. Should she give him her real name? If she did that, there was a chance that Cal and her mother would find her, track her down and force her to return to the life she had just fled from. No. Rose Dewitt Bukater was dead. She had gone down with the Titanic. There was only one name she could give…only one name that would give her the freedom that she craved…that would let her be with the man she loved…

"Dawson. Rose Dawson…"

The officer just nodded his head and moved on. Rose went back to staring at the statue of liberty. The statue meant so much to people. It meant freedom and a new life…it symbolized a new beginning. When she had first left the states, the statue hadn't meant anything to her back then…but now, it meant the same to her as it did to the immigrants that came to this country looking for a better life. It meant freedom, liberty, and the pursuit of a happiness that they did not have in their old lives. It symbolized a new life.

Ready to return to the infirmary with her news, Rose stuck her hand in her pocket and frowned when her fingers touched something hard. She grasped the object and pulled it out and frowned. She gasped when realized what she was holding. The heart of the ocean. She dug in the other pocket and brought out a few stacks of money that Cal had taken out of his safe, hoping to buy his way onto a lifeboat. How typical. Shaking her head, she returned the necklace and money back into the pockets of the coat and turned to return to the infirmary. Cal's cowardice had just brought her and Jack shelter for the evening when they disembarked and perhaps passage to wherever it was they were to go next. She'll have to send a thank you card to him someday…but not anytime soon.

Of course, when Rose returned and told Jack the news that Fabrizio and Tommy weren't on the survivor's list, he was devastated. He had pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his face against them and sobbed uncontrollably over the loss. All Rose could do to comfort him was wrap her arms around his trembling frame and just hold him and whisper that she was there and was never going to leave him. That Fabrizio and Tommy were no longer in pain and wouldn't want him to be so sad like this.

It was the nurse who brought an end to all the tears as she came to announce that all steerage passengers were allowed to disembark now. She gave Rose and Jack two more blankets to take with them.

"Keep these wrapped tight around him now, and I recommend that he stays indoors until he's stronger and please get indoors as soon as possible. This wet weather will do him no good," The nurse directed, her voice full of worry. "Blasted rain, it hasn't let up yet."

"Thank you," Rose thanked the kind woman, touched that she was so concerned about Jack.

"Take care you two," The nurse waved once Jack was wrapped up and ready to go. Rose had him lean on her for support since he was still weak as they left the infirmary and walked up on deck. It wasn't raining as hard as it had been earlier, but it was still coming down much to Rose's displeasure.

Rose held on tight to Jack as they disembarked the Carpathia. Despite the rain, Rose had to admit, it felt good to be on dry land again. She looked to her right and frowned as she spotted a gang of reporters stopping people, asking them about the Titanic. She really didn't want to put Jack nor herself through that. She looked to her left and was relieved to find not too many people that way.

"Come on Jack…this way," She directed.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, feeling a bit weak on his feet.

"I don't know…"

Rose was at a loss at what to do. She was so new to this. It had always been someone else to make lodging arrangements, not her, but now…with Jack still not all the way recovered, it was all left to her and she had no idea what to do…but she had to do something. She didn't want Jack out in this weather for too long and she was also in desperate need of a bath and a real bed.

"God Almighty! Rose, is that you?! We had thought that you were dead! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

Rose's eyes widened when she saw who had just called out to her. Molly Brown, the woman on the ship that had helped Jack at the first class dinner on Titanic. Inwardly, she cursed at this turn of events. She had meant for everyone to think she was dead, but with Molly Brown aware of her survival…that plan seemed to be of no use now. The woman will go to her mother and Cal with the "good" news that Rose had survived after all.

"Molly…hello," She forced a smile as the older woman came up and hugged her.

"Ruth is just beside herself…and is this handsome fella Jack? Dear gracious, you're just as handsome as ever. You are a little pale though…," She gave Jack a hug as well.

Rose cleared her throat, feeling a little nervous. She had a request to make of Molly…one that she hoped that the older woman would honor. If not…well then her plan to leave her old life behind her without any trouble would be ruined. "Speaking of mother…you can't tell her that you saw me, Molly. Let her think I am dead…I'm asking you this as a friend…please…"

Molly blinked, taken back by the request. She had seen Ruth Dewitt Bukater, so devastated by the lost of her daughter, she had completely lost her voice…or any will to do anything really. To find out that Rose was alive…it'd give the woman life again. But…she had also seen how Rose had been treated by her mother and how miserable the girl had been and how happy she seemed in Jack's presence . It was apparent, to her at least, that Ruth disliked Jack and would never allow her daughter to have a happy life with him. What could she do? Ease Ruth's pain by telling her that Rose survived after all…or help Rose escape into a life of happiness with the man she loved.

After mulling over the question for a couple of minutes, Molly took a deep breath and grimly looked at Rose. "The news of your death…it's destroyed your mother. She's a shell of her former self. Are you sure that you don't want her to know that you're alive? To spare her any more pain?"

Rose nodded, looking sad yet determined. "I am sure. I love my mother…I am sorry that she's in pain…but for the past two years, I have been in pain…and she didn't care. I told her I was miserable…I told her that I didn't want to marry Cal…but the only thing she could see was his money and not the pain and unhappiness she was causing me. If you tell her that I'm alive…she'll drag me back into that world Molly. This is my one chance to escape all of that. I can't turn away from this chance…not…not even for her."

Molly nodded and took another deep breath, her decision made. "Alright. I will not tell Ruth of your survival. As far as she is concerned, her daughter died on board that ship. In the meantime, what are the two of you planning to do? Jack here looks near dead…he won't last long out here in these conditions."

Rose looked at Jack and frowned. Molly was right. Jack wasn't looking at all good. In fact, she feared a relapse if she didn't get him somewhere warm soon. "I was hoping to find a room to stay as soon as possible…"

"Where?" Molly asked, not feeling comfortable leaving Rose and Jack out in this weather without knowing that they had somewhere to go.

Rose bit her lip, feeling panic rise up in her chest. She had no idea. She didn't know New York…she had never been there before without her mother and Cal and even when she had visited, she was never allowed to really explore. The truth be told, she had no idea what she was doing and if she didn't get a clue soon, Jack would pay the price.

As if sensing her thoughts, Jack's hand squeezed hers and he gave her a small, almost reassuring smile. "It's alright…we'll think of something…"

Molly didn't know how Rose would take her offer, but she had to make it. She didn't know what it was about Jack…then again she did…he was the same size as her son…and she knew that if this had been her son…she'd want someone to make the offer…she'd want someone to make sure that he was taken care of and healthy. The mother in her just couldn't let him go. "Rose…I know you may think that I'm overstepping my bounds and maybe I am…but I can't just let you two disappear into the great unknown in this kind of weather, not in the condition that Jack is in…"

"Molly?"

"Let me put you two up in a hotel for a couple of weeks. Totally on me. I know that the Waldorf-Astoria is putting up Titanic survivors, but your mother and Cal will be there and I know you want to avoid them, so let me set you up somewhere warm, dry, and safe until Jack is well enough to travel and you both have some idea on what you're going to do next."

Rose didn't know how to respond to Molly's offer. It wasn't like she didn't have money of her own…Cal had provided that. But she didn't know where she was going, what hotel to pick, and for how long…letting Molly handle this…it'd help Jack all that much sooner and she would be able to save Cal's money for a time when it was really needed.

She didn't want to accept charity…but there was no choice. Jack needed shelter and warmth now and Molly was her only way of getting it to him immediately. "Ok…we'll take you up on that offer…"

Molly grinned in a mixture of happiness and relief. Now she didn't have to worry about Jack quite so much. "Great! Let me rustle up a taxi and we'll be on our way!"

"I hope this is a good idea," Rose sighed as Molly went to get a car.

"I think it is," Jack gave her hand a weak squeeze, not revealing that he was feeling weak again. He didn't want to worry Rose too much, but needless to say he was relieved for Molly's help and will be glad when he's somewhere dry, warm, and soft.

Fifteen minutes later, Rose, Jack, and Molly pull up in front of one of the fanciest hotels in New York City, second only to the Waldorf-Astoria. Molly was first out of the car, then Jack, then Rose. Rose wrapped an arm around Jack's waist, urging him to lean on her a little if he still felt weak. They followed Molly to the front desk, where she made all the arrangements. They were staying on the third floor, in the honeymoon suite and they would be there for the next two weeks. Molly escorted the couple up to the rooms, where Jack immediately collapsed onto the bed exhausted.

"Poor thing," Molly tutted, happy that she had got him somewhere nice, safe and warm to recover. Jack was bringing out the mother in her big time. She couldn't wait to get home and see her own son again.

"I don't know how we're ever going to repay you for your kindness, Molly. You've done so much for us and you haven't even known us for all that long," Rose couldn't express her thanks enough. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened if they hadn't ran into her outside The Carpathia.

"You can thank me by taking good care of that young man there, and by having a great life, Rosie. I know the old one hasn't been easy for you and things are bound to get harder still…but at least you're free and you have Jack. He loves you Rose and I can see in your eyes that you love him…"

"I almost lost him Molly?" Rose looked at her hands, tears fringed her voice. She had tried not to think about what would have happened if she hadn't gotten to that whistle…if Jack had been in that freezing water a moment longer.

"But you didn't…and you won't just as long as you get him out of those wet clothes and some hot soup. He's going to be just fine and so will you," Molly opened up her purse and took out a pen and paper and scribbled down her address and telephone number. She wasn't ready to say good-bye for good to the young couple just yet. "If you two are ever in Denver or need anything at all, look me up. I'll be happy to help."

"Thank you Molly, but you've done enough already…"

"Not nearly. I haven't always had money. I know what it's like to live in the lower class…to not have a roof over my head or something to eat…it's not as fun as it may have sounded at that first class dinner. You may just need the help. It never hurts to have at least one friend in first class."

"Thank you Molly," was all Rose could say, folding the paper and sticking it in the pocket of Cal's coat.

"Well, I better go and get checked in at the Wistoria. Take care Rose," Molly hugged her one last time. She looked at Jack, who seemed to be asleep at the moment and chuckled. "And give Jack a hug from me as well. You take care of each other."

"We will," Rose smiled one more time. Molly patted her cheek one last time before walking out the door, leaving Rose alone with a seemingly sleeping Jack.

Rose stood there and looked at the sleeping Jack. He looked so beautiful laying there, pale and perfect. She should get him out of those wet clothes, but where to start? His trousers? She paused at the thought of taking off his trousers. Sure they had made love in the cargo hold of Titanic, but it had been so…rushed…she really didn't get a chance to really touch him down there…or explore…

Taking a deep breath and trying to keep her composure, she began unbuttoning his trousers, then pulled them down to reveal the pale skin of his thighs…muscular and…smooth yet cool. "Oh Jack…will you ever be warm again?"

Despite the paleness, his thighs were well muscled, showing that he was very active. She then started on his shirt, unbuttoning and pushing it off his shoulders to reveal pale yet muscular arms and chest.

"Not only handsome but well built," Rose mumbled to herself, unaware that Jack had opened his eyes and heard every word.

"And awake."

Rose gasped, and her head shot up to look into a pair of laughing blue eyes. "You were awake the whole time weren't you?"

"Only woke up when you took my pants off. Was wondering what you' would do next," Jack chuckled.

"What were you expecting me to do, Mr. Dawson?" Rose asked haughtily.

"This…," He pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply, nearly taking Rose's breath away, despite his lips being cooler than they should have been. The kiss didn't last or long unfortunately, due to him still being so weak from the hypothermia.

"Jack," She panted, her desire for him building. She swallowed and worked on calming herself down, knowing that Jack needed rest. "You need to get under the covers….so we can keep you warm…"

"You can keep me warm right here," Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around Rose, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Sadly, not as warm as you need to be and I have to call room service to order you soup," Rose forced herself to pull away from her handsome boyfriend knowing that it was for the best. She couldn't wait until he was fully healed.

"Alright, alright," Jack sighed, finishing undressing and slipping under the warm covers. "God, this bed…it's like I'm laying on a cloud…are they all like this in first class?"

"Pretty much," Rose nervously chuckled. She was starting to wonder if letting Molly set them up in such lavish surroundings was a good idea. Would Jack get used to this kind of life and want it all the time? Would it make it harder for her to descend into the lower class by not having a more modest room? She sighed and shook the thoughts out of her head. There was no need to think like that now. Whatever they get used to…however hard things get, it'll be ok, because she had Jack. As long as she had him by her side, nothing else mattered.

Jack, meanwhile, just watched Rose as she made the call to room service for the soup and went about putting his wet clothes in the restroom to dry out. He couldn't help wondering if he was doing the right thing taking her away from the world she was used to with beautiful dining halls and hotels with soft as clouds beds. Then he remembered how he had actually met her…how she was willing to kill herself in order to escape that world. His Uncle was right when he said money was more trouble than it was worth. It had made Rose miserable. Yeah, he was doing the right thing…he just hoped that once he was upon his feet again, he'd be able to take care of her…a girl like Rose…well he couldn't have her living the life he had lived with Fabrizio. Sure they could still travel, but there needed to be more security than he had …he had to have a home base…and there was only one way he knew to come by that real quick…it just was…was he ready? There was so much baggage there…could he go back and everything be ok for the people he loved, or would going back make things worse? Dare he risk it?

Retrieving the soup from the room service waiter, Rose turned to him and smiled a smile that was full of love and warmth and happiness. She was happy…and she loved him…and yeah…she was worth the risk. She was worth everything…


	3. April in New York Part 2

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows and favs:) I hope you continue to like the story)

Chapter 2: New York In April Part 2

Two days later, after 48 hours of staying inside, under the covers, and eating hot soup and hot tea, Jack was beginning to regain his strength and was back to looking like his old self again. He was no longer eternally cold, his skin was now a healthy tan, and he could stand up without leaning against Rose for support.

Unfortunately, Rose was not very happy with Jack at the moment, despite the upturn to his health. The night before, Jack was talking in his sleep and he had whimpered two names, both of them women and neither name was Rose. He had been tossing and turning in the grip of a nightmare. At first, Rose thought it was about Titanic. He would say "Never leave…cold…water…" Then the names came. "Janie…Cecily…."

She wanted to demand who they were and why Jack was dreaming about girls that weren't her. She wanted to demand the truth, but she had always lost her nerve when he woke up and looked at her with the brightest blue eyes that seemed to only see her. From there, Jack hadn't mentioned the nightmare nor the girls he had been mumbling in his sleep about and it angered Rose. Jack knew everything there was to know about her and her past, yet she knew next to nothing about Jack's. She just knew that he was a wandering artist who's been to Paris and Santa Monica. An artist that she was hopelessly in love with. Not knowing anything else…like ex-girlfriends…it scared her. What if those girlfriends showed up, wanting him back. Heck, if she was his ex-girlfriend, and had made the mistake of losing him, she would definitely work to get him back.

Jack of course, was not blind to Rose's unhappiness. She usually was so talkative, but now she had fallen silent and wouldn't look at him. This dismayed him since this was the first day that he didn't feel like he was stuck in a freezer and felt like himself again. For the life of him though, he couldn't think of what he had done to make her upset with him. Had she changed her mind and didn't want him after all? Had she realized her mistake and blamed him for encouraging her? Was she thinking of how she could get back to her mother and Cal this minute? If that was the case…it broke his heart. He was in love with her and wanted to make a life with her, but if she wanted to go back to the lifestyle she had before…there was nothing that he could do to stop her It would be another broken heart that it'll take another five years to recover from.

Finally, Jack reached his breaking point on the third day, when he tried to broach plans for the future.

Rose was standing at the window, looking down at the people below, her mind still pondering who Janie and Cecily were and why Jack never told her about them. It didn't occur to her to just ask. She was lost in her own world until she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Instead of relaxing into his embrace, she tensed up, not wanting to get used to their warmth and safety.

"I guess we should figure out where we're going to go from here. Is there any place in particular Rose?" Jack asked, wanting to just push through all this tension between them and get back to the way they were before the sinking when they were happy and in love and had plans for the future…when it had been them against everyone else.

Her voice was void of emotion, even though she was filled with worry, fear, and on some level, despair. She was certain that she was going to lose him to some woman that could make him a better wife…someone that he didn't have to take care of…someone named Janie or Cecily. "Anywhere is fine."

Jack sighed, having had enough. He couldn't take the tension anymore. Something had to give. "Rose…what's wrong? You've been…standoffish for a while now and I can't think of what I may have done to cause it. Will you please talk to me? At least give me a clue…"

Rose sighed and turned around to face him. Might as well get this over with. Hopefully by the end of the evening, she'll know where she stood. "You talked in your sleep the other night. Who's Janie and Cecily? Ex-girlfriends?"

Jack cursed himself. Of course he was going to tell her about Janie, she was going to know about her eventually anyway…but what in the world made him bring up Cecily? Why now? He was in no way prepared to tell Rose about Cecily…he wasn't even ready to think about her…in fact, she was the reason that he was rethinking his decision of taking Rose to Chippewa Falls. "Rose…they're no one that you have to worry about…"

"Well then tell me who they are?"

Jack sighed, knowing that there was no getting out of the coming conversation. He took Rose's hand and led her to the bed, where he had her sit down with him sitting right next to her. "Ok…fine, I'll tell you…about Janie. I should have told you about her already…I should have told you a lot of things already…but haven't yet. Do you remember me telling you that I had no close family in Chippewa Falls?"

Rose nodded and frowned. "Yeah. That's why you lit on out of there and haven't been back since…"

Jack sighed and bowed his head, not looking at Rose, ashamed . He shouldn't have lied like he had…but at the time…the thought of his family…it hurt too much…especially when he thought of the reason why he had left so quickly. Plus, he really hadn't expected things with Rose to go so far…for her to become so important to him.

"I…I lied. I did have family there…very close family. My parents aren't dead…and Janie…she's…she's my twin sister…"

"What? You lied to me? Why Jack?" the hurt was clear in her voice. Lying had been something that she expected from her mother and Cal. Not from Jack.

"Because…I guess I was busy lying to myself. The way I had left…the reason I had left…it was easier to think of my family as dead. That way I wouldn't be tempted to go back…"

Rose tried to understand him. In a way, she guess she did. She had done enough lying to herself to avoid painful truths and situations before. But that had ended on Titanic…when Jack wouldn't let her continue to live the lie she had concocted for herself…that she would be fine living in her mother's world…under Cal's thumb…he had cut down to the truth of the situation so she couldn't ignore it anymore. Little had she known that Jack was hiding from his own truth at the time. "Why didn't you want to be tempted to go back?"

Jack sighed, feeling the pain from all those years ago come back again. "Because…it was for the best that I didn't go back…the circumstances that made me leave…well it was the best for them that I was gone...despite how much it hurt not to be with them…"

"So you haven't been in contact with them at all since you left?"

Jack shook his head. "They probably think that I'm dead by now…"

Her heart went out to him then. From the sadness in his voice, it was obvious that this was a painful topic for him…that he had loved his family very much and probably hadn't wanted to leave them like he had. She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder. "Well…maybe it's time to rectify that…I mean…I would like to meet the parents of the man I love and his twin sister…"

Jack looked at Rose with a small frown. "What are you getting at here?"

Rose sighed and got up to retrieve Cal's coat. "You asked me where I wanted to go…and I told you anywhere…well I changed my mind about anywhere. I know where I want to go. I want to go to Chippewa Falls…I want to meet your family…see the town where you grew up…see that lake that you used to talk me back over the rail of Titanic."

"Rose…"

"And I know just how we'll get there. Cal, that coward…he left stacks of money in his coat and the heart of the ocean," She took the money and the necklace out of the coat and carefully placed them on the table.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the money and the necklace. "Holy shit…no matter what he was chasing after us…"

"We're going to go do some shopping Jack…maybe even buy some gifts…then we're going to go to use the money to go to Chippewa Falls…together…as for the rest of it and the necklace…I don't know…"

Jack sighed. It was back to Chippewa Falls. "Rose…I can't…I don't know if it's a good idea to go back there…you don't know the circumstances…"

"Well then tell me. Please, Jack. You know everything about me and I hardly know anything about you. The fact that you lied about having no family proves that…why did you leave really? And why isn't it a good idea to go back? Does this Cecily have anything to do with it?"

Jack opened his mouth to tell her the exact reason…the truth…but it just wouldn't come out. He just wasn't ready.

Seeing his hesitation, she went to him and cupped his face with gentle hands. "Jack…what is it? What happened? Please tell me? Why don't you want to go home and see your family?"

"I…I…I can't Rose…I can't talk about this…not now…," He pulled her hands away from his face, his eyes full of sad regret. "I'm sorry…"

"Jack…"

He dropped her hands and without looking at her, walked away and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him, signaling that he needed to be alone.


	4. April In New York Part 3

Chapter 2: New York In April Part 3

Left alone, Rose sat on the bed and stared into space, not knowing what to do next. Jack had completely shut her out. She couldn't help but feel angry and hurt. She had been an open book to Jack and he couldn't…wouldn't…grant her the same courtesy. Maybe he couldn't…she didn't know. She just knew that she was hurt by his behavior.

Sighing, she looked over at the money on the table. It reminded her of her old life and her reaction to conflict back then. She would grab Trudy and just go on a shopping spree…spend her troubles away. Maybe she can do the same…for old times sake. She got up and picked up one of the stacks of money and took out a nice handful. Folding the bills, she stuffed them inside of Cal's coat. She then placed the necklace and the rest of the money in the drawer of the writing desk near the window. She slipped on Cal's coat and took a look around the room. So lavish and luxurious…they should have been happy here Instead, they were busy avoiding each other.

She sighed one last time and went out the door, determined to lose herself in a day of shopping. She didn't even want to think of Jack until she returned.

Of course, not thinking of Jack was near impossible. He was all she thought about. From his pretty blue eyes to his shiny blond hair that was as soft as spun silk…he was the most beautiful man she had ever set eyes on and it killed her that he felt that he couldn't share everything about himself with her.

She had sampled all the stores in the city that day. From Tiffany's where she brought an expensive bottle of perfume (gift for Jack's sister Janie, She was sure to meet the woman some day) to Macy's and Sears. She also came across a art store that held tons of art supplies. Despite her unhappiness with Jack, she couldn't help herself. She went in and purchased a leather-bound portfolio, with two packs of sketch paper and other art supplies that any artist worth his salt would need. She then stopped at some dress shops and brought herself a couple of dresses and Jack some new pants and shirts as well.

By time she was done, darkness was descending on the city and Rose was more than ready to head back to the hotel with her purchases. When she entered the hotel room, it was empty. Jack was gone, but where? Did he leave her to fend for herself? Was he going to come back? Where was he? She looked around for a note, but found none. She looked for any sign, telling her where he had gone, when he would be back…if he would be back. But there was nothing…it was like he hadn't been there at all. Rose couldn't help but be reminded of this case she read about in one of the psychology journals she read back in Philadelphia. This woman had lost her husband and it had totally sent her into denial. Instead of accepting what had happened, her mind had made up a little world of her own where her husband was alive and she continued on like that for years, living a life that was a lie, living with a man that no longer existed.

Maybe it was that way with Jack. Maybe the Jack she was with was a figment of her imagination…maybe he really had froze to death and the Jack that was with her all this time was a ghost…or a hallucination that her brain created to keep her from losing herself in grief. Was she that far gone?

Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she thought of that option. What if he was gone from her and all of this had just been a dream? What if he no longer existed really and her brain just couldn't keep up the hallucination? What if…

All thoughts of what if disappeared when Jack walked through the door, followed by the scent of cigarette smoke. He didn't seem to notice her presence, so lost in his own thoughts. His eyes were on the ground as he entered, a tan hand pushing back his blond hair. A sob was what brought him out of his gloomy thoughts and his eyes widened when he saw Rose on the bed, sobbing into her hands, certain that she had lost her mind and had just dreamed the last few days…that she really had lost him in the North Atlantic…

"Rose?" He hesitantly approached her, then sat next to her on the bed. "What is it? Are you still mad at me?"

"You were gone…" She sobbed, trying to get a hold of herself. "I thought…I thought I had gone crazy and…made you up…that you weren't…real…"

"Why would you think such a thing? I am real…I'm right here…see…," He took her hand in his and squeezed it. Which only made her cry harder. "Oh Rose…" He pulled her onto his lap and held her close, rocking her and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I'm sorry…I had just stepped out for a smoke…I didn't mean to upset you like this. I'm sorry. But I am real…I promise…"

They stayed like this for a good hour and a half, Rose cuddled on Jack's lap, him rocking her and reassuring her of his existence and his love and apologizing over and over again. Finally she began to calm down and just rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, finally convinced that he was really there and not going anywhere.

"Feeling better?" He asked, keeping his arms tightly clasped around her.

She just sniffed and nodded, keeping her head against his chest. "I'm sorry that I'm such a basket case…"

Jack chuckled. "You're no more a basket case than the rest of us, especially after all we've been through."

"I just started remembering this story of a woman that lost her husband and…she had totally fabricated this illusion that he was still alive and they were living a happy life together and…when I came back and found you gone without a trace…"

"You thought you had done the same thing…?"

Rose just nodded, now feeling rather embarrassed. "Silly, I know."

He kissed her forehead, tears in his own eyes. He felt guilty for all he had put her through just now. "I'm sorry, baby. I should have been here instead of out smoking…I'll tell you what. You want to go to Chippewa Falls….that's where we'll go…"

She looked at him, searching his face. "Are you sure? We don't have to…I mean…"

"I'm sure. It's way past time…and I'll have to go back sooner or later…why not now, after all that's happened? I can't avoid it forever…"

"Oh Jack…"

"And I promise you this, Rose…I will explain why I left…and Cecily and all of it…I just can't right now…but I will someday. I'll tell you everything, I promise…just be patient with me, ok?"

She could only nod her agreement, her love for him overwhelming her. Never had she loved anyone as much as she love this beautiful artist with the sky in his eyes and the sun in his hair. "I love you Jack…"

"I love you too, Rose. I always will…"

With a seal of a kiss, everything was right between them again. Sure, she still didn't know everything about Jack, he still harbored his secret, but there was a lifetime to find out those secrets and he had promised that someday, he would tell her. There was one thing Rose knew for sure about Jack. When he made a promise, he always kept it.

The next two weeks flew by for Jack and Rose. Jack had made it his mission to show Rose the real New York City, the one she had missed when she visited with her mother and Cal. They visited central park, the statue of liberty, you name it, they went there. Finally on the second week, Jack purchased tickets for their train trip to Chippewa Falls Wisconsin, leaving the very day their reservations at the hotel Molly had set them up in ended.

It was the day before they were due to leave that something very important occurred to Jack…something that he wanted to rectify immediately, before they even set foot in Chippewa Falls. He and Rose were not married yet. To take her to Chippewa Falls as just his lover or fiancée even would probably cause a scandal that his family didn't need and would put an unfair bad name on Rose. He didn't even want to think of what all the gossiping biddies in that town would say about his Rose…it would anger him and then they never will set foot into his home town. No, he needed to make sure that Rose's reputation remained respectable. She may have left the high class life behind, but some rules were still universal.

He looked over at Rose, who was busy placing the rest of Cal's money and the heart of the ocean into a hand bag she had purchased the day before. She was so beautiful and obviously of a higher station than him. He had to wonder how he had gotten so lucky to gain her love. She smiled when she caught him staring at her.

"I remember the first time I caught you staring at me," She smiled, zipping up her bag.

He blinked. "You do?"

"I was up in first class and you were in third class and you were the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on. I tried not to look at you, but that was kind of impossible."

Jack blushed and laughed. "I remember that. I was thinking of how I'd love to sketch your picture…and then Tommy told me that I was likely to have angels flying out of my ass then get next to the likes of you…"

"Well that would be strange, considering that you were an angel yourself…my guardian angel," Rose smiled.

"Well that explains it then…how we got together," Jack chuckled.

"We got together because you are a loving, caring, talented man," Rose smiled, coming over and wrapping her arms around his neck. "You saved me in every way that a person can be saved, Jack."

"And I'd do it all over again…wouldn't change a thing," Jack smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. "I love you Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Rose Dawson now, let's not forget," Rose giggled. "At least as far as the officials on the Carpathia and the hotel people here know…"

"Want to make it official?" Good going Jack. So romantic of you to pop the question like this.

"Pardon me?" Rose arched a brow, not even daring to entertain the idea that he could be proposing.

Jack smiled and tucked a red curl behind her ear. "Marry me Rose. Marry me, today…before we even board a train to Chippewa Falls. Become Mrs. Dawson officially…what do you say?"

Rose didn't know what to say. To be honest, she hadn't really given the thought of marriage much thought. She had just escaped her engagement to Cal and an engagement/marriage to Jack would be quite a different experience. Besides, she loved Jack beyond all reason…she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…so why not? Why not make it official and become Mrs. Dawson as soon as possible. "I say…I say yes! Yes I'll marry you, Jack!"

"Woohoo!" Jack cheered, lifting Rose off her feet and whirling her around. "You have just made me the happiest man alive!"

Rose giggled. "I can tell…so when do we do this?"

"Tomorrow…before we leave…I'll arrange everything," Jack kissed her, before letting her go and heading for the door.

"Jack, where are you going?"

"To make the arrangements of course," He winked at her and then blew a kiss. "I'll be back soon. I love you Rose. I'm going to make you a good husband. I promise…"

"I have no doubts," Rose smiled happily, watching him leave. She truly was the happiest woman on the earth. She had her freedom, her dignity, and tomorrow she'll be married to the love of her life. This time last month…she had been the most miserable creature…but now, she was the happiest that she has ever been and it was all thanks to one Jack Dawson.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Rose and Jack had gotten up an hour earlier than normal and dressed in their nicest clothes. After a nice breakfast, they headed down to the city hall, where the justice of the peace and his wife were waiting. Five minutes later, the vows were made, the papers signed and everything became official. Dawson became Rose's real last name and not just a way to hide from her mother and Cal.

Now they were at the train station, ready to say good-bye to New York and that part of the world and close a chapter of their lives and start a new one. Rose couldn't wait to get away from the East Coast. The further away from Philadelphia, the better. She couldn't wait to put it all behind her, high society, cotillions, galas, and all of that rubbish that had nearly driven her to jump off the back of a ship. Jack on the other hand didn't share Rose's giddiness. He wasn't running away from an unhappy past, but running back towards one…well it wasn't exactly unhappy…but there was a lot of baggage that he was going to have to deal with…baggage that he rather have avoided for the rest of his life…but that was ok. He'll be ok, just as long as he had Rose. He survived a sinking ship and below freezing waters…after that, he could probably survive anything.

"I'm so nervous Jack," Rose confessed as they settled into their seats on the train. "I'm going to meet your family…what if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you," Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand. "It's not like you're going to meet my Uncle Carl or anything."

"Um…why is that?"

"He has some stupid prejudice against the upper crust. He could spot a rich person, or someone raised up in high society a mile away. For some reason he hates the rich. But not to worry, he doesn't even live in Chippewa Falls and we only ever saw him on holidays. The rest of my family aren't like that. You'll love my mom and I know that you and Janie will get along great."

"How many people are like that Jack? Hate rich people?"

Jack shrugged. "I guess however many people there are that hates the poor," Jack sighed. "It goes both ways I guess. Just remember, not everyone is like that. Just like not everyone in high society hate the poor."

Rose rested her head against Jack's shoulder and frowned. "I'll have to meet him someday, though…with him being your Uncle…"

Jack sighed, wishing that he hadn't brought up his Uncle. He didn't want Rose to be full of nerves when she met his family. "Hey, don't worry about that right now, ok? Besides, I've seen you handle the worse of them. If you can handle Caledon Hockley, Carl Dawson is no problem."

Rose just nodded and brought her lips up to meet his in a small kiss. "I can't wait to meet your twin sister."

Jack just smiled. He couldn't wait for his family to meet Rose either. They were going to love her. Hopefully, things will remain as calm as they are now.


	5. The Chippewa Falls Dawsons Part 1

Chapter Three: The Chippewa Falls Dawsons Part One

When they arrived in Chippewa Falls, both Jack and Rose were exhausted and all good moods were gone. All both of them wanted to do was find a real bed and collapse on it. Which is why Jack thought it'd be wise to rent a room for the day, get some sleep, and then head to the Dawson family home. That way, they'd be ready for all the questions that were sure to be asked.

The driver of the car directed them to a newly opened bed and breakfast in town, opened by a school teacher and her husband who had moved to town a year ago. To Jack, it was a perfect solution. This way he didn't have to worry about running into someone that knew him. He and Rose could still have a little bit of anonymity before heading to his family home. Rose insisted on carrying their belongings, while Jack kept an arm around her, not to say that she was his property, but to offer her support if she needed to lean against something, or someone. He could tell just by looking at her that she was exhausted and likely to collapse at any moment.

The bed and breakfast was nearly empty. There was a woman that Jack had never seen before at the front desk and a man in the sitting room, his face hiddened by the paper he was reading.

"May I help you?" The woman inquired as the young couple entered the building.

"Yes ma'am. My wife and I just need a room for the evening…is there one available?" Jack asked.

Rose couldn't help the smile that automatically curved her lips when Jack called her his wife. Jack's wife. She was Mrs. Jack Dawson. Just the thought of that made her fill with happiness and warmth.

The woman smiled, recognizing the look in the redhead's eyes as she looked at the extremely handsome young man.

"Newlyweds?" She asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Rose giggled happily.

"Only newlyweds look at each other the way you look at him," The woman winked and held out her hand. "My name is Lizzie Capshaw. You are?"

"Jack and Rose Dawson," Jack smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lizzie."

"Dawson? Are you related to Janie Dawson?"

"She's my sister to be honest," Jack chuckled.

Lizzie gasped. "Oh of course! She mentioned that she had another brother! She just didn't tell me how handsome he was."

Rose frowned. Was it normal for women to flirt with men they didn't know? She had been raised to believe that young women, at least respectable young women did not flirt with men, especially men they were not familiar with. Especially men who were married. But maybe this was the way things worked out of high class society.

Jack just blushed and laughed. "I'm sure that it probably slipped her mind."

"Well, Janie's brother is beyond welcomed here. In fact, you two do not have to pay. The night is on us."

"Oh we couldn't possibly…"

"Just consider it a wedding gift from a friend of the family," Lizzie winked at Rose when she tried to object to staying for free. "Your room is the first one on the left. Breakfast is at eight."

"Thank you, Lizzie. We really appreciate this," Jack smiled grateful for this recent stroke of luck. So far things were going good. He could only hope they kept going this way.

Once up in their room, Rose went into the restroom and started filling the tub with water, wanting to wash off the dirt from the road as soon as possible. She wanted to be at her freshest when meeting Jack's family.

He stood in the doorway watching her, his eyes unreadable. "I thought for sure that you'd want to sleep first."

"I did too…but then I realized that I was in need of a bath," She looked at him and smiled, her eyes roaming over his body. "Do you want to join me, Mr. Dawson?"

"Is that proper, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Oh it is, proper. I assure you…more proper than drawing me naked in my stateroom," She winked as she began to undress.

"Oh, that was very proper. Very proper, indeed. Too bad that the drawing is lost…I would have loved to have hung it up in our room…"

"You wouldn't have?"

"Why not? It was my best work," Jack chuckled, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "My most beautiful subject…"

Rose felt herself melt in his arms like she always did when he complimented her looks. People were always telling her that she was beautiful, but coming from Jack it meant so much more. Maybe because he was an artist and had an eye for beauty? Or because she knew that he truly loved her, so his compliments were so much more genuine and heart-felt.

"Will you join me?" She asked again, feeling the need to be close to him without the barriers of clothes.

"Sure, if you like…"

"I like," Rose giggled, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Jack laughed. "You're in a hurry. Is this proper behavior for a well brought up first class girl?"

"No. I guess it's good that I'm no longer a first class girl, isn't it?"

"I suppose it is," Jack grinned as Rose finished unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off of his shoulders.

He bit his bottom lip as he began working on undoing the fastenings on her bra.

When both of them are finally undressed, Jack stepped into the tub first. Rose slipped in after. She sighed in contentment when Jack pulled her up against his body. He was so…solid…so real…and to be in his arms…she couldn't think of a better place to be.

"I love you Jack," She smiled, closing her eyes as she let her head rest against his shoulder.

Those three words from Rose never failed to bring a smile to Jack's face. They were like music to his ears. When he had first seen Rose on that first class deck on Titanic, he hadn't dared to dream that he would ever have a chance to win her heart…to be her husband…to spend his life with her, so the fact that she was with him now, wearing his ring, with his last name…it amazed him each and every time he thought about it.

"I love you too Rose…"

"I know that you have your reasons for not wanting to come back here…but you brought me here anyway because I wanted to meet your family…be closer to you somehow…and I appreciate it Jack…."

"Rose…"

"Let me finish," She looked up into his eyes, so warm and full of love and compassion. "I don't know what happened here, or why you left or what may happen tomorrow when we head to your parent's house…but I do know this. I'm never leaving your side for a second and I'm always going to be on your side. It's you and me Jack…always and forever. No matter what…"

Jack could only smile in response, so speechless and full of love for the woman in his arms. He was so full of love for her, all he could do in response was lean down and claim her lips in a kiss that declared all he felt for her. His appreciation, gratitude, and above all else, his undying love.

The next morning found Jack and Rose in bed wrapped around each other. Rose blinked as the sun filtered through the window and into her eyes. She moaned, not at all ready to get up and start the day. Especially when she was pressed up against something, warm, firm, and male.

She blushed at that thought. She had never considered herself boy crazy like her friends in finishing school, who were always on about some feature of the male sex. But since she met Jack, it's like she's found a whole new appreciation for the male form and she found perfection in Jack's. He was perfect, in her eyes anyway…

Sighing happily, she reached up to touch the smooth skin of his cheek. She didn't know why Jack was reluctant to return to Chippewa Falls, but she knew that she meant what she had said the night before. She was going to stand by him, no matter what.

"Good morning, Rosebud," Jack smiled upon waking to find Rose again studying him.

"Good morning, Jack," She returned the smile.

"What a beautiful sight to wake up to," He sighed, gently kissing her.

"You're the beautiful sight," Rose blushed. "So what are we doing today?"

Jack's beautiful smile seemed to fade a little, but the clear love and adoration in his eyes remained. "We walk…to my parents house…"

Rose blinked. Walk? She hadn't expected to walk…which was totally fine by her. She didn't always need a vehicle to transport her from one place or another…she just wondered how long of a walk it was. "How long of a walk?"

"A mile. Maybe two," Jack unwrapped himself from her and stood up from bed, his nude body in full view. Rose felt her breath stop, and she licked her lips in an attempt to moisten them.

"Jack…do you think I can learn to draw like you do?" She suddenly asked. She was a little surprised at the question. Never before had she ever thought about making her own art…but being married to Jack…witnessing his male beauty…it's like he was her muse. He had fully inspired her.

"Sure. Why not? You can do anything you put your mind to, Rose," Jack grinned.

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. True, it comes easier to some than others, but really anyone can draw pictures. It just takes practice," Jack smiled. "You can do it, Rose. I have faith in you."

Rose looked at Jack, wondering once again if he was real. She looked away as she felt the tears in her eyes, not wanting to alarm him, but it was too late. He already saw.

"Rose, sweetie? What is it? Why are you crying?" He sat back down, his artist fingers wiping away her tears, his eyes searching her face.

"It's just…no one has ever said that to me before…that they have faith in me. People always dismissed whatever dream or aspiration I had…or they'd act like I was an idiot or didn't know what I was talking about. You saw how Cal treated me when I said you were quite the artist. That was an everyday thing for me, Jack. You're the only person who thought my dreams and thoughts matter…"

"Oh Rose…"

"Not even my own mother…she sent me to University to find a good husband, not to reach for some career. .."

Jack's heart broke for Rose. It confounded him how people like Rose's mother and Cal could treat her the way they had. Rose was a smart, intelligent, adventurous soul who had a fire that burned brighter than he had ever seen and it angered him that anyone could take her for granted or talk down to her just because she was a woman. This was one of those times when he was so so so happy to have rescued her from that lifestyle. She would have died in that environment and that would have been almost as tragic as the Titanic sinking.

Jack took her hand his and held it tight, his blue eyes boring into hers. "I promise you Rose, I'm never ever going to treat you like Cal and your mother had and I won't stand for it from anyone else either. Your thoughts, dreams, feelings…they matter. I don't care what anyone has to say."

Rose sniffed and smiled through her tears, touched by Jack's words. "You are the most wonderful man in the world. I don't know how I got so lucky to have met you on Titanic and to have you fall in love with me…"

"Maybe some of my luck rubbed off on you when we first saw each other on Titanic," Jack winked.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe…"

"Now, that we've agreed that there's been an exchange of luck by osmosis, let's get dressed so we can get started, alright?"

Rose smiled and nodded in agreement, slipping out of bed to slip on a lavender cotton dress that she had purchased in New York. She hoped that it was appropriate enough for a long walk.

The walk to Jack's family home was a long strange one for Rose. It had all started when she and Jack had left the bed and breakfast, their hands clasped together. She could tell that Jack was apprehensive just by how tightly he held her hand in his. What Rose found strange was that as they passed people, they would stare and whisper. She would even catch phrases like "I can't believe he came back" "Mabel won't be pleased" and the one thing that had really caught her attention…a name…"Cecily". That was the other name that Jack had spoken of in his sleep and the only name he had yet to explain.

By time they reached the edge of town and were away from people and their whispers and stares, Rose could tell that Jack was more than a little miserable. It made her angry. Her carefree, happy Jack should never have a reason to look so…worried. She decided right then and there to do something about it. He had rescued her spirit in so many ways, it was her turn.

"Jack?" She caught his attention.

"Hmmm?" Even his voice sounded worried and distracted…a thousand miles away.

"How much further?"

"Not far sweetie. A mile I think…are you ok? Your feet aren't hurting you are they? Do you need to stop?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm just…bored…surely there's something to do while we walk."

"Do you have any ideas?" Jack asked, at a blank.

"I know!" Rose gasped in excitement, her smile wide at the memory. "Let's sing…"

Jack stared at her, blinked, then laughed. "What?"

"Let's sing! Let's sing our song, Come Josephine!" Rose grinned. The song brought back happy memories, it was joyful and it would distract Jack until they reached his family home.

Jack laughed. "I don't know Rose…we're still going to be passing people and my singing voice isn't the best…"

"Since when has Jack Dawson ever cared what other people thought? Come on Jack! I'll start…oh say let us fly dear…"

At first Jack just stared at her as if she had lost her mind. He took long enough, she was beginning to wonder if he would, but finally "Where, kid?"

Rose grinned happily. "To the sky, dear…"

"Oh, you flying machine! Jump in Miss Josephine!"

"Ship Ahoy!" Rose laughed

"Oh joy! What a feeling..."

"We'll go through the ceiling! Oh high!"

"Look at how we fly through the sky so high..."

"Come Josephine in my flying machine and it's up she goes, up she goes! Balance yourself like a bird on a beam and it's up she goes in the air she goes! Up up a little bit higher, oh my the moon is on fire! Come Josephine in my flying machine, and it's up, hold on goodbye!" They sang together.

They continued to sing the song together, ignoring the curious people that they did pass along the way. To outsiders, they looked like a giddy couple of kids singing their favorite song, no cares in the world.

As they approached the Dawson place, they were still singing the song, this time intentionally getting the lyrics wrong and giggling uncontrollably. Rose had been right. Time had flown by and it had distracted them until they had reached their destination.

Jack's singing faded away as they approached the house and his muscle became tense with apprehension. He swallowed as helooked at the house, his eyes cloudy with mixed emotions. "This is it. The house where I grew up…and by the look of things…everyone's home…"

"That's good, right?" Rose studied him, trying to gauge his emotions.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded. He smiled at Rose and squeezed her hand in reassurance. "Of course…"

Jack stared at that door for a couple of minutes, contemplating what had driven from his family and why it had taken him so long to come back. He had a lot of explaining to do and he didn't know if they would understand. Maybe this wasn't a good idea…maybe he should just turn around and take Rose to Santa Monica and leave all this baggage behind him…then he thought of his parents…his brother…his twin sister who he missed so much…no. He couldn't disappear forever like that…plus…Rose deserved to know his family…to be accepted into a real family and know the love and warmth of people who sincerely cared about her and he knew that the people in the house would not let him down on that. He took another deep breath, steeled himself and knocked on the door.

Suddenly nervous, Rose grabbed his arm tightly. "Jack…what if they don't like me? What if that Uncle you told me about is there?"

Jack chuckled. "They'll love you Rose and don't you worry about him. Like I said, unless things have changed, he doesn't come by until the holidays. Relax, sweetie. They are going to love you…"

It was a very pregnant girl a few years older than Jack with brown hair and dark eyes that opened the door. By the surprised look on Jack's face, it was obvious that he didn't know her.

"May I help you?" The girl studied Jack curiously. She didn't know him either it seemed.

Jack frowned, scratching the back of his head. Did he make a wrong turn somewhere? Surely this wasn't the wrong house…was it? "Um…we're looking for the Dawson homestead? I thought this was it…but…"

"Jolene, who is that at the door? Invite them in or close the door, you're letting the flies in," A man about an inch taller than Jack with the same blond hair and blue eyes appeared behind the girl and stopped as he set eyes on the young man at the door. "Holy hell…you came back…"

Jack's smile was just as nervous as it was at the first class dinner on Titanic. "I did…"

"Richie…you know these people?" The girl looked at the man at the door, confused.

"Yeah. He's my baby brother, Jack Dawson. You remember. Janie's twin who left and never came back," the man explained, his shocked eyes not moving away from Jack. It was like he was looking at a ghost. "And he obviously grew up from the last time I saw him…"

"Oh my goodness…how rude of me to not invite you in…," the girl stammered, about to move aside when another voice from inside, heading their way.

"Why are you two holding the door open like that? Either…," a blonde girl that as exactly Jack's age and shared his good looks appeared next to Jack's brother. Her blue eyes grew wide when she saw Jack. With a cry, she pushed the other girl aside and was in Jack's arms, hugging him tightly. "Jack! Oh my god! Jack you came back! I knew you would!"

Rose stood by and watched the happy reunion with a full heart. She couldn't imagine why Jack was so nervous. So far, his family was welcoming him back with open arms. Especially the girl who must be his sister, who was just as lovely as her brother it seemed.

"Don't just stand out here. Come in! Come in! Mom and Dad are going to flip when they see that you're back!" the girl grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him inside. Jack immediately grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her inside as well.

"Where have you been all of this time, Jack?" Richie asked.

"Everywhere…California…Europe…New York," Jack made his answers careful. There were some things that he wasn't ready to talk about…even though he knew there would be no choice. Answers to questions such as how did someone as poor as Jack end up with a high society girl like Rose. He glanced as his nervous yet beautiful wife and again marveled that she chose a life with him over Cal's millions. He pulled her closer to his side, raising her hand to his lips in a reassuring kiss.

"And who's this?" The girl known as Janie Dawson asked, finally noticing the redhead by her brother's side and the way they looked at each other.

Jack opened his mouth to answer when there was a startled gasp from the stairs. Rose looked to see a middle aged couple, both resembling Jack in some way.

Jack squeezed Rose's hand as he found himself in front of his parents. "Hi mom and dad…long time no see, huh?"

Jack's mother seemed to not be able to speak, but the tears in her eyes and the way she hugged Jack tightly, as if she would never let go again, said it all.

"Are you home for good?" The man, Jack's father obviously, asked.

"For however long you'll have me…I can't keep on the way I was going anymore…,"Jack sheepishly smiled, thinking of Rose and the life he wanted to give her…which meant settling down somewhere.

"Well then, in that case…welcome home son," Mr. Dawson walked up and embraced Jack in a warm hug that spoke of how much he was missed.

"Ok, now all of that has been said, can we please learn who Jack's friend here is?" Janie demanded impatiently. "Or do I have to make up a back story for her?"

"Rose, know this. I am the artist and my twin here is quite the writer. Fascinating, huh?" Jack chuckled. "Mom, dad…everyone…," He wrapped an arm around Rose's waist and pulled her closer to his side, his blue eyes lovingly gazing on her, full of adoration and love. "May I introduce the love of my life…my soul mate…my muse…my wife…Rose Dawson…"

Rose again felt a thrill at the sound of her name joined with his. The sound of it was so symmetrical…so perfect. Like it was always meant to be.

Everyone seemed to gasp at once and stared at Rose in shock. It was obvious that no one had expected Jack to return with a wife. Janie seemed beside herself with joy. "Are you shitting me? You better not be!"

"Janie, language!" Jack's mother scolded. "My goodness, what Rose must think of us with that kind of language."

Jack chuckled. "I'm not messing with you, Janie. She's my wife. We got married not too long ago," he didn't say before they left for here. He didn't want it to seem like a rushed deal…when in reality it was…he hadn't even known Rose for that long…even though it felt like they had known each other forever. "Rose, this is my twin sister Janice, but we all call her Janie. I told you about her, remember? And this is our older brother Richard, we call him Richie and these are my parents Albert and Irene Dawson…."

"You can call us Albert and Irene, dear," His mother smiled, hugging Rose. "Welcome to the family. You'll never know how happy we are to see that Jack had found someone to love and bring home to us."

Rose smiled, feeling both happy and nervous and also curious because there was still a Cecily that she had to meet, but so far there was no Cecily here, unless the pregnant girl with Jack's brother was her.

"I don't know who this is though," Jack nodded to the girl.

"That is Jolene, Richie's wife. They got married six or eight months ago. She's from Louisiana," Janie introduced. "Jolene, this is my twin brother Jack. The crazy one that I told you about."

"Hey, I'm not crazy," Jack chuckled. "It's nice to meet you Jolene."

"This calls for a celebration, doesn't it? Mom, why don't we whip up Jack's favorite dinner tonight?" Janie clapped her hands in excitement.

"That is a wonderful idea, but first let us get Jack's room ready. It's going to be a breath of fresh air to have someone sleeping in there again," Irene smiled.

Jack watched his family welcome Rose and him with opened arms. He was relieved and happy that they were glad to see him and accepted his wife with no questions asked (yet), but he had to wonder if they remembered why he had left the way he did and would that happiness change when they did remember.

Everyone was in the living room, wanting to catch up and learn what Jack had been up to for the past five years. There were hardly enough chairs, so Jack had pulled Rose down onto his lap, which she didn't mind. She wasn't as nervous when she was close to him like this. So far everyone was lovely, but this was still meeting the parents and things could turn around that they didn't like her after all.

"While in New York, we brought presents," Jack chuckled, motioning for Rose to pull over the bags they had brought with them. "Well actually…Rose did the shopping. I wasn't feeling that well that day…"

Rose looked away, trying not to think of the first few days in New York…it had taken Jack so long to recover…again she thanked god for Molly's intervention. If Molly hadn't stepped in…she'd be here explaining to these people how their son had died, not here celebrating his return home.

"Hey, are you ok?" Jack quietly questioned, noticing the look on Rose's face.

She forced a smile and nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Of course. Was just thinking for a minute how scary those first few days were…I had almost lost…"

"You didn't. I'm fine," Jack squeezed her hand assuredly

Janie Dawson watched her brother and Rose closely. There was a sadness to them…a sadness that made especially Rose cling to Jack…as if she was away from him, he'd disappear. She couldn't help but wonder what the story was behind her brother meeting his wife. Oh she was sure that he'll tell her eventually, they always told each other everything…but it drove her crazy not knowing right away.

"Janie, Rose brought this for you. She said it's all the rage amongst the young women of today...," Jack handed her a sweet smelling pink box, bringing her thoughts away from what their story must be to what was actually going on.

Janie accepted the gift and gasped when she opened it. "Oh my god, this is the brand new fragrance! Not even Cecily Baker has this!" She stares at the bottle of perfume in delight, missing the curiosity in Rose's eyes and the small frown that appeared on Jack's face at the mention of the name.

"Well good to know that my little sis will be the first in Chippewa Falls to wear it," Richie chuckled, not missing Jack's reaction, yet wanting to draw attention away from it. "So Jack, what else did you guys bring us?"

Jack gave his brother a grateful smile as he began to empty out the rest of the bags. "Plenty! Everyone take something."

Jack and Rose watched as the family went over the gifts, laughing and smiling and really just happy to have their family complete at last.

Rose rested her head on Jack's shoulder when she remembered the special package she had for Jack especially. "Jack, I almost forgot…I picked up something special for you while we were in New York."

"You did?" Jack asked, surprised. He hadn't expected her to buy him anything but those shirts and trousers she had brought.

Rose pulled over the bag from the art store she had gone to and handed it to Jack. "Of course I did…consider it my wedding gift to you…"

Everyone grew silent as they watched Jack pull the portfolio and art supplies out of the bag. His eyes grew wide at the leather bound portfolio. It was a even better one than he had lost. "Rose…this is…this is…it must have cost…"

"It was worth it. I know you hated losing the other one and…well talent like yours…it deserves the best. Now you can draw me like one of your French girls again."

"Your French girls, Jack?" Janie arched an eyebrow. She was growing more and more curious about her brother's travels.

"Yeah…I was in Paris France and I drew girls," Jack quickly explained, not wanting his parents to know about the nude drawings he did. They would be mortified.

"Paris France? Jack, how in the world…?" Richie stared at his brother, who just laughed.

"You'd be surprised how far you can get in this world by working on tramp steamers and doing odd jobs," He turned his attention back to Rose, overcome with love and adoration for this woman. "Thank you. Coming from you makes this even more special than the one I lost…you gave it to me…I'll treasure it always…"

Rose smiled and gently touched his face. "Just like I treasure you…"

Janie Dawson smiled as she watched the newlyweds. Yeah, there was a sense of sadness, but there was also love and devotion between them. She had always wanted someone to look at her brother the way Rose was looking at him and she was glad that he had found it…especially with someone that was not Cecily Baker.

Rose and Jack had disappeared up into what would be their room while Janie, Jolene, and Irene prepared dinner.

"So…what do you think of Rose?" Irene asked, taking out the pots and pans.

"She's a swell. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and everything but she's still a swell," Jolene spoke up first. "She doesn't really dress it, but the proper language, the proper posture all speaks of those finishing schools the rich girls back home went to. I wonder how Jack and her got together. Rich girls marries rich boys, not penniless wanderers."

"Well I like her. She's gorgeous, friendly, and the way she looks at Jack…it reminds me of how you look at dad, mom. Like he's her whole world. I definitely like her better than Cecily. It's just…I don't know…did either of you notice it or is it just me? " Janie looked at her mother.

"What sweetie?"

"There's an air of sadness about them…like something awful had happened to them and it's hanging over their heads like a cloud or something…"

"Maybe it's Jack worrying about the Cecily incident…we know that's why he stayed away so long…and Rose is probably the reason he came back."

"No, it's not Cecily. The sadness affects her too…I wonder what happened to cause it…"

"And what of Rose's family. I doubt that her folks were too keen on her marrying Jack," Jolene took the milk out of the refrigerator.

Irene sighed. "There are so many questions…perhaps too many. I'm just glad that Jack is home where he belongs and hopefully, the fact that he's married will keep the Baker's off our case."

"It's going to be an interesting dinner…," Jolene chuckled.

"Dinner? It's going to be an interesting picnic this weekend. Everyone will know that Jack has come home and that he's not unattached," Janie giggled. "and not to mention, you all will finally get to meet Thomas…"

"What is it with you and Jack? Getting involved with swells?" Jolene laughed.

"What can I say about me and my brother? We aim high," Janie giggled.

Irene just rolled her eyes at her daughter and daughter in law's teasing. She hoped that Rose will fit in with them as well and she'll have three daughters to look after. She did wonder where the girl came from, but she trusted her son. He would never get involved with a girl that wasn't worthy of him and so far this Rose seemed more than worthy.


	6. The Chippewa Falls Dawsons Part 2

Rose woke up from her nap to find Jack sitting in a nearby chair, sketching away in his new portfolio. She didn't say anything at first as she took in the sight of him concentrating on the picture he was creating. He probably didn't even realize that she was awake. It was the knock at the door that brought him out of the zone that he was in.

"Jack! Rose! Supper!" Janie called through the door.

"We'll be right there!" Jack closed his portfolio and smiled at Rose, who he knew had been awake for quite a while, just looking at him. "Ready for part two of meet the family?"

Rose giggled. "I guess I am," She sat up and stretched her muscles and looked around the room. It wasn't as big as her room in Philadelphia, but to her it was perfect. Just enough room for herself and Jack.

"How do you like the accommodations so far? I know it's nothing like your stateroom on Titanic or the hotel room that Molly had set us up in…"

"I love it Jack. I love all of it…the house…the room…your family…there's so much warmth in this house…"

"So you like this better than the luxurious mansion you used to live in?" Jack grinned, already knowing the answer.

"Of course! My mother's house…or rather museum…it was a horrible place for a child to grow up. Don't touch anything. Don't wear shoes in this room, don't play outside, you'll get muddy…that's unladylike Rose…," Rose sighed, standing up from the bed, shuddering from the memory. "I'll die before I let our children know that kind of pain…"

His heart aching for her, Jack held his arms out. "Come here Rose…"

She went into his embrace and pressed her face against his chest and inhaled his scent. Soap and charcoal.

"Our children will grow up in a house full of warmth and love. I promise you that."

"I know," Rose smiled, feeling more loved and safe than she had ever felt in her life. "Everything about you and your family is the opposite of the world I came from Jack. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't met you…"

"But you did," Jack chuckled. He pulled away to look into her eyes. "I may not be able to give you all the riches that Cal gave you…but I will give you what he never did."

"Jack, I never wanted Cal's riches…I just wanted freedom and love. You definitely give me both. I just hope that I can be the kind of wife you deserve…"

Jack was surprised at that statement. What did she mean the kind of wife he deserved? She was way more than he could ever deserve. "Rose…"

"Jack come on!" Janie called again, this time from the first floor.

Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're being summoned."

Rose just smiled. "Lead the way, Mr. Dawson."

The family was already seated and everything was already out on the table. Rose swallowed back her nervousness. In her old life, servants served the dinner. In this new life, it was quite different. She just hoped that she didn't make a fool out of herself.

"Rose! Come sit with us!" Janie waved, patting the seat between herself and Jolene.

"What are you planning to do, Janie? Interrogate my wife?" Jack arched a brow, suspicious of what his twin was up to.

Janie just rolled her eyes. "Of course not. I just want to get to know my sister in law better, especially since she's married to my twin brother."

"It's ok, Jack. I don't mind," Rose giggled, giving Jack a quick kiss on the cheek before taking her seat.

Jack gave his sister a stern look before sitting down. Janie just giggled and scooted closer to the table.

"Ok, Rose. First thing we Dawson's do is say grace. I don't know if Jack kept that up, but it's like a tradition when we're all together."

Rose tried to remember if her father had ever said grace when he was alive. She knew that her mother hadn't. The thought of thanking a higher power for their good fortune was inconceivable to Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

Pushing thoughts of her old life away, Rose bowed her head as Albert Dawson said grace.

"Lord, we come before you to not only thank you for the food set before us, but also of the safe return of our son Jack and the addition to our family of his wife Rose. May their marriage be long and full of happiness. Amen," Albert finished.

"We made Jack's favorite meal today," Janie picked up her fork. "Spaghetti and meat sauce and mom's homemade garlic bread with pecan pie for dessert."

"Mom's garlic bread? Are you serious?" Jack's eyes widen in delight, making him look extra adorable to Rose. "I haven't had that in so long…"

"I'll have to give Rose the recipe sometime," Irene smiled at her son. "That way you won't have to go without for so long again."

Rose paled a little at this. She had no idea how to cook! What if it was expected of her? What if Jack expected it? What if she burned everything? Jack wouldn't want her anymore!

Janie interrupted Rose's inner panic attack. "So Rose, where are you from? Everything about you kind of says rich girl…"

"Janie!" Jack glared at his sister. He was on the edge of being furious with her. He hoped that she hadn't picked up any of their Uncle's stupid beliefs.

"What? I'm not saying that it's a bad thing. I'm kind of being courted by a well to do guy myself. I'm just making an observation about where Rose came from. Geez, you'd think I was Uncle Carl with the way you're reacting, Jack."

"That Thomas Bradshaw…I still don't know about him Janie…," Albert dipped some spaghetti onto his plate and passed the bowl to his wife.

"Oh daddy, please. It's bad enough that Thomas has to deal with stuck up assholes like the Baker's and their allergy to "new money". He's a good guy who just happened to know how to make money. It's not his fault that he wasn't born into it and he shouldn't be demonized for having it at all. Anyway, enough about me. I want to get to know Rose," Janie turned to her sister in law. "So where are you from and how did Jack convince you to marry him?"

"I'm from Philadelphia….and Jack…," She looked over at her husband and their eyes met and she just melted inside. "He didn't have to convince me to do anything…I can't imagine Jack needing to convince anyone of anything…"

"It was a mixture of the Dawson charm with the Dawson luck. Rose just couldn't resist me," Jack winked teasingly.

"Pardon me, Mr. Dawson? I didn't just fall under your spell and did everything you wanted," She remembered the scene on the gym on Titanic, when Jack tried to convince her not to marry Cal and how she had forced herself to walk away from him. Luckily, she came to her senses and changed her mind.

"What were your parents reaction to you and Jack?" Jolene was curious.

Rose sighed. She had no idea what to say and not to say. She was by no means ready to talk about Titanic, but she didn't want to lie to her new family either. She looked at Jack again, who was eagerly eating his food. God, he was so adorable…

"Um…my father died a few years ago so he didn't have a response, even though I think he would have liked Jack. They were a lot alike. Which is probably one of the reasons my mother didn't like him…she wasn't at all happy. But she realized that her opinion just didn't matter and wasn't really a problem."

"Did she disown you? That's what Cecily's mother…," Janie began before catching the glare that Jack sent her. "Um that's what a lot of high class mother's would do."

Cecily again. Rose looked at Jack, who was glaring at her sister and wondered who this Cecily was to Jack and why he didn't want to talk about her. "Rather, I disowned her…Jack and I just walked away from the situation and got married and I haven't regretted a thing since."

"Rose is rather headstrong…when she wants something, she doesn't let anything stand in her way," Jack smiled.

"Where did you two meet anyway and how?" Richie asked, also curious about Jack's new wife.

Again, what to say and what not to say…

"We met on a ship. I was first class and he was steerage. I was…well it was stupid really…," She couldn't tell them that she was trying to jump off the back of a ship. What would they think of her?

"She was leaning far over to have a look at the propellers and she slipped, almost going overboard. Good thing I was walking by and caught her and pulled her back over. After that…," Jack stepped in.

"It was not love at first sight. He was rude, and uncouth, and presumptuous…"

"That sounds like Jack," Janie snorted.

"Hey!" Jack frowned. "My oh so loving twin. She's just saying that because I asked her a simple question and she got mad and tried to order me back to steerage…that is until she saw my drawings…"

"Your son is so talented, Mrs. Dawson…he sees people…"

Irene smiled, already charmed by Rose who was obviously head over heels for her son. "Call me Irene, dear."

Rose blushed. "Ok…Irene…"

"Anyway, we got to know one another and fell in love…and got married…"

"Sounds like Jack was a hero," Richie stated, sensing that there was more to the story than that, but knowing that pushing it wasn't a good idea.

Rose looked at Jack, her eyes were serious. "He was…he is…Jack saved me…in every way a person can be saved…"

Jack eyes also conveyed the emotions of what they had gone through. "You weren't the only one saved, sweetie…you saved me as well…"

Looking at Jack and Rose, the Dawsons agreed that indeed, Rose probably did save Jack. She gave him a love that was denied to him before he had left…she had opened his heart again. Little did they know that Rose had saved a lot more than Jack's heart, but they did know that there was more to the story of when Rose met Jack and they hoped that sooner or later the couple would share the full story with them.

"Rose, try my mom's garlic bread! You are going to love it," Jack held the basket full of garlic bread out to her.

Smiling, Rose took some bread and bit into it. She closed her eyes in bliss-filled happiness as the mixture of garlic and butter melted on her tongue. "oh my…this is divine…"

Jack smiled, enjoying the sight of Rose enjoying his mother's cooking. It was another new level that he had introduced Rose to.

"I'll give you the recipe, Rose," Irene blushed, pleased with Rose's reaction.

Rose again felt some panic rise up in her about the idea of cooking. She didn't even know how to boil water…how embarrassing…

"You do know how to cook, don't you Rose?" Jolene questioned, doubting that the girl did. High society girls were never ones to learn about navigating a kitchen. At least not the ones that she had met.

Rose just shook her head embarrassed. "I never had the chance to learn. One time, before he had died, my father was going to have our cook show me how to make my favorite cookies," her voice became a bit tinged with anger. She couldn't help being angry with her mother. "But mother had put a stop to that right away…"

"No worries, we'll teach you! It's easy, trust me," Janie grinned.

"Really?"

"Of course! You're family and we're not going to leave you hanging," Janie giggled, bringing a smile to Jack, who watched Rose blink back happy tears. It seemed that coming home had been a good idea. Rose was finding the love and acceptance of a family that she should have had all along.

After dinner, the Dawson family gathered into the sitting room. Jack sat on the floor and pulled Rose down between his legs and pulled her up against his chest, wrapping a secure arm around her. Jolene read to the family from her favorite book . It was a Dawson tradition that Jack had missed and now to have it with Rose in his arms. It was nice. He smiled as she leaned her head back against his shoulder and let her body meld into his, warm and safe, the freezing waters of the Atlantic far far away.

After an hour had passed, Jack noticed how much heavier Rose was and chuckled to notice that she had fallen asleep in his arms. Being as careful as can be, he gathered her up into his arms and got to his feet, ready to carry her to bed.

"Is she ok?" Albert asked, touched by how gentle his son was with the young lady

"She's just exhausted. It's been a long…couple of weeks," Jack explained. "I'll be back…"

He turned away from his father and carried Rose upstairs to what was their room. He laid her down on the bed they would share and covered her up with blankets when she shivered a little.

"Jack?" her eyes opened half way and her voice was full of sleep.

"Shhh sweetie. Just brought you up to bed. Go to sleep…"

"Cal…mother…"

"They're not here. You're safe. You can relax now….I'll just be downstairs," he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. "It's ok, now Rose. I promise…"

He stayed there until she fell back into a deep sleep. He kissed her one more time before he went back downstairs. Not in the mood to rejoin everyone in the living room, he went outside and took a seat on the porch and took a deep breath.

He knew he should go back in with everyone, but right now everything felt so overwhelming and he just needed a few minutes to himself. Really, this is the first time that he' had just stopped and let everything that has happened to him since the Titanic hit the iceberg sink in. The terror…the grief…now that Rose was safely asleep upstairs, surrounded by his family, he could finally just let it all wash over him.

He sat down on the porch steps and took out a cigarette he had managed to bum off of a fellow train passenger and lit it, needing the nicotine to soothe his nerves some. Fabrizio would have loved it here in Chippewa Falls. He would have loved it here with his family as well and he knew the others would have been just as welcoming as they had been with Rose.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears threaten to spill. "I'm so sorry, Fabrizio…I'm so sorry…you didn't even want to get into that poker game, but I made you…just like I made you get on Titanic…"

"Jack?" Janie came outside. Everyone had noticed that Jack had never returned and had sent her to see if everything was alright. Only finding a sleeping Rose in their bedroom she came out onto the porch and sure enough, there he was brooding, just like in the Cecily days.

Jack quickly wiped away his tears and turned to look at his sister, forcing a smile. "Hey. What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you. Everyone was wondering where you had disappeared off to and of course they sent me since I have the twin radar and all," Janie sat beside him and teasingly nudged his arm. "God, I've missed you…"

Jack's smile was sad. "I missed you too, little sis."

"Hey, only by two minutes!" Janie chuckled. "I like her, by the way. She's high class and fancy free, and high society…but she's different somehow…"

Jack grinned. "She has this fire and determination that I've never seen before…she's the most amazing woman that I've ever known."

"She's definitely no Cecily…speaking of which…have you seen her or any of the Bakers on the way here?"

Jack shook his head no. "I take that they're still around from how you've talked about them."

"Yeah. They're around on their high horses with their noses stuck up in the air. Great taste you had there Jack."

"Hey, I was fifteen. Have you talked to Cecily since then? Did she even explain…ugh, never mind. It doesn't matter. I'm glad that things went the way they did. If they hadn't…I wouldn't have met Rose and she's worth ten of Cecily," He didn't mean to sound bitter, but just hearing her name brought back the hurt he had felt.

"Does Rose know about her?"

"No. I'm going to tell her…someday…I just can't right now…"

"Well if the Baker's try to make trouble again, that someday might be soon," Jacqueline sighed, hoping that the Baker's would just leave their family alone. "So…since we are twins and all…and tell each other everything…how about sharing the rest of the story of how you and Rose met up with me?"

"I…"

"Don't try to say that you have. This is me. Your female half. I know when you're holding back and you were holding back at dinner. Where did you and Rose meet? What really happened to you? Why is there a aura of tragedy surrounding you both?"

Jack got up, feeling cornered and a little panicked. He wasn't ready for this…he just wasn't! "I…I can't Janie…not right now…it's too…I just can't and don't go asking Rose either!"

"Jack…"

"Drop it, Janie. That's all I'm going to say right now. I'll tell you someday probably…I just can't right now."

Janie sighed, feeling frustrated. What was it with Jack? Why didn't he trust her? "Fine. I'll let it drop for now. But you two can't hide the truth forever."

"I know…"

Janie sighed again, knowing that the conversation was over where Jack and Rose's meeting each other was concerned. She wished that Jack felt comfortable enough to confide in her like he used to. The fact that he no longer did…well it hurt.

Seeing the hurt in his sister's eyes, he took her hand. "It's not that I don't want to or don't trust you…I do trust you…but I'm still processing everything and…it's just too much emotionally right now…."

"Fuck Jack…what happened to you out there?"

"A lot, Janie. A lot…"


	7. A Small Town Gathering

Chapter Four: A Small Town Gathering

Rose woke up with her back pressed to Jack's chest. She sighed and just laid there, relishing his closeness. Yesterday had been exhausting, walking to Jack's parent's house and then meeting the family. Today was bound to be more easier. Introductions have been made, so the stress of having to introduce herself was over. Now it was all about getting to know her new family and becoming a part of the unit somehow. She didn't know how though. Everyone seemed to have a place and had something to contribute. What could she contribute? What skill did she possess that she could add to the house instead of having to be taught everything?

Sighing, she sat up in bed and looked around the semi-dark room and her stomach growled as the smell of eggs and bacon drifted up to her. It was the most delicious smell ever. Not able to help herself, she slipped on a white cotton dress that reminded her of the dress she wore during the sinking of Titanic and drifted down to the kitchen, where Irene Dawson was cooking breakfast. A fresh pot of coffee was already set out and the woman herself was at the stove cooking.

"Good morning, Rose," Irene greeted her new daughter in law, inwardly marveling at how lovely the girl was. She just hoped that she was truly able to make Jack happy and give him the family he had hoped to have had with Cecily Baker. She still remembered that conversation she had with her son five years ago.

"_Not to worry mom. Cecily is going to stand up to her mother and then we're going to get married and have lots of babies and be like you and dad"_

"Good morning Mrs. Daw…I mean Irene…," Rose caught herself, having a hard time dropping her first class upbringing and calling the woman by her first name.

"You're up early, dear," Irene smiled, pushing all thoughts of the past to the back of her mind for later contemplation.

"I couldn't possibly sleep any longer," Rose smiled. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hmm…well I was thinking some fruit salad would be nice to go with breakfast. All you have to do is slice fruit and put it in a bowl. You wouldn't mind would you?"

Rose's eyes lit up. That was actually something she could do! "I don't mind at all."

Irene smiled, seeing how happy Rose was at making something. "There's a huge bowl in the cupboard and a cutting knife in the drawer. The fruit is in the icebox."

Rose immediately got to work gathering what she needed and started slicing the fruit and tossing it in the bowl. "Is this all I need to do?

"For now. I usually sprinkle some sugar and stir it together after it's finished," Irene smiled and winked at her daughter in law. "Jack loves it."

Rose felt a thrill at the thought of successfully preparing a dish that Jack loved. Really, she felt a thrill at just the mention of Jack. She couldn't believe how she had lucked out…she had gone from a high society girl unhappily engaged to the son of one of the wealthiest men in the country, to a penniless wife married to one of the most striking men in the country.

"Rose, you're awake already?" Janie and Jolene enter the kitchen, both women surprised to find Rose up and cutting fruit.

"I couldn't sleep any longer," Rose smiled in greeting.

"So I put her to work," Irene winked. " Janie, why don't you squeeze some fresh orange juice and Jolene, take the morning off dear. Concentrate on that baby you're carrying."

"Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Rose asked as Jolene took a seat and began peeling an orange.

"A boy. One that looks like Richie," Jolene giggled. "How about you Rose? When are you and Jack going to have a baby and what would you want it to be?"

Rose blushed. She really hadn't thought about babies yet. She was still getting used to being married to a man that she actually loved. But now that it was brought up, she had a vivid picture of a little girl with blond ringlets and pretty blue eyes and her father's smile;

"A girl with Jack's looks and her name would be Josephine…after our favorite song,"

Rose sighed, feeling the longing for the child deep in her heart. She knew that now wasn't the right time to start a family with Jack. They were just married, living with his parents and still had a lot of baggage to sort through, but knowing that didn't stop her from wanting Josephine to be real.

"There you are,"Jack appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Wasn't expecting to wake up alone."

"Sorry, sweetie. I just couldn't sleep anymore and it would be creepy of me to just lay there staring at you as you sleep. So I came down and I'm making fruit salad," Rose grinned, feeling proud of herself

.

"I'm so proud of you Rosie," Jack stood behind her and kissed the top of her head.

"You two arrived just in time. Today is the annual town picnic. Everyone is going to be there, so you can just announce your return there," Janie said, smiling happily. She couldn't wait for Jack to meet Thomas and for Cecily to meet Rose and realize that she no longer has a chance with her handsome brother.

"I'm taking my jambalaya," Jolene chuckled.

Jack frowned. He had forgotten all about the annual town picnic. He didn't know if he was ready for such a public event, especially with the sinking being on everyone' minds, but then again he and Rose could do with some fun. They haven't really had any since Titanic and it would be a convenient way to introduce Rose. Of course the Bakers would be there….which meant Cecily would be there, but he was going to have to deal with that part of his past sooner or later anyway…

"What do you say Rose? Do you want to go? We can just hang here if you want?" A part of him hoped that she would decline going to the picnic, giving him an out, but of course, wanting to know everything about her new husband and life here in Chippewa Falls in general, Rose was all for it.

"It sounds lovely, I'd love to go," Rose smiled happily. She's never been to a town picnic before, it was a new experience for her.

"Well I guess that settles it. Count me and Rose in," Jack forced a smile, running his fingers through Rose's curls. "It should be…interesting…"

"Everyone is going to love Rose, don't you worry," Janie winked, getting to her feet. "I guess I better set the table for breakfast so we can eat before Jolene and I get started on that dish she wants to make."

Jack quietly took his sister's spot as she went about gathering the plates. Rose noticed that he didn't look exactly thrilled. "Jack…if you don't want to go…it's ok…"

"No, we'll go. Some small town fun will do us some good, yeah?" Jack smiled, pushing his uneasiness away. He wanted this to be good for Rose and it wouldn't be if he kept brooding.

"Of course it will and all your old friends are going to be so happy to see you back," Irene took the eggs and bacon off the stove. "and this is also a chance for Rose to make some new friends as well."

It's also a chance for him to see Cecily again after all these years, and he wasn't exactly sure what his reaction would be. He no longer was in love with her, that was for sure, not after experiencing the real thing with Rose, but it still stung, her betrayal did and the results of his relationship with her…it made him angry.

"Mom…do the Baker's still have the deed to this house?" Jack went ahead and asked, wanting to get an idea of what he could expect from this moment on.

"Oh Jack, don't you worry about that. That's something your father and I have worked out," Irene patted her son's shoulder before carrying a platter of eggs into the dining room.

"Someone else owns the deed to your parent's house?" Rose frowned. This is the first that she has ever heard of such a thing.

"It's a long story," Jack sighed, wishing that he hadn't brought it up. "Mom's right. Let's not think about that right now. Right now, we have a whole day of fun to look forward to…"

Rose wasn't fooled. She can now tell when Jack was avoiding talking about a subject in front of her, but she'll let it slide this time, not wanting to bring everyone down.

Jack had his portfolio in one hand and Rose's hand in his other. The Dawsons have arrived at the park where the picnic was to take place and they all stuck together in a tight knit group. This was not lost on the citizens of Chippewa Falls, especially when they saw that the youngest Dawson son had returned with a pretty girl on his arm. Everyone couldn't help but whisper and stare, wondering where Jack had gotten off to for so long and who the pretty red head with him was.

Rose looked around with wide green eyes. The park where the picnic was set to happen was full of people and picnic tables. There was a stage near the back where a band was sitting up and a space in front of the stage left clear for people to dance. She spotted Lizzie Capshaw and her husband not too far away. Spotting Rose, the woman smiled and waved. Happy to know someone, Rose waved back.

"You know Lizzie?" Janie asked.

"Jack and I stayed the night at her bed and breakfast the evening we got into town. We were so tired, we had no choice but to stop and get some sleep," Rose explained. "She was nice. She had even let us stay for free."

"So we weren't your first stop?" Janie frowned at her twin, a little hurt.

"We arrived late and we were exhausted. It was better to spend the night at a bed and breakfast and have plenty of energy to answer questions the next day. You would have been extra frustrated if we came home the minute we got back. We would have fallen asleep on ya," Jack chuckled, hoping that he gave a good enough explanation.

"They're here now. That's good enough for me," Albert nodded, seeing the sense in his son's reasoning.

"Janie, why don't you take Jack and Rose around to mingle. Reintroduce your brother and introduce Rose to everyone," Irene suggested, wanting to get that part out of the way before the Baker's arrived.

Janie just nodded and tugged on Jack's arm. "Come you two. Everyone awaits."

Jack wasn't really in the mood to mingle and mix, but he figured it was best for Rose to go along with his mother's suggestion. So keeping a tight hold of Rose's hand and following his sister, Jack reacquainted himself with the town of Chippewa Falls.

Rose just stayed close to Jack feeling nervous and out of place. She was a stranger in a strange land and the way people looked at her made her feel even more on display. Jack's arm wrapping around her waist made her feel a little better. It reminded her that she wasn't alone. That as long as she had Jack, she'll be alright.

"Matthew Abrams!" Janie greeted, pulling Jack and Rose over to a man with brown hair and curious green eyes. He looked at Janie curiously, but his eye grew round with surprised happiness when he sat eyes on Jack.

"Jack Dawson?! Is that you?!" The young man strolled up and looked Jack over, his hands on his hips. "Why look at you, all grown up now! Where have you been for the past five years, man?"

Jack smiled, instantly recognizing what had once been his very best friend in the world. Back in the day, Matthew had been his partner in crime. They had done everything together, including getting in trouble. It had hurt to have left town without telling his friend good-bye. Seeing him now, a handsome grown man, it just brought back a ton of good memories.

He laughed and hugged his friend, all misgivings on coming to the picnic fading away. "Everywhere, from California to England. How in the hell have you been?!"

"Bored to death since you left without even a good-bye," Matthew huffed, teasingly. Of course, he knew why Jack had left in such a hurry, really the whole town did. No one really blamed him for it.

"Sorry, man…I…"

"Hey, no need to explain. I know why. I understand. I'm just glad that you decided to come home after all. Your friends have missed you," Matthew gave Jack's shoulder a friendly squeeze. His eyes widened as they landed on Rose, who watched the scene curiously. "And may I ask who this lovely vision is? And how did she get attached to your poor ass."

Jack rolled his eyes at the last part and pulled Rose to his side. "Meet the best thing that's ever happened to me…Rose Dawson…"

"She certainly is. She's gorgeous Jack. Nice to meet you, I'm Jack's old friend Matthew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose accepted his offered hand.

Matthew's eyebrows arched in surprise and he looked at Janie, who just looked pleased as punch.

"Where's Amanda? I want her to meet Rose."

"Amanda!" Matthew yelled, making Rose wince, not having expecting to yell so loudly.

"What is it!" A young woman around Jack and Matthew's age with red hair and brown eyes answered, heading in their direction, not looking too happy. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Jack. "Why I'll be…is that who I think it is?"

"What do you think?" Matthew laughed.

The girl squealed with delight and threw her arms around Jack. "You're back at last!"

Jack laughed and hugged the girl back. "I know, it's about time, huh?"

The girl pulled away and playfully punched Jack's arm. "Yes, especially after leaving without a goodbye or nothing! You broke my heart you did! I was sure you'd open your eyes someday and dump Cecily and propose to me instead just for you to leave town."

"She had to settle for me instead," Matthew snorted, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You two got married?"

"I was the maid of honor," Janie grinned.

"Well congratulations to you both," Jack smiled, happy that his two friends had found love with each other. He just regretted that he hadn't been able to attend. So much he had missed in his friend's lives, even though he couldn't regret meeting Fabrizio and Rose as a result.

"Amanda, this is Jack's wife Rose," Matthew introduced.

Amanda's eyes widened in shock when she saw Rose and she blushed, remembering her flirty greeting to Jack. "Hello, excuse my flirting with Jack there. It was all in fun, even though I did have a crush on him back in the day."

"Not that my brother noticed. He wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box back then," Janie chuckled.

"Hey," Jack frowned.

"Not to worry Jack. Your taste has vastly improved," Janie winked at Rose.

Rose smiled, finding that she liked Matthew and Amanda who seemed to share a camaraderie with Jack and his sister. "I'm very pleased to meet you."

"Does anyone else know that you're back?" Matthew asked, turning his attention back to Jack. "The guys are going to flip…"

"The Bakers are going to flip," Amanda chuckled.

"Who are the Bakers?" Rose asked. It seemed that everywhere she turned, she heard something about the Bakers or Cecily and all pertaining to Jack…and Jack…he obviously wasn't talking…so maybe someone else would.

"The Bakers are a family of swells that pretty much owns Chippewa Falls," Amanda answered, but stopped when Jack gave her a glare. She frowned and sighed. "But they're nothing for you to worry about…at least they shouldn't be anyway."

"Enough about the fucking Bakers. I'm sure that Rose want to meet more of Jack's old friends here in town and this picnic is the right place to do so," Matthew grinned, wanting to change the subject. In his opinion, it was bad business to keep things from Rose, but if Jack wanted to keep the past with the Bakers and their daughter from Rose for a little while longer, it wasn't his place to dispute that.

Rose stood by Jack's side, her hand tightly gripped in his as they walked and mingled with old friends from his childhood. The consensus was in. Everyone was happy to see Jack back home where he belonged, along with his beautiful wife who they were still curious about.

Janie had just pulled her brother and his wife away from Joesph and Amanda and some other old friends of Jack's when the Renault town car pulled up. Rose gasped, almost overtaken by a certain memory of a certain town car in the cargo hold of Titanic. Judging by Jack's intense blush, he was remembering as well. It's been a while since they last made love…Rose wondered when Jack would be in the mood again. The one time on Titanic had been like electricity, rushed, passionate and consuming. She wanted to know what it'd be like actually taking their time. She wanted to show Jack her love when they just had each other to think about, not fiancées, mother's, man servents, and sinking ships.

"One of these days Rose, I'm gonna buy you one of those," Jack whispered.

Rose laughed. "No, what you can do is take me to the same stars that you took me to in the cargo hold tonight…"

Jack blushed again. "If the lady wishes…"

Rose stepped closer to him, relishing the heat from his body. "She does," She touched his cheek and stared into those blue eyes, forgetting that they weren't alone. Staring into those eyes, again she saw the little girl Josephine…

Janie cleared her throat, bringing Jack and Rose back from wherever they disappear to when they look at each other and nods towards the Renault. "Jack, there's someone I want you to meet…"

"And that car has something to do with this person?" Jack looked away from Rose, grinning. Richie had informed him that Janie had a suitor…a well to do suitor and Jack couldn't help but be curious.

"Yes. Just be your nice, charming self, ok?"

Seeing that this was important to his sister, Jack just nodded. As much as he liked to tease Janie, he also loved her very much and wanted her to be happy. He didn't resist as his sister grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the Renault where someone, a young man with black hair, was just getting out. For a second the person reminded him of Caledon Hockley, but then he took a closer look and noticed that the man was his own age and lacked the arrogant posture that Hockley always used.

"Thomas!" Janie called out, letting go of Jack's hand and running up to the stranger and throwing her arms around his neck.

The man known as Thomas just laughed and hugged Janie back in a way that spoke that they were more than friends.

"You came after all!" Janie giggled, kissing his cheek.

"Of course I came. I'm not one to let the Baker's scare me off, plus the prettiest girl in town is here, so of course I came," Thomas winked, gently touching Janie's cheek.

Rose had to smile. The way this Thomas was with Janie was the way Jack was with her. Gentle and loving and she was obviously the only girl he even thought of looking at. She laced her fingers through Jack's, happy to see that her sister-in-law was in love.

Jack cleared his throat, feeling rather awkward.

Janie looked over at Jack and blushed. "Thomas, I have someone that I want you to meet. I know that you didn't believe me when I told you that I had a twin brother, a lot nicer than Richie."

Thomas just laughed. "Darling, it's not that I didn't believe you…"

"You didn't believe me. Be honest, it's okay. After all my posturing, I don't blame you and it did take Jack a while to come home, but he did finally. Thomas, I like you to meet my twin brother, Jack. Jack, this is Thomas Bradshaw," Janiee pulled Thomas over to Jack and nervously smiled. "I told him that you were the nice brother, so don't disappoint me."

Jack couldn't help himself. "After you interrogated Rose yesterday?"

"Jack!"

Jack laughed and held his hand out to shake Thomas's hand. "Jack Dawson here. Nice to meet ya."

"Hello, Janie's told me a lot about you," Thomas smiled, his eyes showing embarrassment, because he really hadn't believed Janie when she said that she had a twin brother.

"And this is Jack's wife Rose. They're newlyweds," Janie motioned to Rose.

Thomas took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure. I guess I should say congratulations."

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Bradshaw. And thank you. Jack and I are very happy."

"How are you finding Chippewa Falls so far, Mrs. Dawson?" Thomas asked as Janie took his arm, reminding Rose of how she had taken Jack's arm during the first class dinner. He had been the handsomest man there. Even Madeline Astor couldn't stop admiring him.

"I haven't seen much of it so far, but what I have seen it's been lovely and everyone is so friendly and welcoming."

"She hasn't met the Baker's yet," Janie chuckled.

"The longer she doesn't meet those people, the better. Father refused to come because he knew they'll show up."

"Your father should have came. If anyone can go toe to toe with those jerks, it's him," Janie huffed. "After all the pain they've caused…"

"Janie, maybe we should talk about something else," Jack interrupted, not wanting to even think about the Baker's even though it was inevitable. He didn't want to get into the Bakers with Rose just yet. It was best to talk about something else…like his sister's suitor. He has definitely been away for far too long. Janie has grown into a gorgeous young girl and he only wanted the best for his sister. "So Thomas, tell me about yourself. What do you do? Where is your family from? How long have you and my sister been courting?"

"Jack Dawson!" Janie glared. "I did not introduce you two so you can interrogate him!"

"I'm not interrogating him, Janie," Jack gave his most innocent expression. "I am only getting to know my future brother in law better. Just like you were getting to know Rose, yesterday."

Rose giggled. "Darling, she wasn't that bad. She was quite gracious. You have met my mother, you know good and well interrogations could have been worse."

"Still, I have been away for far too long. It's time I took up my older brother duties."

"By two minutes, Jack! Two minutes!" Janie glared.

Thomas laughed. "Janie, sweetie. It's okay. Those are rather tame questions anyway I don't mind answering them. Mr. Dawson, my father has come to own a Sears store. They're turning into quite a franchise. We're not 'old money' but we do make some money and I can guarantee you that I can take care of Janie if we are to marry. We come from the East Coast. Boston, actually and I have been courting your lovely sister for a good year now."

"Do you know the Boston Dawsons?" Jack couldn't help but ask.

"Why yes, I do. Any relation?"

"No. We are not related to anyone in Boston," Janie gave Jack a glare, missing Rose's giggle, getting why Jack had asked about the Boston Dawsons.

"Well, Mr. Bradshaw. I cannot speak for my father, but I like you. I think you're good for my sister," Jack grinned. He honestly did like Thomas Bradshaw. He was nothing like Caledon Hockley, which had been his main concern.

"Call me Thomas," Thomas grinned.

"And you can call me Jack."

"I'm glad that we got that out of the way," Janie rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, if you knew my mother and how she looked and talked to Jack when we met, this was nothing," Rose sighed at the memory. A part of her wondered what had become of her mother, but a bigger part was glad to have escaped her mother's control and to be living her own life with Jack.

"Thomas. I see you made it," Richie approached, along with Jolene. "And you met our brother."

"Yeah, and Jack had his fun and so I'm denying you yours. Come on Thomas, let's see what everyone had brought," Janie pulled her boyfriend over to where the food was set out.

"What did you do?" Richie looked at Jack, his eyebrow arched.

Jack laughed. "Nothing bad. She's just exaggerating. I just asked a few questions. Wanted to make sure that she wasn't dating a pompous jerk that would think of her as a possession and not a human being. "

In other words, another Hockley.

"And what's the consensus?"

"I like him. But I'm getting the vibe that you don't…"

"He doesn't like anyone that shows an interest in Janie. He's so overprotective, it's cute," Jolene giggled.

"She's only 20…she doesn't know how the world works or even what she wants yet."

"Rose here is 17 and she's very self aware and knows what she wants and who she wants. And Janie…she's not as naïve as you may think. Don't underestimate her," Jack advised.

"Just when I think I can't love you anymore than I do, you go and say something like that," Rose stared at her husband. He really was the anti-Cal. Again she thanked whoever was looking out for her for bringing her to him.

"So you think we should let her marry that swell?"

"Well, they've been courting for a year, so why not? He's a nice enough guy. And why should I be the only Dawson married to a swell, huh?" Jack winked at Rose, who just blushed, just as another car, this one even fancier than Thomas Bradshaw's pulled up.

"Oh fuck…here they are. The almighty Bakers," Richie sighed, crossing his arms.

Rose frowned when she felt Jack immediately tense up. She tightened her hold on his hand, reminding him that she was by his side, no matter what.

"Maybe Rose and I should go back to the house now…it's getting late and I'm sure that Rose must be tired," Jack said, his voice distracted.

"Jack, we haven't even eaten yet. Why don't you relax and not let the Baker's run you off…again," Richie scolded.

Rose frowned, wondering what Richie meant by that. Did the Bakers have something to do with Jack leaving Chippewa Falls all those years ago? If so, what and what will they do when they see that he had returned?

"Jack don't even think about taking off," Janie came up with Thomas right behind her, he too looking as if he rather be somewhere other than there.

"Ok, who are the Bakers and what do they have to do with Jack?" Rose point blanked asked.

"Richest family in Chippewa Falls and old money," Thomas answered. "And they pretty much own this town and are trying to push my family out."

"And the reason…,"Janie began.

"Jackie," Jack interrupted.

"She's going to find out anyway Jack. I don't know why you don't want Rose to know that those assholes are the reason you left us like you did," Janie glared at her brother. "And I'm so tired of them prancing around here, bullying the people that I love! First my brother and now Thomas and his family! I'm not sitting down and taking it anymore!"

Thomas came forward and wrapped his arms around Janie, kissing her forehead and whispering that it'll be alright, trying to calm her, which to Jack seemed to be rather successful.

"I'm sorry Janie. I just wanted to avoid any kind of conflict today," Jack tried to explain.

"There needs to be conflict Jack. It's time our family stood up for itself and let the Baker's know that they can't threaten anyone of us anymore."

"Why would they threaten Jack?" Rose frowned, not getting this at all.

"Jack didn't tell you about Cecily?" Janie looked at Rose, then at Jack, who looked less than happy with her. "Oops…guess not…"

"Alright, who is she and what does she have to do with Jack?" Rose has had enough, all these mentions of a Cecily and still she didn't know who she was and what she was to Jack. To be honest, it was starting to anger her.

"That is Cecily Baker right there," Jolene nodded towards the fancy car, where a lovely brunette girl about Jack's age was being helped out of the car, along with an older woman and gentleman that must be her parent.

She watched as the girl looked in her direction and paused as he looked directly at Jack. A look of recognition and surprise and something else that Rose didn't want to even contemplate passed along her features and Jack, he seemed to be frozen in place at the sight of her. Suddenly, she knew who the girl was or at least what she had been to Jack and it nearly knocked the air out of her. She couldn't even explain why really. It wasn't that she thought that she was Jack's first love. He was 20 for goodness sake of course she wasn't his first. She just hadn't expected to be in the same town…the same space as the girl that Jack had first loved. Especially when she didn't know the story.

Rose's insecurity was drowning her so much, she didn't notice when Jack let go of her hand and just walked, no rather ran away from the entire situation,not until Jolene spoke again. "Cecily Baker. The girl that crushed my brother's heart and was the cause of his leaving home."

"Um…maybe someone should go after Jack? He just took off," Jolene rubbed the back of her neck.

"He just left Rose here," Janie frowned, taken aback by Jack's behavior.

"He knew we'd take care of her," Richie placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder.

Rose frowned, feeling worried. This indeed wasn't like Jack. "Maybe I should go find him…"

"Thomas and I will go with…Richie, take Jolene back to mom and dad…"

Richie sighed and took his wife's hand, not liking any of this. He just hoped that whatever was going through Jack's mind wouldn't lead to more trouble for the family.


	8. Jack's First Love

Jack's hand shook as he took another puff of the cigarette as he leaned against the tree he had chosen to hide behind. He was just outside of the picnic area. He hadn't meant to leave Rose like that…but the sight of Cecily had brought back all the painful memories and they had sent him into a blind panic, which had sent him running away, leaving his beloved wife in the care of his siblings, who were probably telling her how stupid he had been back then to believe anything that Cecily Baker had said. He closed his eyes, cursing her for all of it and for still being so beautiful, not as beautiful as Rose, but still beautiful enough to make him want to capture on paper. He hated that about her most of all.

"Jack?"

He froze as she spoke his name. What was she doing there? Why did she follow him? To rub his face in how wonderful her life was now? How she had the life she always wanted and how amusing she had found his feelings or her?

His voice sounded harsh and unfriendly, like a stranger's voice. "What do you want?"

Cecily swallowed down the nerves that had risen up in her. When she saw Jack, so much older and even more handsome than the last time she had seen him, she didn't know how to react. Then when he had ran off, she couldn't just let him go. She had to follow him. She had to talk to him. She didn't know what she was going to say. She had been a coward. She had let her mother tear them and his family apart, and now here she was with a chance to apologize, but would he even accept? He sounded so cold and harsh.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"Well I don't want to talk to you," was the harsh reply.

She frowned when she saw whiff of smoke from behind the tree, where he was standing.

"You smoke now?"

"It settles my nerves," was the answer. "What do you want Cecily? You said all you had to say five years ago…"

Cecily shook her head, wringing her hands. She looked behind her, making sure that her mother was nowhere in sight, that they were alone. "No…no I didn't. Five years ago…I was a coward and lied about my feelings for you…and…I know it was wrong…and I'm sorry…"

"You're sorry? That's all you have to say after all that you and your family did?" Janie arrived, with Rose trailing behind her looking rather unsure about everything.

Cecily sighed. She knew that Janie Dawson had never liked her and that dislike turned to hatred after Jack had left town and she had made no secret of her feelings. She couldn't blame her…Jack was more than a brother, he was Janie's twin. "Janie, this is between me and Jack…"

"We have nothing to say to each other," Jack put out his cigarette and walked away, grabbing Rose's hand as he walked passed. "I'd like to get Rose back to the picnic now if you don't mind Janie. We promised her a good time and I'm going to make sure she gets one."

For the first time Cecily noticed the beautiful redhead who was with Jack and the way he looked at her, the way he used to look at Cecily herself. She watched as the pair walked back to the picnic, a pain in her heart.

"That's Rose. Jack's new wife and he's crazy about her. Head over heels in love. I never seen him so taken with anyone, not even you. In other words, he's well over you. Leave him alone ," Janie watched Jack and Rose leave. "In fact tell your family to leave all of us alone. There will be no rekindling of your dalliance with my brother so there's no need to threaten my family ever again."

"I apologized for the trouble I caused…"

"I don't care. I just care about my brother. Stay away from him and his family. I mean it," Janie glared before heading in the direction that Jack and Rose had disappeared into.

Cecily was quiet as she sat with her family over at the covered tabled that they had reserved for the picnic. She tried to pay attention to the gossip and chatter, but she couldn't. Her attention was drawn to the Dawson table where Jack sat with the red head, his wife according to Janie. Rose was her name if she remembered correctly. She couldn't believe that Jack was married now. No matter what he felt safe enough to return home. She should feel happy for him. Her betrayal hadn't destroyed his belief in love after all. He had healed and now his family was together again. But there was still a part of her that wished that she was in Rose's place. That he was the new Mrs. Dawson instead. But that could never be. She had her chance and squandered it. Now Jack hated her and was unavailable any way.

"Cecily, are you paying attention? Your Aunt Grace was just telling me about that poor young Mr. Hockley in Philadelphia. His fiancee went down on the Titanic and now he's on the market for a suitable wife again. Darling, you're a prime candidate. We should make arrangements to go to Philadelphia immediately," Her mother interrupted her thoughts.

"Mother," Cecily turned to her mother, looking a little annoyed The last thing she wanted to think about was getting married.

"Well if you're thinking about saving yourself for that Dawson boy, forget it," Her Aunt Grace wagged her finger.

"That Dawson boy is back?" Mabel Baker frowned, not liking the news. If he still had some designs on Cecily, that could ruin all of her plans.

"Yes. He got back into town the night before last, and according to Liza Capshaw, he's married. According to Liza, the girl is rather beautiful and rather high class. Gorgeous red hair, pretty green eyes and the way those two look at each other...well the young Mr. Dawson has clearly moved on," Grace chuckled. "No worries, Mabel. Jack Dawson is still just a footnote in Cecily's history. I do suggest that the Baker family congratulate the Dawsons on the new marriage. Perhaps a wedding gift of the deed to the Dawson homestead…a show of good faith."

"That deed is the insurance that that boy is out of my daughter's life for good Grace," Mabel sipped her tea.

"Which he clearly is if the rumor is true. What other reason would you have to hold on to that deed?"

Cecily sighed. "Aunt Grace is right, mother. Give the Dawsons back their house and end this stupid feud. Jack and I have both grown up and he's clearly well over whatever he felt for me."

Cecily couldn't help feeling annoyed with her aunt and mother. The way they talk, their lives were nothing but a business deal, from marriage to breaking up her relationship with Jack to Jack's new marriage. They didn't see that life was not a business deal. It was more than money and social standing. People's feelings and hearts were involved. She learned that when she handed Jack the remains of his five years ago. She'll never forget the pain in his eyes…the devastation…the hurt that was still there, despite the years.

"Are they still here, the Dawsons?" Mabel Baker frowned, looking around the picnic area.

"Over there…where that Bradshaw boy is sitting. Ugh, new money people are infesting this town…"

"Don't I know it," Mabel Baker huffed, getting out of her seat. "It would be preferable to congratulate the couple privately. Not make such a show of it."

"Are you sure? It may show the town that you aren't heartless after all," Grace smiled

.

"Like I care what these simpletons think," Mabel huffed, taking another sip of tea.

Cecily ventured a look over at the Dawson's table just to see a seemingly unhappy Jack and Rose getting up to leave. She wondered what that was about. Maybe Jack wasn't as happy in his marriage as his sister made him out to be. If that was the case, she couldn't help but feel sad for him and blame herself.

Rose and Jack returned to the house in a very unhappy mood. Rose was livid that after everything, Jack was still not telling her about Cecily, while Jack just wanted to keep avoiding the subject despite knowing that he couldn't anymore. Especially after his behavior at the picnic when he saw Cecily.

"Just tell me, who is she? What does she have to do with you? Did you have a love affair with her? Do you still love her?" Rose questioned, tears in her eyes and voice at the last part there.

"No!" Jack turned to Rose, his eyes full of emotion. "Of course I don't love her" He sighed, defeated. He was going to have to stop fighting this or lose Rose all together and he couldn't lose her. She was his whole life. "Anymore. I don't love her anymore…"

"So you did have a love affair with her," Rose crossed her arms, struggling to push down the jealousy that threatened to rise up. There was no need for it. It was obvious that what was between Jack and Cecily was long over.

Jack sighed. "Yes. I did. I was young and…look I'll tell you everything…but can we go somewhere more private…like our room?"

Rose nodded. "Lead the way."

Jack took her hand and led her up to their bedroom, where he closed the door after them. He didn't want anyone coming in and disturbing them. This was between himself and Rose. He motioned for her to sit on the bed.

"Sit down, please…this will take a while," Jack replied, feeling nervous about revealing his past to Rose. She knew him as the confident, happy go lucky artist aboard Titanic…she was going to learn that he had not always been that way…that there was a lot of pain in his past that he had barely overcame by time he had seen her aboard Titanic.

Rose sat down and patted the space next to her, somehow wanting to keep physical contact with him. She didn't know if she was sensing his need or if it was her own need to feel his hand in hers…to keep them both rooted in the present somehow. He didn't ask questions though. He just sat next to her and let her keep his hand in hers.

"Take your time," She cautioned, not wanting to rush him.

He swallowed down his nervousness and began. "I was fourteen years old when I found myself liking girls…not just any girl either…her…Cecily. She was as cute as a button with her dark hair and brown eyes. The Bakers, her family, they were the richest family in Chippewa Falls. Instead of sending her to some finishing school, they sent her to public school with the rest of us peasants. Something about wanting to endear the family to the town people…anyway…I used to be a prankster and got in trouble playing tricks on people, especially girls that I thought were pretty. But the prettiest was Cecily…so she was the one I picked on the most."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "For some reason I can picture you putting frogs down her dresses and pulling her hair."

Jack laughed. "That's exactly what I did. Anything to get her attention. It finally worked though. It was the ending of the school day and everyone was piling out and her and I were the last ones to leave and I pulled her hair. That was when she turned around and decked me."

"She hit you?"

"Yeah. Can't say I didn't deserve it and I did get the attention I wanted. Anyway, we argued at first, with her saying I was a bully and me calling her names, but we both ended up with detention."

Rose shook her head. None of this surprised her. Jack seemed like he would have been a mischievous child and it was cute to realize that she wasn't wrong.

"In detention…we talked, got to know each other…and became friends. It was on her fifteenth birthday that her father forgot when we had our first kiss and realized that we had stronger feelings than friendship…at least I did…"

"You were in love…"

"I was anyway. We started seeing each other. I remember showing up at her house to court her…take her out to the lake…when her mother found out that I wanted to date her daughter…well your mother's icy glare has nothing on Mabel Baker. I think she hated me on sight, all because I was not rich enough for her sensibilities. She didn't say anything right off the bat though. She let me take Cecily out that day, but when we returned to school, Cecily informed me that her mother had forbidden us to see each other again, that we couldn't even be friends…"

Rose shuddered as she heard her own mother's voice forbidding her to see Jack and how that had made her feel. What would a fifteen year old girl on the cusp of first love feel under that situation? "What did you do?"

"We were 'in love'. We didn't want to stop seeing each other. So what do two bratty teenagers do when they're told not to do something? We saw each other anyway, secretly of course. Her mother didn't know, not for a while at least. We used to go to the nickelodeon and down on the lake where I would draw her picture and we would chase each other and kiss…"

"Did you two…make love…?"

"Yeah…we did. It was the night when her mother found out we were still together. I don't know how she found out…but she did. It was a warm June night, we were at our special place, not too far from the lake. We were talking about the future, about getting married and all of that and one thing led to another and we were on the grass…and…well it was both of our first time and after we were finished…that was when her mother showed up, yelling at us both, slapping Cecily and dragging her away…"

Rose gasped in shock. Despite everything, she was totally immersed in the story.

"A few days later, Cecily showed up at the house, terrified. Her mother had been on a two day rampage. She had locked Cecily in her room and had refused to let her talk to her friends or get out of the house. She had finally escaped and came to find me. We decided that it was best to run away. Leave Chippewa Falls for good and get married and support ourselves somehow. Head off for the horizon. I wanted to leave right away, but she wanted to go get some of her things. I thought it was a bad idea, but I couldn't refuse her anything back then. I was a kid in love. I had everything packed, ready to go, sitting on the porch waiting for her, ready to leave everything behind…for her…"

"Did she show up, Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes at the pain of the memory. He simply nodded, his hand tightening around Rose's. "Yeah. My parents, Janie, and Richie had come outside at that point, wondering what in the sam hell I was doing sitting on the porch with all my things packed. I was in the midst of saying good-bye when Cecily not only returned, but returned with her mother.

"Cecily's mother approached the porch, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. She had Cecily come with her. She then started talking about people needing to remember their place and that it was a shame she had to remind my parents just how vulnerable they were. She brought out an envelope containing the deed to the house. She had spent the past two days acquiring it. This meant that the house we lived in belonged to her. She then said that she'd let my family stay with no problems if I left town and never returned."

Rose's mouth dropped open. She had thought that her mother was callous, but this Baker woman made Ruth Dewitt Bukater sound like an angel of mercy.

"What did Cecily do?"

"Well…I agreed to go. To leave my family and never return, I was ready to do that anyhow, so I held my hand out for Cecily so we could be on our way. I may have lost my family, but at least I still had her and we had each other and that was all we needed. Our 'love'. She must have been laughing herself silly the whole time. She didn't take my hand. In fact, she gave me this cold look…said that she realized that the love she had for me was just morbid curiosity. That she could never love someone poor like me. That…I was…"

Tears were spelling from Rose's eyes now. She let go of Jack's hand just to wrap her arms around his shoulders, feeling that he needed her comfort right then. "What did she say, Jack?"

"That I was beneath her…that it disgusted her to think of all we had done together and how she nearly threw everything away. That she didn't love me. That she could never love me. After that she ducked into her mother's car. That was when Mabel said she wanted me gone immediately, never to bother her daughter again and if I came back…my family would be out on the street without notice. So I had no choice but to leave Chippewa Falls... to leave my family…and all for a girl that didn't even love me the way I had her," hot tears were in his eyes and his head was pillowed against Rose's shoulder with her stroking his hair. "I had been stupid enough to believe her when she said she loved me and it had been all a lie and it cost me my family…"

"Jack…" Rose didn't know what to say. The story was so sad and it angered her to know how badly he had been treated, how Cecily and her mother had torn fifteen year old Jack's world apart. It also amazed her that Jack had still found it in his heart to open up to her like he had, despite the bad experience he had before. "My poor Jack. However did you find it in you to love the first class girl about to jump off the back of a ship after all of that?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't have a clue. All my instincts were telling me to let it go….to walk away..but I couldn't. There was so much pain in your eyes…I wanted to help you…"

"What you must have thought when Cal framed you for that stupid necklace…"

"I didn't expect you to come trudging down there to free me, that's for sure," Jack chuckled. "You're amazing Rose…everything she's not and I love you. You keep saying that I saved you….but it's you that saved me."

"Maybe we saved each other," Rose sniffed, still unable to believe that he was there, that she hadn't lost him to the North Atlantic after all. "I wish I could say that I'm sorry that she didn't run away with you and her love proved false, but I can't…because all that brought us together. I can't be sorry because I have you as a result. I love you more than anything Jack."

Jack smiled, pulling away a little. "Hey, I don't want you to be sorry either. It's clear now that Cecily wasn't my soul mate. It was always you. You're the reason I won that ticket on Titanic Rose. I was being led to you."

Looking into his eyes, seeing the love there, it filled Rose with warmth and safety. He loved her. He really loved her, despite all the bad experiences and obstacles. She looked into those eyes and there was only one thing she wanted. "Put your hands on me, Jack…"

Jack stared at her. They hadn't made love since Titanic…this would be the first time. He watched her as she took his hand and kissed each and every finger, closing her eyes as if savoring the taste of his skin. He shook himself out of the trance and gently wrapped his arms around her and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers.

Unlike in the cargo hold, there was no rushing. This was not a passionate coming together. It was a slow long love making, where they undressed each other and explored each others bodies Rose ran her hands along Jack's smooth skin and entangled her fingers in his soft blond hair and Jack ran his fingers along Rose's soft curves and played with her red curls as they kissed, cuddled, and slid into one another, claiming each other once and for all. As Rose reached the stars along side Jack, she knew that he belonged to her. Mind, body and soul and it was the same for her. She was his.

Laying against his chest, exhausted, Rose was still filled to the brim with ecstasy. "I love you Jack…"

Jack laid there, stroking her red curls, wrapping them around his fingers, marveling at their softness and the loveliness of the woman that they belonged to. "I love you too, Rosie…"


	9. Heart-Felt Promises and Broken Hearts

Rose woke up cuddled on top of Jack. He was still sound asleep, but his arms were tightly wrapped around her, holding her against his warm body. She laid there, listening to his heartbeat and thinking about what he had told her the night before. She lifted her head to look at his sleeping face. He was so calm, peaceful, and beautiful. She gently touched his cheek, wondering how anyone in their right mind could turn their back on him….hurt him in the way that Cecily had.

The fact that Jack had given her his heart and trust on Titanic was not lost on her. It amazed her that he was able to trust her with both after what he had gone through with Cecily, especially after she had turned away from him in the gym. She had been given a precious gift and she swore never to mishandle it. She treasured Jack more than Cal had treasured that heart of the ocean necklace. Jack's gift to her was more valuable than that necklace and worth more than all of Cal's money and she was going to take care of it. She was going to guard Jack's heart with her own and make sure that he never had a reason to feel the pain he had felt at such a young age ever again.

Her hand against his cheek, she leaned down and placed a small kiss on his parted lips, sealing her silent vow. Another promise made. "I'll never let go,Jack."

A smile smile curved his lips as he woke, hearing her words. "I'll never let go either."

"You're awake."

"Yeah. Wanted to make sure that yours was the first face I saw today," He tucked a red curl behind her ear. "So what was the never let go about?"

"Just a promise I made after realizing what a gift you've given me. I'll never hurt you, Jack. Not intentionally anyway."

Jack's smile was sad. "I know."

"Do you?"

Keeping his arms around her, he sat up, so now she was sitting on his lap. "Of course I do…I know this because you love me just like I love you. Titanic was more than enough proof of our feelings, don't you think?"

Rose nodded, shivering a little as the memories rose up again. She had to admit that she wasn't dealing with Titanic very well. She tried her best not to think of it because when she did, she thought of how she had almost lost Jack, of how ice had framed his pale face, of how white his hands had been, how ice had encrusted his hair.

"Hey…are you ok? You're trembling," Jack frowned, pulling her closer as he noticed the look in her eyes, the look that she always gets when Titanic is even mentioned, Eternal sadness and heartbreaking loss.

"…I almost lost you that night, Jack…a few moments longer…"

"Shhh," He hugged her tight, stroking her hair. "Don't think like that. You didn't lose me. I'm right here. I survived Rose, we survived."

She closed her eyes, pushing the images from that night away and allowing herself to just drown in Jack's presence. She clung to him as if he was a life jacket, her life jacket, rescuing her from the paralyzing memories of the horrors of April 15th.

They stayed like that for a good twenty minutes, Rose buried in Jack's arms, her face pressed against his chest as he shielded her from memories of Titanic and reassured her that they had indeed survived the worst maritime disaster in history. Finally though, it was Janie's knock that brought out of their own world.

"Jack, Rose! Breakfast!"

"Are you hungry?" Jack asked.

"I guess we'll have to eat something," Rose sighed forcing herself out of Jack's arms and onto her feet. She shivered now that she was out of Jack's warm embrace and had to fight the urge to dive into his arms again.

Jack got up, letting the covers fall off of his nude body, causing Rose's desire for him for increase.

"We can't live without food,"Jack chuckled before laying out what he was going to wear for that day. "Sweetie, I suggest you get dressed. We can't have you going downstairs with no clothes on."

Rose blushed, realizing that she had been so busy ogling her husband that she had yet to get herself dressed. She picked out a simple green dress that Jack had claimed brought out the green in her eyes. By time she was finished dressing, Jack himself was fully clothed and ready for the day.

"You look nice," He smiled.

"Come on, Romeo," Rose winked, taking his hand and leading him out into the hall where Jolene and Richie were exiting their room as well.

"Feeling better, Rose?" Jolene asked, concerned. Rose and Jack had left the picnic the day before with Rose claiming a headache.

"Much better," Rose smiled, looking at Jack.

Breakfast was finished. Rose found herself in the kitchen with Janie washing the breakfast plates and utensils. Looking at Jack's twin, she marveled at how they really did look alike and how close they seemed. It must have been so hard for Janie when Jack left.

"Janie…Jack told me everything about Cecily and the Baker's last night," Rose sighed, drying the last of the plates and placing it in the cabinet.

Janie looked at her in surprise. She hadn't expected Jack to tell Rose about that time period, but she supposed that it was inevitable, especially after Cecily's appearance. It must have brought up some bad memories for Jack…and how Rose was upset when they left…yeah. It was best that she knew. "Yeah…Jack didn't really have good taste in girls back then."

"I hate her for hurting him like that," Rose sighed. She looked at Janie sincerely. "I just want to promise you that I'll never ever hurt him like that. I know what a gift his love is…his heart…and I'm going to take care of it and love him twice as much. And I do love him, he's everything to me."

"You don't have to promise anything Rose. I think it's clear to all of us how you feel about my brother."

"He's an amazing man."

Janie was quiet for a second and then she reached over and pulled Rose into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you for loving him so much…and for bringing him back to me. I've missed him so much and was worried and now to have him back and seeing him healed and well loved…it's all that I could ask for. So thank you."

"What's going on in here?" Jack asked, coming in just as his sister released Rose from the hug.

"Just girl talk," Janie chuckled. "So Jack…what do you think of Thomas?" She was nervous to know what her twin thought of the man she loved. He didn't seem to dislike Thomas…even though Jack was never the one to dislike anyone.

"I've met worse than him. To be honest, I think he's an alright fellow. What? Dad doesn't want him courting you or something?"

"Richie thinks that he's bad for me and our family. Just because he has money."

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Janie, you don't even realize it do you? It's not because he has money that our older brother doesn't like him. He could be poor and Richie would still give him a hard time. It's because you're his little sister and he's just overly protective."

Rose couldn't help to wonder if her life would have been different if she had an older sibling to look out for her. Someone to be a go between her and her mother's ambitions. A sister perhaps, or an older brother like Richie?

"Well I've invited Richie to sit with us at Church tomorrow. I hope Richie gets over it by then," Janie sighed.

"I almost wish that I had an older brother," Rose sighed wistfully.

"No you don't Rose. They make your life harder than it needs be. Especially if you're twins," Janie teasingly nudged Jack's arm. "I better go get the laundry in. See you two later."

Rose watched Janie dash outside, her long blond hair blowing in the breeze, the sun making it seem like it's glowing.

"I love your sister Jack. She is just breath taking. Just like her twin brother," Rose smiled at her husband who just laughed.

"Don't tell her that or she'll get an ego," Jack wrapped his arms around his wife. "She's not as breathtaking as you are though, Rose."

Rose blushed and tilted her head up so her lips could meet Jack's. She stepped closer to him as his arms tightened around her waist and she almost forgot the world around her if it wasn't the loud rapping on the front door. She moaned as his lips left hers as he looked towards the living room.

"Who can that be?"

"Doesn't matter," She tugged on Jack's arms, trying to pull him into another kiss, but Jack was just too distracted. Pouting, she allowed him to take her hand and lead her into the living room.

He opened the front door to find Cecily and her mother on the front step. Mabel reminded Rose of her own mother, puffed up with first class pride standing there with her head held high. Cecily on the other hand, reminded Rose of a little mouse, standing behind her mother as if she was hiding. She would have felt sorry for the girl if she hadn't hurt Jack so much.

Rose squeezed Jack's hand, feeling him tense up.

"Mrs. Baker…Cecily. What a surprise to see you here. If you're looking for my mother, she is at the market," Jack's voice contained no emotion and his face betrayed no expression. Something that must have been hard for Jack to maintain, he was such a lively person who pretty much wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"We're not here to see your mother, Mr. Dawson. My daughter and I are here to give our congratulations on your recent marriage to your lovely bride here," Mrs. Baker explained.

Jack couldn't hide the surprise on his face and Rose couldn't help smiling like a cat that ate the canary, especially when she saw the look on Cecily's face. The little liar, she still had a thing for Jack. Why she had lied and hurt Jack the way she did five years ago was beyond Rose, but the redhead couldn't help herself but to rub it in, to hurt this girl the way she had hurt her beloved husband.

"Jack is a wonderful, loving husband. I can't believe how lucky I was to have met him. I feel sorry for the girl that let him go. What a foolish mistake that was," Rose looked at Cecily as she said this then felt kind of bad when the girl looked as if she was going to be sick. It was times like this when Rose wished that she had her mother's cruelty, that she could stop herself from feeling guilty in the few times she found herself being cruel.

"Rose…," Jack looked at her, a little surprised. She shrugged apologetically. She'll apologize to Jack for that, but not to Cecily. Yes, she felt guilty, but she also felt that Cecily deserved it. She should know what she had given up so callously.

"Anyway, my daughter and I wanted to drop off our wedding gift to the happy couple. Something that I hope will heal a rift between our families," She handed Jack a large white envelope with a red ribbon wrapped around it. "We will be leaving now, but we wish the both of you a lifetime of happiness. Good day."

Rose watched as the older Baker woman turned to leave, but Cecily just stood there, sadly staring at Jack, who was too busy looking at the envelope to notice.

"Cecily!" Her mother called again, this time her voice had an edge. It wasn't a request, it was a command.

Rose almost felt sorry for the girl as she cringed and went to join her mother. Rose watched the women get into a town car and then drive away.

"Was that the Baker's?" Janie came up onto the porch with a basketful of clothes.

"Yeah…they wanted to congratulate me on my marriage," Jack mumbled still staring at the envelope.

"The nerve. After all they've done to our family," Janie huffed. "What is that there in your hand?"

"A wedding gift," Jack frowned. "I don't know what it can be…"

"Well open it and find out," Janie bustled into the house and sat the basket down before turning to her brother and sister in law. "I'm waiting."

Jack rolled his eyes and sighed. He wasn't really in the mood for anything having to do with the Bakers, but Janie was right. Best to find out what the envelope was so they can all move on. He untied the ribbon and let it float down to the floor before opening the envelope and pulling out a thick folded piece of paper. He unfolded the paper and gasped in surprise.

"What is it?" Rose asked, leaning over to get a peek.

"It's….it's the deed to the house. She gave me the deed to the house."

"You mean…it's over? No more holding it over our heads that they can kick us out?" Janie's blue eyes widened in surprise and happiness. "Mom and dad are going to be so happy about this! Now Thomas won't have to try to buy it from the Bakers when we marry…the Dawsons are finally free of those people!"

"I'm sorry it even came to that," Jack sighed, knowing that all the trouble that his family had lived with through the years was his fault.

"Hey, it's fixed now. You're married to Rose, the Bakers are out of our lives, and now our home is fully ours again," Janie came up and hugged her brother. "It's all good."

"I'm still sorry," Jack sighed, folding up the paper and giving it to his sister. "Here. You give this to mom and dad."

Janie walked up and took the envelope after giving Jack another hug. "It was never your fault Jack. None of us blamed you; it was Cecily and her stupid mother."

"I know you say that, but I still feel responsible. If I hadn't gotten involved with Cecily…believed her when she said…"

"You were young and naive, Jack. And it all worked out for the best. If it hadn't happened, you wouldn't have met Rose. Everything happened for a reason," Janie again kissed her brother's cheek. "Maybe the reason was for you to find the girl that really was made for you."

Jack just smiled and nudged his sister to the door. "Now go take that to mom and dad."

Jack and Rose stood in the doorway and watched as Janie went to find Irene and Albert.

Rose sighed, the guilt over what she did to Cecily rising to the surface. Jack had been right about her on Titanic. She was a brat. "I'm sorry Jack…"

"For rubbing it in to Cecily's face that I'm your husband and not hers?"

"It was cruel and bratty of me. I could tell that you were taken aback by what I did…and I swear that I'm not usually like that…it's just…I guess I can't understand her. I was in a similar situation, but I chose you and I'd choose you again if given another chance. I don't understand why she was so foolish."

"Cecily doesn't have that fire you have Rose. Just being with me behind her parents back was all the rebellion she could muster I suppose. But you know what? Despite all the pain it caused, I wouldn't change it. I have you and I wouldn't change that for anything and look. My parents have their house back, so everything turned out alright in the end."

"You're everything I've ever wanted and everything that I thought I could never have," She looked at him with wet eyes, remembering how trapped she had felt on Titanic when Jack had walked her back to first class the night of the dinner, how they had watched a shooting star and he had asked her what she wished for. "Remember that shooting star on Titanic Jack? When you had asked me what I wished for?"

"Yeah. You said something that you couldn't have."

"I wished for you. I wanted to be with you in your world so badly and I was so close I could taste it…yet I felt so trapped in my own, I couldn't see my way out…"

"But you did get out. You broke free…"

"But after how long? Remember, I did walk away from you once."

"And then you changed your mind and I taught you how to fly. I don't know what had happened to change your mind…what gave you the strength to decide to go against everything society told you, but you did. Your fire burned away those confines that everyone was trying to put on you."

"You keep talking about this fire…"

"It' s right there. Burning bright in your eyes," Jack placed a gentle hand on her cheek, his blue eyes swimming with love and adoration.

"I see Josephine in your eyes," Rose sighed, thinking of the future baby that she so wanted to have with Jack, a piece of him that she could keep always.

"Josephine?"

She answered his question by wrapping her arms around him and leaning into a kiss that started out rather chaste and become more and more passionate. It was Richie clearing his throat that pulled them out of it.

"Blocking the door here," Richie grinned. Jolene was right beside him, a hand on her swollen belly. She playfully punched his arm.

"Leave them be. They're newlyweds!"

"Sorry," Rose blushed. She had completely forgotten that they were in the living room, in front of the front door of the house.

"No harm done. I remember when Richie and I were newlyweds and couldn't keep our hands off each other and that is how we ended up with the pending Dawson here," Jolene giggled.

Rose smiled, feeling a little envious. She wished that her belly was full with Jack's child. She couldn't even say why it was so important to her, just that it was. She wanted to have his babies. As if he was reading her thoughts, Jack's embrace tightened around her and his lips presses against her air in a warm kiss before whispering, "Someday, sweetie."

Richie took a step to go inside when he spied another town car pulling into the driveway, this one looking familiar. He sighed, annoyed. "Thomas Bradshaw here to see Janie. I wish that jerk would just go away."

Jack laughed. "you're so cute when you play big bad big brother."

"Someone has to look out for her. I'm telling you, she's too wild. Pops should reel her in and make a suitable match for her."

Jack frowned and shook his head. "You sound like Rose's mother, Richie. Janie is fine. Let her make her own decision here. Thomas isn't that bad. I've met worse swells, believe me."

Rose smiled up at her husband, again reminded why she had fallen for him. Handsome, compassionate, kind, and wise. She sighed happily, letting her head rest against his chest as she watched Janie run out to greet Thomas who had just stepped out of the car, not looking too happy. She watched along with Jack, Richie, and Jolene as Janie ran up and greeted him with a happy hug and kiss and they all watched as everything disintegrated. Thomas's expression grew even sadder, and Janie's was distressed.

Their voices began to raise loud enough to be heard.

"But you can't leave! Your family has a right to be here as much as the Bakers! Who cares if you're new money!"

"Obviously the investors in Eau Claire care. They refuse to invest anymore into the store here. without their investments, we can't open the store and if we can't open the store here because people are too afraid of the Bakers and their connections…well father says there's no point in staying. That we're leaving for greener pastures…one that's not so controlled by old money…"

"So that's it? You're just up and leaving town? What about me? What about us?"

Thomas sighed, the pain in his voice was clear. "I can't ask you to wait for me and it's unfair for me to ask you to leave your family. I love you Janie, but I see how much you love them. You'd die if you had to leave them, so I'm doing the only thing I can do. I'm letting you go. You'll find someone else."

"That's bull and you know it," Janie sobbed. She grabbed his arm, pleading with him. "Please, Thomas…don't leave…we'll figure something out…as long as we're together…"

"It's not up to me Janie. I have to go…right now. Father already has a house set up for us in Denver. He's having some workers clear out our belongings here. We're leaving within the hour."

"Well wait, let me get my things and I'll come with you and we can marry right away." She turned to run back to the house, but he grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"No, Janie. No. It won't work. Sooner or later, you'll resent me for taking you away from your family and I don't want that. It's over Jamie…I'm sorry. I do love you. I wanted to marry you, but now it's impossible. I do wish that you'll have a nice life…that you'll find someone else…"

"Thomas, no…please….I'm begging you…"

He pulled out of her grasp. "I'm sorry…" Without looking back, he walked to the car and got in and had the driver drive away, leaving a devastated Janie staring after him.

"Such a nice fella, huh Jack?" Richie glared at his younger brother, whose heart hurt for his sister.

Pulling away from Rose, Jack pushed past Richie and went and caught his twin in his arms as she collapsed, sobbing uncontrollably.

For the rest of the day, Rose took Janie's place with the chores. She wasn't as good at it of course, but she tried and she got the job done. Jack spent the day sequestered away with Janie in her room. He hadn't left her side since she had collapsed. Richie had explained that it had always been that way between the twins. The Dawson twins against the world, at least until Cecily Baker came into Jack's life.

Finally, midnight had arrived and Janie had calmed down enough to send Jack back to his room with Rose. She had allowed herself to drown in her broken heart, but it was time to pick up the pieces on her own. After all, Jack had a wife to look after now. He couldn't spend all of his time comforting her broken heart, even though she had to admit, it felt good to have her twin back. She felt more able to handle losing Thomas now that her brother was back home.

Another thing was also for sure. Janie's hatred for the Bakers knew no boundaries. First they took away her twin brother, then they threatened her home, and now they are responsible for tearing Thomas out of her life. She wished that she could make them pay for all the pain that they had caused herself and her family. Maybe someday they would. The world was a changing place. Up was down and top was bottom and one day, hopefully soon, the Bakers will find themselves on the bottom. That would be the ultimate revenge for her.

Rose was almost asleep when Jack came in, feeling rather exhausted both emotionally and physically.

"How is she?" Rose asked, turning to face her husband who had sat on the bed, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Heartbroken. Devastated. In the same shape I was in when Cecily told me that I was beneathe her."

"Bitch," Rose mumbled, getting up on her knees and wrapping her arms around him, resting her cheek against his back. "Cecily, not Janie."

A half-smile was in his voice. "Your anger on my behalf is so cute, Rose."

"I just can't stand the thought of someone hurting you like that. You're always so careful with everyone else's emotions. They should be careful with yours."

Touched by Rose's words, Jack reached over and pulled her around onto his lap. "God, I love you Rose. I don't think anyone has ever loved me as deeply as you do and I don't even know what I did to deserve it."

"Are you kidding me? I'm the one that doesn't deserve the love you've given me so freely. I was drowning in my own unhappiness Jack and you, a stranger, reached out and saved me without even having to be asked, despite all the circumstance of doing so. I was a first class girl stuck in a gilded cage and after all Cecily had put you through, you were within your rights to turn away and ignore me. But you didn't. You reached out your hand and pulled me back over and let me out of that cage. You freed me. How can I not love you after that? You're my angel."

"How could I have turned away and ignored that pain I saw in your eyes? I think I knew then that you were my soul mate. Even when Lovejoy framed me, I was still grateful just to have gotten the chance to know you…to be close to you. I love you Rose. More and more each day. I just wish Janie can find her soul mate. Someone that loves her like you love me."

"She will Jack. If a first class girl can find love with a man from steerage on a doomed ocean liner, I believe that your sister will find her someone as well."

Jack stood up and laid her back down on the bed. He was tempted to make love to her, but Janie's heartache was still with him, so he just had her move over and got into bed and held her close, grateful for the love that they shared and hoping that someday his beautiful sister will find the same.


	10. Return To Titanic

_**(A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews favs and follows. I also wanted to address an issue a guest reviewer pointed out. When Rose didn't let go of Jack's hand at the beginning, it wasn't because of the promise she made. She knew what Jack meant when he made her promise to not let go. She didn't let go of his hand because she didn't want him to have a watery grave in case he had died. She wanted him to be buried on land. Ok, back to the story. Again thank you for all the support:) I hope that you guys continue to enjoy the story)**_

Two weeks have passed since Janie's heart had been broken by Thomas Bradshaw and life in the Dawson household went on. Jack of course was his sister's rock during that time and Rose took over Janie's chores whenever it was needed and even listened to her sister in law lament over the loss of her suitor. Janie may have lost her lover, but she gained a best friend in Rose and in a way that made up for it.

The country was still reeling from the news of the sinking of the Titanic. Papers were still constantly running stories on the ship, the survivors, and the victims. Jack and Rose tried to avoid all the stories and gossip as best they could, not wanting to be struck with the memories, but sometimes it was impossible. Rose especially was having a hard time. Every night, her dreams have been plagued with the image of the North Atlantic coming out of nowhere and reclaiming Jack for itself, not willing to let go of it's prize so quickly. She'd wake up sobbing uncontrollably and it'd take Jack a good hour to reassure her and get her to go back to sleep again. He hoped that given time, her fears would be laid to rest and she could finally move on.

It was a Sunday and Jack decided it was time to join the rest of the family at church. Rose wasn't really the religious sort, but Jack had a ton of faith that had seen him through the tragedy. He felt that it was time to attend the services with his family, give thanks that he and Rose had survived the disaster together and pray that they will always remain together, through thick and thin. Of course, the Dawsons still didn't know that Jack and Rose were on the Titanic and saw it's horrors first hand. The couple just couldn't bring themselves to talk about it, even though Jack knew that his family were curious about the full story of how he had met his wife. He was thankful that they weren't pushing the subject though…that they were being as patient as could be. He didn't know when they'd be able to share their experiences or even if they would ever be able to, but he was grateful for how his family had accepted Rose with opened arms.

That Sunday, Titanic was on everyone's minds, since more information about just how many had actually perished came out. Rose and Jack clung to each other's hands as they walked amongst the other church goers and heard all the talk. Finally they followed his parents to where the Dawson's normally sat and waited for the services to begin.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked, noticing that Rose had become unusually pale and tense the more she heard the discussion about the ship of dreams.

"I don't know," was her tense answer.

Jack frowned as he heard hints of terror in her voice and noticed how glassy her eyes seemed. It was like she was somewhere else, not here with him. "Hey, stay with me, ok? It's alright. You're safe…"

She looked at him and tried to smile, working to ignore the memory of the screams of that night, the sights of people falling to their deaths…the bodies. Rose took a deep breath, telling herself that it was just memories. Stupid memories that she needed to push to the back of her mind. She didn't understand why she wasn't dealing with this as well as Jack was, why Titanic was actively haunting her still. All she wanted was a nice quiet life with Jack…a good life with Jack. Why won't that damn ship let her have it?

It didn't take long for everyone to be seated. Rose and Jack sat at the very end of the third row. Once everyone was in their seats, the pastor went up to the podium, hymn book in hand.

The kind Pastor, smiled at his parishioners and greeted them with a good morning. "First off, I think we should start off with a prayer."

Rose and Jack bowed their heads as the Pastor asked God to look out for the poor souls of the Titanic disaster and to help his followers remember to be charitable and give to the Titanic widows foundation. He also mentioned something about salvation and guiding people to do the right thing, but it all went over Rose's head, her mind going to Madeline Astor and how she and her baby was coming along and how they were going to survive. The Guiggenhiems and so many other newly made widows.

Finally the prayer was over and the Pastor cleared his throat as the pianist began to play a hauntingly familiar tune. Only Janie noticed how Jack and Rose's faces lost all color as they recognized the song.

"Please open your hymn books to page 9. We will sing Nearer My God To Thee…"

Janie watched as everyone turned to the page and began to sing. Only Jack seemed to recover from what seemed to be a shock to the system. Unfortunately, Rose was unable to recover. She became even more pale and her eyes…they were distant, as if she wasn't there but somewhere else and her eyes…they were full of terror and grief. A sob raised up in her throat.

Jack looked at her, his own eyes containing a heartbreak that Janie didn't even know existed. "Hey, don't do this. Stay with me. Stay with me, Rose. Don't go back to that night."

Rose gasped as she began to hear the screams of the dying, the fear in their voices, and the groaning of Titanic in her death throes. It was as clear as day….like they were still on that ship. "Jack…there are no more lifeboats…"

Jack rubbed the hand that he had tightly clasped in his, trying to calm her and draw her back into the present. "Shhh, sweetie it's over. You don't have to worry about that anymore. Come back to me, Rose."

"It's so cold…"

Janie placed a hand on her brother's shoulder clear worry in her eyes. "Is she ok?"

Jack leaned over and whispered. "I have to get her home. Tell mom and dad I'll see them there…" He stood up and got Rose out of her seat and used the nearest exit. They could still hear the singing voices from inside. "Come on Rose. Let's get you home."

"Don't you hear them? They won't stop screaming Jack. We have to help them," She was near a panic now, her pale fingers twisting into Jack's shirt.

"Oh Rose," Jack blinked back tears, not knowing what to do. He was usually able to coax Rose back into the present, but it seems that she was just too far in right now. He needed to get her away from that hymn and fast, but he didn't know anyone with a car that could get them back to the house.

At that thought, Cecily's town car pulled into the parking lot and she stepped out. The Baker's weren't really religious, but Cecily always liked the serenity and simplicity of worship and she liked the idea that there was something bigger than her mother out there somewhere. She stepped out, ready to go inside, when she spotted Jack and Rose, both pale, but Rose seemed to be in the midst of some breakdown. She frowned. She had stayed away from the Dawsons since Thomas Bradshaw had left town, knowing that Jack's sister wasn't happy with her family, plus it hurt to see Jack with another woman. Yeah, she had wasted her chance to be with him, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt to see him move on. Now she carefully approached, wondering what was going on.

"Jack? Is everything ok? Do you need help?"

Jack paused. He really didn't want to have anything to do with Cecily, but Rose was in no condition to walk back to the house and carrying her back would draw too much attention that they didn't want or need. There really was no choice but to ask for help.

He sighed, pushing away his pride. This was for Rose. "Can you give us a lift back to the house? She's in no condition to walk and I don't want to disturb my parents."

"Sure. Come on, we'll go right now," Cecily nodded, happy for the chance to just be any kind of help to Jack and just be in his presence.

Janie came out just as Jack lifted Rose off her feet and into his arms. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Cecily. "What is going on? Why is she here?"

"She's taking me and Rose back to the house," Jack said, his voice full of worry for Rose.

"What? Jack, you can't be serious! After all…," Janie began to protest.

"It doesn't matter right now, Janie! Right now what matters is my wife and getting her home and away from the crowd in there! Cecily offered help and I'm taking it for Rose's sake!"

Janie took a step back at his outburst. She looked in his eyes, so full of worry and fear for his wife and she looked at Rose who looked like a lost porcelain doll lost in his arms. She sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. "Ok, fine. But I'm coming with you so no one can accuse you of being improper or some other bullcrap the Bakers like to pull."

Jack didn't say anything and neither did Cecily. She just stood aside as Jack lifted Rose into the car and slipped inside after her. She was about to go in after Jack when Janie grabbed her arm.

"I think it's appropriate that you sit up there with the driver and not back here with my brother and his sick wife?" Janie gave a sickenly sweet smile.

Cecily sighed and rolled her eyes. Really, what did Janie think she was going to do? Seduce Jack with his wife right there? She wasn't that foolish. Besides, anyone with eyes can see that Jack's attention was entirely on Rose. He was a devoted husband. He could have been her devoted husband if she hadn't gotten so scared five years ago. She climbed on into the front. Once Janie was in the back, she gave the driver directions to the Dawson farm.

The ride home seemed to take forever for Jack. He held Rose tight, whispering that she was safe, that she was okay and had survived. That the past was over and to come back to the present with him. Despite all of that, there had been no response from Rose. She just leaned against him, her fingers twisted in his shirt, her eyes wide and scared, her body trembling...or was she shivering from the memory of the cold of that night?

If she didn't come out of it soon, he was going to have to get a doctor. He hated that. He hated that they couldn't just put the sinking behind them. Maybe he should get a doctor even if she does come out of this on her own. This wasn't healthy and goodness knows, he needed some help too.

Finally, they pull up in front of the house and Jack was the first out of the car with Rose in his arms. He carried her up the walkway and entered the house as soon as Janie had the door unlocked. He carried her into the quiet living room and sat her on the couch and knelt before her. "Hey there, Rosie. It's alright now, we're home. Just come back to me, okay? You don't want to stay there where you are. You want to come home to me…where it's warm and safe. Please Rose…"

Cecily came in behind Janie. She knew that she wasn't welcomed, but she needed to find out what had happened. Why had Jack and Rose fled the church and what exactly was wrong with Rose?

Janie stood there with her arms crossed, watching her brother coax his wife back into the present and out of her fugue. She sighed, her patience with Jack's reluctance to talk about where he had met Rose was at an end. Something big had gone down, that was obvious by Rose's reaction to that hymn. "Are you going to tell us now how you two really met or are you going to pretend that you met under normal circumstances, a first class girl and a poor wanderer?"

"Janie, I told you…I can't right now…someday but…"

"Jack, someday is here. Don't think that we haven't noticed how jumpy you and Rose get whenever that shipwreck is mentioned, how haunted both of you look and today…when they mentioned the Titanic widows…Rose looked like she wanted to weep and then when we sang that hymn…she went into total meltdown. Something is up with you two and whatever it is has to do with that ship. You should just come out and tell us. It'd probably help you both," Janie crossed her arms, refusing to be put off this time.

"I'll go make some tea," Cecily stammered, feeling out of place, even though she had to agree with Janie. Jack and Rose were hiding something and whatever it was must be pretty big. First class girls, which Rose obviously was, don't just up and marry poor boys like Jack.

"Janie, just give us a little more time. This isn't something that we can just…"

"Jack, we should tell them," Rose's voice was so low that she was barely heard.

"What?"

Rose sat up, her flashback now over. She looked at Jack, tears shining in her eyes. "We should just go ahead and tell them. Get it over with. We are going to have to tell them sometime anyway. We might as well do it now. Maybe…maybe it'll help having others know. We won't feel so…alone anymore."

"We're not alone, Rose. We have each other and we're making it alright…"

"Yes we are alone, Jack…at least I am. I am the only one here that knows how close we all came to losing you that night…that if it was any longer, I'd be here telling your family of your death. That fact still haunts me."

"But you didn't lose me, Rose. I'm right here. I survived."

"I know that, but it feels like this is just borrowed time and I'm going to lose you again at any moment…that the North Atlantic won't be happy until…," Rose left off in sobs that just breaks Jack's heart. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight, knowing that there was no comforting her really. She had a fear and it was slowly driving her mad.

"I'm here, Rose. I'm right here with you. The North Atlantic is far away and the boat did come back in time Rose…it did…"

"Please Jack, let's just tell them…we'll go mad if we don't. It's everywhere, there's no escape from it. We have to tell them," Rose sobbed, clinging to Jack desperately, refusing to let him go.

It was then that everyone else returned to the house, all of them worried about Rose. Irene's heart broke when she saw the girl in her son's arms, sobbing.

"Oh the poor dear. We should call the doctor. Maybe he has something that can help her," Irene knelt down in front of her daughter in law. She had to admit, she had grown quite fond of Rose. She was a lovely girl that loved her son dearly.

Jack sighed, not able to deny Rose anything. He had to admit that she was right. Titanic was driving them both over the edge to insanity. They had to tell someone and it might as well be now, with everyone gathered together. "Alright. Fine. We'll tell them. We'll them right now if it'll help you."

Jack pulled her onto his lap, wanting her to be as close to him as possible, afraid that she may go into another flashback during their tale. If that happened, he needed her close so she could be reassured that the flashback wasn't real…that he was still there with her.

Cecily came back in with a pot of tea and some cups, having heard the rest of the Dawsons return to the house, she had prepared extra. Setting everything down, she stepped back into the background. She knew that she should leave, that this was really for family only, but she was curious about how this girl came into Jack's life and how was she able to do what Cecily failed to five years ago. She quietly took a seat on the steps and listened.

Everyone else took a seat on the couch and the surrounding chairs, ready to learn the truth of how Jack met Rose and why there was the air of sadness and tragedy surrounding the couple.

"Shall I begin, or do you want to?" Jack asked Rose, wanting her to take the lead.

"I'll go first, since I'm the one wanting to talk about this," Rose sighed, leaning against him. "Just keep your arms around me. They're giving me the strength to do this."

Jack just tightened his embrace. "Take your time sweetie…don't rush."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "I can still smell the fresh paint. The china had never been used. The sheets had never been slept in. To mostly everyoneTitanic was called the ship of dreams…"

Everyone gasped at the name Titanic. Sure, Janie had her suspicions but she hadn't really taken them seriously. After all, however did her twin brother get tickets on board a luxury liner like Titanic?

"But to me, it was a slave ship, taking me back to America in chains," Rose sighed, remembering how Cal had possessively placed his hand over hers as they boarded the ship. She shuddered at the memory. Thank god for Jack, if he hadn't freed her like he had she would have just been a decorative prop for Cal to show off to his high class friends. "I boarded Titanic with my mother and the man she was forcing me to marry, Caledon Hockley…"

Richie looked at Jack in wonderment. "How did you get on Titanic, Jack?"

"You had something to do with that, Richie. You're the one that taught me how to play poker and how to keep the perfect poker face" Jack couldn't help but grin. He couldn't help but be proud of how good he had become at the game over the years.

"I knew that game was trouble," Irene grumbled. "Really, Albert, why you had to teach that boy that game?"

"He was old enough. I didn't know he was going to teach his brother," Albert frowned.

Rose listened to the exchange, amused. For the first time that day, she felt like smiling. There was no words for how much she loved the Dawson family already.

"Dad, that's besides the point. My best friend, who I was traveling with, Fabrizio, he was Italian…," Jack looked at his sister, wondering. "You would have liked him Janiie. He was handsome and had this accent and he would have fallen head over heels for you," He left off, the memory of his friend sending a pain through his heart. "But thanks to my lucky hand in poker, he's not here. All he wanted to do was come to America and become a millionaire and me and my lucky hand at poker made him get on that doomed ship instead of waiting for one that would have gotten us here safely…"

Rose stroked his hair. "Oh, Jack…it wasn't your fault…"

"Isn't it, Rose? Fabri didn't want to play poker that day. He thought I was a bastard for betting everything we had. If I had just listened to him, he would be alive now…probably working on wooing my sister or I don't know…coming up with some plain to become the millionaire he said he was destined to be. Instead, I get him killed."

Feeling her twin's pain, Janie took his hand. "Rose is right, Jack. It's not your fault and if your friend hadn't wanted to get on the ship, he wouldn't have. Everyone thought that damn thing was unsinkable. No one could have known what would happen. It wasn't your fault."

"Poor Fabri," Jack sniffed.

"Maybe you should tell us more about what happened," Janie looked at Rose, hoping that she should move the subject away from Jack's grief over his friend.

Rose nodded, getting the message. "I remember when I had first set eyes on Jack. It was after I again did all I could to make life miserable for my oh so loving mother and fiancée. He would order for me and my mother wouldn't even let me have a nice smoke to soothe my nerves, so I got up and left the café and stood out on the deck that looked out on the steerage part of the ship. I was so angry and annoyed. I almost didn't notice him, a handsome blond man sitting in steerage looking up at me. I only saw for a second before Cal came up ranting about how I made him and mother look like a fools but in that second…well I can't say it was love at first sight, but I felt as if we connected somehow…"

"I remember. You were the most beautiful girl I had seen in a while and was contemplating drawing you. That was also when I first met Tommy Ryan. He said 'Forget about it boy-o. You're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse then get next to the likes of her'."

"Such language," Irene frowned.

Janie laughed. "So where are those angels?"

"That was a weird saying anyway. With Jack being my angel and all," Rose sighed.

Jack blushed. "I didn't do anything that anyone wouldn't have done…"

Rose looked at him. "Jack, you saved my life. You didn't even know me, I was just some first class girl you saw on the deck for a few seconds. You could have just chalked me up as some crazy little rich girl that threw a tantrum and walked away, but you didn't."

"Like I said, Rose, I saw the pain in your eyes. I couldn't walk away. From that moment on it was you jump, I jump."

Janie frowned, confused. "Ok, you guys lost me. What happened next?"

"That night at dinner…I saw my life as if I had already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts, and polo matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was standing at a great precipice, with no one to pull me back, no one who cared…or even noticed."

"Rose I didn't know that it had been that bad," Jack frowned.

"It was. I went back to my stateroom and just had a meltdown. I ripped off my necklace, tore out the fastenings in my hair, threw and cracked my mirror and still it wasn't enough. I was miserable, angry…no furious. I was just shaking with so many emotions. Hatred, self-hatred, desperation. I had to get out of there, so I ran out of the room, not paying any attention to where I was going until I reached the stern of the ship. That's where I climbed over the rail and somehow turned around so my back was to the ship and I was facing nothing but ocean."

"Oh goodness me…," Irene gasped.

Jack stared at Rose, his eyes shining with tears. "I had no idea," He held her tighter, as if doing so would guard her against those emotions ever returning.

"I was ready to jump too. In my mind, I was taking control of my life, doing something that neither my mother, nor Cal could control. I didn't really think through the other consequences until an angel with blond hair and blue eyes came up and told me not to do it, then scared me back over the rail by telling me just how cold the water below was."

Jack smiled at the memory. "I'd do it again too. I didn't know what to think when I saw you run past and realized you were the girl I saw earlier, then I saw the track of tears and the pain in your eyes, I had to get you back over before you did something you'd regret."

"How did he get you back over?" Janie asked, curious

.

"I told her about the time dad took me ice fishing and I fell through some thin ice."

"What?!" Irene exclaimed, having had no idea of this before. "When did this happen?" She glared at her husband.

Albert turned red and scratched the back of his neck. "Jack was ten, but he wasn't in there long, I pulled him right out and I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry."

"I think I'd have the right to know that my son almost drowned!"

"Mom, it's okay. If I hadn't fallen in, I might not have been able to scare Rose into coming back over the rail."

"I came back over alright, that is until the train of my dress got caught between my feet and the lower rail and I almost went falling into the ocean anyway. Jack didn't let go of my hand for a second. He helped me pull myself back over…"

"But not before you screamed bloody murder and sent some crew men rushing to the rescue. They arrived just when I had gotten her over the railing and we were in a rather compromising position. So the master of arms was called."

"And so was Cal, his Valet, and general Gracie. Jack was in handcuffs and Cal was yelling at him. They would have courted Jack off to Jail."

"Yeah, until you came up with the absurd story of trying to look at the propellers. It's amazing how quickly they believed that."

"Only until you confirmed it."

"What else was I going to do? They would have taken me to the brig."

"You could have told them the truth. That I was trying to jump of the back of the ship and you had talked me back over."

"But then that would have given away our secret, now wouldn't it?" Jack gave her an impish grin, causing her to smile in return.

"I knew there was something fishy about that propeller story. Rose seemed too smart of a girl for that," Jolene chuckled.

"And that was how I got invited to dinner in first class," Jack chuckled. "Well, Cal was only going to give me a twenty, but then Rose goaded him into inviting me.

"Why?" Janie looked at Rose, who only shrugged.

"Partly to get on Cal's nerves and partly because I wanted to see Jack again. If you haven't noticed, you have a rather handsome brother."

Rose and Jack spent a good two hours going over the whole story of Titanic, from the talk on the deck up to ending up in the freezing waters with Jack nearly dying. Then Rose tearfully took over, telling how she stood by Jack's side in the infirmary, how the unsinkable Molly Brown had helped them find a hotel room for a couple of weeks to finally getting married and catching a train back to Chippewa Falls. Throughout the tale, both Jack and Rose were brought to tears. There were times when Rose couldn't go on and Jack took over and vice versa, but they had gotten it all out there and now they were emotionally exhausted as they awaited everyone's reactions.

"My god," Irene gasped. "If you two hadn't met, Jack would have died and we would never have known. I would have died never seeing my baby boy again." Hot tears appeared in the woman's eyes.

Albert tearfully hugged his wife. "There, there. That didn't happen woman. They had met, and they both survived, thank the lord."

Jolene was buried in Richie's arms, sobbing, she was so moved by their story. Now that was true love.

Janie just sat there in stunned silence. She had no idea that the story of her brother and his wife was so…epic. She knew she liked Rose and now she liked her even more, knowing just what the girl was made of and what she went through just to be with her brother.

"I meant it when I told you I'd do anything for him. I would…I did…I will…he's everything I've ever wanted and never thought I could have," Rose sniffed, her eyes feeling heavy with sleep after such an emotional day.

"What I don't get is what happened at church during that song?" Jolene asked, confused. "Rose, you totally freaked out."

Jack sighed. "That was the last song the band played during the sinking."

"It just took me back to that night. All the screaming and…," Rose shuddered. "It was awful."

"Mind you, not everything about Titanic was bad. Rose and I met on there…fell in love on it…danced for the first time on it and had a lot of fun."

"Jack taught me to fly on it," Rose smiled at the memory. "And he took me to a real party."

"It's just that the sinking is overtaking the good times right now, which is why Rose and I freeze up a the mention of it," Jack rubbed her back gently. Some of the revelations of the day had broken his heart anew and he just wanted to take Rose somewhere and hold her and kiss her and let her know that for now on, her life was going to be good. He was going ot make sure of it.

Irene reached over and took Rose's hand. "Thank you so much for what you did for my son. Not only for saving his life, but for saving his heart as well. Let me say again, welcome to our family Rose."

"Hear hear!" Janie nodded her approval. "If I ever had any doubts about your feelings for my brother, they've been laid to rest now."

Rose just smiled in response, too tired to say anything else.

"Let me take her upstairs. She looks like she can use some sleep," Jack yawned himself.

No one had noticed Cecily slipping out the door, her mind full of what she had just heard. She couldn't help but be envious of Rose. The red-head had something she had lacked. Courage to stand up for Jack and their love. It could have been her in Rose's place right now if she had just found a backbone.

She didn't know how long she stood there, staring off into the distance, lost in the memories of the past, not until Jack stepped outside fifteen minute after making sure that Rose was sleeping peacefully in their room.

"You're still here," it was more of a statement than a question.

Cecily turned around and she nearly melted at the sight of him. The years have been good to Jack. He wasn't so skinny anymore. He had filled out with muscles and his features were that of a grown man and not of a boy approaching adulthood, yet there was still something so boyishly charming about his features. A girl couldn't help but be attracted to him.

"I didn't mean to be. I was curious about how you two met and now that I know, it just got me thinking. I was such a coward, Jack. Rose has a courage that I never had…that I still don't have. You two fit together better that we ever had," Cecily sighed, her heart breaking at the admission.

"It wasn't your cowardice that hurt the most, Cecily. You should know that. "

"Jack…I…"

"You said I was beneath you. You pretty much agreed with what your parents have been saying since we were kids. That's what had hurt the most. I could forgive the deciding not to run away with me, but the words you said," He didn't know why he was going through this with her. It didn't matter anymore. He had forgiven Cecily a long time ago, at least he thought he had.

"I'm sorry Jack. I was trying to make you hate me. I thought that it'd be easier for you if you hated me," Cecily sniffed, the tears clear in her eyes.

"Hate you? Did you really think that such a thing was possible? I could never hate you. I was furious with you, don't get me wrong. Furious and hurt, but I didn't hate you."

"But I did lose you and it was my own fault. For the record Jack, despite being a coward and changing my mind about running away, I had never stopped loving you. Not once. I loved you then and…I…"

"Don't. Don't say it. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm with Rose and she's who I belong with. I love her. More than I had ever loved anyone…even you. She's my soul mate."

"Jack…"

"Things happen for a reason Cecily. Your change of heart was the universe's way of making sure that I found my true soul mate, even though your words back then had hurt, they had been necessary. They had put me on the road to finding the woman I really belonged with. I have no regrets. Save your I love you for the man that you truly belong with. It's not me."

Cecily sniffed and nodded. Jack was right. It was time to move on. She half way wanted to tell him the one last thing she had kept from him, but she couldn't. Not yet anyway. It was really too painful to think about and Jack would be furious with her for what she had allowed to happen. She was sure of it.

"Anyway, I want to thank you for helping me get Rose away from the church today. You didn't have to, but you did."

"You're welcome. It was the least I could do after all the pain that I had caused you."

"Cecily!" Mabel Baker was getting out of her town car and stormed up the walkway.

"Great," Jack sighed, not in the mood to deal with Cecily's mother at the moment.

"What are you doing here unchaperoned and with…him? Mr. Dawson, I do believe that you are a married man now. Do you really think it's appropriate to be spending time alone with MY daughter?" Mabel Baker glared.

"Mother, please. Jack was just thanking me for my help with his wife earlier today. There is nothing inappropriate going on!"

"Let's just go. I have a potential buyer for the Bradshaw place and I don't want to discourage them by being late. It's bad enough that I had to go search for you. If you're lucky, maybe we'll have you a suitable husband," the Baker matriarch huffed.

Cecily sighed before facing Jack once more. "I hope Rose will be okay. Give her my regards."

Jack just nodded and watched as his former love went to join her mother. Watching her leave, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and marvel at how different she was from Rose. Rose was in the exact situation Cecily was in, but unlike Cecily, Rose had a fire that burned off her confines and set her free. He was going to be sad to see Cecily succumb to her parents plans for her, but there was nothing he could do for her. Not anymore. All he can do now is to keep moving forward with the love of his life, Rose.


	11. Jake Part 1

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, favs, and follows:) )

The cargo hold was cold, but inside the new Renault Town car, it was rather steamy. Rose and Jack were entangled in a tryst of passion. Their warm skin rubbed and slid against each other and Rose clung to him tightly, never wanting to let him go, even when the waves of pleasure of her climax hit, sending her hand slamming up against the car window leaving a hand print, she still didn't want to let him go.

Both completely sated, they stared into each other's eyes, panting breathlessly. She felt him tremble in her arms, as if being so close to her was too much for him to believe.

"You're trembling," She simply stated, enjoying every movement he made.

"Don't worry. I'll be alright," he panted, his beautiful eyes bright with love. She pushed his damp hair out of his face so she could see his eyes better and felt her own love soar. He loved her and she loved him and she wanted to always be like this, always be with him, her perfect artistic angel.

Sighing, he lowered his head to her chest and she clung to him, as if he was a dream about to disappear.

Rose sighed, closing her eyes for just a second, but she opened them right back up at the sound of running water. That was strange. There should be no water in here. Her frown deepened as she also noticed the drop in temperature. She hugged Jack closer, wanting to keep him warm. She also managed to peek out of the window and gasped to see the outside room filling with water. It was happening, somehow the ship must have hit the iceberg while they were making love!

"Jack! Jack, we have to get out of here," Rose gasped, realizing that his trembling had turned to strong shudders and he was ice cold. "Jack…" She didn't want to look. she didn't want to see, but she couldn't help herself.

She looked at the body in her arms and screamed as she saw that her beautiful warm Jack was now as pale as a ghost, his hair and eyes encased in a sheen of ice, his normally pink lips were so blue. The North Atlantic was claiming him, even from inside the car.

"Never…let…go…," he managed to say through chattering teeth.

She screamed again….

And sat upright in bed, safe and warm beside Jack who was coming out of his own sleep, thanks to her screams.

"Rose," He sat up and pulled her into his arms. "It was a nightmare Rose. It's okay."

Her hands slid over his warm skin, her fingers twisted themselves in his soft blond hair. Everything about him was warm and alive and normal. The frozen Jack was nowhere in sight. "Oh Jack," she sobbed.

"Shhh, it's alright sweetie, it's alright. You're safe," He rocked her in his arms, stroking her red curls, trying his best to comfort her.

"You were so cold. The ship was sinking and you were so cold, nearly covered in ice…"

So the dream was about him? He frowned. Rose's fear of losing him seemed to be growing stronger. He didn't like it. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

She clung tightly to him, trying her best to soak up his warmth. "We were in the cargo hold, in the Renault, making love…then water was entering the room and the air got so cold, and then you were pale and frozen and told me never let go. You were dying Jack and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

He felt horrible that her nightmares were all involving him dying somehow. He wanted to be a source of joy for Rose, not a source of sadness. "I'm here Rose. I'm not dying, I promise. I'll never leave you. I'm right here. I always will be."

She pulled back and tearfully looked into his beautiful eyes and saw their daughter staring back at her. If she was to have his baby, now was it, she felt it deep in her gut. If she wanted to always have a part of her husband with her always, now was the time to make it happen. "Make love to me…"

Jack blinked, surprised at the request. "What? Now?"

Rose nodded. She knew that she may seem illogical, but she needed this. She needed to not only be as close to Jack as humanly possible, but she needed his child, a part of him growing inside of her. That way, she'll know that he'll always be with her. "Please Jack. I need you."

He could never refuse her, especially when she looked at him with tears in her bright green eyes, full of need to be close to him, to be a part of him in some way, which she already was. She was a part of his heart, a part of his soul. Gently, he leaned over and kissed her. Keeping her in his arms, he lowered her down onto the bed and allowed her to pull him on top of her, just like in the Renault on Titanic.

He stopped kissing her for a second and looked down at her, taking her in. Curly red hair that was soft to the touch, soft porcelain skin, pink lips, parted and ready to be kissed once again. She was the most beautiful thing in the world and she was his. "I love you so much."

Her fingers slid down to the elastic of his pajamas and pulled the material off of him, freeing his manhood. "Jack," What a wonderful name. She loved the way it felt on her lips. So carefree and playful. Mischievous. She loved saying it.

"Shhh," He stroked her face. Getting in position. He pressed against her and she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moaned himself as he slowly entered her. She was warm, soft, yet tight. "Rose."

She clung tightly to his warm shoulders, basking in his heat and nearness. She gasped as he slowly moved inside her, sliding in and out, making love to her. She pressed her face to his shoulder and closed her eyes as his movements made the bed squeak in a tell-tale rhythm if anyone was to hear it. She hoped that no one in the house heard, but then again, she didn't care if they did. She was doing nothing wrong. Jack was her husband. This was something husband and wives did together all the time.

Waves of pleasure washed through them both and she grabbed hold of the headboard of the bed as they both climaxed together. She gasped for air as he surged against her, taking her up to the stars and beyond. Panting, they came back down. She opened her eyes to stare into a bright sea of blue. He was the most beautiful thing to her.

"Say you're mine," She panted, just needing to hear that this beautiful artistic boy was hers and hers alone.

"Of course I'm yours. Who else's would I be?" He panted, trembling a little from the passion that they had just shared.

She smiled, a small tear leaving her eyes. He looked at her alarmed at the sight of the tear. He wiped it away with a gentle thumb. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just so happy. Happier than I ever thought I would be."

Jack's smile was warm and loving. "So am I Rose. You'd never believe how happy you make me."

"What would you say if I told you that I think we made a baby and it's a girl?"

"I'd say we'll have to wait and see. We'll know soon enough," he turned over onto his back and pulled her on top of him, where he wrapped his arms around her and had her rest her head against his chest. "Do you have a name in mind?"

"If it's a girl, Josephine. Like our song."

Jack smiled, kissing the top of her head. "I like that. It's a nice name. And if it's a boy we can name it Joseph, close enough to Josephine."

"Come Josephine in our flying machine."

"And it's up she goes. Up she goes. Balance yourself like a bird on a beam…"

"In the air she goes. There she goes. Up, up, a little bit higher…"

"Oh my the moon is on fire…"

"Come Josephine in our flying machine and it's up and up, goodbye…," They finished the song together, smiling happily, the idea of a perfect little girl stuck in their heads.

That night, Jack and Rose fell back to sleep and instead of dreaming of the disaster that they had just survived, both of them dreamed of a little girl with Rose's spirit and Jack's looks.

Rose woke up cuddled on top of Jack's warm body. He hadn't let go of her once since they fell back to sleep together and Rose had to admit, that was the best sleep she had in a long time. She didn't want to get up at all that morning. She just wanted to stay in Jack's arms and bask in just being with him. Enjoy the fact that he was hers and she was his and no one can ever change that. They had gone through the hardest time of their lives…the Titanic. Everything should be smooth selling from here on out. That was only fair, right? Why throw more obstacles in their way when they had to survive a sinking ship and below freezing waters just to have a life together?

"Breakfast!" Janie knocked on the door, waking Jack up from his slumber.

"I'll never get used to the fucking wake up calls," He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Language, Mr. Dawson," Rose smirked, using her Philadelphia accent, reminding herself of her mother.

"You're one to talk, Mrs. Dawson," Jack grinned up at his wife. "Good morning, Rosie."

"Why Mr. Dawson, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have not cursed in weeks," Rose cuddled against him once again, not ready to get up.

Jack hugged her to him for a few more minutes before releasing her. "Rosie, we really do need to get our day started."

Rose closed her eyes. "I'm not ready for this to end. I feel so complete with you like this."

"I wish that we could stay like this as well, but sadly we can't. As much as we love each other, we have to live life and we can't live it staying in bed like this," Jack chuckled, kissing the top of her head, before gently sliding out from under her. "Besides, we're starving and if what you say is true, you'll be eating for two."

Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought of having Jack's baby inside her. "I hope."

"If not now, then soon," He winked before getting up and getting dressed.

Everyone was seated and waiting for Jack and Rose when they came down.

"It's about time," Janie winked at her brother. "I called you an hour ago."

"It wasn't that long and you know it," Jack stuck his tongue out at his sister. Looking at her, he was glad to see the twinkle in her eyes had returned and the smile on her face was genuine. Hopefully this meant that her broken heart had mended.

"I decided to do something different with my days," Janie announced, dipping some eggs onto her plate. "Since I'm not being courted by anyone at the moment and I want to keep my mind preoccupied, I decided to volunteer at Mrs. Lena's children's home. They are always in need of volunteers and what better to cheer me up than the laughter of children."

"What is Mrs. Lena's children's home?" Rose asked, having an idea, but not quite sure.

"It's a home for unwanted children that's up for adoption and also doubles as a home for children that no one else wants or have been abandoned. They need all the help they can get these days," Janie explained, her eyes lighting up with an idea. "You know, with Jack helping father in the fields today, you should join me. It'll keep you from missing Jack so much."

"I would volunteer, but my big belly will get in the way," Jolene rubbed her huge bump.

"I don't know, Janie. I don't have that much experience with children," Rose stammered.

"Neither do I. Come on Rose. Come with me! It can be a bonding experience, plus a little practice can never hurt."

Rose had to admit, she may indeed need the practice if her hopes were true. She never had the opportunity to take care of children before. In her old life, she rarely had an opportunity to come in contact with them and when she did, they had nannies and governesses to take care of them. Things were a lot different now in her new life. She won't have nannies and governesses to help her raise her children, she'll have to do it all herself, with Jack's help of course. Not that she even wanted a nanny or governess.

"It would keep you busy," Jack added, giving her another reason to join Janie. He worried that the flashbacks would return if Rose was too idle and with him working in the fields, he wouldn't be around to bring her out of it.

"Okay. I think I will. When do we leave?"

"Right after breakfast," Janie happily grinned, glad to have someone else with her.

Rose glanced at Jack, who simply smiled at her, proud that she was taking the initiative. She would much rather spend the day with him, even if it was watching him work, but she knew that was impossible. Besides, working with children should be fun and it'll help her get to know Janie better.

's children's home was across town, so they had to take the horse and buggy there. It was a nice building that reminded Rose of some of the town houses back in Philadelphia. It was a two storied home painted white with what looked to be some swings and a hopscotch in the backyard.

"How many children live here?" Rose asked as she followed her sister in law up the stairs.

"Twenty I think. I may be wrong though. We don't usually dump our children on the system here in Chippewa Falls, but there are those that do, plus unforeseen circumstances happen like the death of both parents or some of the swells have unplanned pregnancies, but they usually use an orphanage that's far from here to dump their unwanted offspring," Jackie explained, shaking her head in disgust.

"I can't believe how vile people can be sometimes."

Rose had to agree. She remembered in her old life, girls her age would go away for a "rest" for a good number of months then come back as good as new, but there would always be rumors accompanying those girl's return and Rose always wondered if they were true. Then for some reason her mind goes to Madeline Astor, whose unborn child was dubbed The Titanic baby. She wondered how Madeline was faring. It was so unfair that now her child was fatherless. Did Madeline plan to go ahead and raise the child herself, or was she going to be like so many women in high society and give the child away?

Rose followed Janie up to the front door and watched and waited as she rang the bell. It was a lady dressed in a white nurse's uniform that answered the door.

"May I help you ladies?" The nurse asked, eying both Janie and Rose curiously.

"We're here to volunteer. I heard that you were accepting help here," Janie explained.

"Oh right, Mrs. Lena was expecting you. Come in. I will take you to her office," The nurse beckoned for them to come inside.

The girls followed the nurse into the foyer of the house and into the office off to the right, only a few feet from the entrance. She beckoned them inside, where a plump brunette woman sat at a desk filling out paperwork.

"Mrs. Lena. Your volunteers are here," The nurse announced.

Mrs. Lena, a middle-aged woman about 45 years of age with graying brown hair pulled back into a bun stood up from behind her desk, smoothing down the simple black dress that was her usual work uniform. "Thank you Valarie. You may leave now."

The nurse just nodded and left Rose and Jackie alone with the woman who ran the home. Mrs. Lena eyed the girls, looking them up and down speculatively. "I was only expecting one volunteer today."

"This is my sister in law Rose. With my brother working, I thought Rose could also help here, so she wouldn't miss him so much. They're newlyweds," Janie explained. "Plus you did say that you needed all the help you could get."

"Don't get me wrong, Miss. Dawson. I am not complaining. I'm just saying that I wasn't expecting two of you," The woman chuckled. She pulled out two form and handed one to Rose and Janie. "Just fill this out and then I'll show you to the children, where you'll be working."

Jackie and Rose sat in the comfortable looking chairs at the back of the room and began filling out the forms, asking for background and recent information. Five minutes later, they were ready.

"Okay, now that's done follow me," Mrs. Lena led the way out into the hall and down a flight of stairs into what looked to be a play room full of children, all running, drawing, playing, pretty much being children.

"They're not a bad bunch. They just need guidance and sometimes a firm hand."

Rose stood back and took in the situation, judging where she could help out the most, when she saw a small boy in the far left corner, sitting off by himself, drawing on some paper. She frowned. Why was he not playing with the others?

"Pardon me, but what is his name? Why is he not with the other children?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Jake. He's terribly shy, poor dear. He's been here all of his life really."

"How old is he?" Rose asked, feeling terrible. She hadn't had the best childhood, but at least she had a mother and father to look after her.

"Four years old," Mrs. Lena replied. "It's quite sad really. The birth mother was just a young thing from one of this town's more well to do families. Usually they choose out of town orphanages for these situations, but for some reason the girl insisted on keeping the child here and had paid for him never to be put up for adoption. She makes regular visits, but never interacts with the boy. Not a kind word, not a sign of affection. She just looks at him as if he was some kind of picture, a memory of something."

"That's so sad," Janie frowned. She couldn't even imagine growing up without her family and she found it appalling that this girl was so selfish as to keep the boy from being adopted by a loving couple that could have given him a home.

Rose found herself drawn to the boy and his story. The poor thing probably had no idea what it was like to be shown love and affection by an adult. Ruth may have been a cold woman, but Rose had at least the memories of her father to survive on. Poor Jake didn't even have that. "Would it be okay if I worked with him, today?"

Mrs. Lena frowned. No one had ever offered to work with the boy before, always preferring to work with the more lively, more social children, but she couldn't see why not. The boy was lonely and starved for attention. It'd be good to have Rose spend some time with him. "Alright. I don't see why not. A good two hours with an adult would be good for Jake."

"I'll just go find my own child now," Janie chuckled, happy that Rose had found her own little project. She looked over at the little boy, who had his face down where she couldn't see it. Poor kid.

Rose watched Janie follow Mrs. Lena over to the other group of kids before approaching Jake, who was still busy drawing. Looking down at the paper, she could tell that the kid had more than potential when it came to art. She couldn't help but wonder if that was how Jack started out.

"Hello there," She smiled, sitting next to the little boy, who looked up at her with wide blue eyes that looked strangely familiar. She didn't know why. She had never seen the boy before and she doubted that she knew the people responsible for bringing him into the world. "My name is Rose. And you're Jake, right?"

The boy shyly nodded, not used to any adult paying him this much attention.

"Would you like to show me what you're drawing there?"

The boy just shrugged and pushed his paper over towards Rose. It was a picture of a man and a woman, with a little boy with black hair and blue eyes standing between them. The drawing was obviously one of a child, but there was something different about it. Something that spoke of natural talent.

"This is exquisite. Is this you?" She pointed to the boy

.

Jack nodded. "When I get a mommy and daddy some day like the others."

His voice was soft and sweet and Rose's heart ached, knowing that some selfish girl had made it so he'd never get a mommy and daddy.

"Well you are very talented, Jake."

"Will you be my mommy?" He asked, looking up at her with those eyes.

Rose smiled sadly. "I'm only here to volunteer, but I'll tell you what. I'll be your friend. Would you like that?"

Jake smiled and nodded. It wasn't the same as having a mommy, but having a new friend was good enough. Plus Rose was nice and smelled good and Jake liked her.

And Rose liked Jake. She made volunteering at the children's home her daily routine and she always spent all of her time with Jake, falling even more in love with him. It kind of concerned Janie, because there was no way for Rose to adopt the kid and she was obviously becoming attached to him.

It was a full month before Janie stepped in after watching Rose hug the boy with real affection and saw the longing in her eyes, the longing to take Jake home with her.

It was the start of a new day, and Rose and Janie had just arrived at the Children's home. Rose was about to head for her regular session with Jake when Janie grabbed her arm. "Rose. Maybe you should spend some time with the other kids today."

Rose blinked. Why would she do that? She was perfectly happy with Jake. The boy had opened up to her like a book and they had so much fun together. Jake would draw her pictures and she taught him songs, like Come Josephine. According to Mrs. Lena, Jake was a totally different child thanks to Rose's love and attention and he socialized with the children more and smiled and laughed like the child he was and wasn't nearly as sad. Why would Rose want to destroy such progress by choosing to play with someone else today?

"Why? I mean Jake is doing so well now thanks to the time we've spent together."

"I know, I know, but Rose…I see the way you look at him. Like you want to take him home. Like you want him to be your son,which is all good and everything except for one thing, they won't let you. The birth mother…"

"I don't care what that selfish woman wants. She abandoned him here, Janie. She shouldn't get a say," Rose almost hissed, then took a deep breath. "Look, I know that I can't adopt Jake, but that doesn't stop me from giving him the love and affection that he's been missing for the four years of his life. It's not right what they're doing to him. It's not."

Janie sighed, agreeing with Rose. No, it wasn't right. No child should be abandoned then prevented from finding a loving family. Jake deserved a loving home, just like all the other children did. Her only concern was that someday, Rose was going to want to take Jake home and thanks to the home's agreement, her heart will be broken.

"This is so unfair," Janie sighed, looking at the boy again, seeing his face for the first time, and freezing as she recognized him, which should be impossible. That face…the last time she had seen that face was when she was four years old. She grew up with that face. "What the fuck?"

Rose smiled and waved at Jake who had happily waved at her. "What is it?"

"Rose, all of this time you've worked with Jake and you never recognized him?" Of course she wouldn't. Why would she? Rose only knew the grown up version of that face. She had never seen Jack as a four year old child.

"What are you talking about, Janie?"

"Oh my god, it makes perfect sense. She did disappear for a while and then she came back, no one the wiser." It'd be just like the Bakers to do this too, to have a Dawson baby and leave it in an orphanage, forgotten about and unloved, with the rest of them not even knowing he existed. And Rose, poor Rose. She would fall in love with him, something inside her must have recognized the son of the man she loved and automatically loved him as her own.

"Janie, what are you going on about?" Rose frowned, eying her sister in law curiously.

Janie pulled Rose out of earshot of every one else and whispered. "Rose, Jake looks like my brother, at exactly that age. Exact image, except he has dark hair instead of blonde."

"What?" Rose looked at Janie as if she had lost her mind. "Janie, what exactly are you trying to say?"

Janie sighed, not knowing how Rose was going to react to this. It was so unfair to her. Cecily was Jack's first love, now she was most likely the mother of Jack's firstborn child. Rose had to resent that. "I'm saying that there's a more than likely chance that Jake is Jack's son. I mean, look at the timing. It matches up perfectly. Jack left five years ago. Afterward, Cecily disappeared for a while, then reappeared, dumping the kid off at an orphanage like this is exactly what the Baker's would do. They'd never allow her to keep Jack's baby and they definitely wouldn't give us the baby to raise ourselves."

Rose's mind took a while to process this. Jake,the little boy that she had spent so much time with and had grown to love was actually Jack's lovechild with Cecily? She thought back to all the times she had looked into the boy's blue eyes, trying to figure out why they were so familiar, the boy's inherent talent for art. Suddenly it did make sense. "Oh my god."

"Now do you see?" Janie asked, looking as if she was at her wit's end. "I'm going to kill her! I am going to kill her! She has my brother's baby and just dumps him here instead of giving him to us,his family, who would have loved and raised him! What kind of thoughtless…if I see her…I am going to rip her from end to end!"

Just then, right on cue,as if she had been summoned, Cecily entered the room, probably there to look at Jake yet not interact with him. Janie's face turned red at the sight of her and she made a move to go up to her, but Rose grabbed her arm. She didn't want Jake to see any acts of violence.

"Let me talk to her," Rose said, her voice booking no argument.

"What?" Janie looked at Rose, confused.

"You're too angry right now. You're going to scare Jake. Do you want that?"

Janie looked at Jake and then shook her head no. "Of course not."

"Well then let me talk to Cecily. Let her know that we know the truth."

Janie sighed. She really did want to rip Cecily Baker a new one. Hurt her in the way that she and her family had hurt her family. But Rose was right. This was not the place, nor the time for that. "Fine. Go talk to her. I'll go spend time with my newly discovered nephew."

Rose simply nodded. She turned and looked at Cecily, who looked dismayed to not only see her and Janie there, but Janie with Jake. For a minute there, she resented her. She had all of Jack's firsts, even the firsts that should have been rightfully hers. The first girl Jack loved, the first girl he had been intimate with, and now the girl that had given him his firstborn…god, that last ones stung.

She pushed aside the resentment she felt and approached Cecily, who looked as if she was going to be sick. She took a deep breath and restrained herself from slapping the girl.

"We need to talk in private. Right now," Rose's voice booked no argument as she took Cecily's arm and forced her outside of the children's home. Once they were alone, the two women faced each other. "I think that you know what this is about."

"What are you two even doing here?" Cecily asked.

"We're volunteering. We've been doing so for a good month now. I've been spending most of the time with Jake and stupid me didn't even notice the similarities. It took Janie to point them out,"Rose took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching her hands. "He's Jack's isn't he? Jake is Jack's son."

"I don't know where you get off questioning me like this," Cecily tried to avoid the question, moving to walk past Rose, but the red head grabbed Cecily's arm. "You can either talk to me or you can talk to Janie. But let me warn you, I'm the more pleasant choice. Janie wants to rip you apart. So why not just keep it civil and just tell me the truth. Jake is Jack's son."

Cecily took a deep breath and bowed her head, knowing that there was no choice. The truth was going to come out. She knew it would someday, she had just hoped that it wouldn't be so soon. "Alright. Fine. Jake is Jack's son. I had him seven months after Jack had left Chippewa Falls. My mother wouldn't let me keep him, but she did allow me to make the arrangements...and I did. I did what was best for Jake."

"What was best for Jake? The boy is starved of love and affection! You haven't even spent any time with him! Not once, have you? You haven't hugged or kissed him, you just looked at him like he was some exhibit or a piece of jewelry out of your jewery box! You've prevented him from getting adopted out, yet you were never a mother to him!"

"It was the best I could do! My mother would never allow me to even acknowledge him as a passing acquaintance!"

"Your mother this, your mother that, have you ever once thought of not doing what your mother wants? Are you her little puppet or something?"

"Rose, you don't understand…"

"Oh please. My mother ruled my life with an iron fist. Especially after my father died! She used emotional manipulation to get what she wanted out of me whenever she wanted, but there came a time where I had to stand up to her and do what's right and I haven't looked back since! So don't give me the 'my mother wouldn't allow it' speech. You're your own person Cecily! You should have stood up to her, for Jake's sake!"

"Well I'm not you Rose! I love my mother!"

Rose really wanted to slap her now. "I loved my mother too, Cecily. That's why I almost married Caledon Hockley so she wouldn't become a seamstress. And aren't you supposed to love your child more? You should have at least done right by him."

"I did…"

"No you didn't. You kept him from being adopted out of this place. You kept him from gaining a loving family! You want to know what he asked me when I met him? He asked me if I was going to be his mommy and he had drawn a picture of himself with parents! He's starved for love and a family and you had denied him that! How is that doing right by him?" Rose placed her fists on her hips, now glaring openly at the girl.

Cecily sighed, seeing Rose's point. Because of her, the child she had with Jack had lived a lonely, loveless life. She had been too selfish, trying to hang on to the past to do the right thing. "What do you expect me to do Rose? Go back in time and change it? Not have Jake at all?"

"I expect you to tell Jack that he has a son and not stand in the way any longer. That's what I expect you to do."

"He'll hate me," Cecily looked at Rose pleadingly, but Rose had no sympathy for the girl.

"That is not my problem. Jack has a right to know that he has a son. He has a right to know that son."

"My mother won't…"

"I don't care about your mother! This has nothing to do with her!" Rose yelled in exasperation. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, calming down her temper. "This is none of your mother's business. This is Jake's life we're talking about. I think his needs are more important than your mother's wants."

"What are you two yelling about?"

Rose's eyes widened as she turned around to see Jack, staring at them both curiously. He had finished early and had decided to come and walk his wife and sister home from their volunteer work. He hadn't expected to find his wife and ex-girlfriend outside the children's home with Rose looking like she wanted to slap Cecily.

"Jack, what are you doing here?" Rose stammered, stunned to see him there at just that moment.

"I finished early and thought I'd walk you and Janie home. What's going on? Why are you yelling?"

Just then Janie came out and her eyes filled with pleasure to see her brother there. "Jack, you have great timing." She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the orphanage. "Come on. There's someone that you have to meet."

Cecily blinked, her brain racing to process what exactly was going on. Rose was giving her an ultimatum, .then Jack was there and now Janie was pushing things to a head, a head that she was not ready for! She could have at least given her time to explain herself. "Janie, wait! No! Rose do something…"

"I'm not doing anything. He has a right to know," Rose shook her head and followed Janie and Jack inside. Cecily had no choice but to follow, her heart in her throat.

Jack didn't resist his sister as she pulled him into the children's home and down into the playroom. He was curious about what all of this was about. He had a feeling that it had something to do with the reason why Rose was yelling at Cecily. "Janie, what is this about?"

"Come on," She pulled him over to where a little boy was sitting by himself, drawing. "Jake, there's someone you should meet."

Jake looked up and ran to Rose the moment he saw her.

"Rose!" He squealed, having missed the friendly girl that visited him and gave him warm hugs and smelled like flowers.

Rose couldn't help herself, despite the situation. She bent down and hugged the little boy, holding him in a protective embrace. She scooped him up in her arms and walked over to Jack, who looked rather confused on why Janie wanted him to meet the little boy that Rose had become so taken with, especially when there was no way to adopt him.

"Jake, this is my husband Jack," She gently introduced, not wanting to spring the truth on them both right away, rather she wanted to ease them into it. "He's an artist as well."

Jake's blue eyes, eyes that were identical to Jack's lit up with interest. "Really?"

"Yeah. I can draw you picture if you like," Jack gently smiled,finding himself drawn to the boy as well. He seemed to be a very sweet child.

Jake happily nodded. Jack sat down where Rose usually sat and Rose set Jake back on his feet, where he went to sit next to Jack. Looking at the pair, her heart ached. They looked as if they were always meant to be together. Father and son.

"Rose," Janie stared at her sister in law.

"Gently. It's going to be shocking enough for Jack. Think of how Jake is going to feel," Rose hushed.

"Thank…" Cecily began, but fell silent when Rose turned a glare on her. "Don't get me wrong Cecily. Jack is going to know what you did, but for their sake, I'm not going to just dump the truth on them."

"Wow! Rose look!" Jake held up the sketch Jack had made. A solitary Rose. Rose couldn't help but gasp. Jack's talent had once again impressed her.

"It's beautiful…"

"Just like it's namesake, huh?" Jack grinned at Jake, who innocently nodded.

"Can I keep it?"

"Of course. I drew it especially for you," Jack ruffled the boy's hair, a gentle smile on his lips. He really was going to be a great father. Jake deserved him and Jack deserved Jake.

"I hear talent like that runs in the family," Janie snorted. "Jack, don't you think Jake looks like you did when you were his age? Same eyes…same facial features…"

"Janie," Rose warned.

Jack frowned at his sister and looked back at the little boy who was studying the picture he had just sketched. He was a cute kid. The boy then looked up at him with a smile and Jack was hit with the similarity right there. Janie did have a point. How extraordinary.

"Can you come visit me with Rose?" Jake asked. He liked Rose's husband and if he became his friend too, he could just pretend that he and Rose were his parents and he wouldn't feel so alone anymore.

"Sure. I'd love to," Jack gently touched the boy's hair, now unable to take his eyes off of him. The more he looked at him, the more the truth came to him. He looked at Cecily, who at this point felt very uncomfortable.

"Cecily, I need to talk to you outside, please."

"Can it wait?" She tried to put it off.

His voice was almost harsh, but not quite, mindful that he was still in the presence of a child. "No. It can't." He then turned to Jake. "It was very nice to meet you Jake. I'll come see you again, with Rose. Alright?"

Jake just nodded and watched as Jack led Cecily out of the room.

"He's nice," Jake smiled happily.

Rose smiled back. "Yes he is. He's very nice."


	12. Jake Part 2

Jack stopped right outside the front door of the children's home and turned a cold glare on Cecily who could only shrink back in guilt and shame.

"I want the truth and I want it now. Is he mine?" Jack's voice was hard and on the edge of rage. He couldn't believe this. He's been back in town for how long now? How many times have they seen each other long enough for her to tell him that he had a son? And why was his son here in the first place? Did Cecily not at least respect his family enough to give the boy to his mother? They would have taken good care of him and not have bothered the Bakers at all! Even if he had never came back! Instead, he's finding out like…like this!

"He's yours," Cecily squeaked.

"Fuck," Jack hissed, balling up his fist in guilt, anger, and hurt. "And you just dumped him off here and made sure that he'd never have a good home or parents that love him? That he's starved for love and attention?"

"Jack, mother would never have allowed me to have…"

"Don't! Don't you fucking dare lay this on your mother's feet! I really meant nothing to you, did I?"

"Jack, you know that you did! You know that I had loved you! I couldn't just let anyone have him because I did love you! He was the only thing I had left of our time together and I couldn't bare it if strangers had shown up and taken him away!"

"So you thought it best that our baby be left in a children's home without a real family. Without parents! Without people to read to him at night, hug him, kiss him, tell him that he was a good boy! You thought it best that he be alone!"

"I wasn't thinking about all of that. I was just thinking that our baby, our little boy with your eyes, was a reminder of what I used to have…of the one thing that had made me happy."

"He's not a piece of memorabilia Cecily! He's a human being! A human being that needs love and affection even more than food, water, and air! Who knows what mental damage you've done to him! Why? Why didn't you give him to my parents? They would have loved and taken care of him! They would have even let you see him. Why did you do this?"

"My mother would never have allowed it, Jack. You know that. She wanted all reminders of our relationship gone and to see the Dawsons with our baby…"

Jack couldn't take it anymore. He simply couldn't take it. It drove him mad that Cecily cared more about what her fucking mother would allow than the well being of their son. Full of rage, he screamed and raised his fist as if to hit her, but ended up sending his fist into the brick building instead.

"Oh my god, Jack!" Rose gasped, coming outside with Janie right behind her. She glared at Cecily who looked beyond frightened by Jack's angry outburst. "What did you do to him?"

"I think she has finally pushed him over the edge if you ask me," Janie glared at the mother of her nephew.

"Cecily, there you are," Cecily's mother came upon the small group. "And again in the company of Mr. Dawson. What have I told you…"

"Oh shut up you stupid witch!" Janie yelled, having enough of the drama that was the Baker family. "No one cares about what you told your puppet! How about explaining to my brother why his son was in a children's home for four years!"

"Why I never," Mabel Baker huffed, not used to being spoken to in such a manner.

For once, Cecily wasn't paying attention to her mother. Her eyes were only on Jack, wondering what was going to happen next. He was in such a rage. She had never seen him like this before, especially towards her. "Jack…please…"

"There is no please to it, Cecily. I don't want to hear any of your insipid excuses. For once, you are going to do right by that boy in there."

"What do you want me to do?" She was willing to do anything, just as long as he wasn't angry with her any longer.

"You will do two things. You will go tell Mrs. Lena that you're surrendering all of your parental rights and that Jake is to come home with me and Rose. After that, I don't care what you do, just as long as you stay away from me and my family and friends."

"That means not running innocent people out of town just because they're 'new money'" Janie huffed, remembering her lost romance.

"Alright, alright. I'll do whatever you say, just don't hate me Jack," Cecily sobbed.

"Cecily, really," Mabel frowned, not liking that her daughter was in such a state and over Jack Dawson, yet she was happy. It was obvious that Jack didn't want anything to do with her daughter, which meant a thorn in her side had been removed.

"Just do what I said," Jack growled, not saying that he didn't hate her. Right now, he pretty much did. He hated her for her lack of backbone, for putting her mother before their son, for the neglect and lack of consideration that she had shown both Jake and his family. Really, like Janie, he just hated the Baker's period for all that they had put his family through in the past 5-6 years.

Cecily didn't say anything else. She just gave Jack one last sad look, then went inside to do what Jack had ordered.

"Let me see your hand," Rose took Jack's hand, wincing at the bloody knuckles. "Oh Jack…why?"

"I guess even I have my limits," Jack sighed, the rage beginning to leave him at the touch of Rose's hands against his bruised skin. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"You didn't scare me…even though I think you've put the fear of god into Cecily," Rose examined his hands. "These are going to need bandages…"

"Really, Mr. Dawson. What will it take to get you to stay away from my daughter. Really, this is so inappropriate," Mabel began, but this time it was Rose who answered, or rather, Rose's version of her mother.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Baker, but what is inappropriate is all that you have put the Dawson family through. Telling a fifteen year old boy to leave his family, why such a thing is unheard of. Why in Philadelphia, such a thing is cause for jail time. And the way the situation here has been handled, why my mother would have had the best lawyers involved, wanting to sue you and your daughter, and maybe even this institution. By time the high priced lawyers in Philadelphia were through, you'd be lucky enough to even keep your house."

"Mrs. Dawson, are you threatening me?" Mabel gasped.

"Threaten?" Rose laughed in the way her mother usually laughed when talking with someone she didn't care for. "Heavens no. Now why would I do such a thing. Especially when I know that you and your family will no longer be giving my husband and his parents anymore trouble. But of course, if you and your daughter insist on making trouble for the Dawsons and stand in the way of Jack gaining custody of his son Jake, well I will have no other option to make a call to my family's lawyers in Philadelphia. They would be all too happy to come here and make sure that things are squared away the way they should be. Am I making myself clear now, Mrs. Baker? Or do I have to make a telephone call to get my point across?"

Mabel could only take a step back and swallow down any further response she had to make. Never before had someone spoken to her like that, especially someone from a higher social standing than hers. Sure the girl was now married to Mr. Dawson, but it was obvious that her origins were from high society and it was probably best not to test her claims. "That will not be necessary."

Cecily came back out, looking pale and miserable. "Everything is signed. I have no more rights to Jake and they now know that you are the father and want to take him home. You'll have to make the proper arrangements with Mrs. Lena though."

"Good," was Jack's tense response.

"Jack, I didn't mean to hurt you or him. I was just doing what I thought was best."

Jack didn't answer. He just turned away from her.

"Come along Cecily. We are done here," Mabel grabbed her daughter and pulled her down to where she was, not wanting anymore trouble. She certainly didn't want to tempt Rose's wrath.

Cecily took one last look at Jack and followed her mother to the town car where they both got in and were gone.

Janie was too busy looking at Rose as if she didn't know her to pay any attention to the Bakers. "Rose,that was awesome."

"That was my mother. No one is more of an ice queen than Ruth Dewitt Bukater."

"You were still scary," Jack smiled. "I think Mabel Baker had met her match."

"I was mostly bluffing. In order to get those lawyers, I would have to go through my mother and as you know she thinks that I'm dead and I'm not really inclined to tell her otherwise just yet, even though I would if it helped the Jake situation."

"You're serious? You'd reveal your living status to that woman just to help me get Jake?" Jack wrapped his arms around her, forgetting his injured hand.

Rose gently touched his face. "Of course. I'd do anything for you. Even face off with my mother before I'm ready. You're my whole world, Jack."

"I love you so much," He pulled her into a hug, just for Janie to clear her throat, hating to interrupt them.

"Shouldn't we go in there and see about what we can do about bringing Jake home?" Janie smiled.

"Of course," Jack chuckled, taking Rose's hand and leading her into the children's home.

Jack, Rose, and Janie returned home feeling emotionally drained from that days events. Janie went up to her room to read, something she did to unwind from stress while Jack went to the back porch to work on his latest portrait of Rose and Rose went up to their room and laid down. Each one was too caught up in their own thoughts to notice the rest of the family that noticed their silent moods.

"I wonder what all that is about? The three of them look like they had just been to war," Jolene watched as Rose disappeared upstairs and shut the bedroom door.

"I don't know. I thought the girls would be happy that Jack was off early and that Jack and Rose would be inseparable," Richie commented, just as Janie came back down, unable to concentrate on her book. "Hey, sis. What's up?"

"You're an Uncle. That's what's up," Janie dropped the bomb, not wanting to make up some excuse.

"What was that?" Irene looked at her daughter in shock.

"It turns out that Cecily Baker gave birth to Jack's son five years ago and dumped him off at Mrs. Lena's children's home. His name is Jake, he's the very image of Jack, and he likes to draw."

Irene paled, placing a hand on her chest. "My Lord, how did you find out? What's going to happen now?"

Janie sighed and took a seat, feeling drained. Jack should be telling them this, but she could understand why he hadn't yet. He was probably too drained with his anger over the situation. "Well, for the past month Rose has been spending time with an abandoned little boy named Jake. Just dumped by his mother, Mrs. Lena was told not to adopt the boy out, and totally starved for love and affection. Rose fell in love with him really and had spent tons of time with the boy. Anyway, I've been busy with the other kids and really hadn't had a good look at the boy, until today. That was when I noticed that he was the exact image of Jack at that age. That's when Cecily arrived and Rose got her to confess that Jake was Jack's. She gave birth to him seven months after Jack had left town and instead of giving the baby to us, she just placed him in that home and made it so he could never be adopted. Needless to say, when Jack arrived and found out, he was furious."

"Oh my word, why didn't the girl come to us? We would have taken the boy," Irene asked.

"Her mother would never allow that to happen," Janie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Jack made Cecily give up all parental rights and Jack is working on getting full custody of Jake so he can come home with us, where he belongs."

"That poor boy," Irene looked over at Albert. "And I thought Cecily was a good girl, that it was just her mother."

"There, there pumpkin. All things have ended well. Jack found out and soon our grandson will be home with us," Albert comforted his wife.

"How is Rose taking this. I mean, it can't be easy for her knowing that Jack has a baby with someone else. That she's not the one that gave him his firstborn child," Jolene wondered.

"Well, Rose loves Jake. I was concerned that she was getting attached to a child she couldn't have, but that concern has been laid to rest now," Janie sighed. "She was more concern about Jack and how this news affected him. I mean, I never saw Jack so angry before. He even punched a brick wall and told Cecily to stay away from him and Jake for now on."

"My poor baby. He's been through enough because of the Baker family," Irene looked down at her knitting. "I do hope that this does not cause strife in his marriage to Rose. That's the last thing he needs."

"I doubt it will, just as long as they keep communication opened. Jack loves Rose so much and Rose would do anything for Jack."

"Richie. Tomorrow you and I are going to town to buy a bed for the boy. He can share the nursery with the new baby until we get the attic converted into three bedrooms at the least," Alfred smoked his pipe, remembering the plans he had for the house just last year. He had planned to convert the attic into some extra bedrooms, wanting to keep his family together. Of course, he was going to need his brother Carl's help as well as his two boys, but he was sure that it was doable.

"Yes sir," Richie yawned.

"I think I'm going to get in touch with Carl. We need to go ahead with our plans for that attic," Alfred continued.

"Why bother Uncle Carl, dad? Jack is here. I am sure that the three of us can get the job done," Richie snorted, just as Jack came in.

"What job done?" Jack asked. He had tried to continue his sketch, but he was too filled with hurt and anger to get the creative juices flowing.

"To convert the attic into three bedrooms to make more room in the house," Richie explained. "With the way this family is growing, we're going to need it."

Jack looked at Janie, not sure to be mad at her or relieved that she told them the news. "You told them about Jake."

"They had a right to know that they were grandparents and an Uncle and Aunt," Janie explained. "You didn't say not to tell them."

Irene went to her son and pulled him into a hug, seeing how troubled he was. "How are you feeling, dear? I know this news is a big surprise for all of us, but especially for you."

"Angry. Worried. scared," Jack sighed. "Angry at Cecily for just dumping him and not at least letting you guys know of his existence, worried how four years without love and affection from his family has affected him, scared that he hates me for not being there for him all this time? What if I'm not a good father? I've never done this before. What if I mess his life up even more?"

"Pish posh! You are going to be a great father! You and Rose are going to give that boy a life that's good," Albert reassured his son. "You know how to be a good father. Just take it one day at a time. And of course, you have your family here to help."

"Yeah. You're not alone. Even if you didn't have us, you'd still have Rose," Janie pointed out.

"Rose, where is she?" Jack asked, noticing that she wasn't in the room with everyone else.

"She went upstairs and closed the door. She was rather quiet. Didn't even say hello," Jolene answered, knowing that the red head probably had a lot on her mind.

"I better go to her," Jack mounted the stairs before turning back to his family. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up."

Everyone watched him go, feeling sorry for him. It hasn't been easy for Jack. Being forced to leave home at fifteen, the Titanic disaster, and now finding out that he was a father at such a young age and not knowing his son. They wondered just how much more Jack would have to take before reaching that happily ever after point.

Jack found Rose laying on the bed with her back to the door. He could tell that she was still awake by the sound of her breathing. When she was asleep, her breathing was so much more relaxed than when she was awake. Looking at her, he had to wonder what she was thinking. Was she upset with him? After all, when they had married, becoming a mother to a four year old hadn't been part of the deal. Did she regret marrying him now? Did she wish that she had went ahead and married Cal?

He walked over to her side of the bed and frowned to see how melancholy she looked. There was no smile on her pretty pink lips and her eyes looked sad and far off, like she was deep in thought. He knelt before her, pushing a red strand of hair behind her ear.

"What is it, Rose? Why are you so melancholy? You seemed alright on the way home," Jack gently questioned her.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. She didn't dare answer him, feeling too embarrassed. She didn't even know where these feelings came from. They just arrived the minute they returned to the house, out of the blue. It wasn't that she didn't want Jake. She did. It was just that, she had thought that he'd be the one to give Jack his firstborn child. That it was something special just for her and Jack to share. To find out that Cecily had stolen even that from her, it hurt. How can she explain that to Jack and not seem totally selfish?

Jack frowned. She wasn't happy with him. That was obvious, and it made him sad. His whole purpose in life since they had survived the disaster was to make her happy and not want to return to the life she left behind. He hated to see himself failing her in that way. What could he do to bring a smile to her face once again?

"Talk to me,"

She just looked down, away from his eyes. "I…I can't. It's silly really."

"Nothing you feel is silly," Jack took her hand and kissed it. "My sweet Rose, none of this can be easy for you. I promised you a happy life but instead I'm giving you drama."

Rose couldn't help but smile. He was doing just what she expected he would do. Put everything on his own shoulders when none of it was his fault. "Stop that. We are humans and are not perfect. Not everything can be rainbows and unicorns, I know that and it's not your fault when it's not. Sometimes things just happen and sometimes feelings are indeed silly and unreasonable and completely out of the blue," she sighed. "Happy times or not, the only thing that matters is that we are together and that you're alive."

"Come on," Jack stood up and pulled on her hand, having a feeling of what he could do to pull her out of her melancholy mood.

"What? Where?"

"I promised you something and I'm keeping it. Now come on. Grab a blanket and I'll grab some leftovers and we'll be on our way."

"Jack," She tried to protest, but he gave her a look that told her not to argue. "Okay."

"That's my girl…," Jack leaned down and kissed her lips before turning around and heading out of the room.

Not having a choice, Rose got up and did as she was told, wondering what Jack was up to and would it really be enough to lift her spirits and get rid of these ridiculous feelings that were haunting her.


	13. Lake Wissota

(A/N: Thank you for the great reviews:))

Rose clung tightly to Jack's hand as he led her out of the Dawson house and down a dirt path. She had no idea where they were going at this time of day, when it was almost sunset. She wanted to question him, but she had a feeling that they would reach their destination quicker if there was no talking. Of course, her earlier thoughts about Cecily, Jake, and Jack were coming back. She just couldn't help it. She felt that it had been her right to give Jack his first child, not Cecily and the woman, she didn't even appreciate it. She had just abandoned Jack's baby to a children's shelter all because her mother said so. Rose herself, she would never have done such a thing. She would fight her mother tooth and nail to keep Jack's baby with her and she would have raised and loved it from the start. Cecily was an ungrateful twit that had stolen all of the firsts that Rose herself should have experienced with the man she loved and it wasn't fair!

Most people would tell Rose she was indeed being ridiculous. Yeah, Cecily was Jack's first love, the first girl he was intimate with and she gave Jack his first son, but it was Rose who was the lucky one. She had Jack. Jack was with her now, and he was in love with her where he hated Cecily now! Cecily may have been Jack's first, but she was not his last. His last was Rose and it was with Rose he was going to raise his son with. It was with Rose that he was going to have more babies with. It was Rose who held his heart. She was the lucky one while all Cecily had was a cold as ice mother and bitter memories.

Yet, Rose still couldn't help resenting her.

"Here we are," Jack announced, coming to a stop, pulling Rose out of her thoughts.

She gasped when she saw the body of water that they were standing on the edge of. "This is…"

"Lake Wissota. The lake that saved your beautiful life," Jack grinned happily. "I promised that I'd show it to you and here it is."

Rose stared at the beautiful blue water, the sitting sun's reflecting off it's surface. She's heard so much about this lake, most recently that it was the meeting place between a young Cecily and Jack back in the day. She just couldn't let it go.

"You brought her here?" Rose frowned.

Jack frowned as well, knowing who Rose meant. Why was she bringing Cecily up now? "I don't want to talk about her, Rose."

Rose looked apologetic. Jack was trying to do something nice for her, something to cheer her up and here she was ruining it. What was wrong with her? "I'm sorry Jack. I don't know what's gotten into me today. I guess after all that's happened, I'm just tired."

Jack took the blanket and spread it out on the grass, right in front of the lake. He settled down on it and patted the space beside him. "Come on, Rosie. Sit next to me."

Not wanting to upset him anymore, she did as he said and sank down onto the blanket and let him wrap an arm around her and pull her up against his side. Sighing, she rested her head against his shoulder, enjoying how close they were. A part of her wanted to ask if he had ever sit like this with Cecily, but she had quickly repressed the urge.

"It's so beautiful at this time of day with the sun sitting, the evening just about to begin. Right now you see the sun sinking, but soon there will be stars in the water," Jack smiled, his expression almost dreamy. "It's always so peaceful here."

"It's kind of funny about the water," Rose sighed, wrapping an arm around his waist, scooting closer. "It's so pretty, so enticing, yet it can be so deadly," Her mind flashed back to that early morning of April 15. How the Titanic sank, leaving them in a mass grave of frozen bodies. She shivered and closed her eyes, pressing her face against Jack as she pushed the memory away.

Jack just hugged her tight, knowing what she was thinking of. "Don't Rose. Just think of the good things. Fishing, swimming in the summer…you're going to want to be here every day come July. It's gets so fucking hot."

"Our first summer as a couple," Rose grinned happily.

"Yeah," Jack laughed, happy to see her smile. "There's going to be so many parties and picnics. You'll love the fourth of July though. There will be fireworks over the lake and barbeque."

"Barbeque?"

"Surely they had Barbeque in high society," Jack chuckled.

"Well not really. I mean I guess one could have hot dogs and all of that, but the ladies like my mother, they didn't like eating anything that could dirty their gloves or dresses," Rose rolled her eyes.

"Well then you're going to be in for a real treat come July," Jack chuckled.

"Why wait when the real treat is right here?," She leaned in and pressed her lips against Jack's, who kissed her back just as gently.

Jack reluctantly pulled away, placing a gentle hand against her cheek. "Something's up, Rose petal. What's on your mind?"

Rose blushed. Jack seemed to be trying on new pet names for her and they made her blush each and every time. She sighed and placed her head back on his shoulder, staring at the sitting son. "It's stupid and silly."

"Nothing you feel is stupid and silly."

"This one is, because I have everything and she has nothing and I still resent the hell out of her," Rose sighed. She knew that he didn't want to talk about Cecily, but he wanted to know what was bothering her and that was Cecily.

Jack sighed. "Cecily. Rose, there's no need to feel any which way about her. She's in the past."

"I know that. I do. It's just…god this is silly, superficial and stupid, but I can't help it. She was your first love. Alright, I get it. I'm fine with that. You're a handsome guy, there's no way I was going to be your first girlfriend. She was the first girl you were intimate with. Alright, I was okay with that too. But .as much as I love Jake, I can't stand that she was the first to give you a child. It's not fair. That was supposed to be my place. I was supposed to be the one to make you a father. I'm your wife, yet she managed to snatch that away somehow and she didn't even appreciate it," Rose took a deep breath, ending her rant. She felt even more embarrassed than ever before and wished that the earth would swallow her up, or better yet. The lake would take her into it's depths.

Jack was silent for a second, not sure how to respond. He felt bad for Rose. Indeed, it did seem like Cecily was taking parts that should have only been hers and if he could, he would go back and change things so Rose could be his first everything, god knows, he wished that she was. "Rose, do you think all of that really matters?"

"No. I know that it doesn't, but I can't help resenting her for it. I wanted to be special for you, Jack, but how can I be when she's taken everything?"

Jack's heart broke at Rose's words. "But Rose, you are special for me. You have no idea how special you are. All those things with Cecily…they mean nothing when compared to what you and I share together. And as for her giving me Jake…to be honest, Rose, it was you that gave him to me, not Cecily. It was you who held him in your arms and introduced him to me. If Cecily had her way, I still wouldn't have known of his existence. Her status as his birth mother, it means nothing. Nothing at all. You gave me my firstborn child, not Cecily. That's the way I see it."

"But…"

"There's nothing to feel resentment over, Rosie. You're my one true love. My only true love and whatever that was with Cecily, it's nothing. It doesn't even come close to what you and I share. And to me, you are the first in everything and you are the first and only woman to give my child to me."

"Oh Jack," She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face against his shoulder, not bothering to stop the tears.

He held her against his body for he didn't know how long. He just stroked her hair and let her cry it out for however long it took. Finally the sobs stopped and she just rested against him, exhausted from all the emotions that had coursed through her.

"Feeling better, my Rose?" He asked, his voice so soft, gentle, and loving. Nowhere was the angry Jack that Cecily had witnessed. This Jack, the loving gentle Jack, this was the Jack that Rose was used to.

"Yes. I feeling completely stupid, but I'm feeling better."

"Shhh, you're not stupid. You had some very real fears there. I'm just glad that I could help get rid of them. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't tell me what you're feeling Rose. I want you to talk to me, no matter what it is you're feeling."

"Okay," she simply nodded, allowing her body to relax against his. He laid down on his back, lowering her down with him. Worrying about her comfort, he pulled her on top of his body so he could cushion her from the ground. He pulled her side of the blanket over her, cocooning her against him. She sighed in wonderful bliss as she cuddled against him. "Thank you…"

Resting her head against his chest, she looked up at the stars and gasped. The stars…they were more beautiful than any of the heart of the oceans that could exist.

"Beautiful, huh?" Jack smiled.

"More beautiful than I've ever seen them. Probably because this is the first time I've looked up at them and felt such peace and contentment. Happiness. Love. God I love you so much, Jack."

"I love you too, Rose. So much that I'm naming that star right next to the big dipper there the Rosebud. It's yours."

Rose laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Totally," Jack grinned. "To me, that star will forever be the Rosebud, named for the star of my life."

She lifted herself up a little so she could look into his eyes. "You are my moon, my stars, my sun."

Jack again placed a hand against her cheek and lowered her head down so his lips could meet hers in a more passionate kiss than before. He knew what she wanted, what she needed and he was going to give her all that she wanted that very night. Gently, he rolled her over onto her back, his lips never leaving hers.

Her arms wrapped around his back, holding him close. He stopped kissing her for a second to stare into her eyes once again.

"Take me up to my star, Jack," She breathed, pulling him into another kiss.

Some time later, they laid beneath the blanket, wrapped up in each other, staring out at the glassy water of the lake. Rose kissed his bare chest, enjoying the cool air against her own sweaty skin. All resentment towards Cecily was gone, replaced with the feeling of security…the security of Jack's love for her, that he'll always be hers and no one else, no matter what.

"Feeling better, my sweet?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm just hungry."

Jack chuckled and pulled over the basket he had packed for them. "Good thing I had brought some food."

He pulled out two chicken sandwiches and a bag of grapes for them to share. He handed one of the sandwiches to Rose. "Eat up."

Rose chuckled and unwrapped her sandwich. "What are the other thinking right now, I wonder. They must be curious about why we haven't returned for dinner."

"They'll just count it up as us being newlyweds, off doing newlywed things. Which they wouldn't be wrong," Jack bit into his own sandwich.

Rose ate her sandwich, feeling ravenous. She looked at Jack and smiled as she remembered the first class dinner. Oh how handsome he had been that night. The handsomest man in the room and now, beneath the stars, naked with his hair falling into his eyes, he was the most beautiful man on earth.

"How did I get so lucky?"

"Huh?" Jack looked at her confused.

"Madeline Astor thought you were quite a dish at the first class dinner. She said how it was a shame that both of us were taken. I wonder how many other first class girls thought the same that night."

Jack laughed. "Really? Well, too bad for them. There was only one first class girl I was out to impress that night and she's right here in my arms."

"You could have probably had your pick and you being a penniless artist would have made it even more exciting for them," Rose chuckled.

"Hmmm, you know. You're right. There was this cute little blond number, maybe I should give her a visit" Jack teased.

"Jack!" Rose gasped, pretending to be scandalized, knowing that he wasn't serious.

Jack just laughed. "As if there was anyone there as exquisite as you, my love. You were the most beautiful woman on that ship. I knew it the moment I had set eyes on you and my opinion hasn't changed once."

"Oh come on Jack. I'm sure that there were lovely girls you saw down in steerage and elsewhere on that ship. Ones even prettier than me."

"Nope, none," Jack shook his head, completely serious. No other woman had caught his attention the way Rose had. To him, she really was the most beautiful woman on earth. He'd go fight a war for her if he had to.

"Well then you're biased," Rose chuckled.

"Call it what you want, but you really are it for me, Rose. I can draw thousand of pictures of you and never get bored."

"You flatter me, Jack. You really do. Cal, he was always quick to point out how he could have anyone he wanted. That I wasn't the prettiest or the smartest for that matter."

"Cal was a blind fool," Jack frowned. "He never did deserve you."

"I just want to make sure that I deserve you. I want to be a good wife for you Jack."

"You are."

"Really? I mean, I'm having to learn everything. Things that normal girls have already been taught I have to learn from scratch. I can host tea parties and big galas and cotillions. I can host dinner parties and make guest lists and such, but ask me to boil a pot of water or bake a cake or sew a dress from scratch. I can't do it. How am I going to be a good wife and mother if I can't do the basics?"

"But you are learning and according to my mother, you're a quick learner. You'll do fine Rose and what you don't know, well we'll get through it together. It's what it has always been for us Rose. Me and you against the world. That is always how it is going to be. When there are obstacles, we'll move past them together," Jack smiled, kissing her nose.

Rose smiled happily. She loved this man more than life itself. It was amazing to think that just a few months ago, the thought of her future husband had filled her with dread and hopelessness and now the very sight of the man she was wed to sent her soaring to heights she hadn't even known existed. Titanic, for all the terror and pain and loss it had caused, had been the best thing that had happened to her. It had brought her to Jack and for that fact alone, she was eternally grateful.

Janie Dawson sat on her porch looking up at the stairs, just thinking about Thomas and where he was when Jack and Rose returned hand in hand, their eyes only on each other, gentle smiles of love and adoration on their faces. Rose looked at Jack as if he was her whole world and Jack, he looked as if he had finally found the part of himself that had been missing for years. He looked complete. They were in love. It was a love that Janie had thought that she had found with Thomas and now wondered if she would ever find for herself. She could only hope and dream, because the love that her brother and sister in law shared, it was a love of the ages.


	14. Beauty Out of Chaos

Rose woke up the next morning to the sound of Janie knocking on her bedroom door. She frowned, rubbing the sleep out of her eye.

"Jack, Rose! It's time to go!" Her sister in law called through the door.

"Go where?" Jack groaned, waking up as well. That was when the last 24 hours came back to him, plus the plans for the day, making him to wake up fully. "We have to go…," He slid out of bed and went to his bureau to pull out a blue shirt and his normal tan pants.

"Where?" Rose sighed, laying back down, feeling a little nauseated. She didn't know why. She hadn't eaten anything yet.

"We have to go to Mrs. Lena's! Jake!" Janie called, making Rose's eyes pop open this time as she remembered.

"Oh! We have to see Jake and talk to Mrs. Lena," Rose gasped. Pushing through the urge to throw up, she got up and went to the closet and pulled out a light blue dress. She also looked in the mirror and pulled her hair up into a bun. Suddenly she wished that she had a hat to go with the suit. For the first time she wanted to wear one. She wanted to look grown up and responsible. Without the hat, she looked like a young girl who had no sense of responsibility. Not the grown up woman/wife that she was.

Jack now dressed, smiled at her. "You look nice…as always."

Rose blushed. "You're nice. But I look like a child. How will she take us seriously when we look like kids wanting to play house?"

Jack wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "Hey, she knows perfectly well that we're not just two kids wanting to play house. She knows that we're a married couple and that Jake is my son and I have a right to raise him. No matter how young we may be."

"Let's just hope that the Bakers stay out of this. I'm really in no mood to confront my mother so we can get those lawyers," Rose chuckled.

"Don't worry," Jack kissed her nose and pulled her to the door. "Let's go get our son…"

Our son. Rose couldn't help liking the sound of that. She took Jack's hand and allowed him to lead her out of their room into the hall where Janie is impatiently waiting.

"You missed breakfast," she bluntly stated. "Mother left some eggs and bacon out for you if you're interested."

Rose frowned as she felt her stomach heave once again. "Um…I don't think…excuse me," she let go of Jack's hand and ran into the restroom where she threw up last night's dinner into the toilet. Panting, she rested her head against the cool metal of the toilet, grateful that she had pinned her hair up.

"Rosie?" Jack stuck his head into the restroom, a frown on his face. "Sweetie, what is it?"

"I just felt a bit sick there for a second. I'm okay now," Rose got to her feet, frowning when she realized that she was indeed alright. The nausea seemed to have lifted completely. Maybe it was just some bad food or something.

Frowning with concern, Jack felt her forehead and was relieved to find her head sweaty but cool to the touch. There was no sign of a fever. But still, he did not like it that she had to throw up. "Are you sure? We have time if you want to lay down or sit down and rest a little bit longer."

"I'm fine, but aren't you hungry?"

"No. Not really. I guess we can stop somewhere once we get my son,"Jack chuckled, rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"Come on! I want to get my nephew!" Janie pulled on Jack's shirt sleeve, a little impatient.

Jack laughed and motioned towards the door. "Ladies first."

When they reached the children's home, Jack sent Janie to work with the other kids. He wanted some time with it being just him, Jake, and Rose first. He wanted the child to get used to him, just like he was used to Rose. He couldn't help but be nervous. This wasn't just some child in an orphanage. This was his son.

"Hello Jake," Rose greeted, holding Jack's hand tight in hers. It was agreed that Rose would be the one introducing Jack into the boy's circle. After all, she was the one Jake trusted most of all. Having her be part of telling him the truth would make things a lot easier.

"Rose!" The boy got up and hugged her. "You came back!"

Rose laughed. "Of course I did. When ever have I not come back? Hmm? And I brought someone with me. You remember Jack, don't you?"

Jake looked at Jack with big innocent blue eyes that threatened to make him melt into a puddle. Already he was wrapped around the child's finger. "Hello there. Do you remember me? I drew a picture?"

The boy nodded, suddenly shy. Jack was still more of a stranger to him. He again cursed Cecily.

"Would you like Jack to draw another one? How about one of you and me?" Rose asked, coming up with an idea to solidify them as a family unit somehow.

Jake nodded happily.

"Okay then," Jack grinned, taking a seat and taking out his portfolio and art supplies. "You and Rose sit right there and smile for me and I'll capture you both on paper."

Rose smiled as she lifted Jake onto her lap and then smiled at Jack, who was already sketching. Watching him work, the concentration on his face, it reminded her of the time when he drew her on Titanic. She couldn't help but blush at the memory.

"Are you blushing Mrs. Dawson?" Jack teased.

"Yes. Only because I remembered the first time you drew me, Mr. Dawson, if I may remind you. I do believe that it was you who was blushing that time around. Unlike Monet."

Jack looked at her, his cheeks blushing at the memory. "And as I told you then, Mrs. Dawson, he drew landscapes."

Jack went back to concentrating on the work at hand, his hands effortlessly moving the charcoal to form the image of Rose and Jake, sitting together, smiling at him as if there was not a care in the world. When he was finished, he sighed his initials like usual and turned the picture to show it to his subjects.

"All finished. What do you think?"

Jake jumped off of Rose's lap and ran up to Jack. "It's me and Rose! Look Rose!"

Rose smiled at the little boy's squeals of excitement and went over for a closer look. "Jack, that is…I'm once again speechless."

Jack again blushed at the compliment then turned back to Jack, tearing the picture out of the portfolio and handing it to him. "It's yours."

Jake gasped in surprise, accepting the picture. He looked up at Rose, as if asking her if it was okay if he could keep it. "Can I keep it, Rose?"

"Of course you can, sweetie. He made it just for you."

"Jack, Mrs. Lena wants to speak with you," Janie came up, interrupting the visit.

Jack frowned and nodded his head, getting to his feet. "Alright. Sure."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Rose asked.

"It might be a good idea. Mabel Baker was in the office with her," Janie cautioned.

Jack frowned, not liking the sound of this. What did that old bat have up her sleeve now?

Rose and Jack said goodbye to Jake and followed Janie to Mrs. Lena's office. She closed the door behind them after stepping into the office herself.

"Mr. Dawson," Mabel looked at Jack with distaste.

"What do you want now?" Jack asked, having no more patience. When it came to high society people, he was at his wits end. Caledon Hockley, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, and now Mabel Baker…again!

"Mr. Dawson, Mabel Baker has come to me with a request. She wants to take Jake and raise him after all," Mrs. Lena cleared her throat, feeling rather nervous. If it was anyone else, but the orphanages benefactress, she wouldn't allow this, but since it was, she felt that there was no choice. "And since she funds our home here, well we have come to the conclusion that it's in the best interest of the child to grant her wish."

"What? Are you serious? Jake has been here for four years, without any attention from Mrs. Baker and now all of a sudden she wants to play grandma?" Janie glared, not understanding this at all. "You have got to be kidding! She's only doing this because Jack wants him!"

"I want him because he's a Baker and should be raised as such," Mabel sniffed derisively.

"You had four years to raise that boy. Like Janie said, you didn't show any interest until now," Rose glared at the woman, standing in front of the door as if doing so could prevent this cruel woman from taking Jack's son.

"I can't believe this. You hate me so much, you'd do anything to deny me the rights to my son," Jack glared as well.

"This has nothing to do with you Mr. Dawson."

"Bullshit it doesn't!" Jack yelled angrily.

"Mr. Dawson, language! Really," Mrs. Lena gasped.

"Well how do you expect my brother to react? No disrespect Mrs. Lena, but he just finds out yesterday that he is the father of a little boy that has been neglected by the Baker's for four years, and when he finds out and wants to take him home to his family the Dawsons, suddenly Mabel Baker wants to claim him as her grandson? And you are going to allow this?" Janie shook her head, unable to believe any of it. "There has to be rules against this."

Rose's spoke up then, her voice grim. "The Baker's have the money. They make the rules…"

"Smart girl," Mabel snorted.

"I grew up in that world, I know how it works," Rose glared at the woman that insisted on making her husband's life miserable. "And you obviously didn't take my threat seriously yesterday."

"I thought about your threat Mrs. Dawson and the fact is that you may have grown up in high society, but you have obviously left it behind for something as mundane as love. You can do nothing to me and my family. We have nothing to fear from you. Now if you excuse me, I have to go retrieve my grandson," Mabel Baker's smile was sickeningly sweet, making Rose feel sick and light headed once again. The room was way too hot.

"No! You can't take Jake! You evil…," all words left Rose as the room began to spin and she felt her legs give out from under her.

"Rose," Jack raced forward, catching his wife before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

"Oh my god," Janie gasped. She glare at the director of the children's home. "Call the doctor! You owe us that much anyway!"

Rose woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. She closed her eyes and laid back down, getting her bearings. She opened her eyes again and looked around, surprised to find herself in a hospital room. She scanned the room for Jack, just to see Janie at the door, looking worried.

"What happened?" Rose moaned, raising a hand to her swimming head. "Where's Jack…Jack…I need to see him…"

"Shhh," Janie rushed to her side. "No need to panic. Jack is outside talking to the doctor. You gave us quite a scare, Rose. You fainted and wouldn't wake up. You've been out for a good hour now."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was so lightheaded and nauseated and I wanted to stop her from taking Jake."

"Obviously that was a bust. She strode right past you and took him. She of course used your fainting spell to leave without obstruction."

"Oh god, I'm sorry. Jack, he must hate me…"

Jackie shook her head. "Don't be silly. Of course he doesn't. He loves you and he's worried sick about you. He could never hate you."

Finally Jack and the doctor came in. Jack's face was unreadable, but the doctor's smile was kind. "I see that our patient has woken up and right on time. I have your diagnosis."

"What's wrong with her doctor?" Janie asked, also worried about her sister in law.

"Why nothing is wrong with her. Nothing that rest, eating healthy, and eight months of taking it easy won't cure," the doctor chuckled.

"Huh?" Rose frowned, not getting it at all. What was the doctor talking about?

"You're with child, Mrs. Dawson. That is what's wrong with you. One month along now. I'm sitting up some appointments now that you must keep and I'm prescribing some prenatal vitamins. I am also prescribing some meds for morning sickness. You are going to be just fine."

Rose was stunned. Pregnant. She was pregnant. Yes, she had wanted to carry Jack's child inside her for so long and now that it was happening, she was just speechless. If only this news came under better circumstances. She looked at Jack, wishing that she could tell what he was thinking. She wanted so badly to be happy about this news, but after what had happened with Jake…she just couldn't expect Jack to be happy about anything.

"Well that's a spot of good news, right?" Janie tried to smile, wanting to lighten the mood and at least give this day some kind of silver lining.

"Of course it is," Jack went to Rose, taking her hand in his, trying his best to smile happily for her. "We're going to have a baby." one that the Baker's can't take away.

"Can we take her home now doc?" Janie asked.

"Sure. Just let me get the paper work and the meds and you can be on your way," the doctor nodded, leaving the room, leaving Janie alone with a silent Jack and Rose.

She sighed. "Look, I know that things didn't go the way that we expected them to today, but there is a bright side. There is a baby Dawson in the works and despite losing Jake, let's make this new baby feel welcomed. Let's be happy for once. I for one am sick of moping because of the Bakers."

"You're right. We should celebrate," Jack nodded, again trying to smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Let me go see what's taking that doctor so long."

"Jack," Rose began, but he just gave her hand a squeeze before walking out the door. Rose felt the prickle of hot tears in her eyes and looked down at her hands. This was awful. This was not the way she had pictured the news of her pregnancy being taken.

"So, if it's a girl, what are you naming it?" Jackie asked, working herself up into some semblance of excitement.

Rose shrugged. With the way things were going, she didn't want to commit to a name or anything else. She just wanted to give Jake back to Jack. Instead she was giving him a baby that she wasn't even sure that he wanted. She placed a hand on her stomach. It was flat right now. What would it feel like once the baby was bigger? "I think I'm a little bit scared."

"Oh Rose," Janie wrapped her arms around the red head. "It's going to be alright. You'll see."

"He hates it…"

"No he doesn't. He's just sad about Jake right now."

She buried her face against Janie's shoulder, hoping that she was right. She couldn't bear it if Jack didn't want this baby.

When they returned home, the house was in chaos. Irene was running up and down the stairs yelling orders, Jack's father was helping Richie carry a pail of what looked to be hot water upstairs, and a painful scream was heard from Richie and Jolene's room.

"What's going on here?" Janie asked, her own eyes wide and scared by all the screams.

"Irene stopped when she noticed the threesome. "Oh thank goodness, Jack you're back! Go fetch Doctor Rattison. Jolene's water broke and we need him here a soon as possible!"

"Funny, we just came from there," Janie stated, watching her brother nod and let go of Rose's hand to go fetch the doctor.

"Janie, get in there with Jolene. Try to keep her calm. Rose dear, maybe you can boil some more water. I'll go gather some sheets and towels. This is an exciting moment girls! A new baby is about to enter the world!" Irene grinned, unaware of Rose and Jack's bittersweet news.

Rose paled as another scream came from Jolene's room. She had known that giving birth was painful, but Jolene sounded like someone was trying to kill her. "Oh my lord…"

"Go boil some water Rose! It'll distract you until Jack gets back," Janie reassured her, knowing what she must be thinking.

Rose just nodded and disappeared into the kitchen, where she refilled a pot and set it back on the stove to boil. She then sat down at the table and winced at every scream of pain from Jolene. So, that was childbirth. Eight month from now, those screams will be hers as she brings Jack's child into the world and Rose didn't even know if Jack wanted it or not. Hot tears fell from her eyes and she pressed her face into her hands feeling stressed, frightened, and alone. For the first time since the sinking, she wanted her mother.

It didn't take long for Jack to return with the doctor, who raced up the stairs, along with the town's midwife. Spotting Jack, Janie told him about Rose's reaction to Jolene's screams.

"She has to be frightened right now," Janie hissed to her brother.

Worried, he went looking for Rose, to find her sitting at the kitchen table. Her face had lost all color, except for the red around her eyes, a sign that she's been crying. Whether that was because of Jake or her own fear, he didn't know.

"Rose," He stood in the doorway, holding his arms out for her. "Come to me, Rose."

She did as he asked, getting up on trembling legs and walking into his arms that wrapped protectively around her. "I know it sounds awful up there, but it's going to okay. Soon there will be a perfect little baby and all of it will be forgotten. It'll be the same for you Rosie. I'm going to be by your side through it all until our child is in your arms. I promise."

"They won't let you stay, Jack. They threw Richie out and they'll do the same when we have our baby."

"No they won't. I won't let them. I'm not going to let you give birth alone, Rose," Jack promised, holding her tight. He frowned as his stomach rumbled, protesting the lack of food. "Fuck, we haven't eaten all day and in your case that's bad."

"It is?" Rose frowned.

"Of course! You're eating for two now!" Jack grinned, a real genuine grin, the first one he had since that morning when Mabel Baker took Jake away. "I am going to make you something…something hot…gooey, and delicious. I know, mac and cheese. Would you like that?"

"Of course…but do you know how to make it?"

Jack gasped, scandalized. "Do I know how to make it? Of course! It's one of the first dishes that I learned to make out during my travels. For a while, it was all that Fabri and I lived on!"

Rose couldn't help but giggle at Jack's indignant expression. She placed her head on his shoulder, not yet ready for him to let her go. "Is there anyway for you to make it and still keep me in your arms like this?"

Jack sighed, gently stroking her hair. His voice was also just a gentle and full of love. "Unfortunately, no,but I promise it won't take long and you'll be here once again if you want."

Rose closed her eyes and breathed him in, her fear about having the baby abating. "Okay."

Jack kissed the top of her head before releasing her to rummage through the icebox for all he would need. "Here we go. Cheese, milk, and butter…"

"Here's some macaroni," Rose took the container of pasta out of the cupboard.

"Good girl," Jack winked.

Rose watched him cook, realizing that he had lifted himself out of his depression over Jake just to comfort her. He was such an amazing man, much more than she deserved. She had to do something to get Jake back. The Bakers could not be allowed to do this. She didn't care how much money they had. She could always sell the heart of the ocean, but who in this town besides the Bakers could afford to buy it? She'd be damned if she let Mabel or Cecily Baker get their hands on it. She rather give it back to Cal in that case. There was the money Cal had stuffed in his coat pocket. There was plenty of it left, but would it be enough to get a good lawyer? Good enough to take on the Bakers,like her father's lawyers back in Philadelphia? No, certainly not. That money was not infinite. It'll run out sooner or later and then where would they be? Damn it, there had to be something…some way to fight the Bakers and get Jake back!

Ten minutes later, the food was done. Jack poured the pasta into a huge bowl and held out his hand for Rose. "Come on sweetie. We're going outside where it's nice and quiet."

He was comforting her again, taking her somewhere so she won't have to hear Jolene's painful screams. She took his hand and let him lead her outside into the yard. He handed her the bowl of food and grabbed the blanket from the night before and spread it out onto the soft grass and sat down. He patted the space between his legs, where there was enough room for her to sit.

She went to him and let her pull her down and back against his body. So solid, warm, and safe. "Is this better?"

Even though she could still hear Jolene's screams, now faint and not as disturbing, she nodded. This was much better. She accepted the fork Jack gave her and began to eat the delicious cheesy pasta he had prepared. She closed her eyes. This was the best mac and cheese she had ever tasted.

"That settles it. When we get our own house, you will be the cook," Rose chewed, her mouth full of delicious cheese and macaroni.

"What will our baby think? To see his or her father at the stove instead of mommy?" Jack chuckles.

"That he's a manly man of all men who can do everything. He or she will worship the ground you walk on, just like I did my father," Rose smiled.

"You think so?"

"Of course. If it's a boy, he will strive to be like his daddy and grow up to make some girl a fine husband," Rose sighed, closing her eyes as she rested against him. "And if it's a girl, she'll know what to look for in a husband. She won't end up with some one like Cal."

Jack's smile was sad. Rose obviously thought highly of him. She thought him to be a wonderful husband and father. He could only wish it was true. If he had been so wonderful, he would have been able to bring Jake home. He sighed, banishing the thought. He had managed to push aside the dark gloominess that had taken him over earlier so he could be here for Rose, knowing that Jolene's pains were frightening her, but the clouds were still there, ready to cloud his mind at a moment's notice.

Rose must have caught on to the reason for the sudden silence. She placed a hand over his and her voice was gentle and determined. "We will get him back Jack. The Bakers aren't going to win this time."

"They always win Rose," Jack sighed, unable to look on the bright side this time. He's been up against the Bakers one too many times and each time he had painfully lost.

"Well the other times, they've never been up against a Dewitt Bukater. My family is far from perfect, but we always win, one way or another. Mabel Baker has picked the wrong fight this time."

"What if it means having to get in touch with your mother? That could bring a confrontation between not only her, but Hockley as well…"

"As long as I have you, I can probably handle both of them. It was you that gave me the strength to leave it all behind on Titanic, Jack. You gave me the strength and the wings to fly away from it all. Without you, I'd still be trapped in that life…or worse."

"Oh Rose, you always had that strength though. You just didn't realize it."

"I would never have realized it until you pointed it out, though. You told me that I could fly away and I did. No one else was even willing to do that for me, but you. Okay, maybe Molly would have offered her help, but I would have been too cowed by my mother to take it."

"What made me different?" Jack chuckled.

"Well all little girls dream of being rescued by a handsome stranger and I was no fool. I knew my handsome stranger when I saw him. No way I was going to let you get away," Rose giggled, just to receive a tickle from Jack.

"Well you were one damsal I didn't mind rescuing," Jack grinned, just as a baby's cry rang out from the house.

Rose gasped, sitting down the bowl. "Did you hear that?"

"The stark has finally arrived," Jack chuckled.

"Come on Jack!" Rose got up and ran into the house and up the stairs, followed by Jack. They reached Richie and Jolene's room to watch the midwife give a blue bundle to Richie.

"Your son," the woman warmly smiled.

"Well I'll be damned," Albert Dawson grinned with pride, looking upon the squirming child. "Ain't he a handsome one."

Rose watched with tears in her eyes. She had indeed been frightened by Jolene's screams of pain, but standing here watching two new parents look upon their new son with love and wonder in their eyes and the reactions of the rest of the family, it made all her fears go away. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and caress her own belly where her own baby grew.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" Jack whispered in her ear.

"Yes, it truly is. We saw so much death last month, to see this new life…despite it all…it fills me with hope, Jack."

"Me too," Jack nodded. "I just wish I got to hold Jake like that when he was born."

"Oh Jack…"

"Shh, Rose. It's ok. Don't feel bad. Let's be happy for them and for ourselves. Eight months from now, we'll be holding our own little bundle and no one will ever take him or her away from us."

"And we'll find a way to bring Jake home. I know we will," Rose smiled, looking back to meet Jack's eyes. "Fate wouldn't have introduced him to us just to take him away again. We'll get him back."

Jack just nodded, hoping that Rose was right.

"Jack! Come meet Jason Dawson!" Richie beckoned them over, his eyes shining with happiness.

It was after midnight. Jack was sound asleep, but Rose was still wide awake. Her mind just wouldn't stop going over the events of the day and the aftermath. After leaving Richie and Jolene to enjoy their new son, Janie had broke the bad news about Jake to Irene and Albert. Needless to say they were outraged and wondered if there was anything that they could do to help bring their first grandson home. The consensus was that the Bakers was just too rich and powerful to fight. There was no money for lawyers and most likely any lawyer from Chippewa Falls and Eau Claire would refuse to take the case.

Their hands were tied.

But Rose just couldn't accept that. The Bakers had no interest in Jake for the last four years. Jake had been a lonely withdrawn little boy starved for love and attention, kept from his father's family who would have given him that love and attention and now that Jack was back and knew about and wanted Jake, he was still being kept from them. This couldn't be allowed to happen! It wasn't right! Maybe it was because she was a spoiled brat and wasn't used to people not giving in to her, but he couldn't just let it go and she knew by the look on his face, neither could Jack. They needed to get Jake away from the Bakers, but how?

She sighed and pulled out of Jack's embrace to stand up from bed and walked over to the small dresser where Cal's coat hung off of a chair and the money and necklace were hidden in one of the drawers. She sighed and picked up Cal's coat, examining it. She really should hang it up in the closet. No need to keep it out. She went to do just that when a square piece of paper fell out. She frowned and picked it up and gasped.

Molly Brown's number and address. She still remembered Molly's words when she had written it down for her on that rainy April night.

"…_You may just need the help. It never hurts to have at least one friend in first class."_

Molly! Of course, why hadn't she thought of that before? There was no need to risk exposure to her mother or Cal! Molly would help!

Silently, Rose left the room and went down to the foyer, where there was a desk with stationary and envelopes. She was going to send a telegraph to Molly, inviting her to Chippewa Falls to look in on Jack, who Rose knew the woman had a soft spot for. On Titanic, the woman had been Jack's fairy godmother. Surely, once she found out Jack's troubles here, she'll want to give her assistance as well. Molly was a good woman who despised bullies like her mother and Mabel Baker. She was a formidable foe. She'll give Mabel Baker a real fight for Jake. With Molly on their side, Mabel Baker will find that it won't be so easy picking on the Dawsons this time. This time they had fire power of their own.


	15. First Class Friend

It's been a long trying couple of months for Molly Brown. The news of the sinking of the Titanic had sent her name into infamy. No longer was she Molly Brown or just plain Molly or Margaret Brown in some circles. No longer did people whisper "new money" behind their gloved hands whenever she was mentioned or in the area. No, now she was the "Unsinkable" Molly Brown. At first she had found the title amusing…to find that people thought her to be something that the magnificent ship she had sailed on wasn't. But now she found it absolutely annoying! She wished that the press would just get bored already and forget about her. But no. Her acts of heroism was still reported on and talked about in polite circles. Well at least people have stopped sniggering about her being new money whenever they could. That was one good thing that came out of the whole ordeal.

She had just gotten in from volunteering at the local women's shelter. She did so whenever she could and provided things like blankets, linens, and clothes, toys for the children, and helped serve up meals as well. She had other charities and social involvements, but the education and care of women was her passion. Today was a especially trying day at the shelter since they had a load of new arrivals and now she was exhausted and wanted to rest her weary feet.

"Brenda! The mail please and then make me a cup of tea will ya? I'd like to take it out on the patio please! Too pretty of a day to stay indoors," She ordered.

Soon enough, she was seated out on her patio, going through the day's mails when she came across one from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin.

"Now who do I know in Wisconsin?"

Curious, she opened the letter and pulled out a plain white stationary with fancy writing scrawled across the front. Writing of a first class girl it would seem.

_Dear Molly,_

_Hello, this is Rose. I came across the number and address you had left with me and I thought that I'd get in touch with you and let you know how Jack and I are doing. _

Molly felt her cheeks ache from the smile she wore. Jack and Rose. Why not a day had gone by when he hadn't thought of dear Jack, wondering how he was doing and of course of Rose, whose mother she had been in contact with for the last few weeks. Hard times have hit Ruth Dewitt Bukater and all those high society friends she had deserted her. Molly was the only one that would give her the time of day, despite the horrid way she had treated her on Titanic. She wondered if Rose had changed her mind about her mother, but seeing that it hasn't been that long, probably not. Sighing, she pushed all thoughts of Ruth Dewitt Bukater out of her head and continued reading.

_Once Jack was strong enough, we got married and headed off to Jack's hometown of Chippewa Falls, where I had met his family. His parents are lovely, and he has an older brother and a sister in law who have just had a son and he has a twin sister who is, well the female version of Jack. Beautiful and care-free. I of course adore her, well I adore them all. They've welcomed me into their family with opened arms and finally I feel like I've found the place where I belong, with Jack. _

_We also have some happy news. I'm pregnant. Eight months from now, Jack and I will be parents. Isn't it wonderful, Molly? Life has been a lot happier than it has ever been for me, ever since I met Jack. He's my knight in shining armor and I'm going to love him forever._

_Anyway, Molly, it would be wonderful to see you again if you can come to Chippewa Falls for a visit. Jack would love to see you and I'm sure that his mother would love to thank you for all you have done for him on Titanic and especially afterward. It took a while, but we finally told his family all that had happened. So I'm sure that Irene would love to meet the woman responsible for saving her son's life, which I believe that you did by helping us that night when we left the Carpathia. I know I am eternally grateful to you. I would have been lost in grief if I had lost Jack, but thanks to you, I didn't. Thank you Molly. There's not enough ways to thank you for that. _

_Please come, Molly. We'll have a nice visit._

_Love Rose Dawson_

Molly's smile didn't leave her face as she refolded the letter and returned it to the envelope. Jack and Rose wanted to see her. How sweet. Well, she had no objections to seeing the two lovebirds again, especially Jack. She of course had to check in and see that he was doing better than he had been the last time she saw him. Poor thing was nothing more than a wisp of a boy, all skin and bones and so pale and he could barely stand on his own. It'd be good to see him healthy and on his feet again. Yeah, a nice country vacation would do her good. She'll just tie up things here and head down to Wisconsin to see how the kids are doing and maybe, just maybe convince Rose to give her poor mother a chance to make amends.

Rose and Jack waited awhile before announcing the news of her pregnancy. Janie was sworn to secrecy and they went about as if nothing was different. Their reason of course, or rather Jack's reason was to not take away from the new birth of Jason. They may have lost Jake for a while, but Jack felt it would be best to just let everyone concentrate on spoiling the new baby. Janie of course hated the plan, but she agreed to stay quiet.

It was three weeks later when Jack and Rose shared the news. Another month was about to pass and already Rose's body was showing small changes, so it was best to go ahead and share the news now. It was after breakfast and everyone was clearing away the breakfast dishes and Albert was talking about working on the attic again.

Jack pulled Rose into his arms, holding her close as he cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"Jack, leave Rose alone for once, we have work to do," Richie teased.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "In a minute. Rosie and I have some news for everyone."

"What is it dear?" Irene asked, coming to stand between Richie and her husband, while Janie, who was holding Jason, and Jolene stood off to the right.

Jack looked at Rose for a second, just taking the sight of her in. She was the woman he loved beyond all measure and she was carrying the product of their love. It made his heart swell with happiness, just knowing that she was his and soon they'll have a family of their own. "Rose and I, well we've known for quite a while now but we wanted to wait to tell you, but she'll be showing soon and…well…we're going to have a baby."

"What!?" Irene gasped, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Honest to goodness, son?" Albert asked. After the news of losing Jake to the Bakers, he had thought it'd be a good while before he saw a grandchild from his youngest son. This was happy news indeed.

"We're going to have a baby come December or January," Jack grinned.

"How long did you know?" Jolene asked.

"Oh since the day you gave birth to Jason. You scared poor Rose to death," Jackie laughed at the dismayed look in Jolene's eyes.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. You must have been mortified with the way I was carrying on. It's not that painful. Really…"

Rose could only giggle at the memory. "Yes I was scared out of my wits, but Jack made it better. Then seeing what came from all that pain and screaming, I realized that it will all be worth it."

"It certainly is," Jolene sighed happily, remembering the emotions that had washed over her as Jason was placed in her arms.

"This is wonderful news! Wonderful news!" Irene cried out in joy, rushing over to hug both Jack and Rose. I can't wait until it gets here. Why I do believe that Jason and your baby will grow up to be great friends!"

"I hadn't even thought that far yet, mom," Jack laughed, realizing that she was right. This baby will have a playmate in baby Jason.

Rose couldn't be happier. She actually was a part of a family she loved and she was adding to it. She would never have been this happy carrying Cal's child. She would have been miserable, and if the baby was a boy, it would have been lonely. Knowing Cal, once he had his precious heir, that would be it as far as children went.

A knock at the door disrupted the festivities. Wondering who it was and hoping that it was no one having to do with the Baker's, Janie answered the door to see a first class lady that looked vaguely familiar standing there, grinning at her. Despite her wealth, she somehow doubted that she had anything to do with the Bakers.

"May I help you, mam?"

"Yes, I am looking for a Rose and Jack Dawson? I was told they lived here," the woman explained.

Janie frowned. High class women looking for her brother never bode well. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Oh my god, Molly you came!" Rose squealed happily as she came to the door to see who Janie was talking to. She was past Janie and happily embraced the woman.

"Why of course I came! You asked me to didn't ya? My, look at you Rose. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw ya! And looking so much happier too!" the woman hugged Rose and then pulled away to take a good look at her. "Married life sure has done wonders for ya. Gone is the unhappy little socialite I meet not so long ago."

"Janie, who is it?" Jack was next, stepping up next to his sister and gasped when he saw who was at the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. "Molly? Molly Brown?"

Molly's eyes grew round as she saw Jack Dawson standing there. Tall, healthy, and as handsome as he was that night at the dinner in first class. "Why Jack Dawson! Look at you! Gone is that wisp of a boy I left in New York! I can't express how happy I am to see you fully recovered and obviously taking good care of our dear Rose here." She went up and hugged the young man that had brought out so many maternal feelings in her. It did her heart good to see him healthy and happy. The young man he had been when she had first met him on Titanic and took him under her wing. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes."

"What a surprise to see you here in Chippewa Falls! A very happy surprise," Jack chuckled, hugging the woman back.

"Well, Rose wrote an update and asked me to come for a visit and I couldn't refuse the chance to check up on you. You gave us quite a scare there back in New York young man."

"I promise never to do it again," Jack laughed. He suddenly realized that Janie was there, watching the reunion with confused eyes. "Molly, I have to introduce you to my twin sister Janie," He stepped away from Molly and lightly nudged his stunned sister forward. "Janie this is Margaret Brown. She helped me and Rose on Titanic and after we docked in New York. Well, you probably already know her as…"

Suddenly Janie's eyes widened as she realized who was standing on her doorstep. "Oh my god, you're the unsinkable Molly Brown! I've read all about you in the papers!"

"You can just call me Molly. We all know by now that nothing's unsinkable," She chuckled. "And Rosie was right when she said that you were as beautiful as your brother is handsome. And you have a nice fiery spirit to go with it I bet."

Janie blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks a lot Molly. Now she's going to get an even bigger head," Jack laughed and winced when he received a punch on the arm from his sister. "Ow…"

"Yeap. I like her already," Molly laughed, giving Janie a wink.

"Come on in Molly! Meet the rest of the Dawson clan!" Jack laughed, ushering Molly into the house where everyone was waiting.

"I can't believe it. The formidable Molly Brown is here in our house," Janie excitedly whispered to Rose. "When I read about her in the papers, I dreamed of being like her. She's the modern day woman."

Rose nodded, understanding Janie's admiration completely. "She is everything I had wanted to be before I had met Jack. My mother was scandalized by how independent she is. She runs charities and is an activist for women's education and children's rights. She's just amazing."

"And you and Jack are her personal friends, you lucky ducks," Janie giggled. "Hey, do you think she'd help you with the Jake situation?"

"Why do you think I invited her here. She told me in New York that it was always good to have a friend in first class. I just didn't know how right she was. Hopefully she can help us…"

"Mabel Baker won't know what hit her," Jackie snorted.

Molly turned out to be a hit with the Dawsons. Right now they were all gathered in the sitting room, listening to Molly's story about how she had hid the money in the stove and her husband had almost burned it. It was a story that Jack and Rose had already heard once, but it was still funny hearing it the second time around.

"Oh Molly, you are a character," Rose laughed.

"It's good to know that not all swells are humorless," Richie chuckled. "Uncle Carl would be surprised."

"Oh but Molly is new money, let's not forget," Rose rolled her eyes at the term. "Like that even matters."

Molly chuckled, deciding not to bring up Ruth on this visit just yet. She could tell that Rose was not yet ready to deal with Ruth and her ways. She was happy here, amongst people that loved and cared about her. She was flourishing here and that's what Molly wanted for her. And of course, she had Jack. His love nourished the melancholy Rose, making her bloom into the bright, creative, fun woman that she was talking to now.

"Let me go get some more tea and cakes out here," Irene Dawson got to her feet, wanting to be a good hostess for their guest, just a there was a knock at the door.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll get that," Jack got up and frowned when he opened the door to Cecily and Mabel Baker. "What do you want?"

Mabel Baker stepped forward, holding out a large brown envelope. "These are papers for you to sign. Relinquishing your rights as Jacob's father."

"You have some nerve, coming to my house with papers for me to sign giving up my rights to the son I just found out I had! First you stop me from taking him home and now this," Jack glared at both Cecily and her mother, feeling the rage building. "You know what you can do with those papers. You can…"

"Jack!" Rose stepped in, pulling him back. "Don't. Let me handle this."

"Rose…"

Rose turned to Mabel Baker, her voice cold and booking no argument. "Those papers will not be needed Mrs. Baker. Jack is not relinquishing his rights as Jake's father. He just found him and for you to come here with those is highly inappropriate."

"It is in the best interest of the child for Mr. Dawson to sign those papers. Jacob is already confused. For Mr. Dawson to insist on staying in the child's life…"

"He has every right to want to be in his son's life! You can't just come here and tear apart this family again and think that you can get away with it again! He will not be signing those papers! Not now and not ever!"

"Well then I'm afraid that this will go before the courts. And trust me Mrs. Dawson, they will side with us. Mr. Dawson will sign those papers, whether he wants to or not. You will be hearing from our lawyers."

"You think you can intimidate us with your lawyers? I know lawyers that can bury yours ten feet under, Mrs. Baker."

"And how do you plan to do that, Mrs. Dawson? With a good name covering by bad debts? That's right, I've done my research on the Dewitt Bukater family. Funny how the young daughter was thought to have gone down on the Titanic. I bet her fiancée and mother would be very interested to know what had happened to her."

"Are you threatening my wife?" This was too much. Jack was in a total rage now. It was one thing to harass and threaten him, but no one did that to Rose. Angry, he took a step forward, but again was held back by Rose.

"Jack, don't!" Rose glared at this hateful woman that made her mother look like a Nun in comparison. "Do what you want Mrs. Baker. I can handle my supposedly grieving mother and my ex-fiancee. They don't scare me and neither do you. And don't you worry about the Dewitt Bukater name. Like you said, it's a good name and it still has enough power to bury you and your need to make Jack miserable. I've already warned you once. I'm not doing it again, so get your lawyers. We'll be waiting."

"Very well then. Come along Cecily. We are done here," Mabel growled, grabbing her daughter's arm and dragging her away.

Rose jumped as Jack slammed the door as they stepped back inside.

"I can't believe her! Her and Cecily," Jack paced the floor, forgetting that they had a guest. "And then to threaten you …you should have let me handle her, Rose."

"Jack…you're in too much of a rage to deal with them right now. You would damage your case if you dealt with them like this."

"What case, Rose? What case? She's right! We can't afford any lawyers and if we did, no one in this town will go against the Bakers. They're too rich and powerful! You saw what they did to the Bradshaws! Right now, I'm just avoiding the inevitable! I've lost my son before I even started to fight for him!"

"No you haven't. We'll fight them, Jack! We'll go to my father's lawyers. They'll come here and represent…"

"With what money Rose? Cal's? That money will dry up fast and we'll be back at square one. Face it. We've lost. My son is going to grow up in that cold, bitter house and be twice as cowed as Cecily and there's nothing I can do to stop it!"

"Jack, don't think like that."

"I can't help it Rose. I was stupid on Titanic, thinking that things will work out no matter what. Thinking that money didn't rule the world when it very much does! I'm just now realizing it and sadly, you'll realize it too," Jack sighed, stepping away from her, his normally bright blue eyes dark with something Rose had hoped to never see in their beautiful depths. Despair. "I…I need to just be alone right now. I'm sorry…"

He turned and disappeared through the kitchen and out of the back door, leaving Rose standing there with everyone, including Molly, looking at her with shock in their eyes.

Rose tried to keep herself together. She tried to be the strong one for Jack. But she couldn't. She could feel herself drowning in the emotions that was overtaking her. Her poor Jack. He had lost hope and she didn't know how to restore it to him. She felt completely helpless. She turned to face everyone in the room, trying to force herself to be strong, to be what Jack needed right now. "I'm…I'm sorry, Jack just needs time right now…and…he'll be back and…and…"

She couldn't do it. She just couldn't do it. She felt the hot tears in her eyes and she began to helplessly sob. "My poor Jack…why are they doing this to him? He never hurt anyone. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body and they just continue to want to make him miserable and I can't…" She buried her face in her hands as she felt a pair of arms pull her to a comforting chest.

"It's okay, Rosie. It's all going to be okay," Molly got up and took the girl in her arms, trying her best to comfort her.

"I'll go make sure he's okay," Janie, also feeling helpless replied, feeling bad for both Jack and Rose. Jack for the hell he was going through and Rose, because her heart couldn't bear seeing Jack hurting like this.

"You do that. I'm going to go make some calls…see if we can round up a lawyer," Albert got up, also feeling helpless.

Jolene and Richie quietly went upstairs to check on Jason, feeling the need to be with their child. Richie couldn't help feeling guilty that he could be with his son while his brother was being kept from his. It just wasn't right.

Molly led Rose to the couch, where she had the young woman sit with her. "Now, you tell me all that is going on. Who were those women and what is this about Jack having a son?"

Wiping away her tears, Rose told Molly everything about Jack and Cecily and the son Jack hadn't known that he had and how the Bakers had snatched him away.

Jack was sitting on the banks of Lake Wissota, staring out of the water, lost in his thoughts. Jake. He had been conceived on these banks. There was nowhere else that he could have been made. If only he had known…if only…fuck. If onlys helped nothing. They were as useless to him. Just as useless as he was to Jake.

He was so lost in thought, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him, nor noticed that he wasn't alone as she sat next to him.

"Rose is crying over you, you know. She loves you so much, it breaks her heart to see your heart break like this," Janie looked at him.

"I don't want her crying over me. It's not good for the baby," Jack sighed, not looking at his sister. "You should be there comforting her."

"Molly Brown is doing that right now. She went right to her, so I came here to you."

Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands, embarrassed. He had completely forgotten about Molly.

"I forgot about Molly's visit. What she must think of me now…"

"I doubt she thinks any less of you, Jack. No one blames you for your outburst. We're just worried about you. None of us had ever heard you talk like that before. Not even when you left home. You were always the happy go lucky, eternal optimist."

"Well I guess that died on the Titanic," Jack sighed. "Or somewhere along the way. Turns out that the rich run the world after all."

"It didn't run the world with Rose. If that was true, don't you think she'd still be with her rich fiancée and not here with you? You fell for a high society girl and somehow she fell for you and left it all behind. That must count for something."

Jack shrugged. "Rose…she was mailed to the wrong address. She wasn't like them and she knew it. Rose and I was a fluke. Now the world has righted itself again and now I'm not so blind to the way things are. I realized it during the sinking, when the steerage passengers were locked below decks and weren't allowed up until the first class had boarded. If you weren't rich, you didn't get saved. That was about the ways of it and it's the same now. If you're poor, you're left to sink or swim. No lifeboat for you."

"Jack…," Janie stared at her brother in disbelief, as if he was a stranger. "You don't believe that…not anymore than I do…"

"Of course I do, Janie. My friends Tommy and Fabrizio are dead while that bastard Hockley still breathes. Why? Because they were poor and he is rich. They own this world. It's best you realize now instead of being slapped in the face with it like I've been."

He got to his feet and dusted off his pants. "I want to check on Rose. Let's head back."

Janie had nothing else to say. She hated seeing her normally cheerful brother like this, but there was nothing she could do. Sighing, she added another reason to hate the Bakers onto her list. They had finally succeeded in sucking all of the cheer out of her twin brother. She wished that someday she'll be able to make them pay.

When Jack and Janie returned, they found Molly and Rose in the sitting room with Rose in a much more calm and happy mood, much to Jack's relief. He really hated the idea that he was the reason for her tears.

"Molly, I'd like to apologize for my outburst. I don't know what you must think of me," Jack sighed as they entered the room.

"Think nothing of it Jack. It's perfectly understandable. Come, sit with us. Rose and I have been talking," Molly gently smiled and motioned for Jack to join her and Rose on the couch.

Jack frowned and sat next to Molly while Janie remained standing, wondering what was going to happen next.

"First off," Molly began, her voice strong and determined. "I am not going to take no for an answer. It is not even an option. I think of you and Rose as my adopted children which make you family and family help one another in a time of need. I told Rose in New York that it's always good to have one friend in the upper class and I mean that. I am your friend, so I insist that you let me help you."

"Molly?" Jack frowned, not understanding where her speech was coming from. What was she up to?

"Tomorrow I am going to give you money to take a train to Philadelphia, where you and Rose will get in touch with those high powered lawyers that work for her family. You will visit them and hire them on as your lawyers to handle this thing with the Bakers. As for money, you will have them send me the bill. All finances will be handled by me."

"Oh my god," Janie gasped.

"Molly…I don't know what to say. I can't…there's no way we can repay you for this," Jack's answer was grim. He refused to believe that everything wasn't hopeless after all, but Molly Brown was persistent.

"No need to repay me, Jack. You're family. I wouldn't have my own children repay me, so why would I ask that of you? Just consider me your benefactor. I am going to help you in any which way I can to get your son away from that horrid family," Molly nodded. "And again, I'm not taking no for an answer."

"You've helped me so much already. The first class dinner, getting that message to Rose, New York…"

"And I'm helping you again, sonny. I love ya as if you were my own and it broke my heart to see such despair in the eyes of the young man that told all those first class stuff shirts to make it count," Molly took Jack's hand and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Besides, I hate people like that Mabel Baker. I'd love to be a part of sticking it to her and good."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle. "Thank you Molly."

"No need to thank me. You just do as I say and get those lawyers together."

Jackie couldn't help but smile in relief. Help in the guise of the unsinkable Molly Brown had arrived and it was time for Mabel Baker to meet her match. For the first time in a while, things looked up for the Dawson family, at least in Janie's opinion they did.


	16. Philadelphia

**(A/N: Thank you for the review, favs and follows. I hope that you enjoy the new chapter:))**

The train ride to Philadelphia was a quiet one. Rose couldn't help thinking of the fact that she'll be in the same city as her mother for the first time since leaving New York. That seemed a thousand years ago and longer still since she had last seen her mother's face. She can still remember the raw terror in her mother's voice as she called for her to come back to the lifeboat. She wondered what had become of her mother now that her meal ticket was gone. Was Ruth working as a seamstress as she had feared? Did Cal take her in, despite all that had happened on Titanic? Did Ruth hate her daughter for choosing love over money? Would she welcome the news that Rose wasn't dead after all, but was happily married with a baby on the way?

Rose didn't think that she wanted to know the answer to any of those questions. No, it was best to leave things as they were. Besides, this trip was for Jack, not for her ongoing mother issues. She was going to concentrate on that. Her nonexistent relationship with her mother could wait.

Jack on the other hand couldn't take his mind off of Jake and just how utterly hopeless he felt in the situation. Sure, Molly was helping him by financing him some high powered lawyers, but he seriously doubted that it'd be enough to defeat the Bakers. After all, they had run the Bradshaws out of town and they had been just as well off as Molly. He was pretty sure that no matter what, just because they lived in Chippewa Falls, that the Bakers will still win and he'll never know his son. Not as long as Mabel Baker lived anyway.

It took three days to reach Philadelphia and by time they got there, they both were exhausted.

"We should get a hotel room. Get some decent sleep, food, and rest before heading to the offices," Rose sighed, gathering up the luggage. "We're going to want to look at the top of our game."

"Do you really think that they can get us Jake, Rose? Maybe this is all a waste of Molly's money,"

Jack sighed, unable to be optimistic about anything.

"They can at least give us a fighting chance, Jack. Please, darling. Look on the bright side of things. As long as we can fight, we have hope."

Jack sighed. "I'll try. Come on, let's find a hotel. I just want to hold you and go to sleep."

Rose smiled at that. Despite all that was happening, she found comfort in Jack's embrace. She just couldn't relax unless he was near her. She didn't know if that was the baby or just her need for his love.

Twenty minutes later, they were checked into a modestly priced hotel that had room service, much to Jack's appreciation since he was hungry as well as tired. They made their way up to their room, ordered some food and shed their shoes, socks, and stockings. Sitting on the bed, Rose moaned as she rubbed her aching feet.

"I can't believe how exhausted I am."

"I forgot how tiring the road can be at times, but a nice hotel bed sure is nicer than sleeping under a bridge. Fabrizio would say I'm a spoiled brat if he could hear me now," Jack chuckled humorlessly.

Rose turned to Jack and smirked. "Darling, there is only one spoiled brat in this room and it is I. You, my Jack, is a sweet, loving, hard working man who I intend to do unladylike things to in a few minutes."

Her smile was coy, yet seductive and Jack's mouth dropped open in shock in response.

Rose's seductive side has been popping up without warning lately, taking Jack by surprise. Richie and Jolene laughed and put it all to pregnancy hormones. Whatever it was, Jack and Rose both liked it and it took their minds off their troubles for at least a little bit.

"Rose…my seductive flower, you will fall asleep as soon as we get each other undressed," Jack laughed.

Before Jack could really move, Rose crawled up the bed and was now hovering over him. "I don't think so, Jack. Your sweet kisses are enough to keep me awake."

"Well then maybe I should kiss you until you fall asleep," Jack gently ran his fingers through her hair a soft smile on his face that made Rose melt.

"Oh Jack, that would be a wonderful way to fall asleep," She sighed.

He lead her head down to his so he could claim her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed luxuriously against his mouth, just savoring the taste of him. Jack always gave her the sweetest, warmest kisses, no matter what his mood.

He pulled her down against his body just as there was a knock at the door.

"Room service!"

Jack pulled out of the kiss and groaned. "Did I say that room service was a good idea?"

Rose giggled, forcing herself to slide off of him. "You did. It's okay. I think the baby is starved."

"Well then it I a very good idea. We don't want her to go hungry," Jack grinned, heading for the door.

Rose smiled, placing a hand on her belly. "You are so lucky to have him as a daddy. I'll take better care off him for you, I promise…"

"You take excellent care of me already," Jack smiled, returning with the cart of food.

"Hurry, hurry. We're starving!" Rose laughed as Jack uncovered everything before sitting next to her on the bed.

Jack just laughed as he looked at the food. "Everything looks good."

"I'm sure it is," Rose grinned, digging in.

Jack just smiled then looked around the room, noticing the difference from the hotel room they had in New York. The one in New York was much more luxurious and fancy. The one they had was nice, but it was nowhere near the status of the last one they stayed in. Jack sighed, his smile and good mood gone.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You deserve something nicer than this."

Rose frowned, looking at him. Ever since Jack's outburst, there's been a hint of dissatisfaction that hadn't been there before…a tinge of gloominess. He had tried to hide it from her, but she knew it was there and it worried her. "Jack, you know that I don't care about that. This room is rather nice."

"But it's not the one we had in New York, even your suite on Titanic was nicer than this."

"So? I was miserable in that world Jack. I was ready to jump off the back of a ship just to get away from it."

"To get away from Cal. Come on, you can't tell me that you don't miss having money."

"I can tell you that. Okay, when I was arguing with Mabel Baker, at that moment I did wish that I was as rich as the Hockley's so I could bury her for what she was doing to you, but other than that I don't miss it at all. It was so boring, Jack. People think that money gives you freedom and maybe it does if you're a man, but for me I couldn't act a certain way, I couldn't speak my mind or have my own opinions. And the people were so narrow, mindless, and boring and cold. I tell you what. I'm a lot richer now with you and your family than I had ever been with my mother and the Hockleys. I had never known that there could be so much love and warmth amongst family members."

"Oh Rose…"

"Life with you, it may not be a rich one. People like the Bakers may think they have more than us, but when it all comes down to it, we are the rich ones. We're the lucky ones."

Jack's eyes were filled with unshed tears. "I love you so much. Without you, I don't know what I would do."

Rose wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight. "It's going to be ok, Jack. We'll see the lawyers tomorrow and we'll begin to fight back. We'll get your son away from those people."

"I doubt it, Rose. Chippewa Falls and Eau Claire…the Bakers basically rule there. Even with the lawyers, we may still lose because the judges are their friends."

Rose's heart ached to hear such hopelessness in Jack. Not even when Titanic sunk, when he thought that he was going to die did Jack sound like this. There had always been a hint of hope to him. Now it was like it had all been sucked out of him. "Jack, don't talk like that. We'll talk to the lawyers. Maybe the courts can be moved to another city. Somewhere that the Bakers don't have any power."

"Maybe…"

"Let's eat and then get some sleep. We have to be at the office early tomorrow," Rose sighed, not wanting to talk about it anymore. She just wanted her happy carefree Jack back and she didn't know what it would take to make that happen.

The next morning found Rose standing in the mirror looking at her reflection. She wore a gray dress that reminded her of something that her mother would wear. She had her hair up in a bun with a small hat with flowers on the brim, giving her a strict, proper look. She frowned, not liking the look at all. She looked like Ruth Dewitt Bukater the second.

Jack on the other hand looked quite handsome in the grey suit and tie that he had borrowed from his father. Irene had wanted to give him a haircut, but he had refused, much to Rose's relief. She loved running her hands through his golden tresses and she had a feeling that Jack knew this and that was his real reason for refusing the cut.

"I look like my mother," Rose stated, her voice flat and miserable.

Jack chuckled and kissed her cheek. "No, you look like a beautiful woman about to go to war."

"I hate hats."

"You don't have to wear it."

"Yes I do. A proper Philadelphia girl always wears a hat. Normally I wouldn't care, but I want to make a good impression. I want the lawyers to know that they're talking to Ralph Dewitt Bukater's daughter and that I expect them to give us top service."

"Well you definitely look proper," Jack grinned. For a moment, Rose was reminded of the Jack from Titanic. The one that had grinned at her as she talked about being an actress in the moving pictures. He had been so happy and carefree and a complete mystery to her back then. That smile. Just the thought of seeing it again had drawn her to him.

She smiled back. "Well, Mr. Dawson. Shall we go before we're late?" Rose giggled as she used her proper first class voice.

"Why I do believe you are right, Mrs. Dawson. It always best to be our most punctual," Jack grinned, using his fancy English accent.

Giggling, the two left the room and headed for the law offices, hoping for the best.

It didn't take Jack and Rose long to find the office of her father's lawyers. They hadn't moved from where she last remembered them being located, which was a good thing. That way they didn't have to search the city for a new location.

Hand in hand, they entered the law offices of Lewis and Lane. They were one of the top law firms in Philadelphia and had worked for the Dewitt Bukater family for years. Hopefully there was enough good will for them to be willing to take on the custody case with the Bakers.

Rose led him to a desk with a secretary busily typing away on her typewriter. Rose cleared her throat, causing the woman to look up at them. She gave Jack a self-important glare and gave Rose the same.

"May I help you?"

"Yes. We're the Dawsons. We had an appointment here today with Mr. Lewis and Mr. Lane," Rose did the talking, using her Philadelphia voice, which made her sound rather posh.

"Of course," the secretary picked up the phone and dialed a number. "The Dawsons are here for their appointment. " She nodded and hung up the phone before returning her attention to the young couple before her. She had to wonder how they could even afford their services. The girl looked rather young and the man, well he certainly wasn't from the upper class. "They will see you now."

Rose took a deep breath and gripped Jack's hand in hers. She couldn't help but be nervous. These men knew her father, therefore they knew her and could let her mother know of her survival. But that wasn't important. Getting Jake back was. So gathering up what courage she had, she stepped into the office with Jack and prepared herself for the worse.

The office was decorated with rich brown from the carpet to the furniture. The room contained two desks, one at the window and the other in front of the wall to the left. One lawyer sat at the desk in front of the window while the other one stood on his feet, behind his partner. Both of their eyes widened in shock when they laid eyes on Rose.

"Miss. Rose Dewitt Bukater?" the standing lawyer gasped, coming up to her, his face pale and eyes wide. "We heard that you had perished in the Titanic sinking."

"I'm afraid that the news of my death has been greatly exaggerated, gentlemen," Rose nervously smiled. "And it's Mrs. Dawson now."

"Of course," The lawyer kissed her hand and nodded to Jack. Examining the young man, he had to say that he was surprised that Ruth Dewitt Bukater allowed such a match. Not only was the young man not of the first class, but with the Dewitt Bukaters being newly broke, well a first class match would have been expected. Of course, the patriarch of the family would have probably approved of the young man. Ralph Dewitt Bukater was a kind-hearted man, even though some of his financial decisions left a lot to be desired.

"Mr. Lewis, Mr. Lane. You are probably wondering why we've come to see you, especially after all that has happened to my family," Rose began.

"You'd be right about that. Your father had no money left, Ms. De…Mrs. Dawson. I mean, we appreciate the business, but I can't see how you'll be able to afford us now," Mr. Lewis, the man sitting at the desk stated rather bluntly. Between the two, he was the most honest. Her father had always said, when he wanted the actual truth and not sugar coating, it was best to talk to Mr. Lewis.

"You're right. My father has no money left and my husband here does not come from a wealthy background, but we are able to afford your services. Our family friend, Mrs. Molly Brown, you know her as the unsinkable Molly Brown, she has agreed to help us and told us to have you send the bill to her. So you see, Mr. Lewis, you will be getting paid for your services," Rose explained.

"Very well then. Do sit down and tell us what we can do for you," He motioned toward the two chairs in front of his desk.

Taking their seats, Rose looked at Jack, who sat ramrod straight up in his chair and was gripping her hand tightly in his. She squeezed his hand. "Do you want to tell them?"

He nodded. It was only right that he explained. After all, this was about his son. "We need your help in getting our son back. Five years ago there was this girl. She had a baby and didn't tell me nor my family about his existence. Rose and I returned to Chippewa Falls and discovered that I'm a father and before I even get a chance to take him home and after four years of being neglected by her family, they just swooped in and took him away and now they want me to sign away my parental rights and have told me that they'll see me in court if I don't willingly give my son away."

"I see," Lane said, writing everything down in a notepad.

"The girl's family, the Baker's' they're rich and powerful. They basically run Chippewa Falls and well Rose thinks we'd have a fighting chance of getting Jake back if you represented us. She said that you guys are really good at what you do," Jack continued.

"That we are, Mr. Dawson. That we are, and lucky for you, we are used to going up against the rich and powerful," Lewis nodded, not at all shy about boasting about their abilities. "We're especially good when it comes to custody cases. We'd like to take this one up ourselves, since we personally know Miss. De…I mean Mrs. Dawson. Pardon me. Just takes some getting used to," Lane kindly replied. "Where do you say this is? Chippewa Falls…"

"Wisconsin," Rose grinned, hope quickly filling her mood.

"Yes, Lane, have Gretchen book us some train tickets to Chippewa Falls Wisconsin and find a hotel or a bed and breakfast that we can stay in. I have a feeling we will be in Wisconsin for a while."

Lane just nodded and stepped out of the room to give the secretary the orders.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked.

"Do you have visitation rights, Mr. Dawson? Are you allowed to see the boy?"

Jack shook his head. It's true that he hadn't really tried to see Jake, but he knew that if he showed up at the door to see Jake, he would have been turned away. "No. I'm not. The Bakers pretty much hate me. They'd never let me near Jake."

"Ok. First thing on the list when we hit town, get you some visitation going," Lewis took out a pad and wrote it down. "We're going to get you your son back Mr. Dawson. Or at least give these Bakers a helluva of a fight."

"That's all I can ask for, sir. If I can't be a part of Jake's life, I at least want him to know that I did everything I could to fight for him," Jack nodded.

"We'll get him back, Jack. You will be more than a part of his life," Rose tried to reassure him, but both Jack and the Lawyer knew that that may not happen.

After the meeting with the lawyers had ended, Rose and Jack spent the rest of the day walking around Philadelphia and exploring, with Rose making sure to avoid the areas where she had grown up. It wouldn't do to run into anyone that she knew. She was already taking a risk just being in Philadelphia, period. After spending the afternoon walking around town, Rose and Jack found themselves in a fine arts museum. Rose smiled as she walked hand in hand with Jack, watching him take everything in with fascinated big blue eyes.

"This is awesome," Jack breathed in appreciation.

"One day, your drawings will be here," Rose sighed, trying not to sound as lovestruck as she felt. She loved everything about this man. She didn't even realize that she was hugging his arm tight with her head on his shoulder until he heard his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Rose pouted.

"I love you too, Rosie," Was all he said, giving the hand that was in his a squeeze.

"What?"

"You're hugging my arm a little tightly again," Jack chuckled.

Rose blushed and loosened her grip. "Sorry. I guess sometimes…well, I never expected to feel like this about the man I married. I'm just so happy."

"Hey, don't apologize. I love your little expressions of love, I do. I love you just as much as well. Sometimes I wonder if this is all a dream and I'll wake up under some bridge someday."

"Trust me, this is real. If it was just a dream, I would have woken up by now."

Jack turned to face her, gently touching her face. "I won't let you wake up. Not ever."

She leaned in and accepted his kiss, closing her eyes to savor the taste of his lip, searing it to her memory. She still tthought that he tasted like sunshine. She trembled, feeling her desire for him begin to build.

"Jack…"

"Hmmm?"

"I think we should go back to the hotel."

Jack chuckled again. "You've read my mind. Come along, Rosebud. The stars await."


	17. Richie and Jolene

Jack and Rose return home feeling rather successful. The lawyers would be arriving in town in a couple of days. Jack had called Molly and had her get in touch with the lawyer's secretary to set up some reservations at the bed and breakfast where she was staying at. Returning home, they knew that it was now only a matter of time. Mabel Baker thought that she was going to be able to railroad Jack into just giving up his son. She was going to be in for a big surprise.

"I wish I could be there when she sees the kind of lawyers you two have," Janie giggled as Jack and Rose settled into the kitchen in search of some lunch. Rose was hungry and Jack was determined to keep her and their unborn child well fed.

"Again with the mac and cheese, Jack?" Janie watched her brother take out the ingredients for the dish.

"Rose loves it. What Rose loves, Rose gets," Jack grinned.

"He's so good to me," Rose giggled.

"I tell you what, it's good to see him smiling again," Janie smiled, watching her brother cook. "I think we all have you to thank for keeping him in good spirits."

Rose wished that what Janie said was true. Jack still had his down moments. Moments when he just lacked faith that everything would turn out okay. Rose just made sure to be there for him in those moments. She tired to be optimistic when he couldn't. To have hope when he had none. To be his rock, just like he had always been hers.

"He makes me happy. The least I can do is do the same for him."

"You want some too, sis?" Jack asked, turning around to look at his sister.

"Sure. Why not?" Janie shrugged.

"So…have you heard anything from Thomas?" Rose asked, wanting to get off of the subject of her and Jack.

"The last I heard, he was courting some California girl," Janie shrugged, the hurt clear in her eyes. When she had first heard the news, she hadn't wanted to believe it. She had hoped that she had meant more to him than that, but it seems like she hadn't and he was moving on as soon as possible.

Rose winced and placed a hand over hers. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It just wasn't meant to be. Mr. Right is out there somewhere. I just know it."

"Of course he is," Rose smiled in encouragement. Rose looked at Jack, thankful that finding Mr. Right wasn't something that she had to worry about.

"Yeah, look at me. I thought that true love was just a myth, then I saw Rose coming back for me on Titanic, then jump back onto a sinking ship just to be with me…well, I was soon convinced that I had finally found it," Jack winked at his wife, who blushed.

"Do you really think I could have done anything different?"

"Cecily would have. Her mother would have told her to get on the lifeboat and she would have forgotten all about Jack," Janie sniffed, her voice a bit bitter. "I used to like her. I thought that her feelings for Jack was stronger than her fear of her mother. Boy, was I wrong. Uncle Carl was right about that one."

"Can we not talk about her," Jack sighed, pouring the hot water off of the macaroni.

"Sorry, Jack," Janie apologized just as Richie came in.

"Lunch?" Richie asked.

"Mac and cheese," Janie grinned. "Made by my twin who had learned the culinary arts in his travels."

"What else have you learned, Jack?" Richie asked, taking a seat next to Janie.

"All kind of things," Jack winked, adding the cheese. "Enough about me. Richie, where did you meet Jolene? You never told me that story."

"I'm afraid it's not as romantic as how you met Rose," Richie chuckled.

"I think it's on the same level. Come on, Richie tell him!" Janie encouraged him.

Rose smiled. "I would like to hear it."

"Alright, alright. Sit back and I'll tell you all about me and Jolene," Richie chuckled. "I was down in Louisiana. A Bayou just outside of New Orleans. I was traveling and seeing the country. I was enjoying my freedom you can say, when I saw her. It was in a small general store. I had stopped in to buy some things…."

_Richie walked down one aisle and up the other of the general store, looking for something to send home to his beloved siblings. Jack was an artist, so most likely he'd want something artistic. Surely this store has something that an inspiring artist could use and Janie...well he can get her something girly. What did girls like anyway? He was thinking that thought when he saw her. The prettiest girl that he's ever had the luck to set eyes on. She had shoulder length brunette hair and blue eyes and a face made for those fashion magazines that his sister was always flipping through. He was just beautiful and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Not exactly having a plan, he watched her as she moved along the aisle's examining the products. He had to talk to her, but about what? How would he even introduce himself?_

_He needn't have worried about that as it turned out. The girl had felt his stare and was moving through the aisle towards him to confront him. "Do you always stand around staring at girls all day or do you have somewhere else to be, Mr."_

_Startled, Richie's eyes widened and took a step back. His face was red from embarrassment at having been caught. "Staring at girls?"_

"_Yes. You've been staring at me for some time now and I can't figure out why. I have nothing on my face or any deformity that warrants such attention, so I don't get why you're finding me so interesting. Will you please explain yourself?"_

_Richie chuckled, becoming amused. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're rather beautiful. I think that in itself warrants staring at."_

Rose stopped Richie in his story right there. Wait! Is that a Dawson thing? I mean, staring at strange girls, because that's how Jack and I met. He stared and stared at me for no reason at all."

"I was committing you to memory so I could draw you later," Jack blushed rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like you weren't staring back."

"But you started it, Mr. artiste," Rose teasingly stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well like Richie said. Beauty warrants stares."

"My brothers sure know how to impress, don't they Rose?" Janie laughed.

"They certainly do. It's a good thing that they're both strikingly handsome and charming and married. Just think of the devastation the Dawson boys can create amongst the female population," Rose chuckled.

"You know, she's right Jack. Let's divorce and go raid the country. We can keep score," Richie teased back.

"Naw. I kind of like being married and there's no other girl as beautiful as Rose. So what would be the point?" Jack wisely answered.

"Good boy, Jack. I have you nice and trained," Rose couldn't help herself.

"Maybe you can teach me how to train mine," Jolene came in, her arms full of baby. She gave Richie a short kiss before taking a seat. "So what's going on here? Did someone talk about raiding something?"

"Just joking with Rose," Richie chuckled. "And telling the story of how we met. Rose seems to think us Dawson boys have a staring problem."

"Go on Richie. Tell us more," Janie urged for the story to continue. Listening to Richie's tale was taking her mind off of her lack of romance in her own love life.

"_Well around these parts, staring I plain rude. I suggest that you stop," Jolene frowned, hating that the man's words made her blush. _

"_As you wish. Even though I must warn you, it'd be difficult."_

_Was this man serious? "I doubt that."_

"_No really. It's a condition I have. Called Stareritis. I just stare at things I find beautiful. Sunsets, stars, flowers, and girls…"_

_Jolene's blush intensified. "I don't believe you, but whatever. Just fair warning, the next girl might not be as civil as I."_

"_Really. Well, maybe you can help me with this condition. It doesn't happen when I'm already in the presence of a pretty girl."_

"_How can I help you with that, Mr…"_

"_Dawson. Richard Dawson. But everyone calls me Richie…"_

"_Mr. Dawson?" Jolene asked. There was no way that she was going to call him Richie, not yet anyway._

"_Have lunch with me tomorrow."_

_Jolene sighed. This didn't happen to everyday. Handsome strangers simply did not ask her out, but this one did and he was indeed handsome with his blond hair and laughing blue eyes and boyish smile. But her father and brothers would never allow it. They barely allowed her to come to the general store at all. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't…"_

"_Why not? I mean,are you married? I don't see a ring on your finger? Are you engaged?"_

"_None of those. I just…" How could she explain her situation? That her father and brothers kept her in the house, basically made her their slave, doing all the cooking and cleaning for them. It's been that way since her mother had died two years ago and she didn't see it changing now. And they didn't let her have friends or talk to people. They definitely wouldn't like her talking to this strange man. "It's complicated. I can't explain. I just can't."_

"_Oh come on. You want me to stop staring at pretty girls, right? And I do need the help and it would be greatly appreciated, Miss…"_

"_DuBois and like I said, I can't."_

"_No one will have to know, if that's what you're worried about. We can meet here and go to a place of your choice, where no one knows you. How about that? Who will tell? Certainly not I," Richie didn't know what it was about this girl. He just knew that he had to see her again, get to know her. Something inside of him just wouldn't let him walk away._

_Jolene sighed. She really shouldn't. It'd mean trouble for Mr. Dawson if it was ever found out, but like Richie, something inside refused to let her say no once again. She wanted to see him again. It wouldn't take much to get out of the house again and to meet him here and they could go anywhere in the city of New Orleans and never run into her family. The DuBois family were not friendly people. They kept to themselves, which made it easy for a secret date to take place because no one in town knew her or her family. "Ok. Fine. I'll meet you here around this time, Mr. Dawson."_

"_Super! What can I call you?"_

"_Jolene. Jolene DuBois. I really shouldn't be doing this…"_

"_You won't regret it. I promise," Richie took her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush._

"_I will see you tomorrow, Mr. Dawson."_

"_Call me Richie…"_

"So he did totally charm you," Rose giggled, understanding Jolene completely. It was very hard to resist the Dawson charm. She had been it's victim numerous times, especially on Titanic.

"It's obviously hereditary," Jolene smiled. "It seems that being extremely handsome is not enough for the Dawson men."

"Nope. Not enough at all. How else are we going to charm stubborn girls to give in to us?" Jack winked at Rose, spooning some mac and cheese into her bowl. "Anyway, what happened next?"

"Why Jack! I knew you were a romantic!" Rose giggled at her husband's interest in Richie's story.

Jack just blushed and shrugged. "He knows our story. It's only fair that we know his."

"Yeah right," Janie laughed. "Rose, you probably already know that Jack is quite the romantic."

"One of the reasons I love him so much," Rose smiled at him.

_Richie rushed into the general store. He was late. Five minutes late to be exact. He hoped that the girl, Jolene was still there and hadn't lost patience and left. He sighed in relief when he spotted her at the magazine rack, leafing through a fashion magazines._

"_I'm sorry I'm late. People kept stopping me for some reason," Richie apologized, running up to her._

_Jolene looked at him with wide blue eyes, wishing that she had taken the opportunity to leave. This was a bad idea. Her father and brothers will find out and there was sure to be trouble. But something kept her from leaving. She didn't know what it was. She knew that Richie was handsome and he was charming and somewhat amusing, but surely that wasn't enough to make her ignore her instincts to stay away from him and forget that he had ever existed._

"_I…I was about to leave," She nervously wrung her hands. She looked towards the door, expecting her father to come crashing in to collect her._

"_Well I'm glad that you didn't. I would have been really sad if you did leave. I wouldn't know how to contact you."_

"_Richie…Mr. Dawson, this was a bad idea. I really can't be courted by anyone, much less a stranger I had only met in a general store," Jolene stammered, her cold feet taking her over. This was dangerous and she knew it. She just couldn't knowingly put this man's life in danger,no matter how pretty he was with shiny blond hair and smiling blue eyes._

"_Who said anything about courting, Jolene? This is just lunch. Two people having lunch, that is all I ask," he smiled his warmest smile, melting her resolve to not go through with this. It always worked, whether it was on a angry teacher, his frustrated mother, or a girl who was having doubts about seeing him. Now was no different. _

_Jolene looked towards the exit, making sure that none of her family members were in sight. With a relieved sigh, she nodded, giving into to Richie's words…_

"What a lunch it was. Jolene told me all about herself and some of her life. Not all of it, she didn't share why she wasn't allowed to be courted, but what she did tell me fascinated me even more. I was beginning to feel something that I had never felt before. Something that father once told me I'd feel when I met the woman I was to marry. The world disappeared and there was nothing but me and her. My heart was hammering in my chest and my mind,well I could only think of her. I was falling in love and I knew I had to see her again."

"Obviously you did," Janie broke in.

"Richie talked me into meeting him regularly at the general store. I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help myself," Jolene sighed. "I just couldn't resist seeing him again. We would explore New Orlean and have picnics on the bayou…"

"I'll never forget the first time we made love. I had taken her to this clearing I had found and we would stare up at the stars."

"And Jason was conceived that night," Jolene looked down at the small child now sleeping in her arms. "I remember being so scared about tellin him. I was for sure that he was going to hate me and leave."

_By all appearances, this meeting was like all the others. They were meeting at the general store once again, where by now, they were regular faces. The only thing different, Jolene was a tearful mess. She had had suspicions for a few week now, and today those suspicions had been confirmed and now everything was going to change and once she told Richie…dear dear Richie who she loved more than anything…when she told him, he would be sure to leave her. Why should he stay? He wasn't even from Louisiana and there was no way for them to be together here. Once her brothers and father found out, and they would, they were already suspicious, they will kill him if he was still in town. So he had to leave her. There was no other choice. She had to love him enough to let her go._

_When Richie arrived, he spotted her tears right away. "Darling, what's wrong? What happened? Was it your father? Did he hit you again, because if he did…," _

_Richie remembered the one time Jolene had shown up with a bruise on her cheek. He had wanted to go kill her father right there and then, but she had begged him not to. She had been so full of fear for him that he had decided to let it go. He had spent the rest of their time together tending to her and holding her and telling her about his family in Chippewa Falls. But if the old man had laid a hand on her again, he might not be able to restrain himself this time. He loved Jolene more than anything and he wanted to protect her._

"_No, it's not my father. At least not directly," Jolene sniffed, leaning into his embrace when he wrapped strong arms around her trembling frame._

"_Well then what is it then?" He didn't like how she was trembling and clinging to his shirt as if he was going to disappear. What was this about?_

"_Come. Let's go outside and sit. I have to tell you something. It's personal…please Richie…"_

_He just nodded, willing to do anything she wanted to do. "Ok. Sure." _

_Richie didn't resist as she led him outside where a bench sat in front of the store. They sat down in silence, holding each others hands, their minds a whirlwind. Jolene was preparing herself to say goodbye while Richie was preparing to do something he had never thought he'd do after leaving home. He was getting ready to propose. He had given it a lot of thought and he had decided that he wanted to be with this girl for the rest of his life. He wanted to take her home and introduce her to everyone. He wanted to start a family with her._

"_This is so hard," Jolene broke the silence, knowing that she would have to get on with it. "I never expected to fall in love with you like this, but I have and now I have to let you go because if I don't they'll kill you and I can't let that happen and…"_

"_Woah…slow down. Wait. Did you say that you're in love with me?" Well, this seemed to be going in his favor. Why was she so upset and what was this talk about letting him go?_

"_Yes. I did. I'm in love with you Richie. I didn't mean to fall for you, but I did. And now I have to ruin everything," Jolene sniffed, looking away from him. "In a few months, there won't be a way to hide from them anymore and you have to be gone."_

"_Baby, this is great. I love you too and it's great that you feel this way because I want to mar…"_

"_I'm with child, Richie," She went ahead and just blurted it out, got it right out there, cutting off all of his words. She watched as his blue eyes widened in shock and his tan faded a little. His voice was quiet._

"_What did you say?"_

"_I'm pregnant. With your baby. I'm sorry."_

_Richie blinked, letting the news sink in. "You're pregnant? We're going to have a baby? Are you sure?"_

_Jolene nodded, steeling herself for an angry response and for him to storm off, never wanting to see her again. Instead she got a loud cheerful whoop. She blinked and stared. This wasn't the reaction that she had been expecting. "You're not angry?"_

"_Of course not! This is awesome! And it goes right along with what I have to say to you tonight or rather what I want to ask," Richie chuckled, taking her hand in his._

"_But Richie, this means that we can't see each other anymore! I'll start showing and my father and brothers will find out about us and kill you! You have to leave! Now, tonight! I couldn't bear it if something happened to you because of me!" Jolene sobbed._

"_I'm not going anywhere Jolene. Not without you."_

_She looked at him confused. "What?"_

_Richie grinned as he got down on bended knee, her hand in his, holding out his mother's engagement ring that she had given to him before he had left home. "Jolene DuBois. I have loved you from the moment that I saw you. I believe us to be soul-mates, pure and simple. We belong together and I want to make it official. You've just made me a happy man by telling me that you're having my baby. Make me even happier by agreeing to be my wife."_

_Jolene clamped a hand over her mouth, stifling her sob. "I…I would love to…but I can't…my father…"_

"_Your father has nothing to do with this. I'm asking you to marry me. Not him. I'm asking you to build a family with me. It has nothing to do with him or your brothers. I'm asking you again. Will you marry me?"_

_She couldn't refuse him this time. She just couldn't. She loved this man with all of her heart and there was a product of that love growing inside of her and she just couldn't refuse to ride off into the sunset with this beautiful man that had shown up and showed her that not all men were horrible and that there was life for her outside the abusive world that her father and brothers had created._

"_Yes. Yes I'll marry you," Jolene sobbed, hoping that she hasn't made a mistake._

_Richie pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a deep kiss, sealing the deal, just as three horses rode up._

"_What in the sam hell is this!" An angry voice yelled._

"And that was when I met the rest of her family," Richie shook his head at the memory. "She looked so scared. I hated seeing that fear in her eyes, so I pushed in back of me while they confronted us. I wasn't going to let them touch her again."

"I had been so scared," Jolene trembled at the memory.

"How did they find out?" Rose asked.

"They didn't. It was just by chance. The old man wanted to take a trip to the general store and they rode up at the moment of her accepting my proposal. It was totally by chance and to say they were pissed, well that was an understatement."

"Did they shoot at you?" Jack asked, remembering how Cal had shot at him and Rose, chasing them deeper into the sinking ship.

"They probably wanted to, but they almost beat me to death. We managed to escape though. I don't know how we did, but we did. I got aloose, grabbed her hand and hoped into a nearby carriage that took us to a train station. They were right behind us, so we got tickets for a train that was just about to leave and that's how we went to Texas. While in Texas we married and then got tickets to Chippewa Falls and that's how we came to be here."

"And we haven't seen my family since," Jolene ended the story.

"Oh wow, that is romantic," Rose gasped. "Are you afraid of them finding out where you are?" That was her fear. That Cal and her mother would show up at their doorstep, ready to drag her back into their world. She knew that she'd never go and that Jack would fight them, but still, she didn't like the thought of it.

"Of course. I have nightmare of it all the time. What if they did come? What will they do to Richie? To Jason? To all of you?"

"Hey, no need to worry," Richie went to his wife. "If they show up here we'll show them what the Dawsons are made of and send them packing."

"Richie's right. We won't let them near you," Jack reassured.

Janie rolled her eyes at Jack. "I don't think Rose would appreciate you putting yourself in danger like that Jack."

Jack laughed. "I think she'd dump me if I didn't help. Besides, I defeated Caledon Hockley. You can't get any meaner than that."

"Unfortunately Jack, they can," Richie sighed. "But no need to worry. There's no way they can track us down. They're too dumb. They were keeping her a prisoner to weigh on them hand and foot and used their fists instead of talking things out."

Rose listened to the conversation feeling tense and not at all amused. Richie was right. There were people a lot more meaner than Cal and she didn't like the idea of Jack being near them. They could do bad things to him like…she shuddered and looked away, pushing the thought out of her mind. She had promised herself that she would stop obsessing over Jack's death…a death that will never happen. It was keeping her from enjoying the time she had with him.

"Sweetie?" Jack noticed her discomfort. "Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

"I'm fine Jack. Really. I was just thinking," she smiled, reaching to squeeze his hand. A sweet smile curved his lips and she reached out and touched his face. Richie and Jolene's story was indeed romantic, but in her eyes, the story of how Jack had saved her from a life of misery in a gilded cage was the most romantic story of them all.


	18. The Return of an Old Friend

Fabrizio DeRossi took a look around the train station with wide eyes as he stepped off the train from New York. It's been a long few months for the Italian. First, it was the sinking of the ship, losing Helga, Tommy, and most of all his best friend Jack. He had nearly died as well if it hadn't been for some quick thinking and finding his way to a lifeboat where he had collapsed into unconsciousness and woke up on the deck of the rescue ship. Not understanding much English, he had avoided the survivor lists that made the rounds on the Carpathia, assuming that Jack hadn't made it. Why would he? Most of the people stuck in the water had died and his friend was lucky, but that luck must have ran out. He was alone heading for a country that he was a stranger to. He had thought that he'd be alright as long as he stuck with Jack, but now Jack was gone and he only had himself.

After the Carpathia had docked, he had been shipped to Ellis Island where he was registered and finally allowed into the land of freedom and opportunity. He didn't know what to do or where to go. The officials on Ellis Island had given him a list of shelters and boarding houses that housed Immigrants and places that hired people who came to America looking for a better life. He stayed at one of the shelters for a month and found a job at the docks, loading supplies on ships. After he finally had enough money to move on, he decided to continue traveling and explore his new home. First stop, the hometown of his now lost friend Jack. He wanted to know more about Jack's life here in America and perhaps let the people that knew him know that Jack would not be coming home again. It was sad news, but he felt that he owed it to his friend.

He arrived in Chippewa Falls five days after departing New York, not knowing what he was going to find in the small mid-western town, but knowing that it was a new adventure on his way to fulfilling his destiny.

…..

Not knowing where to start, Fabrizio asked the first person he came across where he could find the Dawson farm. The girl was pretty with dark hair and porcelain skin. She was dressed in fine clothes, like one of the first class ladies aboard Titanic, and she had a little boy with her that reminded him of his lost friend. Maybe she could help him.

"Hello, Miss. I was wondering if you can tell me where the Dawson farm is?"

The look in the girl's eyes was one of guilt and sadness, making Fabrizio wonder if she already knew of Jack's death, but then shook his head. No. That was impossible. No one even knew that Jack was on the Titanic.

"It's a few miles out. I'll have my driver take you if you like. That way you won't have to do a lot of walking," the girl offered.

Fabrizio wanted to refuse, not wanting to be indebted to anyone. But he felt his exhaustion catching up with him. Maybe it was best to take the girl up on her offer. He could sleep somewhere once he got there. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," She went over to what looked to be a black Renault town car and spoke to the driver. "Harold, please deliver this young man to the Dawson farm. Wait, drop him off a few paces down so no one gets the wrong idea. Thank you," She walked back over to Fabrizio looking rather embarrassed. "It's best that they don't see you in a car from my family. We don't get along with the Dawsons. It's best if they don't think that you're associated with us at the moment."

Fabrizio frowned. Great. So that meant that Jack does have relatives after all, why he lied about that he probably will never know, but it meant that there were people that he would have to inform of Jack's death. And second, well more first class problems judging from the girl's clothes. She was right though. Whatever problem she had with the Dawson's, he wanted no part of it. He wanted to come as a friend of Jack's and no one would believe that if what this girl said was true. "Alright. Um…grazie."

The girl just smiled as Fabrizio got into the car and prepared himself to give Jack's family the sad news.

…..

Janie was in the setting room, sitting at her desk writing in her journal, a habit that she had let lapsed during the last month. The return of her brother, getting to know her sister in law and getting to know their story on Titanic, Thomas leaving her, and now this drama with Jake, it all had left little room for her to write. But finally things have seemed to calm down and she was determined to write the longest journal entry ever, that was until there was a knock at the door. Sighing with annoyance, she got up and strolled to the front door.

"Why am I the only one around to answer it," she huffed, opening the door to find a good looking Italian man at the door. "Yes? May I help you?"

The man took off his hat and held it in his hands, looking rather nervous. "This is the Dawson residence, yes?"

"Yeah. What can we do for you?" Janie placed a hand on her hip, wanting this man gone already so that she could go back to her writing.

"Yes, you see…I have news about Jack."

"What about him?" Janie frowned. People looking for her brother rarely boded well.

"Well…you see," The man stuttered just to be interrupted by a gasp coming from behind her. Janie turned to see Rose standing in the hallway, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Rose? Are you alright, dear? Is it the baby?" Janie asked concerned. She turned ready to go to her sister in law's aid when Rose was suddenly darting towards her, no she was darting past her, throwing her arms around the strange Italian man, sobbing.

"You're alive! You're alive!" Rose sobbed, hugging the strange man tightly, who was returning her hug, looking relieved.

"Jack's Rose! I thought to never see you again," Fabrizio gasped in surprise and relief. If Jack's Rose was here, that meant that Jack's family already knew of the sad news and he wouldn't have to tell them himself.

"You know him, Rose?" Janie asked, confused on why her brother's beloved wife was hugging this handsome stranger. What would Jack say?

"We thought you were dead! I looked on the list and you weren't on there," Rose pulled away, but didn't let the Italian go.

"I avoided the lists. I thought I'd get in trouble. That they'd think I was trying to sneak into the country," Fabrizio explained. "Usually Jack would handle things like that, but he wasn't with me."

"Oh Fabrizio, I'm so sorry. I should have looked harder or…"

"No no, Jack's Rose. No need to feel sorry. You didn't know. If anyone is sorry, it should be I," Fabrizio bowed his head. "I should have looked harder as well. Jack would have wanted me to take care of you."

"Jack? Oh my god, Jack!," Rose turned to Janie, finally remembering that they weren't alone. Her green eyes were happy and bright. "Janie, will you go fetch him? And don't tell him about Fabrizio, just bring him here."

Janie just gave Rose a strange look and then nodded, walking out the door to the back, where Jack was busy sketching.

"Who was that?" Fabrizio asked, noticing how pretty the blond girl was. Like a female version of Jack.

"Jack's twin sister Janice. We all call her Janie though. She's amazing," Rose giggled, seeing the interest in Fabrizio's eyes. She wondered what Jack would think if they should become an item.

"Come in Fabrizio. I'll fix you some tea. You must have had a long trip coming here."

"I did. The train was uncomfortable and the road was dusty," Fabrizio followed Rose inside. "But it is America. I am happy to be here at last. I just wish…"

"Rose are you in here?" Janie returned dragging a confused Jack behind her. Jack was in one of his moods today and almost refused to come, but then Janie had threatened to cry, which always bothered her brother, so he came regardless.

"This had better be good, Janie," Jack grumbled.

"Hey, your wife asked me to get you. I'm guessing that she has a reason," Janie sniffed at her brother, dragging him further into the house.

Fabrizio's voice fades as he hears the voice he had lost all hope of hearing ever again. He looked away from Rose and nearly fainted from the shock. It couldn't be…it can't…it was… "Dios Mios, Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened in shock when he saw Fabrizio standing there in the foyer with Rose, who was grinning like a cat that had just enjoyed a canary dinner.

"Fabrizio…," he got out before meeting his long lost friend in a frantic hug.

They clung to each other, sobbing each other's names, their joy at being reunited was almost tangible.

"Who is he again?" Janie asked Rose, who had tears in her eyes.

"Fabrizio DeRossi. Jack's best friend. We both thought that he had died on the Titanic."

That was when Janie remembered Jack's rant about the rich and poor and how Fabrizio was dead while Rose's ex-fiancée still lived. "Oh!"

"I think that we can both agree that Jack needed this. He's been so down lately about the Jake situation," Rose spoke in a low voice.

"I know. He definitely needed a win. Hopefully this is a turn of the tide for Jack," Janie nodded her agreement. "Have you heard anymore from the lawyers?"

"They're all settled and tomorrow the Bakers will be served with papers for custody and visitation rights. I just wish that I could be there to see the Baker's faces."

The boys finally released each other, wiping away their tears, still grinning. Jack turned to Rose and laughed. "Can you believe it, Rose?"

"He's a sight for sore eyes, for sure," Rose laughed.

"Can we have an introduction?" Janie asked, a little impatiently. This was worse than when he had brought Rose home.

Jack rolled his eyes and laughed. "Fabri, this is my little sister Janice. We call her Janie."

This time it was Janie who rolled her eyes. "Little sister by two minutes. I bet he never told you that he had a twin sister."

Fabrizio's eyes widened looking at the pretty girl. He could definitely see it. "No he didn't, but I can see it. You are much more prettier than Jack."

"Hey!" Jack pretended to be insulted as Rose came to stand by his side.

"I don't know. I think they're on the same page when it comes to attractiveness," Rose took Jack's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "I do think it can be agreed that beauty runs in the Dawson family. At least I hope it does."

Fabrizio stared at his two friends curiously. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

Jack grinned and pulled Rose closer to him, his eyes shining with pride and happiness. "Not only did I marry my first class girl, but we're having a baby."

"Dios Mios Jack!" Fabrizio exclaimed, his eyes lighting up at the news. "This is wonderful wonderful news!"

"There is so much to tell you about Fabrizio. So much has happened since I saw you last."

"Well I'm sure that you two can catch up later. Let's get Fabrizio settled somewhere so he can relax before he meets everyone else," Janie hooked her arm with Fabrizio's, interested in Jack's friend. He was rather handsome.

Jack grabbed his friend and pulled him away from his sister. "Right this way Fabrizio," Jack chuckled, leading him up to the guest room right to the right of his father's office. "You can rest in here. No problem."

Exhausted, Fabrizio sat on the bed, marveling at how soft the mattress was. He hadn't really had a comfortable night's rest since the sinking and now that Jack was alive and well, he knew that he was going to sleep well.

"We'll let you get some sleep before you meet everyone else. As Rose can tell you, meeting everyone can be rather exhausting. Plus you'll need your strength to resist Janie's advances. Ow!" Jack frowned, rubbing the arm that Janie had punched.

Fabrizio just laughed, reminded of his own little sister Maria.

…..

Fabrizio woke up to a comfortable dimly-lit room and Jack bringing in what looked to be extra blankets and sheets.

"Jack?" He asked rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, Fabri don't get up," Jack whispered. "Mom just had me bring these in to you just in case you get cold. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I was waking up anyway. How long have I been asleep?"

"An hour. Maybe two. Long enough for my mother to come back, realize we have a guest and drag Rose, Janie, and my brother's wife Jolene into the kitchen, leaving my brother to look after his baby himself," Jack chuckled. "Of course he recruited my help, claiming that I needed the practice."

Fabrizio laughed. He couldn't wait to meet the rest of the Dawsons. They seemed even more fun than Jack himself. "I am happy for you Jack. You have your Rose and now you will be a papa soon. I would have never guessed that this would be where you would turn up back in Southampton."

Jack chuckled. "Believe me. I'm mighty surprised by it myself. I never expected to fall in love much less get married. It seems like a dream almost."

A comfortable silence grew between them as Fabrizio's thoughts turn to Helga Dahl, the Norwegian girl he had met onboard Titanic. Not for the first time Fabrizio found himself wondering what would have happened if Helga had come with him instead of staying with her family. Would she have survived? Would they be together now like Jack and Rose, perhaps expecting a bambino of their own?

He sighed, feeling a sense of sadness. There was no point in thinking of such things. Helga was gone. He'll probably never have what Jack and Rose did.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, breaking the silence as he noticed the drop of Fabrizio's mood.

"Helga. I was just wondering once again what would have happened with us if she came with me or better yet, if there was no sinking. Probably nothing. Her papa didn't like me much I don't think…plus there was the language barrier," Fabrizio sighed.

Guilty, Jack looked at his hands. He remembered seeing Helga at the stern of the ship as it wa going down. He still remembered her screams as she lost her grip and fell. "I don't think he disliked you. He just didn't understand Italian nor English."

Fabrizio just shrugged his shoulders, looking at the floor.

"We saw her. Rose and I did, at the stern of the ship. We were all clinging to the railings, hoping not to fall and she lost her grip and fell into the ocean. There was nothing that we could do to save her. We barely saved ourselves," Jack explained, feeling worse and worse. Was there really nothing he could have done? Why hadn't he reached out and grabbed her and pulled her onto the other side too? What was going through his mind? Well the answer to that was simple he guessed. Rose and making sure she survived. At that point, he had been pretty sure that he was a goner.

Fabrizio sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, I guess at least she wasn't alone and saw a familiar face before the end, yeah? How did you and Rose survive anyway?"

"Like I said, we rode the stern down into the water, then we found a door and I had Rose get on. I don't know how I survived, but I didn't die. The boats came back in time. I guess you can say that Rose willed me to survive. That's the only way I can explain it. Fabrizio…I …I'm sorry for everything. I know that you didn't want to bet all we had for those tickets, but I did it anyway and it nearly got us both killed."

Seeing the guilt covering his friend like a shroud, Fabrizio got up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack. Look at me, amico."

Reluctantly, Jack lifted his eyes to look at Fabrizio and again felt amazement that he was alive.

"It was not your fault. In fact, I'm glad that you won those tickets. It brought us both to our destiny. You to your Rose and me to America, where I will become a millionaire! So no need to feel bad about something that was beyond your control. You did not sink the ship. You did not make Helga stay with her family. But you did get me to where I've always dreamed of being and I am grateful to you for that. So no more feeling guilty, no?"

Jack still felt wretched. Yes, he had Rose, but who did Fabrizio have? He had fallen in love on Titanic, just like Jack had, but unlike Jack, Fabrizio's girl was dead. "But what about Helga? I should have done more to help her, I should have…"

"What could you have done, Jack? How much room was on that door you found anyway? Enough for two? You didn't get on, so that tells me that there wasn't. Helga would have had to stay in that water and she would have died anyway. There was nothing you could do Jack."

Jack knew that Fabrizio was right. There was nothing that he could have done for Helga and all of the good things that had happened like meeting Rose and Fabrizio achieving his dream to come to America, neither would have happened if he had never won those tickets. It was just, the last month with the terror of the sinking, confronting his past with Cecily and the discovery and battle for Jake…it was taking it's toll.

Seeing that Jack still wasn't back to his old self, Fabrizio continued. "Besides, I don't think it would have worked out with Helga. We didn't speak the same language and her father wouldn't have allowed her to stay with me. I don't think we were meant to be. Maybe the woman for me is here in your town. Maybe the pretty twin."

Jack and Fabrizio both laughed at the last sentence. "Who was it that glared daggers at me when I flirted with his sister?"

"Maria wanted to marry you and settle down with bambinos. That would have ruined my plans for America. That's why I glared daggers," Fabrizio chuckled.

"Ah, I see how you are, huh?"

"Good thing or you would not be with your Rose now," Fabrizio winked.

"Well, if it happens with my sister, I will welcome you to the family with open arms. You know that," Jack smiled, growing serious as he wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tight. "When I thought that you were dead, it was hard to pull myself together. If Rose hadn't been with me, I don't think I would have been able to. I love ya Fabri. You weren't only my companion and best friend on the road. You were my brother. You'll never know how happy I am that you're here alive and well and planning to become a millionaire and wanting to court my sister if possible."

"You are my brother as well Jack. I am happy that you're alive and well.

"

Jack pulled away and smiled. "Ready to meet everyone else or do you need more sleep?"

"Lead the way, my amico," Fabrizio grinned, more than ready to meet the rest of the Dawson family, who seemed to be just as tightly knit as his own family back in Italy


	19. Meeting in the Park

_(A/N: Hey guys, when you're done reading this chapter, check out NoScrubs4Me's TItanic stories and don't forget to review and fav/follow. Her stories are interesting with a different twist on a Jack/OC pairing. So if you love Jack and don't mind him being with a character that's not Rose and has a unique twist, give her stories a try. Kenya is different and interesting )_

_..._

Two days later, Rose was found cocooned against Jack's body, her head pressed against his chest and her limbs entangled with his, except for her arms, which were buried in his hair and his arms were tightly wrapped around her, holding her close. She smiled and enjoyed the closeness, breathing his scent in.

"I love you Jack," She is sighed, feeling fully content and loved. This was the best way to wake up, in the arms of her beloved husband who seemed to be back to himself now that Fabrizio was back, alive and well. The Italian had no idea what a change of mood he had caused for Jack. Now instead of being gloomy and doubtful about getting Jake back, now Jack seemed to be optimistic again and had even gone to visit the lawyers to see what their strategy was. He was her optimistic, make each day count, Jack once again. Thank goodness for Fabrizio's return to Jack's life.

Jack woke up with a yawn, tightening his embrace around her. Rose giggled and chose that moment to cuddle even more against him, hugging him back.

"Good morning, Rose," Jack sleepily smiled, opening his eyes half way.

"What a nice why to wake up, hmmm?" She smiled, kissing his chest.

"It's always nice waking up to my beautiful wife. I just don't remember falling asleep like this."

Rose laughed. "The three of you were kind of drunk last night and I think pregnancy hormones made me drunk on life. You and I did get extra amorous of one another."

Last night, Rose, Jack, Fabrizio, and Janie were up telling stories, playing cars and drinking beer, Jack, Fabrizio and Janie were. The pregnant Rose stuck with juice. Jack wanted to celebrate his lawyers serving the Baker's with papers for visiting rights. Molly, who was still in Chippewa Falls had visited and left earlier, and Richie and Jolene were too exhausted to stay up any longer, leaving the four young people. The Dawson twins and Fabrizio had at least finished off a couple of cases of beer and Jack and Rose were practically undressing each other the more Jack drank. It was Janie that had sent them to their room where they could do whatever they wanted without Janie and Fabrizio having to be witnesses.

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from Fabrizio," Jack chuckled, remembering how he had been so fascinated with Rose's red hair and touching her belly that was beginning to swell a little with their child. Heck, he had just found her fascinating and Rose couldn't leave Jack's hair alone, constantly running her fingers through it.

"Fabrizio? Janie is probably downstairs right now laughing her head off as she tells everyone how I tried to braid your hair," Rose giggled.

"Maybe it is time for a haircut after all..."

Rose gasped and punched him. "Don't you dare!"

Jack laughed, bowing his head to kiss her deeply. She sighed into the kiss, wanting to get lost in him so early in the morning.

"Jack! Rose! Breakfast!" Janie called, her voice sounding a little too happy.

"Ugh, each and every time," Jack groaned, pulling away from the kiss.

Rose just laughed. "And she's awfully chipper about it."

"Because it annoys me. My twin lives to annoy," Jack mumbled, untangling himself. He winced as he realized that his hair was still twined around Rose's slender fingers. "Rose, what the hell?"

Rose laughed, slipping her fingers out of the silky tresses. "Sorry, so soft and silky. Not even Cal's hair is as nice as yours."

Jack snorted, amused. "A gutter rat with nicer hair than a first class gentleman. Imagine that."

"You're not a gutter rat," Rose's voice was void of amusement and was firm. Jack looked at her confused. He had only been joking.

"I was only joking, sweetie."

Rose sighed and nodded, hating that she had sounded so tense. "I just hated hearing you call yourself that. That was what Cal called you when I refused to get on the boat with mother and it made me so angry. You're not a gutter rat. You're more of a gentleman than Caledon Hockley could ever dream of being."

Frowning, Jack took Rose's hand as he sat next to her. "Sweetie, where is this coming from?"

"I just, I just love you so much Jack. Sometimes it's overwhelming and it angers me when I think of someone like Cal or Mabel Baker being mean to you and calling you names."

"Hey, I feel the same about you. I love you so much Rose. I've already told you how amazing you are, and the fire you have, it burns brighter and brighter each day we're together. It amazes me, it really does. But there's no need to be angry with people who call me names or give me a hard time. Not as long as I have you and you still think highly of me."

"I always will," She squeezed his hands, moving closer to him. "I'll never not think highly of you Jack. You're the amazing one. You were my light in the dark. You're the one that lit this fire you keep talking about."

"Well then there's no reason to be angry about what anyone thinks about us. Not as long as we have each other."

Rose smiled, touching his cheek. "I'm sorry for getting so emotional all the time."

"You wouldn't be my Rosebud if you didn't," Jack chuckled, kissing her nose. "What do you say about a walk in the park later?"

"I think I'd like that. Maybe Fabrizio and Janie can come too," Rose arched a brow.

"Are you up to something, Mrs. Dawson?"

"Not at all, Mr. Dawson. I just think it would be nice if Janie and Fabrizio found a love match."

Jack laughed as he stood up and helped Rose to her feet. He didn't know if there would be a love match between his best friend and sister, but if there was, it definitely wouldn't be a bad thing. "These things happen on their own Rosie. But I won't stop you from playing matchmaker."

…..

It was a nice day for a walk in the park. The sky was blue, there was a nice breeze blowing in off the lake, and there were only a handful of people out and about, giving the four young people a sense of privacy. Fabrizio and Janie were sitting on a park bench, where Fabrizio was regaling her with his and Jack's many adventures, while Jack and Rose walked along the park paths hand in hand, lost in each other. They hadn't even noticed when Fabrizio and Janie had left them to sit down.

"Are you tired?" Jack asked, ready to lead Rose to a nearby bench if she was. "Do your feet hurt? We can sit if you want."

Rose smiled, loving how he was always ready to do whatever it took to make her more comfortable. It was nothing new really, but since they found out about the pregnancy, he's been extra extra attentive.

"I'm fine, I assure you. If I feel tired, I'll ask you to carry me in your arms, even though that sounds like fun even when I'm not tired," She giggled. She squealed when he suddenly scooped her up into his arms. "Jack!"

"Welcome to Dawson Transport. Where we carry Rose wherever she likes, all day, every day, whenever she likes," Jack grinned, his eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Jack! Jack, put me down right now!," Rose laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "This is very improper!"

"And when have we ever been proper Rose? In fact, isn't our goal is to be anything but proper?" Jack winked, sitting her back on her feet just to pull her into an embrace. "In fact, we can be even more improper. Well brought up young ladies do not participate in public displays of affection."

"Hmmm. Well, that is one proper rule that I would like to break," Rose smiled, tilting her face up so Jack could claim her lips.

"Oh it is, huh?"

"Of course."

Jack lowered his head to claim her lips when suddenly a little body collided into Rose, nearly knocking her out of Jack's arms.

"Rose!"

They gasped when they realized that the little body was Jake, who had his arm wrapped around Rose's leg.

"Jake?" Rose knelt down to his level. "What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around the little boy, who looked up at Jack, whose expression was unreadable at that moment as he stared at his son in Rose's arms.

Jake's eyes fell on Jack. "Are you really my daddy?"

The question took both Jack and Rose off guard. They had not expected Jake to ever ask such a thing. In fact, they both had assumed that the Bakers would make sure that Jake would have forgotten that Jack had even existed.

"Hey is that Jake?" Janie came up, with Fabrizio behind her.

"He just came up to us," Rose explained. "I don't know where he came from."

"Are you my daddy?" Jake asked again, his eyes never leaving Jack for a moment.

Jack looked at his companions, not knowing how to answer that. He wanted to tell Jake the truth, but at the same time he was afraid he'd confuse the boy. Luckily it was his sister that made the decision for him.

"Yes, Jack is your daddy. Who told you Jake? Was it Mrs. Lena?" Janie gently questioned.

Jake looked at Jack with wide blue eyes. "My mommy told me. The mean lady was mad and locked her in her room."

Jack wanted to just grab Rose and Jake and just run away right then and there, but he knew that he couldn't. If he was ever going to get Jake away from the Baker's, he had to play this by their rules. "I'm sorry Jake. I was trying to bring you home with me, but your mommy and the mean lady wouldn't let me but I swear, we're working on bringing you with us."

"Jake! Jake where are you? Jake!" Cecily came running, in search of the little boy and gasped to find him with Rose and Jack. She marched up and pulled the boy away from Rose, looking around to make sure that no one had seen. "What are you doing here?"

"Rose and I were taking a stroll when Jake ran up to us. I see you told him the truth about who I am," Jack crossed his arms, forcing down his anger at his former girlfriend.

"I shouldn't have, mother had made me angry with the way she was treating him and...," Cecily stammered, not knowing what she could say to Jack. She knew that she had hurt him more than anyone ever could and this custody battle was not helping any. It used to be so easy to talk to Jack, all those years ago. She wished that it could be that easy again.

"He calls her the mean lady. Why?" Jack glared.

"Mother disciplines him, doesn't let him run wild..."

"What do you mean she disciplines him?" Jack asked, not liking the sound of what Cecily was telling him at all. "Run wild? You do know that he's a child, right? Running wild is what they do."

"Jack please, don't make it something that it's not. Mother is raising him like she raised me."

Exactly what he had thought. Jack sighed, wishing that Cecily would at least get a spine where their son was concerned. He pushed back his anger and looked at Cecily with sad eyes. "You can't even stand up to her for him can you? Your own son."

Cecily gasped as Jack's words hit her. "It's not like that."

"No matter. As you must know by now, we have some really good lawyers. They're going to help me rescue Jake from your mother's clutches and I'm going to make sure that she never touches him again. I swear to it."

"You are being unfair here, Jack. You don't care how this fighting is affecting me, do you?" Cecily sniffed.

Jack's voice was cold and full of determination. "The only person I care about in this is Jake, Cecily. He's the helpless one in all of this and I'm not leaving him to your mother's version of parenting."

Cecily felt flustered. Jack was being so mean to her, she didn't even know how to react. She could only clutch Jake's small hand in hers and take a step back from her former lover. "We have to go, before mother finds out. She's furious with you, you know."

"When isn't she? And I don't care. I'm going to fight for my son. He will know a loving home. One way or another," Jack glared at the trembling Cecily before letting his eyes drift to his son who stood there in silence. He wanted so badly to just grab him up in his arms and run away. Instead he knelt down to his level. "You don't worry about that mean lady. I'm working on making it so you won't have to see her again."

Rose placed a soft hand on his shoulder, not wanting to interrupt, but having a feeling that this needed to end, before Mabel Baker did show up and caused a scene in front of Jake. "Jack, we should go before that mean lady shows up and causes a scene that Jake doesn't need to witness."

"Cecily!" Too late. Mabel Baker came marching up to the small group, her gray eyes glinting with anger. "What are you doing?"

The frightened look on Jake's face was what did it for Jack. He just stepped forward and picked the little boy up into his arms and held him away from the yelling woman.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Fabrizio stared at his friend, wondering what trouble his friend had gotten himself into this time.

"Protecting my son," Jack glared at the older Baker woman. "Seeing as his mother refuses to."

"You're being unfair Jack," Cecily looked at him with pleading eyes. "You're just making things worse."

"Unhand my grandson, Mr. Dawson," Mabel Baker commanded.

"You mean my son? Now why would I do that?" Jack glared, not liking how Jake clinged to him, frightened. It was obvious that he was scared of his grandmother.

Mabel's Baker's smile was cruel as she glanced at Jack's pretty wife. Of course a certain action she had taken when the Philadelphia Lawyers had shown up on her door couldn't be taken back, but she was sure that Jack wouldn't like it if a certain ex-fiancee showed up.

"I'm sure that Mr. Hockley would love to know what had really happened to his lovely bride, now wouldn't he? It would just take a quick telegram."

"Mother," Cecily gasped.

"You witch," Janie glared

Rose stepped forward, putting herself between the people she loved and this evil woman that was trying to use her situation to get what she wanted. "If you want to contact Cal, go right ahead. He doesn't scare us. I'm married to Jack now and there's nothing he can do about it anyway. Your threats don't scare us and we're not letting you torture poor Jake anymore."

Pride coursed through Jack as he watched Rose face down Mabel Baker, the fire he loved so much flashing in her eyes, but with Rose's pregnancy, a visit from Caledon Hockley was the last thing they needed. He loved Jake and was going to fight for him, but he couldn't risk Rose nor their unborn child in order to do so. He hugged the boy close and kissed his cheek, stroking his ebony hair.

"I have to let you go back to her for now, but I promise you Jake, I'm fighting to bring you home with me and Rose. This is only temporary, I promise."

"She'll punish me," Jake sobbed, clinging to Jack even more. Jack tried to comfort him as best he could, tears in his own eyes.

Jack looked at Cecily, willing her to stand up for Jake this time. To keep him safe until Jack could win this case. "You mother won't let her. Right Cecily. He's a little boy."

"Cecily get the boy please so we can be on our way," Mabel ordered her daughter, clear rage in her eyes.

Cecily didn't dare disobey. She quickly took Jake from Jack's arms and stepped back to her mother's side.

"You stay away from my grandson, Mr. Dawson."

"I'm sure the courts will have something to say about that," Jack crossed his arms, trying to be as defiant as he could. He looked at Jake who just looked lost and frightened in Cecily's arms. He ached to be the one holding the boy, protecting him, because he didn't really trust Cecily to stand up to her mother. Not even for Jake.

Nothing else was said after that. Mabel dragged Cecily and Jake away without another word, leaving Jack staring after them, speechless. He wanted to punch and kick something, scream out his rage to the world, but all he could do was stand there, looking at the space where his son used to be.

…..

Later, Jack and Rose was in their bedroom. Rose laid on her back, with Jack's head cradled against her barely swollen belly. She gently stroked his hair as he stared off into space, trying not to think of what was happening to Jake at that moment.

Rose sighed, her thoughts also on the confrontation in the park. Jack would never have let Jake go if it hadn't been for Mabel Baker's threat to contact Cal. He had let his son go in order to protect her. It wasn't right. It had been a choice that Jack shouldn't have had to make. "I could have handled Cal, Jack..."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed, knowing that she was going to want to discuss the Baker's threats sooner or later. "Rose, of course you could have, but you shouldn't have to. Especially not when you're pregnant. I wasn't only protecting you, but our baby as well."

"Jack..."

"The man shot at us, chasing us deeper into a sinking ship. He had me handcuffed below decks, knowing that there was an emergency, all because he was jealous. Who knows what he would do to an unborn child. I couldn't risk it."

Rose sighed. "I understand. I just I hate it. I hate that your son is in the same situation I was in on that blasted ship."

"But you were rescued. He will be too. There was a reason the Bakers were pissed. They saw who our lawyers were," Jack smirked. "I wish that I had been there to see the old crone's face. I know she thought we'd get some local lawyer that could be brought to throw the case."

"But that doesn't help Jake, now. We don't even know when visitation will begin and I guess I'm just scared for him. I know from experience just how scary someone like Mabel Baker can be to a child that young."

Jack sat up and looked at Rose, knowing that she was thinking about her own mother and the childhood she had. He reached down and stroked her hair, wishing that she had someone like his mother instead. Someone warm and loving. Someone that would die rather than frighten their child. "Was she really that bad?"

"You've met her," was all Rose could say, turning her eyes away from Jack's. She placed a gentle hand on her belly and sighed, her own fears rising to the front of her mind. "I'm scared Jack."

"Why?" Jack frowned.

"I have no idea how to be a good mother. I'm afraid I'll be just like her. What if I am Jack? What if I make our child miserable just like she did me?"

Jack could tell that this has been on Rose's mind for quite a while, niggling at her, making her doubt herself. He placed a gentle but sure hand over her own and looked intently into her eyes, hoping that all the faith and love he had in her was conveyed through his stare.

"That's horseshit Rose. Have you seen yourself with Jake? You're amazing! He loved you even before he knew that you were connected to his father. You are the first person he ran to in the park today. The one person that he knew would keep him safe. That to me is a sure sign that you're going to be an awesome mom to our baby. You're not your mother, Rose. Not by a long shot. You're the exact opposite of that woman."

Rose still wasn't sure. She had never been in a situation where she had to take care of a child 24/7. What if she snapped? What if something happened to Jack and she ended up depending on their son or daughter to give up their own happiness so she could be taken care of? What if she manipulated and browbeated them into doing what she wanted without even realizing that she was doing it?

"Stop it, Rose," Jack leaned back against the headboard and pulled her into his arms. By the look in her eyes, he could tell she was still going through what-if scenarios in her head. "Stop. You're going to drive yourself crazy second guessing and doubting yourself. You are going to be a great mom. Everything that Mabel Baker and Ruth Dewitt Bukater are incapable of being. You're going to do the exact opposite of what they would do. I just know it."

Rose shook her head, her self doubt still in her eyes. "How can know that, Jack? How can you be so sure?"

He tilted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. "Because I know you, my Rose. You once told me that I see people and when I told you that I saw you, I wasn't lying. I've seen your heart, your soul, your fire and kindness. Your compassion and your love. You're full of it and I know that when we get Jake and when our baby gets here, you are going to surround them with that love, kindness, and compassion with a touch of that fire I love so much. You are going to raise them to be amazing people."

"They'll be amazing because you're their father," Rose sighed, cuddling into his embrace, feeling warm, safe and loved. Nothing could get to her as long as he kept his arms around her. Not her mother, not Cal, and certainly not herself with her doubts and fears.

"They'll be amazing because they're Dawsons. And we're pretty awesome as a whole," Jack chuckled, lightening the atmosphere with his joke.

Rose couldn't help but giggle. "I guess you., we are."

Jack's cheeks ached from the big smile that Rose's words had brought on. She had included herself as a Dawson, accepting her place by his side in this crazy family that he loved so much. Rose had indeed become not only a part of him, but a part of the family. Her fiery spirit had been a perfect fit and come winter, there will be another Dawson, born from the love that he and Rose had developed aboard a doomed ocean liner.

"Damn right we are. This baby is part of a big family that support and protect each other. He and she is going to be just fine, Rose. You're not alone in this. I promise. Whatever may come, you have a family here that will help and stand by you. No matter what."

Jack's words touched Rose on a level she hadn't even known existed. Before Jack, she had always felt that she was alone. She never had any real true friends until she had met Jack. No one to talk to, no one to listen to and comfort her. No one to be on her side. Now, all that had changed. She was now a part of a family unit. She had friends, people to talk to, people who were on her side. But most of all, she had Jack and their child and as long as she had them, she could probably face anything.

…_.._

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

Ruth Dewitt Bukater took another sip of her lukewarm tea as she looked over the papers for the coming sale of her home. It has been a dreadful couple of months after the sinking and the death of her daughter. First, that horrible Nathan Hockley had confronted her about the status of the debts that her husband had left and had accused her of trying to con his family into paying them by pretending to be a high class lady and marrying her daughter off into the Hockley family. He had ordered her off the Hockley property and had threatened to sue her for the price of the European tour, plus the trip on Titanic if he should ever see her face again. She had hoped that Caledon would have stood up for her, after all the times she had sided with him against her daughter, but the younger Hockley was too busy with other responsibilities that he had taken on and wasn't interested in helping Ruth stay afloat.

Seeing that there was no help to be had from the Hockley family, Ruth returned to her home in Philadelphia. After the memorial service for Rose, she sat about getting things ready to sell, the last possession being her home. She had no idea where she was going to go after the mansion was gone, but for now, it was still her home and she had no intention of leaving it until all the papers were signed on the dotted line.

"Mrs. Ruth, there is a letter for you," Elsa, the maid that she had replaced Trudy with came in with a sealed envelope in her hand.

"Who is it from, Elsa?" Ruth frowned. Who would be writing her now? She had already made contact with all the debtors and had informed all the important people of Rose's death. Who could possibly have need to contact her?

"It's from a Mabel Baker from Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin, Mrs.," Elsa read the fancy writing.

"Who? I don't know anyone from Wisconsin much less a Chippewa Falls. I would think that I would remember a Mabel Baker," Ruth frowned.

"Shall I put the letter in the rubbish bin, Mrs.?"

"What? Of course not, Elsa! Whether I know this woman or not, she obviously thought it important enough to write to me," Ruth held her hand out for the envelope. "Come. Give it to me."

Elsa handed Ruth the letter and left. She didn't see Ruth open the letter, nor did she see all color leave Ruth's face as she read the letter, or the bright flash of anger as she folded the letter back up and returned it to the envelope. Her movements were stiff with restrained anger as she got to her feet.

"Elsa! Go to the train station and make arrangements for us to leave for Chippewa Falls Wisconsin. It seems that I have some business there after all," Ruth glared, her tone hard. "Tell them that we want to leave as soon as possible."


	20. The Coming of Ruth Dewitt Bukater

(A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews and fav/follows. It makes me happy to know that people are enjoying this ongoing soap opera:) lol To everyone else who hasn't replied, thanks for reading and don't be afraid to leave a review:) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I think it was a long time coming;))

The day started out peacefully at the Dawson farm. It was a Sunday and everyone was taking it easy. Irene was in the kitchen making a nice Sunday dinner since Molly and the lawyers from Philadelphia had been invited to dine with them. Jolene and Richie were out on the front porch with baby Jason, just enjoying being a family. Janie was walking along the yard, picking wild flowers and sticking some in her hair, looking like a bohemian wild child with her long blond hair blowing in the Spring breeze as her and Fabrizio talked about his childhood in Italy. Jack and Rose were in the backyard. Rose was sitting on a log, posing for Jack, who was busy sketching her. Jack had been struck with some inspiration and just had to sketch his beautiful wife. Rose happily obliged him. Jack always drew her more beautiful than she felt, especially now, when she was getting bigger and bigger everyday...not that she minded. She loved the fact that she was having Jack's baby.

It was Molly who became aware of Ruth's arrival. She was just exiting the post office in town after sending a letter to her son when she spotted Ruth outside the train station talking to Mabel Baker. Molly's blood ran cold at the sight. Ruth Dewitt Bukater was in Chippewa Falls and for one reason only. She had to go warn Rose. She couldn't let the poor girl be blind-sided like this.

Hoping that she wasn't seen, she flagged down a town car and ducked inside. "To the Dawson place, Sonny and step on it. No time to waste!"

Molly opened the door as soon as the car pulled up in front of the pathway leading to the Dawson's front step. She quickly paid the driver and headed for the front door, trying to move as fast as humanly possible.

It was Janie that noticed her first. "Molly! You're early, we weren't expecting you for another couple of hours."

"Hi Janie darling! Where's Jack and Rose? I'm here to warn them," Molly stopped to regain her breath.

"Warn them?"

"I was in town mailing a letter to my son when I saw her with that Baker woman."

"Who? Rose? She's in the back with Jack..."

"No darling. Not Rose, her mother Ruth. Ruth Dewitt Bukater is in town and I have a good guess of where her first stop will be," Molly hooked her arm through Janie's. "This is not going to be pretty. Ruth is, well...they created the term ice queen just for her. Rose can usually stand her own ground, but she's been so happy and with the baby..."

"She'll be unprepared for any confrontation," Janie nodded, getting why Molly was concerned. "But Molly, she thinks Rose is dead. Who would have told her otherwise? Certainly not you."

"You got that right. Rose asked me not to say anything and I haven't. Hockley didn't know she survived, so it couldn't have been him...it doesn't matter anyway. We have to warn Rose so she won't be blindsided."

"Come on. They're in the back," Janie led the way into the back yard, where Rose was just standing up and stretching her muscles that were stiff from sitting for so long. "Rose!"

Rose smiled as she saw Molly then frowned at the look on both Molly and Janie's faces. "Molly, you're early and you look like you've just ran a marathon."

"Is your son alright?" Jack asked as he closed his portfolio, thinking that maybe she had gotten bad news from Denver.

"It's not my son, darling. But you may want to go over and hold Rose for what I have to tell ya. It's bad news, really bad news."

Jack frowned and walked over and wrapped his arms around Rose's waist, pulling her close to him. "What is it?"

"I was at the post office mailing my letter when I saw her with that Mabel Baker, looking just as cold and regal as ever. There's no way that I could be mistaken. Only one other person has hair as red as Rosie's."

Rose gasped, getting what Molly was trying to say. "Mother? Are you trying to say that my mother is here? In Chippewa Falls? How? How did she find out that I survived?"

"Well I sure didn't tell her. I made a promise and I kept it, Rose. You have to believe me."

"I do, don't worry," Rose frowned, leaning into Jack, the day suddenly going from bright and sunny to dreary and miserable. She knew that it would have to happen someday, but she had hoped for it to be on her own terms, when she was ready. Not like this. She looked at Jack, who looked angry all of a sudden. Why was he angry? Was he mad at her? After all, if she wasn't here, he'd never have to deal with her mother again. "Jack?"

"It was the Baker's of course. That witch must have wrote to her and told her that she could find her daughter here, alive and well," Jack's hold on her tightened. He wanted to go find Mabel Baker and...yell at her. Unlike some, he was never for hitting women, even when they've wronged him. He glanced at Rose, noticing how nervous and fearful she seemed. He stroked her hair and kept his voice soft and reassuring. "It's alright Rose. It's going to be alright. We can handle this. You're not alone. I won't leave you."

"We have company!" Richie called out, watching the Baker's town car pull into the driveway.

"It's her," Rose fought back the urge to panic and run off to her room and lock the door. She forced herself to stand there in Jack's protective embrace. She could do this. She wasn't alone. She was home with the people that loved her and would stand up and protect her. There was no reason to be afraid of her mother any longer.

"It's ok, Rose. We're right here with ya," Molly reassured.

"Let's get this over with," Rose sighed, stepping out of Jack's arms, but keeping her hand tightly in his. "Never let go of my hand."

"I'll never let go, Rose. You jump, I jump," Jack smiled at what has become their motto, at least in his own head.

Rose just smiled. "Right."

Hand in hand, Jack and Rose walked to the front of the house, with Janie, Molly, and Fabrizio behind them. Rose groaned as she watched Mabel and Cecily Baker exit the car along with her mother.

"Of course. They would be here for the show," Rose frowned.

"Ignore them," Jack whispered.

"You jump I jump," She looked into his eyes once again, reaffirming that she was not going to be alone in this confrontation. Jack's smile was the only answer she needed.

Rose and Jack stood there and watched as Ruth exited the car. Her posture was rigid and her expression was cold and hard. By all appearances, the woman was not happy with the news of her daughter's survival.

Watching Ruth, Molly knew that there needed to be some kind of buffer between the two, so she stepped forward, a fake smile on her face. "Why Ruth, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!"

Ruth's glare at Molly was as cold as the iceberg that had destroyed all of her carefully laid plans. "Why am I not surprised that you knew about this?"

Rose swallowed and stepped forward, not wanting her mother to take her anger out on Molly. Molly was a friend and had just been trying to help Rose. She wasn't going to let her be punished for it.

"Mother. Don't be mad at Molly. I asked her not to tell you. She was only helping me."

Rose almost shrink back against Jack as Ruth turned her icey glare on her. "You! You ungrateful little bitch!"

Everyone gasped to hear such an harsh word flung at Rose like this, especially from a well dressed lady like Ruth.

"Do you know what you've done?! How you've ruined everything that I worked so hard to accomplish for us?! And how do you pay me back? By running off the first chance you get with the first...boy you meet! Making all of us believe that you had went down on that ship! Do you know how much I had to spend on your memorial service? Do you know the trouble you have not only caused the Hockley's but myself as well? And now here you are alive and well with your penniless lover, not looking at all apologetic for it!"

"Maybe I wouldn't have caused you and the Hockleys so much trouble if you weren't trying to sell me off to the highest bidder just so you wouldn't have to be a seamstress!" Rose shot back.

Ruth was enraged. She could see nothing but red as her hand shot up and slapped her daughter across the face. "You selfish little trollop!"

"Rose!" Jack yelled out, outraged by Ruth's violence. He glared at the woman, wondering how she could be so surprised that Rose wanted nothing to do with her.

Rose herself gasped, a hand covering her stinging cheek. She couldn't say what had came over her. Maybe it was repressed rage or the fire that Jack always spoke of, but her own hand shot out and slapped her mother twice as hard.

"Rose!" Molly gasped in surprise, her smile not hiding the pride she felt in the girl for standing up for herself, but still she couldn't allow this to continue. She stepped in between Ruth and Rose before anyone else could take another shot. "Alright, ladies. Break it up. Slapping each other silly is not going to help anything."

Rose wanted to snap that Ruth had started it, but she bit back the urge and just let Jack's presence wash over her, calm her. She was so glad to have him by her side.

"Striking your own mother. How...," Mabel Baker began but was cut off by Jack.

"You can leave now. Unfortunately, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is Rose's mother and stays, but you have no business here. Leave," Jack's voice was firm and strong and was not to be argued with. Jack was happy to see his brother walk over to the Baker's and escort them back to the car.

"You heard my brother. Get out of here. This isn't a Nickelodeon."

"I will help," Fabrizio said, going to help Richie escort the Baker's off of the premises, being more gentle with Cecily than Richie was with Mabel.

"So I see how you've been influenced so far. Striking your own mother," Ruth sniffed.

"Oh come off it, mother. You slapped me first and as for me slapping you, you had that coming way before I even knew Jack. I used to be so afraid of you, so scared to step out of line or displease you. I used to be like...well like your new friend's daughter. Too cowed by her mother to know better. Thank god, for Titanic. It made me see how strong I really was. That I didn't have to be afraid of you. Not anymore, never again," Rose glared at her mother, feeling a certain strength flowing through her...a strength that she assumed came from Jack, whose hand was still tightly holding hers. "You call me selfish. Look at yourself. You sent Trudy to her death!"

"Rose..."

"No! I am talking! You had your five minutes to berate me, call me names, and tell me how I ruined your precious life! Well now it's my turn!"

Ruth's hand rested against her throat as she blinked in silent shock. It wasn't that her and Rose had never argued. They had argued plenty, usually with her coming out the victor. But it had never been like this. Not with Rose so full of anger and determination for Ruth to listen to her for once. Looking around, she saw no one coming to her aid either. The young woman with the baby seemed worried, but stood back out of the way and the girl that stood behind the boy that had caused all of this, she had some kind of satisfied smirk on her face. And Molly, she looked like she was a cat enjoying a canary. Ruth had no choice but to listen to what Rose had to say, even though she was sure it would never be enough for the past few months of pain and disgrace.

"How dare you mother!" Rose glared angrily, her voice tight. "How dare you come here like this and cause a scene like you had! What must Jack's family think? Thank goodness that his parents are inside and didn't see this spectacle that you have made of yourself!"

"After what you have put me through, I say that I am in my rights to make whatever spectacle that I have! I thought you were dead Rose and so did Cal! We mourned you!"

"Oh that's a laugh," Rose snorted.

"Rose," Jack squeezed her hand. He knew that she hated her mother and he was no fan of Ruth Dewitt Bukater's either, but he had only met the woman once and felt it was best not to mock her supposed grief.

"Oh you find this funny do you? You think it's funny that I had to sell all of our fine things at auction. That I had to put our house up for sale? You think it's amusing that after we returned on the Carpathia that Nathan Hockley kicked me out, ranting about our debts and how we were using him for money and Caledon, he did nothing to stop him. I'm about destitute and you think it's funny!"

"So the saintly Cal did nothing when his father found out your true plan and kicked you out, did he? Really, mother. What makes you think that the same wouldn't have happened if I had never met Jack, if I remained in that hideous engagement? What makes you think there still would have been a marriage?"

"Because you would have been Caledon's fiancee at that point! He would had reason to stand up to his father! You were the woman he loved!"

Rose sighed, her impatience with her mother's insistence on seeing Cal as a good person infuriating her even more. "Cal never loved me, mother! I was just another one of his possessions. Someone pretty to have on his arm. I am sure that it took him no time to find another little trophy wife."

"How can you say such a thing, Rose? Of course he loved you, despite all that you and this boy had put him through."

"Jack, mother. His name is not boy, it's Jack! And as for Cal loving me? That's a laugh. Since when do you shoot at the person you love, chasing them deeper into a sinking ship?"

Ruth gasped, shock and disbelief clear in her eyes. "You are lying...Cal would never..."

"He did. Jack was there and so was Mr. Lovejoy. I'm sorry mother, but Caledon Hockley is not the prince charming that you envision him to be. He could have killed us, and no one would have been the wiser because you all want to see him as this upstanding citizen!"

Molly stepped up beside Ruth, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, knowing that this news had shaken her. "That sounds like something Hockley would do."

"And what you said as you got on that lifeboat, after sending poor Trudy to her death because you wanted some tea, about hoping that the boats weren't too crowded and would be separated by class...you are so disgusting I just can't..."

Jack frowned, not liking how tense Rose was now, near trembling, but not quite and how pale she was. "Rose sweetie, calm down...this isn't good for the baby..."

But Rose couldn't calm down. The memory of all those bodies in the water, of the mother holding her child, saying it'll all be over soon. The body of a woman holding her baby, frozen to death while women like her mother sat safely in a lifeboat, happy that they weren't too crowded and separated by class, it made her so angry.

"Do you know how many children died on that ship mother? Do you? While you were safe on a nearly empty boat, happy to be with your first class friends children were dying! Children like little Cora, who had no chance to live! Children Jake's age! How could you? How could you be so..."

Jack pulled her away from Ruth. "Rose, Rose stop. That wasn't her fault, she didn't know. Come on, this isn't good for the baby," He pulled her into his arms, letting her bury her face against his chest as she cried over the memories of what had happened on the ship. "It's ok, sweetie, it's over now. It's over, they're at peace now."

Molly shook her head sadly, tears in her own eyes. She had shared the same lifeboat with Ruth. She still remembered trying to rally the women in the ship to go back, telling them that there was plenty of room for more and how the crew member used fear to keep the women complacent, even Ruth, who had just sat there in shock as she stared at the sinking ship. So much death. It had been completely preventable, completely useless, and Rose bringing up that there were children who never even had a chance to live, it broke her heart all over again.

"What is all the commotion out here?" Irene stepped out of the house and was shocked to see a sobbing Rose in Jack's arms and Molly with her hand on the shoulder of a redhead woman that reminded her of her son's new wife.

Jolene was the one that answered. "Rose's mother showed up and they had a, well I guess it was more than a disagreement."

"Rose's mother? Why didn't anyone tell me that she was going to come for a visit?" Irene placed her hands on her hips, embarrassed that she hadn't made arrangements for another house guest.

"No one knew she was coming. Especially not Rose, the Bakers dropped her off and you missed the most of it, which was a lot of shouting," Jolene explained. "I don't think that Rose and her mother get along very well."

"Well, nevertheless, she is a guest here. I'll sit another plate for dinner," She looked over at her son, who was hugging a sobbing Rose. "Jack! Why don't you take Rose upstairs so she can calm down. I'm sure that this is not good for the baby! Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, you are welcomed to stay for dinner."

Jack opened his mouth wanting to protest, but the look that his mother gave him told him that arguing with her would be a very bad idea. He bit his tongue and just nodded. But first he looked at Ruth, his eyes not too friendly. "This is my mother's house, so if she says you can stay for dinner, you can. But lay a hand on Rose again, I'll have to forget whose house this is and throw you out anyway."

Not waiting for a response, Jack scooped Rose up into his arms and took her into the house and up to their bedroom.

Molly stood next to Ruth, not knowing what she could say to defuse the situation. "That young man is very protective of that girl. So I'd watch my step if I was you, Ruth."

"Janie. Go sit another place at the table!" Irene called out for her daughter, who felt a little bit awkward just standing there.

"Yes mam," the girl nodded, rushing into the house, followed by Jolene and Irene.

"I guess you've just been invited to our dinner, Ruth. I do suggest being on your best behavior. This is Jack's family, so I doubt that they'd appreciate that attitude you showed at the first class dinner," Molly snorted, trying to lighten the mood.

"Regardless of what you and my daughter may think of me Mrs. Brown, I do know how to behave when a guest in someone's home. The confrontation with Rose, well tell me how you would have reacted if you had spent the last two months or so thinking that your daughter was dead, just to find out that she was alive. She just didn't tell you. Would you have been so calm?" Ruth turned an icy glare on Molly.

"I tell you what I wouldn't have done. I wouldn't have arrived screaming at the girl then slapping her for good measure," Molly shook her head. "Not only did you put her on the defensive, but Jack as well and the time that he's been having lately, well he doesn't take kindly to people that raise their hand to Rose. How did you find out anyway, may I ask?"

"That Baker woman, Mrs. Mabel Baker, she wrote me. Told me that my daughter was alive and well and wed to that boy and behaving in ways that were most unbecoming to a lady of our stature."

"You mean standing up to a woman that kidnaps a child from his father? I think that's very unbecoming myself."

Ruth frowned. She didn't really trust the Baker woman, so Molly's words didn't really surprise her, but it did cause her concern. What has Rose gotten involved with? "Pardon me?"

Molly shook her head with a little laugh. "Oh Ruth, you have stepped onto a minefield if there ever was one, and it's not even your fault. That woman brought you here to make trouble for Rose for revenge."

"Revenge? Why would Mrs. Baker want revenge on Rose? Rose has never been to this town before in her life."

"Because the woman was trying to bully Jack into giving up his son. A four year old little boy named Jake. Well you know Rose. She wasn't having it. She called her old friend Molly and I'm funding their attorneys from Philadelphia. I believe that you know them, they used to work for your family."

Ruth gasped, a gloved hand again flying up to her mouth. "So it wasn't just idle gossip."

"What is it, Ruth?"

"Nora Hamilton, a old friend of the family, I saw her at the post office the other day and she told me that she had thought that she had spotted Rose at the lawyer's office, and knew how silly that was since Rose was gone. That wasn't just an hallucination. She really did see Rose and even then she didn't come to me."

Molly sighed, feeling bad for Ruth but at the same time annoyed. Why did the woman think that Rose would want to see her after everything that had happened? The past scene was proof in itself that Rose was not ready to confront her mother. "Why does that surprise you, Ruth? She did not want to marry Cal. I imagined that she had told you that a number of times, even before Titanic. And I'm sorry, but the comments you made before getting on the lifeboat that night really were disgusting. She found happiness here, Ruth. A family that accepts and loves her for who she is and doesn't expect her to change or follow their orders. Why would she disrupt that happiness, at least so soon after Titanic? Hmmm?"

"Because I'm her mother!"

"Sometimes just giving birth does not give us a right to claim that title. I've witnessed you both on Titanic, Ruth. The way you had treated Rose, it's the way you would treat a servant. She was frightened of you Ruth. Frightened to go against you, frightened to make you unhappy. It wasn't until she met Jack that she found the strength to stand up for herself."

Ruth frowned. "That boy, he ruined everything. I had it all worked out for us, a way for us to survive and..."

"See Ruth. That's your problem. Rose will not be open to you with you calling her husband, that boy. His name is Jack. And stop blaming him for your problems. It wasn't Jack's fault. All he did was give Rose the love and confidence she needed to stand on her own two feet and say no to you for once. To actually do what she wanted to do. If you want to be a part of Rose's life, to actually see your coming grandchild, yes, Rose is pregnant and the father is Jack, start making some adjustments to your thinking. I don't expect a change right away or overnight, but at least start trying.

"You've been invited to dinner by Jack's mother Irene. A lovely woman if I do say so myself. I think now is the time to start making those adjustments."

"I...I don't know if I can, Molly. I was raised a certain way, that the classes were to be separate. Rich and poor didn't mix and if the poor happened to become rich, well you know yourself that we still don't accept you. Not really."

Molly snorted. "Do I ever," she leaned in with a wide smile. "But Ruth. You're not rich anymore are ya. You're now on even footing with the Dawsons. So forget that snotty upbringing and at least get to know your daughter's in-laws. That will at least get her to see that you're not completely awful."

Ruth sighed. She had come here to tell Rose off and perhaps drag her back home to Philadelphia and start the search for a suitable husband all over again, but with Rose already married to that b...to Jack and pregnant, all of that was now dust in the wind. She had no choice but to accept what Rose had done and accept her change in status as a result. But still...

"I just don't like him," Ruth crossed her arms, looking at Molly defiantly, daring her to attempt to make her change her mind about the young man that had captured her daughter's heart. "First he's a homeless drifter and now to find that he has a son, making Rose a mother to a child she didn't even give birth to..."

Molly rolled her eyes. "He's not homeless anymore as you can see. He didn't want Rose to live on the streets, just like you didn't. So he brought her home to his family. You should at least give him credit for making sure that your daughter is well taken care of. That she didn't have to know a moment of hunger or have to experience sleeping under a bridge. He's taking good care of her Ruth. As for the child, well Jack didn't know about him until a few weeks ago. It's a long story and it's not mine to tell. Just know that you're not here out of the kindness of that Mabel Baker's heart. You're here to make Rose miserable for daring to help her husband get his son back."

"I don't know, Molly. This is everything that I did not want for Rose. I wanted her married to a rich man and live in a mansion, to have enough money to never have to worry about anything ever again. I wanted my grandchildren to never want for anything."

"But that's not what Rose wanted, Ruth and that's what matters here. What Rose wanted for herself. She never wanted wealth and fancy houses. She just wanted someone to love her and support her and her dreams. Jack gives her that and so much more. I've never seen her happy on Titanic, but I see her happy now and it's a beautiful sight. You should see it for yourself how happy he makes her."

Ruth sighed, still not happy. "Too bad I won't. I'm leaving first thing tomorrow. I came here to see about Rose and now that I have, there is no reason for me to stay."

"Now don't go be like that, Ruth. Why rush off so fast and see for yourself that Rose had made the best decision she could make for her? Come back to the bed and breakfast with me tonight. We can get you all settled in there and then you can see just how happy Rose truly is with Jack."

Molly knew that she should probably just let Ruth go and do what she wanted, to walk out of Rose's life and leave the girl in peace. But she knew how it felt to be separated and not on good terms with her daughter and she wanted Ruth to at least try to have some kind of relationship with Rose. The woman would regret it if she didn't.

"She doesn't want me here, Molly. She had made that perfectly clear."

"No she hasn't Ruth. The girl, she's having a hard time letting go of Titanic and I can't blame her. I'm still having nightmares myself. But that anger won't be there forever Ruth. She's going to want her mother in her life sooner or later. Don't you think it's best to work on it now than later?"

Ruth sighed in defeat. Molly was right. She couldn't just leave. She should at least see what kind of life her daughter was leading. "Ok. Fine. I at least want to know how Rose is doing. She wasn't raised to be a housewife, Molly. She was raised to be a debutant."

"Maybe she was, but I see her making the best of everything. You'll see that too, Ruth. You will," Molly smiled, happy that Ruth had agreed to stay for at least a few more days. "Some come on. I am sure that Jack's ma is dying to meet the mother of the woman that has made her son so happy."

Ruth pushed aside her misgivings as Molly dragged her into the Dawson house. She had no idea how the evening was going to end. She only hoped that Molly was right and that Rose's life wasn't a complete disaster. Even though, in her own opinion, it already was, at least compared to the life she had planned for her before that awful sinking.

…..

Dinner was over with and the lawyers and Molly were outside, saying goodbye to Jack and Rose. Irene had just finished clearing the dinner table when Ruth entered the dining room to retrieve her handbag. She was a bit taken aback to see Irene doing her own cleaning, she was so used to maids doing everything. She knew that it would be polite to offer to help, but her upbringing made her cringe at the thought of housework.

Realizing that she wasn't alone, Irene looked up with a friendly smile. She was determined to make Rose's mother feel like a part of the family, despite the tension between Rose and her mother and the glares that the woman kept throwing her son. Normally, she wouldn't like anyone glaring at her son, especially a high class woman like Ruth Dewitt Bukater, not after all the trouble that Mabel Baker was causing him, but there was something about Ruth that made her want to extend a olive branch for Rose's sake.

"Hello, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. I do hope that you enjoyed dinner," Irene greeted, keeping her voice pleasant.

"It was very delicious. Thank you," Ruth made herself smile graciously, ready to flee back outside where Molly was waiting.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater...can we talk? Mother to mother?" Irene asked, placing the stack of plates she had collected down.

Ruth frowned, but couldn't think of an excuse to refuse so she just nodded. She watched as Irene sat in the chair at the head of the table and motioned for Ruth to take the chair to her left.

"I won't keep you for long, I promise."

Ruth took the offered chair and folded her hands in her lap, waiting for Irene to start the conversation.

Irene took a deep breath, not really knowing what she was going to say, but she felt that she needed to say something to make some things clear. "Look. I understand why you are upset and why you think my son is not good enough for your daughter. I imagine I would feel the same way if Janie decided to up and marry a man that I felt was beneath her or at least was not good enough for her. But, I want to get some things straight with you. Jack, for all that he's been through in the past five years is a good boy. A very good and responsible young man, despite it all. And he loves your daughter and takes care of her. If he felt that he couldn't take care of her, he would never have married her. He would never have brought her home to meet us."

"Mrs. Dawson, I appreciate what you are trying to say, and to be honest, it's not Jack's personality that I have a problem with. I don't like him, but it's not because of his personality. It's the affect that he's had on Rose. Before Rose met Jack, she was everything a well brought up, first class lady should be. She had poise and grace and elegance and she was to wed one of the richest men in the state. She was set for life. Sure we had our disagreements. Rose's headstrongness would sometimes wear it's head, but it wasn't something that got in the way of common sense, that is until she had met your son and decided that it was just fine and dandy to throw all that we have worked for away. I know. It's not Jack's fault, Rose made her own decisions, but he did not help any with all his talk of making each day count and making living on the street some kind of grand adventure. To be honest, I am surprised that he brought Rose here so she wouldn't have to live on the street. I am beyond grateful for that."

"My son does have a tendency to exaggerate," Irene smiled wryly, then the smile faded a little. "But don't you see, those are Rose's decisions. Her choice. It's her life that she has to live and she wouldn't be living if she allowed you to live it for her. I know it's hard to let go, I've had to let go of my children more times than I can count and each time I feel like I'm losing a part of myself, but I want them happy and the only way they will be happy is if they follow their own path, rather I agree with it or not. Rose has her own path, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. It may not be the path you would have her take. It may be something that you could never understand why she would take it, but the path is hers. All you can do is respect her decision and be there whenever that path gets a little rocky. Yelling at and slapping her, it will only drive her away and I don't think you want to do that. Not really."

Ruth sighed, admitting to herself that Irene was right. "You may just be right about that, Mrs. Dawson. I will think about what you had said here tonight."

Irene nodded. "Remember, I'm not saying that you have to like my son. Just respect Rose's choice. That's all."

Making her way back out to Molly, Ruth knew that she had a lot to ponder where Rose was concerned. She knew that she didn't like Jack, but she also loved her daughter and for her sake, she'll try to repair the damage done to their relationship.


	21. Cecily and Fabrizio: The Beginning

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews favs/follows:) )

Morning found Rose on the porch, her arms crossed against her chest, staring off into space, her mind on the day before. She couldn't believe all that had happened. Her mother had arrived and they had fought. It wasn't that she didn't know that the confrontation would have to happen. She knew it would, she just hadn't been expecting it to be so soon or the amount of anger that her mother had shown towards her. She had never even dreamed that her mother would be so angry as to raise a hand to her. She was always going on about how unladylike hitting was and that a true lady would never raise a hand to anyone.

Maybe she had made a mistake in letting her mother think that she was dead for so long. Maybe she should have contacted her mother long before now. Maybe Ruth wouldn't have made her marry Cal after all. She had to ask herself, did she regret not letting her mother know of her survival right away? Would she really have done anything at all differently?

What would have happened if she had gone to her mother right away? Rose knew one thing for sure. She would have been separated from Jack. Ruth would have insisted on it. She would be right back where she had started from with no hope of escape. Then again, Nathan had found out about the debts, so maybe, if Cal hadn't stood up for them, she would have ended up penniless anyway, except she wouldn't have had Jack with her or had become a part of the Dawson family. Her life would be as empty as it had been when she had first boarded Titanic.

Thinking on it, she realized that she wouldn't have done anything differently at all. She leaned backwards against his chest as Jack came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you thinking about, standing out here by your lonesome?" Jack asked, planting a light kiss on her neck.

Rose shrugged, not knowing how to talk about the thoughts running through her head. They felt so chaotic and disjointed at the moment, something she hadn't felt since she had tried to jump off the back of Titanic. "My mother. Us. My life and what it would have been life if I had made different choices. Would I do anything that I've done since stepping off the Carpathia differently."

"And?"

"I wouldn't change one thing. I would do it all over again, I don't care what my mother has gone through in the past couple of months," Rose sighed. She turned around and looked into Jack's eyes, searching for any sigh that this made him think of her differently. "Is that terribly selfish of me?"

"No. Of course not. You've been nothing but selfless throughout your relationship with your mother. It's time for you to start living your life for you, not for her. Besides, as far as I can see, your mother is just fine. There is no need for you to give up your life to keep her in the lap of luxury," Jack sighed, pulling her close. "You're not selfish Rose. You're the most unselfish person that I have ever met. The bravest."

She clung to Jack, struggling to push all the self doubting thoughts away. She hated this. Her mother always managed to make her feel like she's in the wrong somehow, even when she's in the right. She just wished that for once her mother would admit that she made the right decision. That she had done what was best instead of always insisting on having things her own way. "She always does this to me, Jack. Make me feel incompetent or guilty. That's how she got me to agree to marry Cal and almost got me to stay with him."

He tightened his embrace, as if just holding her close would protect her from her mother's judgmental gaze. "Don't Rose. Don't let her do that to you. You did the right thing. I know it, you know it, and somewhere inside, she knows it too."

"No matter what I do, she knows how to get to me. It's absurd!" Rose sniffed, rubbing away her tears. "And here I was judging Cecily for not going against her mother when the truth is that I once was Cecily."

"I don't think so Rose. You found the strength to walk away from your mother's manipulation and even push back against it and you're younger than Cecily. You're only 17 years old. Cecily is 20 and she's still her mother's puppet. Always doing what she wants her to do, never stepping out of line. Not even when it comes to Jake, who has suffered for it."

"Still...I wonder if I had been Cecily at age 15, would I have done what I did on Titanic and the Carpathia, or would I have made the same choice Cecily had? The possible answer to that scares me," Rose sighed. "Back then, I wanted my mother's approval so badly, I could taste it. I would have done anything for a kind word from her, some sign that she was proud of me, that she loved me. God, that wasn't even that long ago, only a few years."

"What changed for you, Rose?"

"Father's death and her insistence that I marry Cal, no matter how I felt about it. The way she hijacked everything from the wedding guest list to the bride maids gowns. How her and Cal would team up on me, the more they tried to steamroll over me, the more I rebelled," Rose pulled away a little and looked up at him. "And then I met you and everything changed."

"Well, I'm glad that everything had changed. That you're here with me and not stuck in some mansion with Hockley," Jack smiled, kissing her nose.

Rose laughed. "Believe me, so am I. Cecily's life is my worse nightmare Jack. To be stuck under my mother's thumb with no way out."

Jack opened his mouth to say something when Fabrizio came out, followed by Janie.

"We're going to the bakery," Janie explained, her blue eyes wide with excitement. "Do you guys want anything?"

Rose's heart melted at Jack's boyish grin. "Donuts! The kind with the jelly inside," He turned to Rose. "Have you had those before, or did Ruth think them too unladylike?"

"You know my mother too well it seems," Rose laughed. "Yes, I think jelly-filled donuts would do me nicely today. Maybe mother will stop by for a visit and be scandalized by my choice of pastries."

Rose and Jack both laughed, drawing confused looks from Janie and Fabrizio.

"Sometimes I think they speak their own language," Janie shook her head at the giggling couple.

"It's Amour. My mama and papa used to speak in a way only each other understood and they were together until he died," Fabrizio chuckled.

"If it weren't for Jack and Rose, I would probably feel that this amour you speak of was just a lie," Janie chuckled. When Fabrizio had arrived, she had thought that maybe there could be a love match there, but it was obvious after a while that nothing was going to happen. Fabrizio only saw her as a friend, sister of his amico Jack. And to be honest, even though Fabrizio was handsome and she loved his accent, she didn't feel the spark she had once felt with Thomas Bradshaw. Jack was disappointed, but if the feelings weren't there, they weren't there. She was just happy to have a new friend.

"I think I'll go help your mother with breakfast," Rose gave Jack a quick kiss. "Call me when the donuts arrive."

"I'll do that," Jack smiled watching Rose disappear into the house.

"Is she ok? She was rather quiet after that scene with her mother yesterday," Janie asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine. She just had to clear her head some. So you've met Ruth Dewitt Bukater. I sure know how to pick girls with mean mothers, don't I?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah. It'd be too simple to date a girl whose mother actually likes you."

"Hey, I like a challenge," Jack laughed.

Fabrizio rolled his eyes. "A challenge? Pah! Court a girl that don't speak the same language as you. That is a challenge my friend."

"You're right Fabri," Jack gave a sad smile, thinking of the pretty Norwegian girl that Fabrizio had been fascinated with. He wondered if they would have worked out if she had survived. He couldn't help but feel guilty. Both he and Fabrizio had found love on Titanic, yet he was the only one that still had his by his side. It didn't seem fair. Fabrizio was a good man. He deserved happiness too. It was wrong for it to be snatched away just when he had found it.

Fabrizio must have seen something on Jack's face, because he also had a sad smile and placed a warm hand on Jack's shoulder. "Do not feel bad for me, Jack. Helga was a great woman, but some things just are not meant to be while other things are. Rose was brought to you because you belong together. Helga was brought to me so maybe I'll know how to react when my own soul mate arrives, yeah?"

"Yeah, maybe. I guess things happen for a reason. I just want the best for you Fabri. I want you to be happy."

"I am. I have made it to America and next I will become a millionaire and we'll all live in one of those mansions," Fabrizio grinned, his eyes sparkling with amusement. He knew that the millionaire dream may never happen, but it was a nice dream to have.

"You can have your mansion," Jack laughed along with him. "Rose and I will take a nice cottage by the ocean. That's us. Even though that may be the only way to win her mother over."

"Like Rose cares about that. She's not Cecily Baker," Janie rolled her eyes. "Come on Fabrizio. Let's go before all the good stuff is picked over. Those jelly-filled donuts Rose requested go fast."

Fabrizio waved as Janie pulled him off the porch and down the path leading to town. Jack just watched them go with a calm smile on his face. With Fabrizio's return, so did Jack's optimism. He had good lawyers, he was young and married and had a family just waiting for Jake. He felt that he had a good chance of winning his son back. He just hoped that the arrival of Rose's mother didn't mean more storm clouds for his growing family.

The bakery was pretty crowded by the time Fabrizio and Janie had arrived. Fabrizio went inside and tried to patiently wait for their turn at the counter, but it was such a nice day and he wanted to explore the town. His eyes kept drifting to the window which gave a clear view of the park across the street.

Having enough of watching her friend gaze wistfully outside at the park, Janie sighed. "Go. I'll wait here and get everything. You go to the park and get some fresh air. I can tell that you want out of here."

Fabrizio blushed, embarrassed at being caught daydreaming about walking amongst the flowers and trees. He's always been an outdoors person and just couldn't help himself. "Are you sure? I can stay."

"Positive. There's no need for you to be inside any longer than you have to be. Go. Have fun. I'll meet you out there as soon as I'm done in here," Janie waved him away.

Ten minutes later, Fabrizio is in the park, walking down one of the dirt paths, looking at the flowers and trees, his mind on Helga. The conversation with Jack earlier had brought her to mind. He wished that sshe had listened and came with him. Maybe he could have found her something to float on, or maybe he could have gotten her on a lifeboat. She was so young and beautiful, her whole life ahead of her. It was sad that it was cut short and that any romance they could have had was not to be. He could imagine what he'd be doing now if she had survived. He would have wrote home to his mama about her and plan to marry her and find a way to support her.

But it wasn't meant to be. Helga was gone and Fabrizio had only regrets and dreams to write home to his mama about. Jack had said that someone's life was about to change when he had won those tickets. Well, Jack certainly hadn't been talking about him. His life was just the same as it had been in Italy.

He sighed, ready to turn around and go home when he heard the sound of someone sniffling. Curious, he turned back around and walked in the direction of the sniffling. He frowned to come upon Cecily and Jake. Both were sitting on the bench. Jake looked as if he had fallen into a pile of leaves and had a skinned knee, something that all normally active little boys had and Cecily looked worried and a littled terrified and at a loss on what to do.

"Really Jake, you should be more careful. Your grandmother is going to be livid when she sees the condition of the suit she had brought you. I told you not to run in it," the young woman scolded the crying little boy, who indeed looked like a mini version of Jack.

Fabrizio had to say something. He couldn't help himself. He hated seeing a child be scolded just for doing what children do, running and playing. "He is a little boy, yes? It is normal for little boys to run and play. Why should he be in trouble for that?"

Cecily looked up at him, with wide eyes that spoke of fear, guilt, and indignation. "Pardon me, who are you?"

"Fabrizio DeRossi," Fabrizio introduced himself. "I was here with Jack the other day."

"You are Jack's friend, now I remember. Well, Mr. DeRossi, you may know Jack but you don't know me, nor my son, nor of our situation. Not to be rude, but it's best that you mind your own business."

Fabrizio laughed. "I normally would, but I cannot stand by and let you scold the child for being a child. Plus Jack is his father, no? Jack is like a brother to me, which would make me a Uncle to the boy, which means that it is my place to be concerned and speak up for the boy."

"You have a lot of presumptions," Cecily frowned, only receiving a shrug from Fabrizio in response. "We have to go. Come along Jake before your grandmother gets even more furious than she will be when she sees the mess you're in."

"Wait," Fabrizio again intercepted. "The boy's knee, it needs cleaning. My mama always clean a cut or it'll get infected."

Cecily just looked at him, wondering what this strange Italian man expected her to do. She didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"Do you have a handkerchief?" Fabrizio asked, pulling out his own handkerchief from his pocket. He found a puddle of water from the rain from the night before and dipped the cloth into the water and began cleaning the blood from Jake's cut.

"Yes?" She brought out the handkerchief that her mother always had her carry, stating that it was the ladylike thing to do. She didn't really know why, but like always, she didn't bother to argue over the matter.

"May we use it on the boy's knee? He's going to need a clean bandage," Fabrizio held out his hand, his eyes warm and friendly.

Surprised that this friend of Jack's was actually being nice to her, she handed him the handkerchief and watched as he wrapped it around Jake's knee, covering the wound.

"There you go. It's just a scrape. Nothing bad. I've had worse myself," Fabrizio grinned, pulling the boy's pants leg down to cover the bandage.

Cecily felt a bit stupid. She should have known to do that herself, instead she had been worrying about what her mother would say. What kind of parent did that make her? To worry more about her mother's reaction than her son's well being? The boy really should be with Jack. Her first decision had been the right one, if only she could have found the strength to stand up to her mother.

"Thank you, Mr. DeRossi. From both myself and Jake. I don't know why I didn't think of doing that myself."

Fabrizio waved away her thanks. "Do not worry about it. It was my pleasure to help Jack's son."

"Still, you've done us both a great kindness," Cecily smiled, helping Jake to his feet. "My name is Cecily by the way. There must be some way that I can thank you..."

Fabrizio was about to again refuse any kind of payment, but then he looked at the little boy that resembled his friend so much and Jack's own sadness of not being able to be with his son. Maybe he can do something for Jack to take that sadness away for a little while.  
"Well, there is, but I don't know if you'll do it..."

"I'll do anything to show my gratitude."

"Come with me. You and Jake to see Jack. Let him spend some time with the boy," Fabrizio quickly explained, feeling like he was overstepping some boundaries, but he had to do something for Jack.

Cecily's face fell. It wasn't that she didn't want Jake and Jack to see one another, it was what would happen if and when her mother found out. Dare she risk it? Plus Jack has been so angry with her, it hurt her that he couldn't even look at her anymore. But how could she blame him? At every turn she had done nothing but hurt him, from turning her back on him five years ago to doing nothing as her mother prevented him from being with their son. Maybe doing as Fabrizio asked, maybe it would build a bridge somehow. A shaky bridge, but a bridge to having Jack's forgiveness anyway. She looked at Fabrizio, his eyes warm, friendly, and inviting. He indeed reminded her of Jack before her mother had torn his life apart by forcing him to leave town. Fabrizio was warm, friendly, confident, and he was a true gentleman and made her feel like she could do anything, just by the strength of his smile.

"Only for a few hours? And you won't tell my mother?" Cecily asked, feeling brave, yet scared at the same time. This was the first time in a long time that she was going to disobey her mother's orders. Jack had implored her to do what was right for Jake, to stand up for him and this may be the only way she could.

"She will not hear it from me," Fabrizio grinned. He looked at Jake, who looked at both Fabrizio and Cecily curiously. "You will like to see your daddy again wouldn't you? Go for a visit? Jack would be very happy to see you."

"Okay," Cecily nodded, a smile of her own appearing as she felt a sense of freedom that she hadn't felt in a long time. "Yes, I'll take him for a visit to see his father. It's the right thing to do after all, no matter what mother thinks..."

Fabrizio smiled, happy to see this bullied girl take a step forward to doing something independent of her mother. Fabrizio could understand why Jack had been so determined not to walk away from the first class Rose, to climb over the barriers keeping them apart.

"Fabrizio, there you are. I have the donuts and stuff, let's...," Janie's voice trailed off when she saw him with Cecily and Jake. "Cecily, what are you doing here, talking to a poor guy like Fabrizio? I thought for sure your mother wouldn't let you out long enough to associate with anyone in the lower classes."

"Janie, Cecily is coming home with us so Jake can visit with Jack. But no telling her mother," Fabrizio quickly interjected before Janie said something to change the girl's mind. "This is our secret. Even the boy won't tell, will you Jake?"

Jake just innocently shook his head, clinging to Cecily's hand.

Janie looked at Cecily, then at Jake, then at Fabrizio again then back at Jake, who looked so much like her brother at that age. She sighed and looked up at the sky, wondering if this really was a good idea. She didn't want to sit her brother up for anymore heartache. Cecily Baker has hurt him enough. "Fine. But this is a visit between Jake and Jack. No grand ideas of being some strange happy family with my brother, Cecily. He's happy with Rose."

Cecily sighed herself, having enough of Janie's rudeness. "I know that he is happy with Rose Janie. Believe it or not, I am happy that he has moved on and I wish them the best. I know very well that this visit is for Jake and Jack, not Jake, Jack, and myself. Now can we go please before my mother shows up and any visitation would be out of the question?"

"Fine," Janie linked an arm through Fabrizio's and pulled him down the path leading back to the road.

Fabrizio looked back and gave Cecily an encouraging wink, knowing that this couldn't be easy for her and that there will at least be one friendly face on her side.

Taking a deep breath, Cecily gripped Jake's hand and followed, hoping that this day wouldn't end in disaster.

…..

It was Rose who realized that Janie and Fabrizio weren't returning alone. She felt a jolt of shock to see Cecily and Jake trailing along behind them. Cecily looked pale and a bit scared, taking small glances behind her, as if she was afraid that she was being followed. She continued to stare as they reached the porch.

"Janie?" She looked at her sister in law, her voice full of questions.

"Look at Fabrizio. This is his doing," Janie shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Cecily has brought Jake to visit Jack," Fabrizio explained. "Her mother doesn't know of course, so not a word, yeah?"

With Mabel Baker being behind her own mother's reappearance into her life, Rose wasn't quick to agree to keep any secrets for Cecily Baker, but this had to do with Jake and Jack. She wasn't going to get in the way of that.

"Fine. I won't say anything," She sighed and then looked at Cecily. "Best get inside just encase we have anymore uninvited visitors, meaning your mother."

"Of course," Cecily nodded, letting go of Jake's hand, who immediately ran over to Rose.

"Rose I hurt my knee!" Jake exclaimed. "But the nice man with the funny voice helped me!"

"He did? That was nice of him," Rose smiled, ruffling the boy's hair leading everyone inside, where Jack was sitting with Jolene and Richie. He froze when he saw Cecily and Jake.

"You have company Jack," Rose smiled, placing a gentle hand on Jake's shoulder. "Jake is here for a visit."

Jack got to his feet, his eyes just drinking Jake in. He forced his eyes away to look at Cecily who looked a little scared, as if she was doing something that she shouldn't. "Is this the court ordered visitation?"

Cecily shook her head no. "Fabrizio helped me with Jake and he thought it'd be a good idea to bring him to visit with you for a few hours since mother wasn't with us. I couldn't disagree..."

Rose couldn't help but be surprised by this little act of rebellion. Cecily indeed reminded her of herself before Titanic and definitely before Cal. She too had been too scared to do anything that would have displeased her mother.

"Just don't tell mother, okay? Both Jake and I would be in trouble."

"Jack, why don't we take Jake to meet your mother. She's in the kitchen, isn't she?" Rose suggested, not wanting to waste any time on questioning this sudden burst of bravery on Cecily's part.

Jack smiled as he walked over and scooped his son up into his arms. "That sounds like a plan. What do you say, Jake? Want to meet my mommy?"

The little boy eagerly nodded as Jack and Rose laughed.

"Let's go then," Jack turned to the kitchen then stopped and looked at Cecily, his expression unreadable. "Um...thank you for this. I know what trouble it'd cause if your mother found out and I appreciate it."

Cecily just looked at her hands and nodded. "I am sorry for all of this. I didn't want things to go like this...you have to know that..."

"I know. I know it was all your mother," Jack sighed, any signs of anger nonexistent. He had stopped being angry over the situation a long time ago, sensing that it wasn't only draining energy from himself but from his marriage and everyone around him as well. He had been trying to be more hopeful and Cecily going against her mother so he could spend time with Jake, it only strengthened that hope that everything will turn out okay.

Cecily just nervously smiled as Jack and Rose disappeared into the kitchen with Jake to introduce Jake to his other grandmother.

"So how long is this burst of rebellion going to last?" Janie asked, not trusting Cecily as far as she could throw her.

"It will last as long as Jake is happy, yes?" Fabrizio stepped in, not wanting Janie to remind Cecily of the threat of an angry mother. "Let's let Jack enjoy his visit with his son. Cecily will tell me about America and it's customs."

Janie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. You stay here and entertain her. I am going to go eat these donuts I brought."

Fabrizio watched Janie disappear in the direction Jack and Rose had gone and sighed, turning back to Cecily. "I am sorry. She is being rude."

"Janie has every right to be rude to me after how I had treated her brother and handled this entire situation. I had caused Jack more pain and misery than I had ever meant to," Cecily sighed. "As his twin, it's understandable that she hates me. You should probably hate me too."

"Why would I do that?" Fabrizio asked, confused why Janie's feelings towards this girl should affect his own.

"Because Jack is your best friend and I not only broke his heart...but I had kept his son away from him as well. I should have let the Dawsons know that I was pregnant, but I didn't and I didn't stop my mother for moving in on Jake when Jack was getting ready to claim him. I had let her almost destroy this family. Those reasons alone is enough for you to hate me," Cecily looked down at her feet, tears clear in her eyes. "I never meant for any of this to happen you know. I had loved Jack. He was my first love really, but mother she was so scary and I was afraid of what she would do if I didn't do what she said, but it was all devastating anyway..."

Fabrizio frowned and took the girl's gloved hands in his, his warm brown eyes staring at her intensely. There was something about her that touched his heart...that wanted to make all the pain in her pretty brown eyes disappear. "I do not hate you. I have no reason to hate you for the past. If you had not broken Jack's heart, I would not have met my friend. Rose would not have met her husband. It was all meant to be, our destiny. You are not at fault."

"I don't see how you can see it that way. I should have been like Rose. Rose would have stood up to her mother. She wouldn't have let her bully her into turning away from Jack."

Fabrizio sighed, remembering on Titanic, how Jack had brooded over the pretty first class girl that had closed the door on any possibility of a relationship. "That is not true. Rose did turn away from Jack. Once. You are not so different after all."

Cecily laughed. "Of course we are. I would never have dreamed of talking to my mother the way she had talked to hers yesterday. But thank you anyway, for trying to make me feel better. You are a good person. Jack is lucky to have you as a friend."

"You are a good person too Cecily. Being afraid does not make you bad," Fabrizio squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "If that was the case, then we all would be bad."

Cecily looked up away from her feet and into the warm brown eyes of the young man that was expressing the belief in her that another young man once had, but had paid for it.

Gently she pulled her hand away and tore her gaze away from his, pushing back against the fondness that she felt for him.

"You are much too kind, Mr. DeRossi."

"Call me Fabrizio," he smiled, not realizing that she was pulling away from him.

"I...I can't...it's not proper..."

"Calling your friend by his first name is not proper here in America?" Fabrizio teased, trying to get her to smile and relax some.

Cecily couldn't help but stare. This foreign boy was so much like Jack, yet so different. "We're friends?"

"Well of course! Why wouldn't we be?"

Jack and Rose returned then. Jake was in the kitchen with Irene, enjoying some milk and cookies and Jack was in search of his portfolio. They both came to a stop when they saw Cecily and Fabrizio and sensed the tension between them.

"Is everything okay in here?" Jack frowned, looking at Cecily and Fabrizio.

"Everything is fine," Fabrizio nodded, turning to his friend. "I am just making a new friend," he looked at Cecily, his eyes questioning. "Yes?"

She had no choice but to nod. Like Jack, Fabrizio seemed to be a force of nature. He was barreling into her world and rolling over all the fears and trepidations that her mother had so carefully set up.

"Cecily, my mother wants to know if you'd like to come into the kitchen and have some tea," Jack rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at his ex and then at Fabrizio and sighed. He recognized that sparkle in Fabrizio's eyes. It was the same sparkle that had been there when he had met Helga, a sparkle that Jack thought would never be there again. He didn't know how to feel about this. He was glad that Fabrizio wasn't going to drown in grief over losing Helga, but he wasn't too happy about Cecily being the reason the sparkle in Fabrizio's eyes returning. Fabrizio and Cecily was an idea bound for an even bigger disaster than he and Cecily five years ago. He just didn't want his friend to be hurt. He shook his head, clearing it. Hopefully he was just reading too much into things and there was nothing to worry about.

"Oh, that would be lovely," Cecily stepped away Fabrizio, a little too eager to get away from this man that was making her feel things that she hasn't felt for five long years.

"Follow Rose, she'll take you," Jack walked up to Fabrizio and pulled him outside, leaving Rose to lead Cecily into the kitchen.

"Jack?" Fabrizio frowned as Jack pulled him outside and then turned to give him a worried look, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Please tell me that there's nothing going on between you and Cecily, Fabri."

Fabrizio frowned. "Why would it concern you if there was, Jack? You have Rose. Shouldn't I have someone too?" Sure, Cecily touched something in his heart somehow, but he didn't think that it was anything romantic and if it was, it shouldn't bother Jack since he was well over the girl.

"Because, Cecily Baker is trouble. I learned that the hard way and I-I rather die than see you hurt."

"Trouble is my middle name now, Jack," Fabrizio teased but the laughter died when he saw the seriousness in his friend's eyes. "No worries, Jack. There is nothing between the girl and I. I was just talking to her."

Relief flooded through Jack, but then it was replaced by guilt. He knew that Fabrizio had been sad over Helga's death and now he was lonely. But there were other girls in Chippewa Falls that Fabrzio could pursue. Heck, he could pursue Janie if he wished. "Look, I'm sorry and I know that you've been lonely. I'm just looking out for you. I know from experience what happens to men that her mother doesn't like."

"Yes. They meet beautiful first class girl and run off with her," Fabrizio winked, wanting to lighten things up between them again.

Jack laughed. "The lucky few anyway."

"Don't you worry so much, Jack. Go back and enjoy your son while he is here. Don't worry so much about me. I will be fine," Fabrizio placed a hand on Jack's shoulders, giving him an affectionate squeeze. He couldn't help but be touched, knowing that Jack was saying what he did because he thought of him as a brother.

"You're right. I only have Jake here for a few hours and I'm here warning you away from his mother," Jack chuckled.

"Now go. Be with your son."

Jack just smiled and turned around and went back inside, leaving Fabrizio to his thoughts. He hadn't lied when he told Jack that there was nothing between himself and Cecily, but if feelings should develop he wasn't going to fight. He would pursue her and let the cards fall where they may. He knew that a relationship with his best friend's ex and mother of his child wasn't really logical, but like he had told Tommy Ryan on board Titanic, amour was never logical. It wasn't for Jack when he continued to pursue Rose when the way to her was seemingly blocked, it wasn't for him when he pursued Helga, despite the language barrier, and he knew it wouldn't be now with Cecily and her evil mother. If it was meant to be for him and Cecily, he'll fight tooth and nail for her. No matter what may happen.

…..

"Sit still. Keep your eyes on me," Jack again instructed, his voice calm and patient as he concentrated on sketching the scene before him. Rose and Jake in the back yard. Rose was sitting on a log with Jake cuddle in her arms, both looking the very picture of serenity and happiness.

Jake has been with them for hours now and still Jack and Rose couldn't get enough of spending time with the little boy. They had spent time feeding him, reading him stories, Jack telling funny tales of his travels before Titanic, Rose sharing funny stories from her time in finishing school, feeding him some more and now finally, Jack had decided he had to capture this day on paper, so he had the two most important people in his life pose for a drawing.

Cecily stood in the doorway, watching the three of them, feeling like an intruder, an outsider. It was obvious to her that Jake belonged with Jack and Rose. He would be loved, well cared for and happy. Never frightened and scared like he was with her. Jack and Rose would protect him in ways she couldn't. It hurt. She had to admit that it did and she knew that it was all her own fault for not being brave enough. She couldn't stand up for Jack, she couldn't stand up for Jake when he had been born, and even now she couldn't stand up for him. This was the first time she had ever gone against her mother's orders and a stranger had to encourage her to do so. What did that say about her? It was always going to be Rose's arms that Jake felt safe in, not hers. Of course, it had been Rose that had been the first to show him the affection that Cecily herself should have given him, if not for her mother's orders to stay away from the child. So of course I would be Rose Jake looked to.

"What are you thinking about?" Fabrizio walked up behind her, taking in the scene outside.

"That Jake belongs here with Jack and Rose," Cecily sighed, turning around to talk to her new friend, if that was what she could call him.

"If that is what you believe, then why the courts and lawyers? Why not let the boy be with Jack and Rose?"

Cecily sighed and leaned against the door frame, her eyes on her shoes. "It's my mother. She doesn't want Jack Dawson to raise her grandson."

"But she is not his mother. You are. The boy's care is between you and Jack. Not your mama," Fabrizio replied, keeping his voice warm and friendly, emphatic. He understood Cecily's plight, but he also wanted her to realize that she had the power to make her own decisions without her mother's input. That she was no longer a little girl and if she needed someone to stand behind her and be on her side, there were people who would that too. Like himself, and maybe even Jack and Rose. Jack had once loved her after all and would not turn his back on her if she chose to stand up to her mother.

"You wouldn't understand. I barely understand," Cecily sighed. She looked over at Rose and Jake as Jack finished his sketch. "I really should go now. Mother must be furious by now."

"Do you want to go? If not, stay. Jake is happy, Jack is happy, and if you let yourself, you can be happy too."

"I'm afraid that is impossible," Cecily's smile was sad as she pushed away from the door and walked up behind Jack and watched him finish the picture. She was amazed to see just how much more talented he had grown through the years. Jack had always had the talent of art, but it seemed to have matured over the five years. Twenty year old Jack's drawings were more expressive and emotional in the details. Hands and eyes weren't only hands and eyes. They were vessels of beauty that spoke of the soul inside the person.

"Jack is talented, no?" Fabrizio stepped up behind her.

"Yes he is. He always has been," Cecily sighed. "Jake has the talent too, even though it's not as honed as Jack's, it may never be if mother has her way. She's forbidden Jake to draw anything."

"He can't run and play? He can't draw? Why are you letting your mother do this?" Fabrizio asked. He was confused, but he really wanted to understand this girl. Why was she allowing her mother to run her life and rob Jack's son of his childhood joys?

"That's exactly what I've been wondering, Fabri," Finished with the drawing, Jack turned around to join the conversation. "Cecily, it was understandable when you were fifteen but not now. You're an adult and you're Jake's legal guardian at the moment. "

Jack handed the portfolio to Rose so she could show Jake the drawing while he spoke with Cecily. Looking at the girl he had once loved, he realized that he no longer hated her. He had never hated her, he had just been so angry with her and her inability to stand up to her mother. Now all he felt was pity. She was as much a prisoner as Rose had been. But Unlike Rose, her fear was keeping her a prisoner. No one could save her but herself and by the look of things, she'll never be free. He just hoped to save his son from such a life before it was too late.

"You don't know what it's like Jack," Cecily crossed her arms over her chest, as if that would protect her from the questions of why she just couldn't stand up to her mother.

"I think that I have a pretty good idea. Look, I'll tell you what I had once told Rose. If you don't break away soon, you'll die. You're already dying, right in front of me and there's nothing I or anyone else can do to help you because the only person that can save you is you. You just have to find the courage and motivation to do so. Hopefully you'll find that motivation before it's too late."

Cecily looked up at Jack, tears clear in her eyes. How could he stand there and be kind to her after all that she had allowed to happen. How she had let her mother tear his family and his life apart? "I thought you hated me Jack. I know that I deserve your hatred after all I've done, had allowed to be done..."

"I don't hate you. Yeah, for a while I was so angry with you. But the only people I was hurting with that anger was myself and the people I care about, so I forgave you. I just want you to do what's right for Jake, Cecily. If you can't free yourself, at least do the right thing by him," Jack explained.

Cecily opened her mouth to say something when there's the sound of a loud voice demanding entrance at the front door.

Janie came racing out the back door, her cheeks red with anger. "Your mother is here."

"Oh no, I knew she'd be furious," Cecily looked towards the front. "We better go. Come on Jake, let's go before your grandmother makes an even bigger scene..."

Jake raced into Jack's arms and clung to him. "No! I don't want to go with you! I want to stay with daddy and Rose!"

"Jake please," Cecily pleaded, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what she expected from the boy. She had hoped that he would see her as his mother. Accept her as seamlessly as he had accepted Jack. But of course, Jack wasn't the one putting him in this situation. Jack and Rose meant protection and love, where Cecily obviously meant more of the mean lady that was supposed to be his grandmother.

"No!"

"Why don't you go calm down your mother. She's obviously scaring him. I'll try to calm him down," Jack held the boy close in his arms, not wanting to let him go.

"You know that I can't."

"If you expect Jake to ever trust you, you'll do it," Jack's voice was firm. "My son is going nowhere with that woman until she behaves like a human being and not some fu...some banshee."

Cecily wringed her hands nervously, knowing that things could get very bad if she did nothing. But could she do what Jack requested her to do? Get her mother to calm down? Really, no one got Mabel Baker to calm down until she was good and ready and Cecily had no idea how she was to accomplish the impossible.

"I'll come with you. Maybe I can help," Fabrizio came to her rescue, taking her hand in his. "We will make her understand that she is scaring Jake."

"You're putting yourself in the line of fire?"

"I want to help," Fabrizio simply smiled, not taking no for an answer.

"Well what are you going to do?" Janie asked impatiently wishing that her brother had never gotten involved with Cecily in the first place and that Fabrizio would stop being so nice to her.

Cecily just nodded her head and let Fabrizio lead her out to the front where Mabel Baker was arguing with Richie, demanding to know where her daughter and grandson were and that she knew that they were at the Dawsons, because where else could they be?

Meanwhile, Jack had sat Jake on his feet and held the boy's hands.

"Daddy, don't make me go back to that mean lady's house. I want to stay here with you and Rose," Jake sobbed, causing Jack's heart to break.

"I want you to stay here with me and Rose as well, Jake. More than anything and I promise you that I'm working on making that happen, as soon as possible, but for now, you have to go back, but I promise it won't be for long and Daddy has people working on getting us days to visit each other more often until I can bring you home permanently. I promise, Jake..."

"But she'll be mean to me. She won't let me draw and she won't let me play."

"I' m so sorry Jake," He pulled the boy into his arms, hugging him tightly. He looked over at Rose, who had tears in her eyes. "I'm trying to bring you home and when I do, you'll never have to see that woman again. I promise you."

He pushed down the urge to just take Jake and Rose and run away. They could go to Santa Monica and change their name. No longer would they be Dawsons but something else. A whole new identity, a whole new life. Of course, it'd mean having to say goodbye to his family for good and keeping the past a secret and maintaining it, but it would be worth it. Right?

He looked at Rose, just about to voice the idea when his eyes rested on her barely swollen belly. What kind of life would that be for their children. They would be born into a lie. Their whole lives would be a big lie. Plus he couldn't ask Rose to live a life where her past was a giant secret. That all they've been through together, including how they had met, would be deeply buried and never spoken of again. It wasn't the kind of life that he had wanted for his family. Not to mention never seeing any of the people that he loved again.

Not to mention that Mabel Baker would probably find them anyway and send Jack to prison for kidnapping and then he would never see Jake again. No, he couldn't risk it. Running away was not the solution to this problem.

"Just be patient for a little longer, Jake," Jack kissed the boy's dark hair.

Jack knew that Jake didn't understand why he just couldn't stay here with him and Rose and frankly, he couldn't understand how this had happened either. The moment he had found out about Jake, he had done what he could to bring him home just to have Mabel Baker snatch him away. Even his lawyers were confused and had promised to look into the legalities of what had happened.

Hearing the yelling up front and realizing that nothing was going to calm Mabel Baker down, Jack decided to go ahead and get the inevitable over with. He would give anything to be able to keep his son with him and away from the yelling woman up front, but for now, he had no choice but to return Jake. He lifted Jake up into his arms once again and this time slowly walked to the front of the house, where Mabel was busy yelling at Cecily, who seemed to cower away from her, backing up into a frowning Fabrizio.

Rose placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's scaring him all over again..."

Jack could only nod in agreement and hold his son a little bit tighter, not that it would help.

It was Fabrizio who noticed them first. He turned his head and looked a little relieved, yet tense, not knowing what was going to happen next. "Jack!"

Mabel's glare went from Cecily to Jack. "Why am I not surprised! Bentley!" She yelled at her manservant that silently stood to the side, just watching the whole confrontation between the Baker women. "Please retrieve my grandson from Mr. Dawson so we can be on our way."

"I hate manservants," Jack grumbled as the tall, muscular Bentley approached.

"He's a lot cuter than Lovejoy, I'll give him that," Rose chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, just to receive an indignant look from Jack.

"Everyone's cuter than Lovejoy," was all he said then turned to face Bentley who had his arms out for Jake.

"Let's keep this civil, mate. The boy's scared enough don't you think?" Bentley looked Jack over, noting that the young man looked as if he was going to refuse to cooperate. "Or we can do this the hard way. Either way, the boy is coming with me."

Jack sighed, defeated. He hugged Jake for just a second, reassuring him. "Remember, I promised that this is only temporary. For now, go with the man. He'll take care of you." He looked at Bentley pointedly, charging him with the duty of standing up for his son. He didn't trust Cecily to do so. "He'll make sure that the mean lady calms down before even talking to you."

Bentley just nodded, understanding the look that he had received. "Yes, I will take care of the young man. No worries."

Repressing his own emotions, he handed Jake over and watched as Bentley headed for the waiting town car. He then turned his attention to Mabel and Cecily. Mabel was ordering Cecily back to the car immediately. It was clear to him that the woman wasn't through with her tirade.

Fabrizio was pushed aside as Mabel grabbed Cecily's arm and forced her to the waiting town car. They were soon gone, leaving the Dawsons staring after them in their wake.

"I can't do this anymore, Rose. There has to be a way to get Jake away from that woman," Jack turned to his wife, who pulled him into her arms and rubbed his back in gentle circular motion, trying to comfort him.

"We'll talk to the lawyers Jack. Surely they have some idea of what to do," Rose hugged him tight, her own eyes filled with tears. "At least we got to see him and spend time with him."

"Yeah, at least there was that. I only wish that we didn't have to let him go back to that house."

"Don't worry, Jack. Your son will be back with you soon and for good. I just know it," Fabrizio was more than optimistic. He had a feeling that he had reached Cecily somehow, that she won't just roll over and do what her mother wants anymore. He hoped that somehow, he gave her the strength that she needed to take control of her own life and do what's right for Jake and herself.

Jack could only smile at his friend, as if he agreed, but on the inside, he doubted it. He knew Cecily too well and the control that her mother had over her. Fabrizio could talk and encourage all he wanted, but at the end of the day, the only person Cecily Baker listened to was her mother. Her relationship with him hadn't changed that and he doubted that any fondness that she had for his friend would change it either.


	22. I'll Stand By You

(A/N: Thank you for the review, favs and follows. I really appreciate them:))

Rose woke up to find Jack standing at the window and staring out down the dirt road. She frowned. Usually when she woke up, Jack was cuddled up right next to her, his arms holding her close as if reassuring her that he was still there. It had been a comfort, since a lot of her nightmares had been about his demise in the North Atlantic ocean. But this morning it was different. He was different. She could see that just by how he was standing. Quietly, she got up out of bed and walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She frowned again, realizing that he was very tense at the moment.

"Are you thinking about Jake?" She asked, already knowing that he was. Why else would he be as stiff as a board. Not that she could blame him.

"What if I can't keep my promise to him Rose? What if she wins and I never see him again?" Jack sighed, his eyes still on the horizon.

"That won't happen. She won't win. She's not his biological mother and Cecily already said he should be with you. No court is going to side with her."

"You know as well as I that's not true. She has money, enough to pay off a judge...not to mention the judges are probably all her friends anyway. God, I should have just taken you and Jake and ran off to Santa Monica when I had the chance," Jack's sigh was almost angry, scaring Rose a little, but not enough to make her back away from him.

"You wanted to run away with us?"

Jack simply nodded, turning around to look into her eyes, placing his hands on her hips. "Yesterday when she arrived yelling...I had this idea of just grabbing you and Jake and leaving all of this behind. I was thinking Santa Monica, like we talked about on Titanic and we could have done all the things we talked about and made a life for ourselves. You, me, Jake, and our new baby. We'd have to go by a new name of course and never see our parents and siblings again, and our lives would have been one big lie...but maybe it would have been worth it, just to keep Jake away from Mabel Baker. To give him a life where he didn't have to be afraid and only knew love and security, the Baker's just being a bad nightmare that can easily be forgotten."

"Oh Jack..."

"But it's too late now. I talked myself out of it for some fucked up reason."

"Maybe because you knew that it would never have worked. She would have found us and would have made you pay for it. We would lose everything, especially Jake. You did the right thing by not following that urge. At least this way, we're still together and we still have a fighting chance to get Jake."

"But I'm so scared, Rose. I'm so scared that we'll lose and I'll never see my son again. That I won't be able to keep that promise I made him to bring him home...yes we have the lawyers...but she has the judges and that's what's going to count," Jack angrily wiped away a tear, hating that he was being so weak right now. Jake needed him to be strong for him. Strong and ready to fight and he couldn't be that if he was standing here crying. "I shouldn't be scared, but I am."

Rose pulled him in closer to her body and hugged him tight. Her hands stroked his hair as she looked up at him with all the warmth and love she had for him. "It's ok to be scared Jack. You have every right to be. And now that you've brought the thing about the judges up, I'm scared too. Which is why we're going to the boarding house today and talk to the lawyers about that. Maybe we can get the case moved somewhere more neutral, where she has no control. We can't let the fact that Mabel Baker has tons of money and powerful friends intimidate us."

Jack wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, finding comfort in just having her close to him. How he had ever survived the past heartache and strife without Rose by his side, he would never know. "I'm so sorry for all of this Rose. I know that this wasn't what you were thinking that our life together would be like."

"To be honest, I didn't know what our life together was going to be like. I just knew that it'd be better than the life I was leaving behind. And it is. What's happening now, it doesn't take away from the good times Jack. The day I officially became Mrs. Jack Dawson was the happiest day of my life really."

Jack pulled away and looked into her eyes, falling into them. When he had first saw her on Titanic, he had never even thought that he'd be married to her and leaning on her for support like this. When they had walked on deck, he had thought that she was a spoiled brat that thought that her life was oh so hard because she had money and thought that being poor was true freedom. How wrong he had been. She really was the most amazing woman he had ever known. "I love you Rose. No matter what may happen in the future, I'll never stop loving you."

"I'm going to hold you to that," Rose smiled, her fingers now playing with his hair, twisting the strands around her fingers.

"Feel free," he laughed, his eyes lighting up with the happiness that Rose was so used to seeing.

She sighed and rested her head against his chest as his arms remained wrapped around her. She wished that they could just stay like this forever. She felt safe and secure. There was no evil mothers, no custody battles, there was nothing dark and sad waiting to invade their happiness at a moments notice. There was just them and their affection for each other. At that moment, that was all that mattered. At that moment, she honestly believed that nothing could ever come between them.

"Come, let's get back to bed. Everyone is still asleep," Jack pulled away, taking her hands in his.

Rose sighed, missing his closeness. "I'm not really sleepy..."

"Are you hungry? Is the baby ok?"

"The baby's fine and no I'm not hungry. But I am in the mood for something though."

Jack looked at her, confused. "Want to tell me what that is?"

"I'm in the mood for a drawing," She stepped close to him again and whispered in his ear. "Draw me like one of your french girls, Jack..."

"If the lady insists," Jack smiled.

Rose just gave him a coy smile as she stepped out of his arms and pulled her nightgown over her head, revealing nothing but creamy skin and red curls. "She insists."

Jack just stood there for a moment, drinking in the sight of her. He never grew tired of looking at her, especially when she was like this. Her natural beauty just could not be denied. He silently picked up his portfolio and took a seat in the chair he had come to use whenever he took to drawing her while she slept. Not taking his eyes off of her, he pointed to the bed.

"Lay down, right over there, on your side, your hand just on the curve of your stomach..." He continued directing her pose until she was in the perfect position and then he began drawing, his blue eyes glancing up at her continuously, wanting to capture all of her on paper.

"You are blushing again, Mr. Artiste. What in the world would Monet say?" Rose teased.

"Monsieur Monet would be too busy covering his eyes to care," Jack chuckled.

"Am I that horrible to look at?" Rose giggled.

"On the contrary, you are a vision. He would have to cover his eyes as not to become too obsessed with your beauty. You put all of his landscapes to shame."

This time it was Rose's turn to blush, much to Jack's satisfaction.

Finally he was finished and he had to say that it was his best work yet. "I can't do any better than this and I can't even hang it up anywhere," Jack laughed.

Rose got up and took a look at the picture and smiled. The woman in the sketch was indeed lovely and there was something about her that glowed. She definitely didn't miss the hand that rested against the swell of her pregnant belly, where their child grew. "This is perfect, Jack. I love it..."

"It doesn't do you justice, Rose. I don't think I could ever capture all of your beauty on paper, but I'm going to continue to try if you don't mind," Jack smiled, closing the portfolio with the picture inside.

"I don't mind at all," Rose smiled. "Even though I do think you more than do me justice."

Jack placed his portfolio back onto the table and then took her hand and pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "Does the lady want a trip to the stars? A nice morning trip is in the offering."

Rose just giggled and nodded, claiming Jack's lips in a passionate kiss, her own desire for him brimming over.

Afterwards, Rose laid in his arms, her head pillowed by his chest. His fingers were buried in her hair, lost in her mass of curls as her own fingers traced hearts on his chest. When they made love like this, it felt like they were in their own world and nothing on the outside could touch them. She felt so close to him, almost as if they were the same person. She sighed, pressing her lips to his damp skin.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack asked, noting how silent she had become.

"About how it feels like nothing can touch us at this moment. Yet, I know that this sense of security is false. We still have things to deal with just waiting outside that door."

"That we do."

"The fight for Jake, my mother. It just seems to slowly keep building. Next thing you know, Cal will show up thinking that he can order me to marry him or some such nonsense. It's like, we're striving for happily ever after, we just can't seem to get there," Rose sighed. "Even if there's no Cal, there's still the Bakers and my mother to contend with. I don't know how any of it it will turn out, but I do know one thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'm never leaving your side. I'm going to stand by you through all of it and I know it's the same for you. We'll always have each other."

Jack could only smile at her declaration. It made his heart ache with the love he had for her, to know that she was always going to be by his side, no matter what happens.

"And I'm always going to stand by you, Rose. No matter what. Nothing on this earth will come between us, not ever."

"That's a big promise to make, Jack," Rose sighed, thinking that they had almost been separated forever that awful night. She winced, hating herself for bringing it up once again. It always happens that way now. She wouldn't even be thinking of the sinking and then it's suddenly there, bigger than life. Jack always took these sudden downshifts in her moods and her clinginess in good stride, always holding her and reassuring her that he was with her now and always and that they were safe now, kissing away all sad memories and now was no different. Gentle artist fingers were sliding along her cheeks, searching out any tears to wipe away while a strong arm tightened around her, pressing her against his chest so she could feel his heart beat right along with hers.

"Don't go there, Rosie."

"It's ok, Jack. It wasn't too bad this time...I think I may be getting better," she forced a smile, looking up into his concerned blue eyes that held the same memories and fears that hers held, telling her that when she went back to Titanic, she never went back alone. Jack would always go with her.

He returned her smile, kissing her head. "Good."

Rose smiled and placed her head against his chest. "Do you think Fabrizio thinks about it too?"

Jack's voice was full of sadness and regret. "I'm sure that he does. He doesn't talk about it, but he gets quiet sometimes and he gets sad..."

"We have to be here for him too, Jack. We can't let him go back alone, not anymore."

Jack hugged her, touched by her kindness and compassion. It made him love her even more than he already did. "Of course. We'll stand by him, just like we stand by each other."

Burying her face against his chest, Rose felt warm, safe, and most of all loved. Yes, Titanic still haunted her. Yes, her mother was in town to be a thorn in her side like always. Yes, they had to fight for Jack's son. But at that moment, she believed that everything was going to be ok, just as long as her and Jack kept loving each other the way they did and extend that support to the friends and family that loved and supported them. Jack was right. Nothing on earth will ever come between them, not when they had so much love to give each other and the people that stood by them.

...

Fabrizio woke up thinking about Cecilia Baker. He knew that he probably shouldn't. After all, she was Jack's former girlfriend and the mother of his child, plus the girl was in a situation with her family that any wise person would stay clear of. But the girl would not leave his mind and Fabrizio wasn't really known to be wise. In fact, when it came to women, especially damsal's in distress, or what he perceived to be distress, he was as hopeless as Jack had been when he had been moved to help the sad Rose onboard the Titanic. He just had the need to help the girl somehow. Like Jack the morning after that party in steerage, when he had been so determined to see Rose again, Fabrizio had to see Cecily. Just to talk to her and make sure that she was alright. Her mother had been so angry, it had nearly frightened even him. But Mabel Baker's rage only enhanced Fabrzio's determination to help, not dampen it.

Standing up out of the bed, Fabrizio's mind was made up. He was going to go see Cecily. Now, while it was still early, before the world woke up. Judging from the whispers coming from the room across from his, Jack and Rose were awake, but most likely they were too caught up in each other to know that he was up and about but other than that, the house was asleep. He quietly slipped on his clothes and shoes and slipped out of his room and out of the house, with no one the wiser.

He glanced down the dirt road, knowing that without a horse or a vehicle, it was a long walk to town. A whinny of the Dawson's horse, one they used to pull the family buggy to and from town came from the barn. Fabrizio knew how to ride a horse thanks to his Uncle that had taught him when he was just a boy of 14. He could easily take the horse and ride up to Cecily's mansion, which had been pointed out to him by Janie when she and Jack had taken him on a tour of the town.

Not thinking too much, Fabrizio went to the barn and retrieved the brown stallion and effortlessly mounted it. Taking one more look at the Dawson house, he galloped off towards town and arrived at the Baker Mansion not too long afterwards. Tieing the horse to a tree that was just out of sight of the mansion, Fabrizio snuck up to the back of the mansion, looking for any balconys or trees or trellises for him to climb. It was at the very front of the house where he found an oak tree that grew tall enough to let a climber out onto the balcony at the second floor window on the right.

Dare he climb it? What if the balcony didn't belong to Cecily, but her mother? What if he got caught? He could hear his friend Tommy Ryan from Titanic, exclaiming how he was being illogical, doing what he was about to do and he also remembered the answer he had given to that complaint about Jack climbing up onto the first class deck to search for Rose. Amour is never logical. But this wasn't amour. This was just him checking up on a sad girl in need of a friend.

Was it worth the trouble it would cause if he was caught?

Cecily's lovely brown eyes flashed in his mind and that was all he needed to make up his mind. Yes. It was worth it. Gripping the tree, he began to climb until he was high enough to silently leap onto the balcony. He peered through the glass and was relieved to spy Cecily, just waking up. Her brown eyes widened with alarm when she saw him peering in.

Cecily quickly got out of bed and slipped on a thin silk robe, even though her nightdress covered her just fine. She opened the balcony door and gripped Fabrizio's arm, pulling him inside before anyone could see him.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" She hissed, keeping her voice low so that her mother couldn't hear. She was in shock. Never before has anyone scaled her balcony just to see her. Not even Jack when they had been together! To find Fabrizio on her balcony so early in the morning was quite a shock.

"I had to see you. I've thought about you all throughout the night and I was worried. I wanted to make sure that you were ok," Fabrizio explained. "I know I shouldn't have come, but I knew she would not let me see you any other way."

Cecily stared at him, stunned. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course," Fabrizio simply answered, as if climbing a tree to the balcony of the room of a first class lady was something one normally did.

"Why? I mean, you're Jack's friend. You shouldn't even think kindly of me," Cecily stared, not getting why this strange Italian man was standing here in the middle of her bedroom so early in the morning. This was quite out of the ordinary, not to mention inappropriate on so many levels.

"Does that mean that I can't be your friend too?" Fabrizio chuckled.

"I hurt him him badly and even though you were kind to me yesterday..."

"That was all in the past and Jack is ok now. He has his Rose and he is happy. He has no ill will towards you anymore and even if he did, that does not mean that I should have ill will towards you too. Jack would not expect that of me. Yes, Jack is my friend, but that does not mean that I can't be your friend too."

"Are we friends?" Cecily asked, wringing her hands, her eyes darting to the door, afraid that her mother will enter at any moment. If Fabrizio was found here, there would be trouble.

"I only climb tall trees early in the morning for my friends," Fabrizio chuckled good naturedly.

"My mother doesn't really allow me to have gentlemen friends," Cecily sighed, her eyes again darting to her bedroom door. "Which is why you need to go now, before she comes in and finds you here..."

"I thought you were through following your mother's orders?"

"I...you don't understand, Fabrizio. My father is not a very strong man. My mother is in charge of everything and she has expectations of me that I have to follow and there's no room for rebellion. I can't just go against her. I'm not Janie Dawson. Heck, I'm not even Rose Dawson! I'm just me!"

Fabrizio just gave her a patient look that said that he knew better. "I believe that you are stronger than you think. You went against your mother yesterday with Jake. You took him to see Jack. That took bravery. You have it in you."

"So what do you expect me to do with it now?"

"Whatever you want, cara. Do whatever you want to do. I will stand by your side as you do it. I will not leave you to face it alone."

"And why would you do that? You don't know me. You don't know what my mother can do...well you do, but why would you put yourself out there like that, Mr. DeRossi?"

"Jack is not the only one that can see people. I can tell that you are good person in a bad situation. I want to help you get out. I want to because I want to be your friend."

Cecily sighed, shaking her head. People who were her friends normally lived to regret it. "I can't accept your friendship, Mr. DeRossi. Bad things happen to people who befriend me. They get hurt. They lose what they love most because of me and I can't have that happen again, not to anyone else. Especially not to a friend of Jack's. I've hurt him enough. If something happened to you because of me, I'll be hurting him again and I refuse to do that."

"I am a big boy. I can take care of myself. Jack knows this. And whether you like it or not cara,.I am your friend."

"Whether I ask you to be or not?"

Fabrizio just nodded. "I know. I am not being logical. But sometimes it's good not to be logical, yes?"

Cecily stared at this strange man for a second, then couldn't help herself but to give a little chuckle as she gave in. "I guess so. Fine. We're friends, but you really do have to go. We're having Mrs. Dewitt Bukater over for breakfast and mother will be knocking on my door, making sure that I'm ready and if she finds you here..."

Fabrizio held up his hands in surrender, also giving in. "Alright, alright. I will go. But I warn you, I will be back."

"I highly suggest against that."

"I was never one for taking suggestions."

"Mr. DeRossi..."

"Fabrizio," he interrupted, for some reason finding himself amused. He knew that what he was doing was improper and dangerous, but it was exhilerating and he did accomplish what he had set out to do, gaining Cecily's friendship.

"What?"

"My friends call me Fabrizio or Fabri. You can call me either one, but no more Mr. DeRossi. That was my Papa's name, well actually it was Seniore DeRossi, but in English it would be Mr. DeRossi..."

Cecily sighed and looked towards her bedroom door as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "That's my mother...ok, fine. Fabrizio, will you please leave now? My mother is surely on her way."

Fabrizio nodded, but not before grabbing her hand and looking into her eyes. "I will go now, but I want you to know, you will not be alone. I will stand by you when you decide it is time to break away from your mama. I promise."

Cecily was speechless. What could she say to that? Not even Jack had made that kind of promise to her back when they had been together, even though he had probably thought he didn't have to, but to hear someone, a stranger really, put into words that they would be on her side if she should break away from her mother's hold, it made her feel something that she had never felt before, something that she was too unsure of to put a name to.

Fabrizio didn't give her time to answer. He quickly grabbed a branch of the overhanging tree and climbed off of the balcony and down the trunk, where he dashed for the horse he had tied a few feet back out of sight.

"Cecily what in the world are you doing out there and in your robe? That is highly inappropriate young lady!" Mabel Baker entered the room and gasped to see her daughter out on the balcony, where she had gone to watch Fabizio ride away. "Ruth will be here any minute now, too! What will she think if you're not ready on time? She'll think you're just as wild as that daughter of hers. Tsk, tsk, get ready now! We don't have time to waste!"

Cecily's mind was on nothing but Fabrizio as she went through the motions of getting dressed, doing her hair, and settling down to breakfast with her mother and their guest of honor.

Fabrizio. He was handsome, sweet, and different and he was her friend. He promised to always stand by her side, no matter what. Her mother's world, it was so boring. Full of the same conversations, the same people, the same activities. There was nothing different. Nothing new. It was all just so boring and frustrating.

Seeing her future laid out before her, depressing and suffocating, Cecily felt what she had felt the day before when she had decided to take Jake to see Jack. A stirring of rebellion, except this time, it was much stronger than before. She didn't want her mother's life. She didn't want to know nothing but the same people and have the same conversations day in and day out. She wanted something new and exciting with someone like Fabrizio. He could show her the world, or they could discover the country together, with him being new to America and all. She could be like Rose and just be free of it all. All she had to do was break away and do the unexpected. Go against everything she had been raised to be. Her mother would surely disown her, but Fabrizio would be there waiting for her, wouldn't he? But what if he wasn't? She didn't even know the man. Dare she risk everything on the word of a man that she didn't even know?

Ruth Dewitt Bukater's voice disrupted Cecily's musings. "And that boy, I just can't believe that she had actually married him, ruining all of my plans! She could have had the world at her feet if it weren't for that boy sticking his nose..."

"Jack," the name slipped from Cecily's lips almost by accident. She had no intention of even speaking, but the name burst forth out of her mouth as if it had a mind of it's own. Both Ruth and Mabel gave her a withering look that made her want to retreat back into herself, reminding her to stay in her place. But the damage was done now. She had spoken the forbiddened name and she was going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Pardon me?" Ruth asked, her eyes as cold as ice, almost as cold as Mabel's.

"Rose's husband's name is Jack. Not 'that boy'. Or if you don't like using Jack, then John is the proper form to use, but they usually call him Jack," Cecilly almost mumbled, almost wishing that she had stayed quiet, but there was something in her now. Something defiant that made her more willing to speak her mind. She knew that she was going to be in trouble, but a part of her just didn't care.

"Cecily, what has gotten into you?" Mabel angrily hissed, her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

"I don't know, mother. I must have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Maybe I should return to my room, or take a walk perhaps. Fresh air is said to soothe troubled nerves," Cecily stammered, the spark of defiance beginning to burn out, the anger in her mother's voice reminding her just who she was talking to.

"Yes. A walk should be good. But do not take Jake. Until the courts make a decision about visitation, you are not to take the boy out alone anymore," Mabel motioned for Cecily to be dismissed. She turned to Ruth as her daughter got up and almost fled from the room. "I do apologize. I do not know what had just gotten into her. She is usually better behaved than that."

"It must be that boy's influence. Rose had become even more impossible the minute she had met him," Ruth continued as Cecily made her way to the front door.

Cecily couldn't help but be amused by that last part as she climbed into the back of the renault town car that would take her to town. No, this time Jack Dawson was not the catalyst behind her brief rebellion. He was quite innocent this time. No, this time the blame could be laid at the feet of an Italian boy with laughing brown eyes, who had the audacity to climb upon her balcony that morning, with promises to stand by her whenever she was ready to break free from her mother's world. 


	23. Independence Day Part 1

(A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the favs and follows:) They are really appreciated:))

Rose woke up feeling refreshed and alive. She smiled giddily as she felt strong arms pull her close to a warm chest and warm lips press sweetly against her cheek. She turned around and stretched, before wrapping her arms around the warm body of her husband, whose smiling blue eyes were looking at her with total love and adoration. Jack made her feel like she was the only girl in the world when he looked at her like that.

"Good morning," he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose, causing her to giggle.

"Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well with you in my arms," Jack's embrace tightened around her, pressing her closer to him. Sighing, Rose laid her head against his chest, reveling in being so close to him. She never wanted to be apart from him ever again.

"Do we have to get up? Can we just stay in bed, just like this?" Rose sighed wistfully.

"Unfortunately we do. It's a big day today. One of many firsts that we'll spend together."

Rose frowned, not getting what he had just said. It couldn't be their anniversary..."What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know what day it is, sweetie? We talked about it once before..."

Rose frowned, searching her mind for the answer to Jack's early morning riddle. Her eyes widened and she gasped excitedly at the answer. "Independence day! Our first Independence day together!"

Jack laughed. "Yep."

"And this one means so much more. No Cal, mother is powerless! I'm truly independent in every sense of the word," Rose giddily laughed, cuddling into Jack's embrace. "Happy Independence Day Jack."

"Happy Independence Day to you Rose," Jack smiled, happy to see her bright, happy smile as she told him exactly what this day symbolized for her.

Last fourth of July, this day had been meaningless. She had been a slave in her mother's world, destined to never make a decision of her own, her dreams good and suppressed. But this year, this day, she had broken free of her chains. All decisions made about her life were her own. All of dreams were attainable, no one was there to stand in her way. Instead of a fiancee to stomp down her dreams, she had a loving husband to help her reach for them and to build new ones.

"So how are we going to celebrate? Are you taking me back to the lake? Or is there another town picnic we're attending? Or..."

Jack laughed. "Calm down, sweetie. We have plenty of time to decide exactly what we will be doing today."

"Well whatever it is we'll be doing, I am sure that it will be perfect, just as long as you're there," Rose sighed, leaning in for another deep kiss.

Jack stretched and reluctantly pulled out of her embrace as his stomach growled. "Breakfast time."

"Maybe I shouldn't eat yet. I want to leave plenty of room for that barbeque you spoke of," Rose giggled, grabbing hold of Jack's hand, not ready to be apart from him just yet.

"What time is it anyway?" Jack wondered, looking at the clock and gasping when he did realize what time it was. "We slept in rather late, sweetie. We better better get up and get our day started."

Jack frowned when he heard the beep of an automobile outside. He got up and glanced out an gasped as he saw his father pull up in front of the house, behind the wheel of a Renault town car! "Rose! Come here! You have to see this! It's just like the one on Titanic!"

Rose frowned at the mention of Titanic, but got out of bed to stand behind Jack, looking over his shoulder to see the car. "Oh my goodness. Where did it come from? How did your father get it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure going to find out," Jack quickly got dressed, along with Rose. Hand in and hand they exited their room just to run into Richie and Janie.

"Did you see what Pops just brought home?" Richie almost squealed in excitement.

"Did I? Last time I was in one of them...," He looked at Rose and smiled. "Let's just say that model has special meaning to us."

"Come on Romeo. Let's go check it out," Janie rolled her eyes, already on the stairs.

Once they got to the lower floor, they went outside to find everyone else gathered around the car.

"Dad where did you get that?" Jack asked, his fingers caressing the black varnish. It was just as lovely as the car in Titanic's cargo hold.

"It belongs to Charles Wilson. He allowed me to borrow it for the day in thanks for those barrels of peaches we gave him for Clara to bake her famous peach pies for the picnic today. He said it's a perfect day to zip around town in it, too," Albert explained, stepping out from behind the wheel and dangling the keys. "Anyone want to take it out for a ride first before your mother and I take it out for the day?"

"How about it, Rose? Do you actually want to go for a ride in the front seat this time?" Jack turned to his wife, whose eyes widened and face turned red in an intense blush.

"Jack," She hissed in a lowered voice.

Jack looked at her confused by her reaction for a second and then his eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. "No no no, Rose! I meant for a drive! A completely innocent drive around town."

Janie laughed. "Maybe Jack and Rose shouldn't have the car dad, for all of our sakes."

"Fabrizio can come with us to make sure that we don't become overcome with passion," Rose giggled, looping an arm through a grinning Fabrizio's arm as Albert tossed Jack the keys.

"Don't stay gone the whole day son. Your sisters and brother would like a drive as well before your ma and I take it for the rest of the day," Albert chuckled. His laughter faded as something occurred to him. "You do know how to drive a car, don't you?"

Jack paused, then smiled convincingly. It was a smile that at least Fabrizio had seen before. "Of course I do, Dad. Traveling around the world and not knowing how to drive a automobile, why that's laughable."

Fabrizio leaned over and whispered in Rose's air. "Jack is using his poker face now. He don't drive."

"I didn't think so," Rose whispered back with a chuckle of her own.

At first Rose thought that Albert was going to ask for the keys back, not believing Jack for a moment, but then he just shrugged and grinned a grin that was identical to Jack's. "Go on then. Have some fun."

"Yes sir! Fabri, Rose! Our chariot awaits!" Jack laughs, opening the passenger seat for Rose.

"You want to come, Janie?" Rose turned to her sister in law, who just shook her head.

"No thank you. I have to get everything ready for the picnic on the lake. I'll see you guys later," she waved, watching Rose and Fabrizio get into the car. Normally she would have been all for it, but there was simply too much to do and since this was her favorite holiday of them all, she wanted to make sure everything was in order. Which meant that she was going to miss out on the car.

Jack waved one last time as he started the car and pulled out of the driveway of the Dawson farm.

"Jack! You don't know how to drive!" Fabrizio yell up front, once they were out of sight of the farm.

"First time for everything Fabri. Not to worry! I won't drive too fast!" Jack laughed, keeping his eyes on the wheel. "This is pretty snazzy, isn't Rose? Even up here in the front seat."

Rose gave a tight smile, her hands tightly gripping her seat. She somehow wished that she hadn't been so impulsive as to jump into the car now that she knew for sure that this was Jack's first time behind the wheel of a car. What if something happened? What if they crashed? What if...

She stopped herself and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What was she doing? Why was she suddenly doubting Jack now? Ok, this was his first time driving. He didn't have a license, but he was doing just as well as the chauffeurs she had back in her old life. Even better than them. Why was she so nervous now?

Sensing the tension coming from Rose, Jack took one hand off the wheel and placed it over hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Hey, trust me. I know what I'm doing."

"I trust you. With my life," Rose smiled, trying to relax.

"And that is exactly what we are doing now," Fabrizio laughed, sitting back in his seat.

"Ha ha, Fabri. Funny man," Jack rolled his eyes. "So where do you want to go? A small drive around town?"

"That sounds like fun," Rose smiled, deciding to push her worries away and just enjoy the ride. Wasn't this spontaneity what had drawn her to Jack in the first place? And it wasn't like Jack was a bad driver. In fact, she felt completely safe with him.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride, my amicos," Jack grinned, glancing back at Fabrizio, who was indeed sitting back and looking out the window at the passing scenery, his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion.

"Your amicos? I thought I was more than an amico?" Rose teased.

"You're right. You are. Sei la mia rosa," Jack mysteriously smiled.

Rose stared, not understanding what he had just said. "What was that?"

Fabrizio laughed. "You are my Rose."

"Wow, that's so beautiful," Rose gasped. She knew that Jack knew a little Italian, but she had no idea he knew how to be romantic with it.

"Well you are," Jack winked, blushing once again.

"Quick, Fabri, what can I say back in Italian? It's such a romantic language..."

Fabrizio laughed and raked his brain for something that would really make Jack blush yet at the same time be something Rose would say. Suddenly he knew. He leaned forward and whispered the phrase into Rose's ear.

Rose looked at Jack and repeated what Fabrizio had just instructed her to say. " Sei la ragione per cui vivo, per cui ogni giorno sorrido..."

Jack indeed blushed and took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her. "And you are mine as well..."

"What did I just say?"

"You are my reason for living, for why I smile everyday," Fabrizio answered, pleased with himself. It was indeed a perfect phrase for his friends.

Rose blushed. "Thank you, Fabrizio. That was indeed perfect."

Anything for Jack's Rosa," Fabrizio smiled happily.

Jack's Rosa. She couldn't help but like that phrase. Because, she was Jack's Rose. She always was and always will be, just like Jack was hers.

Jack chuckled. "Careful Fabri. You'll have her falling in love with you and your romantic Italian ways if you're not careful."

"Nah, Jack. I think you have completely captured the beautiful Rosa's heart," Fabrizio laughed. "She will never look at me the way she looks at you."

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. A couple and their friend driving in Renault on a sunny summer day. It was almost too perfect. Keeping his eyes on the road, Jack began to sing a song that he had heard his father sing to his mother once before he had left home. "Young Johnny Steele has an oldsmobile. He loves his dear little girl. She is the queen of his gas machine, has his heart in a whirl. Now when they go for a spin, you know, She tries to learn the auto, so He lets her steer, while he gets her ear And whispers soft and low...

"They love to "spark" in the dark old park as they go flying along. She says she knows why the motor goes, the "sparker" is awfully strong. Each day they "spoon" to the engine's tune. Their honeymoon will happen soon. He'll win Lucille with his Oldsmobile and then he'll fondly croon...

"Come away with me, Lucille, in my merry Oldsmobile. Down the road of life we'll fly. Automobiling, you and I. To the church we'll swiftly steal, then our wedding bells will peal. You can go as far as you like with me in my merry Oldsmobile."

Rose laughed. "My father used to sing that, how did you know?"

"I didn't," Jack chuckled. "I heard my father sing that to my mother a lot before I left. Driving through town with you and Fabri just brought the song to mind."

"Being romantic in Italian and now serenading me...a girl can get spoiled like this," Rose giggled as Jack pulled into town.

"Well that is my goal," Jack winked, driving down the center of town. Rose stared at the town. It was all decked out in ribbons of red white and blue and the townspeople themselves were in a rather good mood. "Welcome to America Fabri!"

"Mother must be in bed with a headache by now," Rose giggled. "She detests festivities like this. She finds them loud and boisterous and she's right in the center of it, a far cry from our mansion."

"Poor Ruth," Jack deadpanned, not feeling sorry for the woman at all. He still hadn't forgiven her for slapping Rose.

"Yeah. I feel horrible for her," Rose chuckled.

Fabrizio just sat back, lapsing into a comfortable silence as he listened to Jack and Rose talk up front about nothing and everything. He smiled, feeling happy for them. He sighed, his mind drifting back to Helga. He had almost had this with Helga. A comfortable, loving relationship. If only she had survived and they had time to get to know each other more. But it just wasn't meant to be. Of course, he still felt that there was someone out there for him. Someone just as sweet and lovely as Helga had been. Someone who he felt an easiness with, the way Jack felt with Rose.

Sighing, he watched the passing scenery. It was his first independence day in America. For the first time since his arrival in Chippewa Falls, he felt lonely. He was about to open his mouth to join the conversation up front when he spotted Cecily. She had Jake with her and they were just exiting the general store right next to the bank.

"Jack! Stop!," Fabrizio hollered.

"What is it?" Jack asked, pulling the car up to the curb of the sidewalk to get out of the lane of traffic. His eyes widened as he looked at who Fabrizio was now waving to.

"Cecily cara! Come here, it is I! Fabrizio!" He called out, beckoning for Cecily and Jake to join them.

For a second, Fabrizio was afraid that she would ignore him with the way she had stopped and stared at him with wide brown eyes. It was Jake's spotting Jack and yelling "Daddy!" before darting over that had brought her over.

"Jake!" Jack laughed as he opened the car door and scooped the boy into his arms. "What a surprise!"

"Mr. DeRossi," Cecily greeted, as she came up to the car.

"Fabrizio, remember?" Fabrizio grinned, happy to see her. "I see that your mama let you take Jake out again."

"She has no choice. The courts called and told us that visitation is to start immediately. I thought it'd be more fun for Jake if he spent the holiday with Jack and the Dawsons. We were on our way to the Dawson farm now," Cecily explained.

Jack looked up at Cecily, surprised. "And your mother allowed you to bring him?" 

"We both thought it'd be best," Cecily shrugged, trying not to look at Fabrizio too much.

"You hear that, Rose? We get Jake today," Jack chuckled, looking back at his smiling wife. He then looked at Cecily and smiled. "Thanks Cecily. I'm surprised that our lawyers hadn't called with the news."

"Molly had probably planned to surprise us or something," Rose smiled.

"I'm surprised to see you here in town, Jack and in a Renault," Cecily eyed the car curiously.

"It's on loan to Pa. He just allowed me to take Rose and Fabri for a spin in it. We probably should be getting back now," Jack chuckled. He hugged Jake again and then looked at him. "Would you like a ride, Jake?"

"Yes! Mommy please?" Jake looked at Cecily, his blue eyes pleading.

"Of course. You're going to spend the day with your father today anyway. Remember, what we had talked about?"

"Why don't you come too? Spend the day and have fun with us?" Fabrizio offered, opening the door and stepping out. He held the door opened and held his hand out to Cecily. "You get to spend day with Jake too?" Fabrizio was tempted to also add himself to the equation, but he didn't know how Cecily would react to that. She was like a skittish horse. He had to be careful not to startle her or she'd bolt.

"Do you have anything else to do today?" Jack asked, not wanting to encourage anything between Cecily and Fabrizio, because he didn't want his friend to get hurt, but he was also curious.

"Mother is hosting a get together at the mansion. You know how she feels about the holiday. Too loud and uncouth for her liking," Cecily shrugged. "She probably expects me to be there."

"Why not skip that and come with us instead?" Fabrizio asked, his eyes pleading with her to accept the offer. "We be going to the picnic later. Have fun and you get to spend day with Jake too."

She was tempted. They could all see that she was. Why spend the day with a group of stuffy women when you can spend it outside in the park?

She did want to. She wasn't going to deny it, but her mother was already angry with her for her behavior at the breakfast with Ruth Dewitt Bukater. She didn't know if it would be wise to risk her anger once again. Plus, Fabrizio wasn't Jack. It wasn't his place to invite her to a family gathering. Even if Jack was no longer angry with her, did he really want her at their family picnic?

"I don't know, Mr. DeRossi..."

"Fabrizio."

"Fabrizio," She blushed. "This is a family picnic and...well I don't want to intrude."

Fabrizio turned to Jack, who looked like he was a deer in the headlights of an ongoing train. No, he was no longer angry with Cecily, but he had seen how Fabrizio looked at Cecily and he really didn't want to encourage him, but he didn't have the heart to refuse him. Hopefully he was wrong about the vibes he was getting between the two of them, that there was no attraction. But somehow he doubted it. He's never been wrong about those kind of things.

"Well, I guess you being Jake's mother makes you family in a way. You're welcomed to join us," Jack reluctantly sided with Fabrizio, hoping that he wouldn't regret it.

"You see. Jack said you can come," Fabrizio grinned. "No more excuses. You coming, yes?"

Cecily paused for a minute, her mind racing. She knew that accepting Fabrizio's invitation would mean trouble for her. Her mother had given explicit instructions. Drop the boy off with the Dawsons, then return home for the luncheon. But she didn't want to go to some luncheon with old women that she has seen a number of times before, having the same conversations that they always have when they meet. Her small rebellion the other day had felt good. For the first time, she felt like she was taking control of her life. She had done something that had displeased her mother, and the world hadn't ended and now here Fabrizio was, offering her a chance to have that feeling again. How could she say no?

She shouldn't. But she did. She took Fabrizio's hand and smiled. "Alright. I'll come."

Fabrizio's grin lit up her world and she knew then that any trouble to come from this rebellion would be worth it, just to see his smile and his brown eyes lit up with happiness, reminding her of warm cinnamon on toast. Her favorite breakfast. "Come. I'll help you up."

Jack watched Fabrizio help Cecily into the car, noticing how his face lit up and how she had smiled sweetly. A smile he had seen when they were fifteen. His stomach dropped with dread. _Don't Fabri. Don't fall in love with her..._

The touch of Rose's hand on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. He met her eyes and smiled, hoping that she didn't see the worry in his eyes.

"Let's go get the car back to your parents. We can help Janie get things together for the picnic," Rose smiled, pretending not to notice how tense Jack became when Fabrizio had helped Cecily into the car.

Making sure that Jake was secure with Rose, Jack started up the car and headed back to the Dawson farm. Hearing the soft whisper of Fabrizio's voice as he talked to Cecily, Jack couldn't help but to think back to his fifteen year old self, who had been so naive and innocent and impossibly optimistic, thinking that the pretty girl with the pretty brown eyes was his one and only and forever. How his world had come tumbling down when it became clear that she wasn't going to be his. It had nearly killed his belief in love. He didn't want Fabrizio, sweet romantic Fabrizio who came up with a romantic phrase for Rose, to go through the same thing. He was going to do all he could to make Cecily know that she couldn't break Fabrizio's heart like she had his. That if she was going to start something with Fabrizio, she had to make a break with her mother. Once and for all, because he'll be damned if he saw the light that only the untainted belief of love and romance could bring, be snuffed out by any form of betrayal. Whether it be intentional or not. Fifteen year old Jack did not have someone to protect his heart, but he was going to make sure that Fabrizio did.


	24. Independence Day Part 2

_(Thank you so much for the replies and follows and favorites and for reading:) This is my last update before November. After this one, updates will be every Saturday for the month of November:) Again, thank you for all the support this story has gotten:) It's been a journey and there's still a lot more to come:))_

...

Everyone was at the lake. Well everyone except for Irene and Albert who were now making good use of the car. Jolene, Richie, and their baby were seated at a picnic table, watching a game of soft ball. Jack and Rose were laid out on a blanket, watching Jake play tag with another little boy. Upset that Cecily was joining them, Janie sat off by herself, writing poems in her little notebook that she always kept with her. And Fabrizio and Cecily were sitting down by the lake talking.

Jack couldn't take his eyes off of them, wondering what Cecily thought she was doing. Was she serious about Fabrizio? If push came to shove, would she finally stand up to her mother, or would she break Fabrizio's heart all in the name of fear? He honestly didn't know the answer. Right now, she seemed completely satisfied with doing something that her mother would not want her to do. But how long was that going to last?

"It's rude to stare, Mr. Dawson. Why not come and pay your wife the same attention? This is my first independence day with you and I want to spend it with you looking at me. Not glaring at your ex talking to your best friend," Rose pulled his attention away from Fabrizio and Cecily. He turned on his back to look up at Rose, who was now leaning over him, her red curls spilling over her shoulders, making it easy for him to reach up and twirl one around his finger.

"I'm just...concerned. I don't want her to break his heart. I was trying to read her. See if this new found rebellion was a one time thing or not. I won't see Fabri, hurt. Not by her."

Rose's eyes were warm with sympathy. Rose knew that Jack loved Fabrizio like a brother and had mourned him deeply when he had thought him dead. When Fabrizio turned up alive, it had returned some of the hopeful spirit that Jack had lost in the disaster. He'd do anything for Fabrizio. So it was no surprise that he was so protective when he noticed Cecily's interest in his friend and she had to admit, she felt protective as well. Jack had told him how hurt he had been because of Cecily and she didn't want the romantic Fabrizio to be hurt like that. He had just gotten through grieving Helga. Who knew what a rejection from Cecily would do to him.

"Do you think she'll want a romantic relationship with him?"

"Look at them. Of course she's considering the idea and Fabri is more than considering it. He's there. He has no idea what he's walking into getting involved with her."

Rose frowned, disagreeing with Jack there. Fabrizio had watched the start of their relationship. How Jack had climbed over the first class barriers and saved her and the struggles they had gone through as a result. He wasn't as naive as Jack may think. She was pretty sure that Fabrizio was all too well aware of the obstacles in courting a first class girl like Cecily. Especially a first class girl with a mother like Mabel Baker. All they'd need is a arrogant fiancee, and they would be another version of herself and Jack.

"I think he does, but he cares too much about her to walk away. Just like you wouldn't go away when I tried to jump off of Titanic and how you didn't give up on me when you were turned away that morning on Titanic. It was you jump, I jump with us and I think it's the same for them."

Jack sat up with a weary sigh, looking at Rose with troubled eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of. We had to struggle to be together. He shouldn't have to go through that."

"But the struggle was worth it. It made us even more dear to each other, because of what we went through. Sometimes, it's worth it and maybe this time, Cecily will find that strength. She's not a fifteen year old girl anymore, Jack. She's a grown woman now, even older than me. Maybe she's changed. Maybe Fabrizio is the one that's meant to give her that strength. We don't know, but if he is...we can't stand in the way of that, Jack. You have to trust him," Rose wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"And if she breaks his heart?"

"You'll be there to comfort him and make sure that he's not broken. You'll be there to be the best friend that you always were."

Jack sighed. Rose was right. He couldn't protect Fabrizio from being hurt. He could only stand by him as he healed and perhaps Rose was right. Perhaps Cecily had changed. Maybe she's stronger than he thinks. After all, maybe a fifteen year old Rose would have had the same level of fear as Cecily had at that age. They had both been so young and naive, no idea about the world outside of Chippewa Falls. Now it was different. Fabrizio had knowledge of that world and he had the strength to stand up to Mabel Baker and nothing to lose while doing so. Jack just had to trust him.

Rose cleared her throat, pulling Jack out of his thoughts. "So, someone promised me barbecue and I'm starving."

Jack laughed as he pushed his worry for his friend to the back of his mind, wanting to concentrate on Rose and Jake and making sure that they had fun. "You are huh?"

"Yes. We both are," Rose grinned, taking his hand and placing it on her belly.

Jack laughed. "Well then I shall feed you then. Stay here. I'll go get you some of everything."

Rose just laughed and watched as he got up and jogged to the banquet table where his friend Christopher was grilling and there was food laid out on the table. From where she was sitting, everything did indeed look good, but what she could really use was a huge piece of that chocolate cake.

Meanwhile, Cecily was beginning to relax, now that Jack was no longer glaring at them. She and Fabrizio had just spent a good hour getting to know each other better, but Cecily couldn't help but notice that Jack had been keeping a close eye on them.

"Finally," Cecily sighed, spotting Jack over by the banquet table.

"Rose sent him away I see," Fabrizio chuckled. He had also been aware of Jack's worried gaze, but it didn't bother him. He knew that his friend was just worried about him getting hurt and that sooner or later, Rose would distract him or Jack would spot something that he wanted to draw and would stop the scrutiny.

"I can't blame him, after what I had done to him. He just doesn't want you to get hurt," Cecily looked down, her hand fiddling with a piece of grass.

"I am a big boy. Jack knows that. He should not worry."

"But he does, and he's right too. People who get involved with me, they always end up hurt, one way or another. Take Jack. Because of me he had lost his home and family. I didn't even make it worth it in the end," Cecily sighed. "Then I betray him again by putting our son up for adoption and then again by not fighting my mother when she decided to take Jake, even though she had no interest in him before Jack found out about him. What kind of person does that make me?"

Fabrizio looked at Cecily with sad eyes. This girl carried a lot of guilt for what had happened with Jack. It was obvious that she had genuinely cared about him, loved him even, but they had been young, too young to go up against the rich adults in Cecily's life. He had to make her see that this guilt was helping no one. Jack was okay. He had Rose now and she had healed the damage that had been caused. That it wasn't too late for Cecily to do the right thing when it came to Jake. That she could still break free from her mother and find happiness for herself. She just had to let this guilt go and let him in somehow so he could help her the way Jack had helped Rose. He was almost sure that he could. He just needed Cecily's trust and perhaps some of Jack's bravery. He glanced over to Rose and smiled when he saw her giggling as Jack held a hot dog up to her mouth for her to take a bite.

"Everything happens for a reason, cara. Jack was meant for Rose. Therefore, you two had to part. It may have hurt, but the hurt has been healed and he has forgiven you," Fabrizio smiled, taking her hand in his. "If you had not turned away from Jack when you did, it would have been even more painful for the both of you."

"It still doesn't excuse what I did to Jake. I should have fought mother. I should have been more of a mother to him, and I should have put my foot down when she decided to raise him after all."

"You are making up for that now. This guilt you carry, it is hindering you from making the decisions that you need to make. You have to forgive yourself cara," Fabrizio placed a warm hand against her cheek. "That is the only way you can find your true path."

"What is my true path?" Cecily asked, feeling hot and confused and something else that she hadn't felt in a long long time. The last time she had felt this way was when she was fifteen and with Jack.

"Your heart will tell you. Listen to it and not your head. What does it tell you now?"

It told her to be bold and do something that she hadn't done in years. Something that could definitely change her path if she let it. But did she dare? Fabrizio was her friend, he had made that clear. What would he do if she followed through on what her heart was telling her to do? Would he be angry? Would he think that she was a tramp, luring him into some trap?

"It's alright cara. Don't think, just do what your heart tells you to do," Fabrizio urged her. If she followed through with her basic urges, it would open a path into her world.

What her heart told her to do. What her heart was telling her to do would lead to a whole lot of trouble. It would lead to more of what she had gone through with Jack five years ago. She had lost that struggle. Dare she go into another one? Was it worth it? Looking into the warmest pair of brown eyes that she had ever seen, she realized that maybe it was. She would never know if she allowed her fear to tell her what to do.

Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for rejection, or worse her mother showing up, she leaned in and pressed her lips to Fabrizio's, who seemed to freeze with shock for a second having not expected this new development. She quickly pulled away after a few seconds, blushing furiously. Maybe she shouldn't have done that. It was a bit forward and this friendship was relatively new. Kissing him was too fast and inappropriate.

"I…I'm sorry," she gasped, placing a flustered hand to her cheek. "That was inappropriate and oh my god…."

Fabrizio stared at her for a second, reeling in shock. He hadn't expected her to make such a big move, but he didn't mind responding. Gently cupping her face he leaned and gently kissed her back. She softly gasped at the gentle touch of his lips against hers, but she did not pull away. Fabrizio smiled as he pulled out of the kiss. "Was that so bad, cara?"

Cecily swallowed down her anxiety, willing herself to stop being that scared fifteen year old girl for once and start behaving like the woman she was. No woman would run away from such a sweet chaste kiss.

"It was good…it's been a long time since I've done anything like that," Cecily's cheeks reddened as she lowered her eyes from Fabrizio's kind gaze.

"I wanted to do that the morning I climbed on your balcony," Fabrizio couldn't help but grin at his confession.

"Why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure if it would be welcomed. Sometimes it is best to let the lady make the first move, yes?"

"I suppose," She met his gaze again and felt her heart speed up a little at the affection she saw there. If she allowed herself to, she could fall in love again, which was a bad idea. She did not want Fabrizio to end up like Jack had, thanks to her daring to love him. He had a life here and friends. She didn't want to be the reason behind him having to leave it all behind.

"What are you thinking, cara? You have the look of contemplation in your eyes?"

Cecily took a deep breath. She didn't want to hide from him, just like she didn't want to fall in love, even thought she was helpless in that regard. If love found her again...she had to think before jumping off the deep end again. "This can lead to trouble."

"It might not. How do you know if you don't try?" Fabrizio asked, very much willing to give their growing relationship a try. He just couldn't get this girl out of his mind and she was quickly making a way into his heart, whether she thought it was a good idea or not.

"We come from different worlds, Fabrizio. How can we ever make it?"

"Jack and Rose come from different worlds and they make it just fine, yes? Look at them? They are happy and together, despite what society had said. It can be that way for us. Don't let fear keep you prisoner, cara. You want to be brave like Rose? You must plunge ahead, like she did. She jumped and Jack was waiting for her at the other side and I promise, cara. I will be waiting to catch you as well. I will not leave you alone."

"This is not logical at all," Cecily sighed, nervously wringing her hands. Dare she do what Fabrizio asked? Dare she go down this road into another relationship with a man that she is not supposed to be with? Dare she openly defy her mother once again? The consequences be damned?

"Amour is never logical," Fabrizio shrugged, his eyes laughing. "You are trapped, cara. Let me free you. Let me show you the way to freedom."

Cecily chewed on her bottom lip, still not sure on what to do. The memory of the disaster that was her relationship with Jack was stuck in her head, playing in an endless loop. She had lost him. She didn't think she could survive losing Fabrizio. She looked into his brown eyes and sighed as she felt herself falling into them. She wanted this so much, if only she didn't care about how powerful her mother was, it'd be so much easier to decide. But she was a grown woman, now, right? Not that fifteen year old girl with a crush on the cutest boy in school. There came a time in every woman's life where she had to stand on her own two feet and stop caring so much about what her parents would think or do. Maybe her time was now. Maybe it was time to stop caring about her mother and start doing what she wanted to do again.

She closed her eyes and steeled herself, readying herself for her decision. It was hard, and scary, but it was something she had to do or else she would never find true happiness. Fabrizio was there holding out his hand, ready to pull her to freedom and she was going to take it. She opened her eyes and stared into his.

"Ok. I will give this a try...," the fear gripped her again, reminding her of her mother's wrath and what she was capable of. She trembled as Fabrizio's arms wrapped around her and pressed her against his chest. "But my mother can not find out. If she finds out..."

"We will keep it secret for now, cara. Only us will know...," Fabrizio's smile was triumphant, but faded a little when he looked over at Jack, who was watching them, not looking at all happy. His friend was worried. "And Jack and Rose."

"You're going to tell Jack?"

"He already knows," Fabrizio nodded over to Jack, who was again becoming distracted by Rose, who was pointing out at the lake. "He was watching us."

"He's not going to be happy with this," Cecily sighed, hating the idea of Jack being angry with her again.

"He's just worried. I'll talk to him. Do not worry. Not about Jack or your mama. We will be alright, cara."

Cecily just nodded, pushing away her worries for the rest of the day. She wanted to enjoy the rest of the time she had with Fabrizio, because she knew there would be a scene when she returned home later. She didn't even know when she'll be able to see Fabrizio again. She did know that for the first time, despite the fear that filled her at the thought of discovery, she felt excited about something. She was doing something that she wanted to do, seeing someone that she wanted to see. Her mother's plans be damned. It was a good feeling. For once, she actually felt like a woman of 20, not a girl of 15 living under her mother's control. The confines that her mother had her in were finally coming loose.

"Happy independence day, cara," Fabrizio's smile was bright and warm and lit up her world in a way it hadn't been in years.

Cecily smiled. It was indeed a very happy independence day. A day that she was beginning to strive for her own independence.


	25. Independence Day Part 3

_**(A/N: Thank you for the replies:) This is the first Saturday Post of November and the last Independence Day part Hope you enjoy:))**_

Jack and Rose watched the scene, not having any idea what was said, but getting the gist of what had just been decided. Rose held Jack's hand tightly in hers. She knew that he was worried for his friend, maybe even scared for him.

"He'll be alright Jack," Rose smiled, raising one of his hands to her lips.

"I can't help but be worried, Rose. I know the consequences of getting involved with her. What damage her mother is capable of. I'm still paying for it, five years later," Jack sighed, looking over to where Jake and his new friend were now joined by two little girls. "I don't want Fabrizio to have to go through all of that. Titanic and losing Helga was enough."

"Well, he obviously disagrees. Who knows, maybe it will work out with them. Cecily has a soul mate somewhere. Maybe it is Fabrizio. Maybe the whole point of your relationship with her was to bring them two together, just like you two breaking up brought you to me," Rose smiled. She surprised herself with her belief in destiny, but how else could she explain how her life had turned out? If fate hadn't stepped in, she'd be married to Cal right now. A trophy wife, only let out to attend balls and galas on his arm and to be shown off and perhaps have a heir or two. Her dreams and opinions would have been void. They wouldn't matter, because they were things that she was not raised to have. Her duty was to be the perfect wife, not to have a mind of her own. But here she was with Jack, a man that she loved beyond all reason and her hopes and dreams and opinions did matter. She wasn't just a trophy wife to Jack. She was a person to share his life with and that was what she wanted and needed in a husband. Not someone like Cal, who believed that women should be seen and not heard. So yeah, she believed in destiny and perhaps, Fabrizio's was Cecily's.

'So you think they're soul mates?" Jack looked skeptical, but Rose could only laugh and wrap her arms around him.

"They could be. It wouldn't be the first time that a first class girl found her soul mate in a poor wanderer," Rose giggled.

"I just don't want him to get hurt is all. Or else I'd be cheering him on."

"Don't think of it as him getting hurt. Think of it as your friend taking inspiration from you and helping her get free from that life. Of your friend moving on with his life after losing someone he had cared about."

Jack sighed, relenting. "You're right. Fabri is an adult. I can't put him in a bubble."

"No you can't. Just like I can't put you in a bubble to keep you from getting hurt by that Mabel Baker or anyone else for that matter," She rested her head against his shoulder. "Just be here for him Jack."

Jack nodded and sighed at the sight of the cool water of the lake. He had been hoping to take Rose for a swim, but she wasn't wearing a suit. She claimed that she just didn't feel comfortable in wearing one right now. So he had relented and agreed that he'd hold off on the swimming lessons for the day.

"You want to go swimming, don't you?"

"And leave your side? Not at all," Jack shook his head, just as Jake came running up. "Daddy! I want to swim like Andy and his daddy!"

Rose laughed when she saw Jack's eyes light up. "Go on. Take Jake swimming. It'll give me time to actually enjoy this food you've brought me."

"You weren't eating?"

"I was being distracted by my husband. I can't seem to keep my hands off him."

Jack laughed. "And that is a problem?"

"When I'm trying to enjoy this delicious barbecue it is," Rose giggled, picking up the chicken leg Jack had gotten for her.

Jack laughed. "Alright, alright. Off to swimming we go," He scooped Jake up and took him down to the lake. Rose smiled as she watched them laugh and play in the water, splashing about.

"There you are, Rosie. We were hoping to find you here," Molly arrived, followed by Ruth who looked rather uncomfortable.

Rose tried not to roll her eyes at the sight of her mother. "And with my mother. I must say that I am surprised."

"Oh I talked Ruth into coming and having a little fun instead of attending that boring function that Baker woman had planned," Molly chuckled. "Care if we join you?"

"Not at all. I was just watching Jack and Jake in the water."

Molly lowered herself onto the spread blanket, along with Ruth, who was trying to be as proper as can be. Molly looked out to the water and smiled as she saw Jack with Jake in his arms, laughing joyfully. "It's good to see Jack smile like that again. I was wondering if that smile was gone for good."

"Today is the first day of visitation. They both are just so happy to be together. I can't wait until we get Jake back for good. Have we thanked you yet, Molly? If it wasn't for you, today would never have happened," Rose turned her attention away from the lake.

"Darlin', you and Jack have both thanked me more than I deserved to be thanked. It was my pleasure, really. Like I said, you and Jack are family."

Rose smiled and picked up her chicken she had been eating and suddenly felt her mother's hard glare on her. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it now, mother?"

"That's unladylike, Rose," Ruth stared.

"Oh please, Ruth. Lighten up. It's a drumstick. You eat them with your hands. Heck, this is a barbecue, you eat most of everything here with your hands. Stop being so uptight for once," Molly waved away her concerns.

"Molly is right, mother. Besides, I'm through caring about what is and is not ladylike. Today is about fun and games and food, not about being the perfect little lady," Rose shrugged, wishing that Molly had let Ruth attend the Baker's get together after all. "Why are you still here in Chippewa Falls anyway? I was sure that you'd be on the first train back to Philadelphia."

"Molly talked me into staying a little while more. She thinks that our relationship is worth working on," Ruth coldly stated.

Rose shrugged. She really didn't have any interest at this point in working on her relationship with her mother, but if Ruth showed signs of changing, maybe she would consider it. "You'll have to change mother, and let me tell you tea with Mabel Baker is not going to make me any more open to letting you back into my life."

"I do not understand you, Rose. You look to women like Molly, no offense to you Mrs. Brown, and snub women like Mabel Baker and Madeline Astor..."

"Don't you dare lump dear Madeline in with Mabel Baker mother! Madeline is a kind hearted woman that didn't deserve to lose the man she loved! She's done more for the world than Mabel Baker had ever thought of doing! Mabel Baker is a bully and a kidnapper! She is not the paragon of virtue that you think she is! And leave Molly alone! She is a fine role model with all the charity work she does and how she supports women and children education! What have you done for society mother? What makes you and Mabel Baker any better than Molly? All you two do is sit in your tea rooms and gossip and make fun of people less fortunate or more outgoing than you!"

"Well, I can see when I'm not wanted," Ruth sniffed, hurt by Rose's angry tirade.

Rose couldn't help feel a little guilty, but her mother most know that her current attitude was not going to make anything better between them. "You know mother, I would love it if you were a part of our lives. I would love for you to be a real grandmother to my children, but not as you are. You need to make a change before I even consider letting you near my children. Jake is frightened of his maternal grandmother. Do you want your grandchildren to feel that way towards you?"

"Of course not!"

"Well then give some real thought to what I said mother and think about the reasons why we don't get along. Really think about them. I'm not expecting an overnight change, but I am expecting some effort on your part," Rose sniffed, looking out towards the lake where Jack was just returning from with Jake in his arms. They were both dripping wet. Rose grabbed the towels out of the bag she had brought and handed them to him. "Here you go, darlings."

"Thank you, Rose," Jack grinned, settling down next to her and beginning to dry Jake off first. "Hello again, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. It's interesting to see you here."

"Mr. Dawson," Ruth nodded in reserved greeting. "Mrs. Brown thought it'd be more pleasant here than at the Baker's Cotillion."

"Jake, this is Rose's mommy, Ruth," Jack introduced the little boy.

Jake looked at Ruth with big curious blue eyes. "Hello. Your hair is like Rose's! I like Rose's hair."

Jack and Molly chuckled as Ruth blushed. "Why thank you, young man."

"Well at least one Dawson is able to charm, Ruth," Molly laughed.

Jack just smiled as he dried himself off before fishing Jake's dry clothes out of the bag. "He's a whole new generation. Is Mr. Lewis and Mr. Lane joining us? I really would like to thank them for today?"

"Oh they went back to spend the holiday in Philadelphia and to check up on their other ongoing cases. They will be back by the end of the week," Molly smiled. "It is good to see you two together, Jack."

"He's an amazing father," Rose proudly smiled.

"It takes more to being a parent, I hope you are aware. There's more to it than picnics and swimming in lakes," Ruth warned.

"I'm very much aware of that, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Jack politely replied. "I don't want only the fun times, but the other times as well. Which is why I'm fighting for him. Jake belongs with us, not with the Bakers."

"Let's not talk about that today," Rose interrupted. "Today is our first visitation. No talk of custody battles are allowed."

"Yes ma'am," Jack agreed with a chuckle.

Later that evening, Ruth and Molly had returned to the bed and breakfast, with Ruth having her fill of the festivities. Rose didn't mind saying good-bye to her mother. Her presence had put a bit of a damper on her day, but the fact that Ruth did seem to be trying to accept Rose's decisions and take part in her life did mean something, even though Rose loathed to admit it. Fabrizio and Cecily were still up by the lake, sitting close together. Fabrizio had his arms around her shoulders as she leaned against him, fully content. She hadn't given her mother a thought all day. She was just enjoying being with Fabrizio.

As for Jack and Rose. They sat at the edge of the lake as well, Jake situated between them. The little boy was sound asleep, exhausted from running around and playing all day. His head was pillowed on Rose's lap. Rose had her fingers interlocked with Jack's as they looked up at the night's sky.

"It's so peaceful right now," Rose sighed, perfectly content.

"Of course. We're all waiting," Jack replied, his eyes never leaving the sky.

"For what?"

Suddenly there's a loud whistle, then a sparkling burst of colors in the night sky over the lake. Rose gasped, her eyes widened in excitement.

"Fireworks," Jack grinned as more colors burst into the sky, rivaling the stars in their beauty.

"Fireworks. I had completely forgotten," Rose giggled. She looked down at the sleeping Jake. "Should I wake him? He shouldn't miss this..."

"Yeah, unfortunately, she's going to have to take him back after the fireworks, so it's best he's awake."

Rose gently shook Jake's shoulder. "Jake, wake up. The fireworks have started. You'll miss them if you don't wake up."

For a minute, it looked like the little boy was going to remain asleep, but his eyes finally blinked open. "Rose?"

"Look up at the sky Jake," Rose pointed, just as another burst of color filled the evening sky. She laughed as Jake's eyes widened with wonder at the sight as he sat up.

Laughing as well, Jack slid the boy onto his lap so he could get an even better view. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Can we draw it, daddy?" Jake asked, looking up at Jack with hopeful eyes.

"Of course! On your next visit, we'll sit down and draw it together," Jack cuddled his son, kissing the top of his head.

Rose smiled, touched by the sight. Jack was a wonderful father. "And I'll make cookies!"

"Do you even know how to make cookies, Rose?" Jack chuckled.

"I will have learned by time Jake comes for a visit," Rose sniffed in indignation. "Ye of little faith Jack."

"Hey, I have all the faith in the world. I am sure that your cookies will be delicious," Jack laughed, leaning over to kiss her cheek, just for Rose to turn her head to capture his lips with her own. Jack smiled as they parted.

"Thank you for such a lovely day, Jack," Rose sighed, breathlessly.

Jack just smiled and kissed her again as more color exploded over the lake, marking the end of Rose and Jack's first independence day together. Right now they felt as if things couldn't get any better than this. They were alive, free, and together. Little did they know that tragedy once again awaited them right around the corner.


	26. A Devastating Loss

_**(A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites:) Here is the next update for A Life That's Good, continue to enjoy and see you next Saturday:))**_

_**...**_

Life had settled into a calm routine over the next two weeks. Jack woke up in the mornings along with his father, Brother, and Fabrizio and all four men worked on converting the attic of the house into extra bedrooms. Rose kept herself busy by continuing to learn how to be a proper house wife. Indeed, she could now make cookies and other meals and she was still learning everyday. So far her favorite meal to make was Spaghetti and garlic bread, knowing how much Jack loved it. The visitations with Jake was three times a week and Jack cherished those days he got to spend with his son and made him even more determined to get him away from the Bakers. As for Cecily and Fabrizio, they were steadily growing closer, with her mother none the wiser. They mostly spent time together on the days Cecily dropped Jake off for his visits with Jack, but every once in a while, Fabrizio would still climb her balcony in the early morning hours. Ruth had taken to dropping by once a week to talk with her daughter. Things seemed to be at a stalemate as Ruth still held on to her first class snobbery, despite Rose's unhappiness. If things didn't change with her mother, Rose was going to have her return to Philadelphia. She wanted a nice, peaceful life and wanted to bring her baby into a stress free environment and that wouldn't happen with Ruth in the picture, moaning and groaning about how she missed the first class.

Of course, through all of this, Jack and Rose's love was stronger than ever. When night fell and everyone else had gone to bed, Rose would find herself buried in Jack's arms, just letting his love envelope her fully. It was those moments in the world, when only her and Jack were awake did she feel most at peace. More able to think and plan and feel secure in those decisions.

That morning found Rose in bed later than she normally stayed in bed. Jack had gotten up an hour ago. She had woken up, feeling sick. Her stomach ached and she didn't feel like getting up. She had barely responded when Jack kissed her cheek good morning before leaving the room. Knowing that she couldn't stay in bed all day, she forced herself to get up and winced as another pain gripped her. She would worry about it, but she had been told that pains were to be expected as her body made room for the baby as it grew.

"Rose?" Janie knocked on the door. "Coming out for breakfast?"

Rose groaned. She had meant to help with breakfast this morning, like she always had. Everyone must think her terribly lazy. "I'll be right down. I'm sorry I'm late."

"No worries. Jack said you weren't feeling well before he went to help the guys."

As always, just the mention of Jack brought a smile to her face. How she loved him. She missed the early mornings when he'd be the first thing she'd wake up to and they'd just stay in bed for a hour and talk and even make love before starting their day. Now Jack was up early and was immediately dressed and out of the room, helping to remodel the attic. She especially missed his warmth this morning.

Stretching, and wincing as another pain gripped her, she forced herself onto her feet and slipped on her favorite lavender cotton dress. She quickly twisted her curls into a bun and secured the style with some pins and made her way downstairs to find Jack at the bottom of the stairs, heading into the dining room.

"Rose, there you are," Jack smiled, as he spotted his wife at the top of the stairs. He held a hand out to her. "Come, sweetie. Perhaps you'll feel better once you get something to eat."

Rose walked the rest of the way down and wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her cheek to his chest. She really didn't feel well, but being near him made her feel more steady. "Maybe."

Jack frowned, not liking how pale she looked. "Sweetie, you don't look good at all today," He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "If I don't send you back to bed, I'm sure that mom will."

"I'm fine, Jack. I think the baby is just growing and I'm not handling it well today."

Jack wasn't satisfied with her explanation, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. He was not the type to force her to stay in bed, no matter how concerned he was. "Come on. Let's get some food into both of you. Maybe you'll feel better then..."

As another pain gripped her, Rose followed Jack into the dining room and took the seat next to Janie. She felt a wave of relief when Jack took the seat next to her and took her hand.

"Rose, dear," Irene frowned, seeing how peaked her daughter in law seemed. "Are you feeling well? You look absolutely awful."

Rose managed a nod. "I'm fine. I'm just having some cramps. I'm sure it's just the baby growing is all," She winced as a more sharper pain ripped through her.

Jack frowned at her gasp of pain. "Rose?"

"I'm fine," Rose forced a smile, not wanting to worry anyone. She just wanted to get through the day. Something in the back of her mind nagged at her, telling her that the pains were something else, but a bigger part of her, the part of her that was in denial kept insisting that the pains were nothing. That they were normal. All pregnant women went through this sooner or later.

The sound of the doorbell disrupted any attempts to discuss the matter further. Richie got up to answer it and returned with Ruth, who didn't look at all like she wanted to be there, especially without Molly, who she had left at the boarding house.

"May I speak with my daughter, please?" Ruth politely requested, her eyes landing on Rose. She frowned at the sight of her daughter. "Rose, you don't look at all well."

Sighing, Rose got up out of the chair. "Excuse me, I'll go talk with my mother. I'll be back. She grabbed Ruth's arm as she pulled her into the foyer. "Mother what are you doing here?"

"You are awfully pale. Maybe it's the dress. I do detest lavender. The color does nothing for you."

Rose closed her eyes, feeling rather nauseated. She placed a hand on her belly as she felt another cramp build. "Mother, what do you want?"

"We are invited to tea with Mrs. Baker and her daughter. I know that your husband's family don't get along with the Baker's but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask and it would be a chance..."

"Mother, you cannot be serious. For one, Jack's family is my family. So if they don't get along with the Baker's neither do I. Really, that's not the only reason that I want nothing to do with Mabel Baker. I already told you. She's a bully and..."

"Rose, if you just give the woman a chance like you're giving me, you may find..."

"You are my mother, she's not! I don't have to...owwww," Rose gasp as this time an intense pain ripped through her. She grabbed her abdomen and whimpered as she stumbled against Ruth.

"Rose!" Ruth grabbed a hold of Rose and nearly screamed as she saw the puddle of blood on the floor. "Oh my god, Rose, you're bleeding!"

Having heard Ruth's exclamation, Jack came running in followed by Janie and Fabrizio. His eyes widened as he saw his wife nearly collapsing onto her mother who was struggling to keep her off the floor and the red puddle on the floor. "Oh my god, Rose! What happened?"

Jack ran up to the women and scooped Rose up into his arms. He looked at her deathly pale face and pain-filled eyes.

"The baby," She managed to gasp before moaning as another pain hit her.

Jack's heart sank into his stomach as he glanced at Janie. "Go get the doctor! Now! I'm taking her upstairs!"

Jack raced upstairs, not bothering to look to see if his orders were being followed. He went into the bedroom and gently laid Rose down onto the bed. He sat on the bed, gripping her hand in his, not knowing what else he could do until the doctor arrived.

"Shhh, it's alright Rose, it'll be alright," he soothed, wiping away her falling tears. Inwardly, he knew that it wasn't going to be alright. There was blood and Rose was nowhere near full term. There was only one outcome to this and it broke his heart, but he had to remain strong for Rose. She needed him to be strong for the both of them.

Ruth stood in the doorway,watching the scene. Her daughter was pale and crying, laying on the bed like a broken porcelain doll while her husband gently held her hand, his other hand stroking her face, lending as much comfort as he could as the product of their love was slipping away. She couldn't help but feel sad for the young couple, because she knew from experience how much a first child from a marriage was loved and wanted. How much hope and dreams was in that one tiny being and how crushing it was to have those hopes and dreams die. It was something that she, herself had never recovered from. Maybe the reason she had failed to ever really bond with her only live child and do what she could to see her happy. To see it happening to Rose...it killed her.

"Mr. DeRossi has gone for the doctor," She hadn't meant to say anything, but she couldn't let the silence stand. It was too full of sadness.

Jack could only nod in response, a part of him wondering why Ruth was there, but he didn't have the strength to really question her presence. Maybe the part of her that was a mother was finally awakening.

Jack didn't know how much time had passed, but finally the doctor arrived, rushing in and ushering Ruth out along with Jack. Or at least he tried with Jack.

"Look, I'm not going anywhere. I promised her I won't leave her side and I'm keeping that promise," Jack stared the doctor down when he told him that he was going to have to wait outside of the room.

"But, Mr. Dawson this is totally unheard of! Even during a normal birth the father leaves the room. It's only proper!" the doctor argued.

"Which makes no sense. Us fathers helped make the babies. We should be there with our wives. Look, you're wasting time when you could be treating my wife. I'll stay out of the way, but I'm not leaving her side."

Seeing that he was beaten, the doctor went about examining Rose. It didn't take him long before he stood up with a sad sigh. "I'm sorry. You wife miscarried. There wouldn't have been anything I could have done to stop it, regardless."

"No! Jack...no..my baby," Rose sobbed, turning away from Jack in order to cry into her pillow, her heart breaking into a thousand little pieces. She had thought the heartache she felt when she had thought Jack was dead in those North Atlantic waters was the worse it could get. She was wrong.

"I stopped what bleeding there was and did a full examination," The doctor continued.

Jack squeezed his eyes against his own devastation, giving himself five seconds to let it fill and engulf him, then he pushed it away. He looked at the doctor dully, struggling to keep it all at bay. "Why did this happen?"

"Well, sometimes, these things just happen. There's no rhyme or reason. Sometimes, if the body is exposed to extreme conditions, the organs take a while to get back to normal. If a woman is exposed to harsh conditions and is with child or becomes with child afterward, sometimes the body's ability to carry to full term is compromised for a little while. The body needs time to heal and the added pressure of carrying a life is too much. In that kind of condition, it's best to wait for a while to be sure that the body is fully recovered."

Jack paled. Titanic. The frosty cold waters that Rose had been submerged in. Yes, he had found her a door, but she had been submerged in those icy waters again and again before the ship had actually sunk. The North Atlantic had just claimed another victim. It wasn't him, it wasn't Rose, but it was the innocent life of their child. Just by how still Rose had become, he knew that she had heard.

"Not to worry though, Mr. Dawson. She will be able to have a normal pregnancy after this. Just give her body time to heal. No intimacy for the next six weeks and I say a good six months before you try for it again," The doctor got to his feet.

Like Jack was like one of those jerks that was more concerned about a future heir than the well-being of his wife. The thought made him angry that the doctor could say that, but he pushed it back. The man probably had a lot of patients that did put that first.

"Thank you, doctor," was all Jack could say, looking away from the man to gaze upon his sobbing wife.

"I wish there was more that I could do. I'm leaving some sleeping pills for the girl. It should help her sleep. Sleep does not come easily after an event like this," The doctor placed a medicine bottle on the dresser. "Make sure she doesn't do anything strenuous for the next week or so. She'll need plenty of rest."

Jack just nodded his head, his hands stroking the limp red curls that had fallen out of the bun that Rose had twisted earlier that morning.

Taking one last look, the doctor went out into the hall and left the house, hoping for the best for the young couple. It felt strange to him. Not too long ago, this house had seen a new life enter it and now it was seeing a life that had yet to start, leave.

Rose's sobs intensified once the doctor was gone and Jack pulled her into his arms, holding her close, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. What could he say? Her pain was his and his was hers and the only way they were going to get through it was together. Hot tears left his eyes against his will. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want his own pain to add on to his Rose's, but it couldn't be helped. Holding her close, burying his face in her curls. He began to sob as well. He cried for Rose, for himself, and for the little being that had left them before they even had a chance to hold it in their arms. They were so awash in their own grief, they didn't even realize that Rose's mother had yet to leave.

…..

Silence has descended upon the Dawson home. Everyone stood downstairs, pretending to be going about the house's business, but their minds were with the young couple upstairs, sobbing into each others arms over a heartbreaking loss. Irene went about clearing the breakfast dishes, her heart aching from knowing that her youngest son had suffered yet another loss and that there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. Richie and Jolene were in their own room, with their healthy baby, thinking of how different things could have been for them. Wishing that Jack and Rose could have had the baby that they had so deeply loved, but lost, yet thankful that it wasn't a loss that they had suffered, that their baby was here, whole and healthy.

Albert stood on the porch wondering just how much more loss could his family take, and Fabrizio and disappeared to tell the Baker's that Mrs. Dewitt Bukater had a family emergency and will not be having tea with them.

As for Ruth herself, she stood outside Jack and Rose's bedroom door, wondering what she should do. She wanted to be there for Rose, comfort her. Tell her her own story of loss. But she couldn't go in there. Not yet. Right now, the boy...Jack, was what her daughter needed. Not her estranged mother.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater?"

Ruth turned and eyed Janie curiously. She remembered that this was Jack's sister. A girl, just as pretty as her Rose. Maybe just as spirited.

For Janie's part, she knew that the only way to help Rose was to make sure that her mother was taken care of. Even though she didn't care much for the woman, she had was touched by Ruth's determination to not leave Rose's side. To at least stay under the same roof if not the same room. The least she could do was make it more comfortable for the woman. That's what her own mother would want her to do.

"Would you like some tea? I'm about to make some for Rose..."

Ruth sighed. "I guess we could all use some tea. Calm our nerves."

Janie just shook her head, noticing that Ruth still kept that strict, upright posture that all of the first class ladies have, despite the obvious worry in her voice. It was the worry that kept Janie from thinking of her as emotionless. The woman did seem to care for her daughter after all. Leading the way, Janie went downstairs and left Ruth in the sitting room as she fixed the tea. When she returned, she was surprised to find that her own mother had joined Ruth and the two of them were talking.

"I'm not really surprised that this had happened. It had happened to me as well, before Rose was born. When I had first married Ralph. Two months in and I was with our first child. I did not even last my first trimester. I was so afraid when I had gotten pregnant with Rose," Ruth's eyes were on the stairs, the urge to go to her daughter evident.

"I just don't know how they're going to survive this one. Losing Jake had nearly destroyed Jack...now losing the baby with Rose..."

Janie came in and sat the tea pots and cups on a nearby table. "Jack will push his own pain aside to attend to Rose. I've seen him do it before. He'll do that until it becomes too much. I plan not to let him do that. It's not healthy and I think grieving along side Rose will help her more than anything."

"Ralph never even let on that he cared that I had lost our child. It was business as usual. I had never felt so alone. It wasn't a good time," Ruth dipped some sugar into her tea before taking a tentative sip. She had to admit, it was quite good. Tea at the Dawsons was not what she had planned when she had woken up that morning, but now that Rose may need her, she was glad to be having it with them instead of the Bakers.

"Ruth, I hope I am not too forward in asking that you share with Rose what you had just told me. A girl needs her mother in these situations and to know that you have experienced the same thing...it may help her more than anything," Irene picked up her own tea cup. "Rose may not think that she needs her mother, but she won't realize it, not until you're actually there. Us women, we all think we're above our mother's until we actually need them."

Sipping her tea, Ruth wondered if maybe Irene was right. She wondered if Rose really did need her, despite all of their arguments and misunderstandings. She didn't know, but she was willing to try. She at least wanted Rose to know that even though she did not agree with her decisions, she was still going to be there for her whenever she needed her.

…..

Fabrizio got out of the buggy and wiped his hands on his pants. He did not know what he had been thinking when he had volunteered to tell Cecily's mother that Rose's mother would no be joining them for tea after all. Wait. He did know what he was thinking. He was thinking about Cecily and seeing her again and not letting her hear of Jack's loss from anyone else but him. He didn't know why it should matter to Cecily, but he felt that it would. Just like how Helga would always be a part of his heart, he knew that Jack would always be a part of Cecily's, no matter how much time had passed or how things had ended. That was just how Amour was. Once it touched you, a little part of it would always remain.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door of the Baker's, trying not to think of how Cecily's balcony window was his normal entrance into the house. It was Mabel's manservant Bentley that answered the door.

"Yes?" Bentley asked, eying Fabrizio suspiciously.

"I am here to with a message from Ruth Dewitt Bukater for Mrs. Baker," Fabrizio cleared his throat, trying to seem as official as possible.

"Follow me, Sir," Bentley stood aside for Fabrizio to enter the house, then lead the way into what looked to be a sitting parlor, where Mabel and Cecily were sitting. Cecily stared at him with wide eyes, surprised to see Fabrizio there."

"Mrs. Baker. The young gentleman has a message from Mrs. Dewitt Bukater," Bentley announced before turning around and exiting the room, leaving Fabrizio alone with the two women.

Mabel Baker frowned, having not expected this boy to arrive in the place of her new friend. Just by the way she looked at him, as if he was an insect, told him that he was not particularly welcomed in her home. "Well, out with it. What is the message?"

Fabrizio swallowed down his nervousness, wanting to keep his eyes on Cecily, yet not daring to, unless he gave something about their secret relationship away. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater and her daughter will be unable to have tea with you today. A family emergency has come up."

"Oh dear," Mrs. Baker sighed. "There's no telling what has happened with that daughter of hers."

"Mother!" Cecily gasped.

Fabrizio also frowned, not appreciating anyone speaking ill of Rose, especially after what happened to her.

"Well look at what she's putting her mother through, dear. Thank goodness that you are well behaved and would never put me through such shenanigans," Mabel continued, not noticing how Fabrizio's nervous fidgeting was turning into an angry glare.

Embarrassed, Cecily turned to Fabrizio. "May I ask what the emergency is?"

"The young Mrs. Dawson has suffered a miscarriage of her baby, Miss. It is quite the tragedy," Fabrizio pushed back his anger. He had to get out of there, before he said something that would shame his own mama. "I will be going now."

He didn't give neither of the women time to react. He just turned around walked out of the house, wanting to get as far away from that horrible woman as he can get. He was just about to lift himself back up into the buggy he had arrived in when he felt Cecily's hand on his shoulder.

"Fabrizio, wait..."

"What?" He turned around, his voice harsher than he meant it to be.

Cecily cringed back, almost frightened. She hated that her mother's words had made Fabrizio, who was usually mild-mannered angry, but she couldn't blame him. They had angered her as well, especially after she had found out exactly what the emergency was. "I'm sorry about my mother. She's not a big fan of the Dawsons as you know and she can't understand why someone like Rose would marry beneath herself..."

"What about you, cara? Do you have the same opinions?" His expression softened, but his voice wasn't as friendly as it usually was. He didn't mean to take his anger out on Cecily, but here was nowhere else to go with it.

"Of course not. You know that I don't. I wouldn't be with you if I did..."

"But I am a secret..."

"Does that matter?" Cecily sighed, her shoulders slumped. "Please don't hate me because of her..."

Fabrizio finally softened and he touched her face. "I cannot hate my cara. I love you. I am just angry at your hateful mama. I cannot understand how you come from her. Even Rose's mother has some amount of compassion."

"How are they?"

"Jack and Rose? Devastated of course. They were so happy about the bambino, now it is gone and they are heartbroken."

"Poor Rose. Poor Jack..seeing them with Jake, it's so obvious that they would make great parents."

"Which is why this is so heartbreaking and your mama is evil," Fabrizio bristled as he remembered Mabel's words.

"Send them my condolences," Cecily bowed her head, feeling embarrassed by her mother and wishing that there was something she could do for her ex and his wife.

"I will. We will talk later. Your balcony, yes?" Fabrizio asked, pausing before getting inside the buggy.

"If you can make it tonight. Maybe Jack will need you," Cecily shrugged, looking down at her hands.

Fabrizio sighed, having a feeling that something wasn't right between them. He kept his hand against her cheek. "I am sorry for snapping. Her meanness is not your fault."

"I just wish I could help Jack and Rose somehow. I have Jack's son here and he should be with them and...I don't know how to make it right..."

Fabrizio nodded, understanding her dilemma. He sighed and leaned down and kissed her lips gently, not caring if anyone saw. "You know what to do. You just have to do it Do not worry about what your mama say. Do what your kind heart say."

She looked into his eyes, gaining strength from his gaze, so full of faith in her goodness, and nodded. Yes. She knew what she had to do, and perhaps with the strength that Fabrizio's love was lending her, she could actually do it and perhaps ease some of the Dawson's pain.

"You better go. Mother might get suspicious..."

"Good day, cara," Fabrizio winked, before climbing into the buggy.

She just stood there and waved good bye as he drove off back to the Dawson farm, leaving her with the strength to go to The Dawson's lawyers and start making preparations. Things were changing for Cecily Baker and she was going to make sure that some of her decisions could never be undone by her hateful mother. She knew she could do it. The faith in Fabrizio's warm brown eyes told her so.


	27. Grief Understanding Forgiveness

(A/N: Concerning the Lovejoy in the coming scene, if you watch A Game of Thrones, imagine the whitewalkers. That's who Lovejoy resembles. I'd also like to think the replies, comments and follows and I think the story will be updated every Friday instead of Saturday. I hope that you continue enjoying the story. There is a lot more to come:))

...

Rose sat in a rocking chair, made especially for her by the hands of her father in law. A newborn boy was cradled in her arms, warm and safe. The child was sleeping now, unaware of the world around him. Rose smiled down at the sleeping child, feeling happy and serene. It was a feeling that she had never had before. The love for her child, it was deeper than any she had ever felt. It was unconditional and true and born out of the beauty that came from the love she shared with Jack.

Sighing happily, Rose began to sing a lullaby to the baby, a lullaby that she remembered her own father singing to her. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird..."

As she sang the song to her new child, she thought of all the dreams and plans that she wanted for the little one. He'll be an artist, of course. Just like his daddy. He'll be smart and go to the best universities, but he'll also have the thirst for travel and adventure. And like his daddy, he'll have a kind, compassionate soul. He will make his parents proud.

Sighing, she lifted the baby up so she could plant a gentle kiss on his blond head. She didn't notice the drop in temperature until there was a frosty sheen on the windows outside. She frowned. Strange, this was the summer of the year. Wisconsin may have the coldest winters around, but surely the summers are still warm and green. She shivered as the room grew cold and adjusted her son's blanket, trying to keep him warm.

She looked down, examining the child, making sure that he was good and warm when she heard the creak of the door opening. She looked up and frowned when she saw the water seeping into the room and tendrils of frost seeping through the partially opened door. Her heart leaped into her throat, her hold on the baby tightening, suddenly knowing what this was about. The North Atlantic. It hadn't gotten over losing Jack, so it was back for something better. His child.

She stood from the chair and backed up until her back hit the wall behind her. She held her child in a protective embrace as she watched the door open some more and pale fingers peak along the edges as they pushed the door open to reveal a ice encrusted Lovejoy.

"I have been looking for you Miss," he croaked, his voice dead and frozen, his eyes icey blue and glazed over with death as he slowly approached.

"No...no you're dead! You're dead," Rose sobbed, wanting to back up more, but couldn't. She was trapped and the Lovejoy thing kept coming, it's arms outstretched for her baby. "No, get away!"

"There there, now. No use putting off the inevitable."

Her eyes darted around the room in search of help. In search of Jack, who had saved her from Lovejoy once before, but he was gone, disappeared, probably claimed by the North Atlantic after all, and now it was after their baby, the only thing she had left of him.

"No! No you can't have my baby! You can't! Get away! Help! Jack help!" She cried uselessly as Lovejoy reached her and his hand gripped the bundle in her arms and pulled her baby out of her grasp, despite how hard she was clinging to him.

"There there. He's ours now."

"No give him back! You can't take him! You can't!" She moved to attack him, to reclaim her baby, but she found that her feet were frozen in place and she couldn't move her arms. She could only watch in terror as the Lovejoy thing slowly turned with her son in his arms and walk out the door, not even giving her a backward glance.

"No! Give me back my baby! No!..."

…..

"NO!" Rose cried out, sitting up in bed. She frantically looked around the room, looking for the Lovejoy thing and her baby, panting desperately as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Rose?" Jack sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, a frown marring his handsome features. It's been a week since the miscarriage and nothing had been the same and sleep has been scarce since Rose has been haunted by nightmares. Not even the sleeping pills that the doctor had given her helped. He placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder, not wanting to startle her.

Her mind drifted out of the haze of the dream as she turned her head to look into concerned blue eyes. Her hand shot out and touched warm skin and a sob erupted from deep within. Rose trembled in her grief as strong arms pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Lovejoy...took our baby...," She sobbed, pressing her face against Jack's chest, her grief again taking her over. It's been two days and she felt like no time had passed at all since she lost their baby. The haunting dream she had made things even worse.

"It was a dream sweetie. Just a bad dream. Lovejoy is dead and he won't be coming back...and the baby...it didn't even have a chance to look like a baby...it just wasn't meant to be this time," Jack stroked her hair, trying to soothe the ache in both of their hearts. "It'll be alright, Rose. It will...just hold on..."

He wanted to promise to hold her until it didn't hurt anymore. He wanted promise her that the next time, a healthy baby will be born from their love. This time, there was just too much stacked against them. Stress and trauma, a body that wasn't fully healed in order to carry to term, but the doctor said that Rose should be able to have a normal pregnancy given time, so there was hope and he wanted to give her that hope, but right now her pain was just too fresh for her to feel it. The loss too recent.

Hold on. How can he ask that of her when it was her shortcomings that had killed their baby. If only that dream was the truth, then she would have been blameless. But no. Because she hadn't escaped from the cold waters affects after all, because she hadn't recovered all the way, their baby was gone.

"I'm sorry Jack," She sobbed, her self blame and self hatred taking over. "I'm sorry. I deserve for you to hate me. You deserve someone better..."

"Hey hey hey, now. Hush. Don't talk like that. You have nothing to be sorry for. And you don't deserve for anyone to hate you, least of all me. Like that's even possible. Absolutely nothing could ever make me stop loving you. Not ever. And how can I deserve someone better, when I already have the best girl on the planet. My beautiful, Rose. There is no one better than you and even if there was, I still wouldn't want them. I only want you. Now stop being silly. Come, lay back down with me and get some more sleep. It's still early yet," Jack soothed as best he could, laying back down with her in his arms, making sure that her head was pillowed against his chest as he held her as close as possible, as if doing so would keep away all nightmares and all bad thoughts.

"I should have done something differently," Rose sniffed miserably.

Jack shook his head, tears slipping down his cheeks hurting for Rose and the loss of their child. "What could you have possibly done different? You did everything right. It's just not our time yet, Rosie. It will be someday. I promise you that, but for now, get some rest. You'll feel better when you wake again."

Rose sniffed, a single tear tracing down her pale cheek. She wished that what Jack said was true. That when she woke up, she'd feel like she had before miscarriage. But somehow, she doubted it. Right now, she felt like she'll never be happy again and that the baby was just the start of her losing the people she loved. The last thought caused a sob to escape her and she buried her face against Jack's chest as she cried.

Jack could only hold her as she cried herself to sleep, wishing that there was something he could do to save them both from this misery.

…..

Ruth and Molly arrived at the Dawson farm around noon. It had become a routine for Ruth and Molly to wake up, have breakfast, then head over to the Dawson farm, hoping to see a change in Rose, just to be disappointed when the girl again refused to come out of her room. They only saw Jack, who was apologetic as he tried to work through his own grief on his own while also trying to comfort Rose.

Molly shivered as they stepped out of the town car that brought them. The Dawson farm, normally a happy place full of love and laughter, was now a placed dampened with grief and low whispers, everyone afraid to disturb the grieving young couple within. Something was due to break though, Molly just wondered when it would happen and what would be the catalyst. She looked at Ruth, who seemed pale and at a loss for words for the seven days.

"You feel like trying to talk to Rose today, Ruth?" Molly questioned. She had constantly urged Ruth to try to communicate with her daughter. That it was times like these when a girl needed her mother. But Ruth had looked like a startled deer and had shook her head no. That there was nothing that she could say. Molly kept asking though, hoping that Ruth would have a change of heart.

"I don't know Molly. What could I possibly say to help her when all I do is make things worse with Rose?"

"You can start by comforting her, Ruth. The girl had just suffered a great loss. Surely, you know how to comfort your own daughter."

Ruth looked down at her feet. Comforting people had never been her strong point. Her mother had never been one to comfort her for anything and Ralph, the few moments of tenderness that he had shown her had not shown her how to be tender with anyone else, even her daughter and she was terrified of making things worse than they were for Rose.

"Come on, Ruth. You have to have some maternal instinct in ya! Go talk to your daughter! She needs her mother right now. Sure Irene can comfort her, but she's Jack's ma. I'd be different coming from you."

Ruth sighed. She was not a warm person. She was not the type to give comfort. But Rose was her daughter and if anyone should be giving the girl a mother's comfort, it should be her. Besides, she had been in Rose's shoes, she knew the pain Rose was in. Perhaps...perhaps that could be the comfort that she could give. Let her daughter know that she wasn't the only one that suffered this fate and that there was a light at the end of the tunnel that was her grief.

Jack came out of the kitchen, carrying a tray containing a tea kettle, some food, and a cup of tea. Ruth cleared her throat.

"Is that for Rose?" The question sounded cold and stiff, even to her own ears, but Jack didn't seem bothered. He was obviously used to Ruth's ways by now.

"Yeah. She's been having nightmares. Usually chamomile helps calm her," Jack explained.

Ruth held her hands out to take the tray, her eyes booked no argument. She was determined. "I'll take Rose the tea and food."

Jack blinked and stared. In the past week, despite her visits, Ruth had kept a good distance away from Rose, which had suited him just fine. Her wanting to take tea up to Rose, it made him weary. She wasn't going to hit Rose again was she? He looked at Molly, the woman that he trusted completely, maybe even more than his own mother.

"It's ok, Jack. Let Ruth take Rose her breakfast this time," Molly nodded, knowing how hard it must be for Jack to let someone else take care of the woman he loved. Maybe it would be good for him. Give him a chance to concentrate on his own grief instead of hiding it behind taking care of Rose. "Come sit with me. We'll have ourselves a talk."

Jack didn't want to do what Molly said. He knew what she was up to, but he had no other reason to refuse. Sighing, he handed the tray to Ruth. "If she needs me, call."

"Of course," Ruth nodded, still unsmiling. Jack watched as the older woman took the tray upstairs and disappeared into Rose's room.

Molly went and sat on the couch, patting a space beside her. "Come Jack. Sit with me. Let's talk."

Jack stared at her, confused. "What is there to talk about Molly? I sure hope that letting her take Rose her breakfast was a good idea. Rose can't take another attack, not after..."

"She's not here to argue with Rose, Jack. Don't you worry about that. Come sit with me."

Jack sighed, reluctant to listen, but doing so anyway. He wished that he hadn't let Ruth take Rose's tray to her. She didn't need Ruth. She needed him. It was his arms that soothed her tears. It was his voice and his love that dampened her pain. It was taking care of her that made it possible for him to forget his own grief.

"She needs me Molly," he sighed.

"She does. But you need to take time for yourself too, Jack. Going like you've been...only taking care of her and not yourself...it's not doing you any good. Tell me, son. How many times have you cried this week? I mean, really cried over the loss of your baby?"

The last and only time that he had really cried over the loss was the first hour he had found out. When he had held Rose in his arms and he had allowed the grief to sweep over him and swallow him whole. Ever since then, he had pushed it back, throwing himself into taking care of his wife, struggling to keep her from sinking into the depths of despair. As long as he kept busy taking care of her, he was able to not think about the baby and all the lost dreams and hopes that had died along with it. He was able to be strong for Rose and comfort her.

"One week ago today," His voice was flat as he looked away from Molly, not wanting to see the worry there.

"I figured," she sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's not good Jack. Grief like that only stays buried for so long. Sooner or later it'll explode if you don't let it out."

"I can't. Rose needs me to be strong. She doesn't need me to be weak and crying all the time. She's had enough of that for the past few months with Jake."

"You're right. Rose does need you to be strong. But she also needs you to grieve right along with her, Jack. She needs to know that she's not the only one hurting and that you're not bottling it all in. She needs you healthy and pushing it back, not taking care of your own emotional needs...it's not healthy at all, Jack."

Jack was confused, not knowing where his conversation was going. "What do you want from me, Molly?"

"I want you to let it out. Release all that sadness you have pent up inside before it explodes when we all least expect it. It's alright. Ruth is taking care of Rose. Let me take care of you," She opened her arms, her brown eyes warm and inviting and maternal.

Jack stared at her for a minute, resisting the pull to just let it all go. But Molly's kindness and the warmth in her eyes, it reminded him that he didn't have to be strong for her. She knew the truth, that he was weak when it came to certain things, like children, especially when they were his...or could have been his. His son was kidnapped and now the baby made from the love he shared with the love of his life...gone before it could even really begin. It ripped at him, tearing away all the layers and walls he kept erecting so he could be there for his wife. Molly's compassion knocked all those walls down, leaving nothing but the raw truth. Jack wasn't strong. He didn't know how to push all the grief and emotion back this time. He was a quivering mess, and with a loud sob, he collapsed into Molly's waiting arms, clinging to her. Hot tears fell from his eyes as all the pain and grief and loss washed over him.

Molly held him close, stroking his hair and rocking him, like she had done with her own children when they had suffered a broken heart. "That a boy, Jack. Let it all out. Let all that pain out. I'm here. I won't let go of ya until it's done."

From an outsider point of view, Molly looked like a mother, comforting a young man who had suffered greatly, smoothing away all the pain and tears. It was a touching scene of motherly concern. One that maybe a certain mother could learn from. Sadly, that mother wasn't in the room to witness such a moment. She was with her daughter, trying to figure out how to do what Molly had just done so easily for a boy that wasn't even hers. Compassion did not come as easily to Ruth as it did to Molly. She could only work with what she had, which was sadly...experience.

…..

Ruth found Rose still in bed, looking like a broken porcelain doll. She was dressed in a white lacy nightgown, covered with a white comforter. Her red curls were laid out around her head like a halo as she stared up at the ceiling, her normally bright green eyes dull with an unbearable grief that Ruth knew all too well. She had hoped that Rose would never have to know of this grief and was saddened that it came to her anyway.

She stood by the bedside, the breakfast tray in her hands, staring at the broken young woman that reminded her of herself at that age. What could she possibly say to her now to make it better? What would Molly have her say?

"That boy sent you breakfast up. Tea and eggs and toast. It looks decent enough. It'll give you some strength at least. You'll need it to heal properly," Rose sat the tray down on the bedside table.

"His name is Jack, mother," Rose sighed, her voice flat and lifeless.

"Regardless, you need to eat."

"What do you want? Are you here to tell me what a screw up I am? That I can't even carry a baby to full term? That I should have known that my health was too compromised to even attempt a child?" Rose turned to her mother. "Because if you are, I am quite away of all of that."

"That's not why I am here at all, Rose," Ruth frowned. Why did her daughter always think the worse of her? "I am not here to berate you or to make you feel worse."

"Well then why are you here, mother? The only time we ever talk, it's so you can belittle me. So if you're not here to belittle me over the loss of my baby, why are you here?"

Ruth had to admit that she was hurt. Rose obviously thought that comfort was beyond her capabilities. Why would her own daughter think such a thing? She admits, her relationship with Rose was not the best. She had always been reserved and distant with Rose, keeping a wall between them. But honestly she had her reasons. "I am here to...to tell you that you are not the only one that this has happened to. Others have suffered the same thing, but did not just lay there and let it destroy them. Other women have gone through this and picked themselves back up again. Women that I know for a fact you are much stronger than. There is no need for you to lay in this room and waste away."

Anger flashed in Rose's eyes as she glared at Ruth. How dare she come in here, acting like Rose wanted this, like she wanted her life to be in a shambles. Like she wanted to be the shadow of her former self! "What do you know, mother? What do you know of what this feels like? I lost my baby...Jack's baby! It was the only task I should have been able to do as his wife automatically and I failed spectacularly at it! So tell me, what do you know?"

Anger of her own was in Ruth's voice when she spoke next. Anger and a pain that Ruth had thought she'd never feel again. "You weren't my first pregnancy! That is what I know!"

Surprise lit up Rose's eyes as she stared at her mother. She forced herself up onto her elbows and stared. "What do you mean by that?"

Ruth sighed and closed her eyes against the old wound she had just ripped open. She had hoped never to think of the incident again, especially after she had successfully carried a baby to term, but sadly, it looked like it was needed.

"I was your age, freshly married and looking forward to being a proper wife to your father and giving him an heir. It had been a fine match between myself and your father. We were the talk of high society. Everyone admired us. They admired us even more when I became pregnant six months within our marriage. I still remember how excited I had been. How I looked forward to giving my new husband a heir.

"Ralph had been so ecstatic when I told him that I was with child. He had brought toys and had a nursery decorated. He spoiled me senseless, making sure that I did nothing strenuous. That I was off my feet and all of my cravings were met. He was quite the attentive husband, maybe even more attentive than the bo...Jack.

"I was six months in when it happened. I was having pains all day and my mother always talked as if such things were normal. But the pains kept getting worse. I finally passed out, they had gotten so bad. Ralph found me in a puddle of blood and had called the doctor. That was when we found out that we had lost the baby."

"Oh my god,mother...why did you not tell me this before?" Rose stared, horrified.

"I didn't feel there was a need. The doctor said that sometimes these things happen and that I could become with child again and have a normal pregnancy. Sure enough, a year later, I became pregnant with you and carried you to term. A healthy baby girl. Your father had wanted a boy, but over all, he was just happy that the pregnancy took. He wanted to try for another, but I was too afraid. I refused..."

Rose closed her eyes, taking in this new information, some things about her mother beginning to make so much more sense. "I had no idea."

"Well, it's not really something one talks about in polite society," Ruth took a seat at the edge of the bed, avoiding Rose's eyes at the same time.

"I would never have had any idea if you hadn't told me."

"I never had any intention of telling anyone. I had done my duty. Given Albert a child, even though he wanted a boy, but he loved you so much and I just couldn't bring myself to carry another child and live nine months in fear of another loss. Not to mention, at the time so many children were dying of one thing or another, so I kept my distance from you as well...nannies and wet nurses did everything. I didn't have much to do with you until it was time to teach you how to be a well brought up lady."

Yes, everything made sense now and it struck fear in Rose's heart. She didn't want to be like that. She didn't want to be so afraid of losing that she didn't love at all. That she kept her distance from her future children. "Why are you telling me all of this now, mother? What possible good can it do?"

"I am telling you this because I am proof that the loss you have suffered can be overcome. The grief can be lessened and your life can continue. I had the same loss and I survived to have a daughter. I may even have had more if I had the mind to. It is the same for you Rose. You can overcome this grief. You can rise above it and you and the boy...Jack...can still have a family. You just have to pull yourself up by the bootstraps and continue on."

"And what if I do become like you, mother? What if I close myself off? Refuse to give our babies the love they need just because I'm afraid? What then?"

"Rose, it had became quite clear a long time ago that you are not me. You may have some of my spirit, but not all. Your actions will not be the same as mine. I do not know how to comfort the way Molly Brown or Irene Dawson does. I don't do hugs and comforting words, but I can tell you that it does get better. It will hurt less, just as long as you don't drown in it. Just as long as you don't let it take you over. You have a husband and a stepchild in need of a proper mother. Lift yourself out of this for them if not for yourself. Push through this grief and go on with your life."

Rose looked at her mother with somewhat new eyes. The Ruth Dewitt Bukater was the same Ruth Dewitt Bukater that had wanted her to marry Caledon Hockley so badly. She was the same Ruth that had slapped her in anger upon learning of her survival. She was the same Ruth that Rose had been so scared of only a few years ago and had been sure that she hated her. But looking at the woman now, Rose knew that wasn't true. Ruth did not hate had just cut herself off and had kept a distance that alienated them both. She still loved her daughter...in her own way...in a way that was different from other mothers, but it was still love, because she was here, trying to lend Rose strength, despite her inability to comfort. It was an effort that Rose appreciated. Jack had taught her to accept people for their shortcomings and to work through the differences somehow.

"I think I understand you now, mother."

Ruth blinked in surprise. She hadn't come up here to reach some understanding. She had only come to do what a mother should do. To let Rose know that she wasn't alone and could rise above this, but if this incident could help them reach some kind of understanding of one another, she wasn't going to fight it. "You do?"

"All these years, I thought that you didn't love me. That you didn't know how to. You weren't like the other mothers with their kind, encouraging words and warm hugs. But now I understand why and that it didn't mean that you didn't love me, it was just hard for you. My childhood was not a happy one, especially after daddy died, but I can forgive that now, mother. Now that I know why. Now that I know that you just had a different way. I may even be able to forgive you for sitting me up with Cal."

"Rose, I thought that I was doing right by you, sitting you up with Mr. Hockley. I was trying to make sure that you were taken care of. That you were provided for. It was the way I had raised you, providing the best nannies, the best governesses, the best ladies maids. I was just trying to provide you with the best husband possible, despite the mess that your father had made. I was only doing what I thought was best for you. I did not want you to struggle. I did not want you to go hungry or live on the street. No mother wants that for her child. I am pretty sure that your Mr. Dawson has not told his mother about sleeping under bridges and life out there on the streets. I am pretty sure that like me, she would not have found that kind of lifestyle appealing for her son to live. Not because she wants to restrict his freedom, but because she's a mother and mothers want what's best for their children. The only difference is...she knew how to let go where I obviously didn't. And I apologize for that Rose.

"I am trying to accept your choices now. It may not seem like it, but I really am. I do want a relationship with you."

Rose sighed, admitting to herself that Ruth was right. Jack had not told his parents everything about his five years of traveling. That there were times when he had gone hungry or had slept on park benches and under bridges. She was sure that Irene would have fainted from the horrors of it all and it was unfair of her to judge her own mother, when all the woman was trying to do was what all women from high society...well from all walks of life try to do. Provide for their children, the best way they could. No, Cal was not the right choice to go, but outwardly, to a mother's eye, he probably looked like a dream come true.

It was a mistake that Rose swore not to commit herself when she had children of her own, to let them make their own choices, their own paths. But it was a mistake that she could understand and even forgive.

Rose didn't move her hand as Ruth placed a bony hand over hers. Tears filled her eyes as she met her mother's gaze. "I am sorry mother, for not telling you that I had survived. It wasn't a decision that I had taken lightly, but it was one I made in necessity and I regret the pain it caused you. I had just needed my freedom. I needed to be with the man I loved. Jack...he's everything good in my life and you would have made me give him up if I had told you. So I had allowed you to believe that I was dead. I wasn't planning to keep it that way though. I would have come to you someday, I just needed to be happy for a while. To be happy and loved...to be a normal girl before I could work things out with you."

"Everything that is good in your life? Do you still feel that way? Even after what happened?"

Rose hesitated. Ever since losing the baby, she had been awash in heartache and pain. She had felt that she would never feel happy or warm or loved again. Then Jack would be there, wrapping his arms around her, holding her to his heart and stroking her hair, telling her he loved her and soothing her grief, despite the grief he must be feeling as well. He took special care of her, guarding her heart with his own. Kissing away her pain and filling her with a comfort that only he could provide.

"Yes. I do. Jack keeps me from jumping off the deep end. He saves me each and every day. He saved me from my own despair on Titanic. He saved me from a loveless engagement, he saved me from the freezing waters and even now, he saves me from losing myself over our loss. Like I said, he's everything that is good in my life and if I had told you of my survival on Carpathia, you wouldn't have let me keep him. He is everything I've ever wanted and the one thing you would never have let me have."

Ruth bowed her head, knowing that Rose was right. If Rose had informed her of her survival, Ruth would have had her away from Jack and wed to Cal right there on the Carpathia, before they had even reached New York. She didn't even dare to deny Rose's claims.

"I had just wanted what I had thought was best for you, Rose."

"What you had thought was best, is not what I wanted or needed, mother. I tried to tell you that even before Titanic, but you refused to listen. Instead, you emotionally manipulated me. Crying over losing your fine things and becoming a seamstress and for a while it worked because you were my mother and despite your coldness and your distance, I did honestly love you and wanted to do what made you happy. But it had become too much. I couldn't handle the burden. It almost sent me jumping off the back of Titanic, just to be free of it..."

Ruth gasped, staring at Rose with wide eyes. "When was this?"

Rose sat up and looked at her hands, her face burning red with shame, because that moment at the stern, when Jack had to talk her over, it had been her most desperate...most weakest moment. "That was how I really met Jack, mother. I wasn't trying to look at the propellers. Cal may have thought I was that silly, but you couldn't have possibly have believed that..."

Ruth's eyes widened. To be honest, she had often wondered if that was the way things had gone when Rose had met Jack. Looking at the propellers was not something that she, herself would have done. So she had difficulty understanding why Rose had done such a silly thing.

"I was desperate and angry and I had just wanted to do something to take back control of my life. So I ran to the stern of the ship, climbed over the railing and I was prepared to jump, when Jack showed up and talked me out of it. Jack was helping me back over when I slipped on the railing and almost fell into the ocean anyway. He helped me pull myself back over. That is the truth of how I met Jack. He saved me. He saved me in all ways that a person could be saved and I love him more than anything."

Ruth was quiet. She had no idea that things had been that horrid for Rose. Guilt engulfed her the more she thought about it. All of the times Rose had tried to tell her that she didn't want to marry Cal. All of her rants about her husband's debts and how they needed the Hockleys for survival. All of the responsibilities that she had laid on Rose's shoulders...they had nearly cost Rose her life. What kind of mother was she indeed?

"Rose...I am so sorry. I never meant...I was only trying to do what was best."

"I know that now, mother. And I...I think I can forgive you now. I want you to be a part of my life. Not as much as you were before I married Jack, but still, some part of it. After all, you are my mother and despite all that's happened, I love you."

"You may not believe me, my dear, but I love you as well. I may not be a warm calming person like Molly, but I do love you and I'll take whatever I can get. I promise to be a better mother. No more trying to rule over you. I am going to at least try to respect your choices and allow you to continue on the path that you obviously feel is right for you. It's not the life I would have chosen for you, but it's yours and I can only respect that. I will get used to working as a seamstress I suppose."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle at that. Probably the first hint of laughter she had since losing the baby. "Thank you mother. That is greatly appreciated and thank you for...for sharing with me what you did."

Ruth didn't say anything. She just patted her daughter's hand and attempted a smile, before eying the untouched food on the bedside table. "I do believe that your husband had prepared you a delicious breakfast. Best eat it before it gets cold."

Rose picked up the slice of toast and bit into it and frowned as Ruth made a noise of disbelief. "What?"

"A man cooking. I never thought that I would see such a thing."

Rose smiled. "Jack always cooks for me. You should taste his macaroni and cheese. It is rather delicious."

Ruth just tsked at the absurdness of it all. What a world her daughter had entered. But it was the world she loved and Ruth was done standing in the way. Now it was time to find a world of her own to get used to, because her life had changed for good. There was no going back and now that things looked...presentable for her relationship with her daughter, she didn't think she would go back. In the world of high society, there was no forgiveness and second chances, but in this world that her daughter was now a part of, second chances came a plenty and reconnection are made. The mother in her had connected with the mother in her daughter and that was something to be forever thankful for.


End file.
